Apples and Snakes
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Alice Potter is always overshadowed by her younger twin brother, Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived. What happens when she discovers shadowy abilities? Who will still accept her? AU, James and Lily are still alive.
1. Prologue

It was Hallow's Eve, 1981. James Potter was sitting with the twins, blowing smoke rings for them with his wand, at full leisure under the Fidelius Charm.

"That's enough, now." Lily said, scooping both of the twins up. "It's Alice and Harry's bedtime." She began down the hallway, and up the steps. She was only halfway up, when the door swung open.

Immediately, James got to his feet, and ran at the door, his wand out, ready to fight. "It's You-Know-Who! Run!" He shouted, and he dueled the powerful wizard, with flashes and bangs that scared off the cat and cracked the floor between them. Finally, the Dark Lord had knocked him unconscious, and he sauntered up the stairs. Tonight, he was finally going to take out any possibility of the prophecy.

" _Reducto_!" He casted at the closed, probably locked and barricaded, door. Lily Potter turned and faced him, blocking him from the crib. Fear was in her emerald eyes, the Dark Lord could see that. But steely determination was in their depths, too.

"Don't touch Harry." She snarled. At least Alice is safe, since she isn't a part of the prophecy...

"Move aside, you silly girl." The Dark Lord said in a voice that sounded somewhat amused.

"No!" Lily, silly as she might have seemed, was firm on her resolve. "I won't let you hurt him!"

"Your choice." The Dark Lord said in a frighteningly soft, gentle voice. "Stupefy!"

The red jet hit her right in the center of the chest, and she fell to the ground. The Dark Lord stepped over her worthless, impure of blood body. He pointed his wand of yew right in front of the boy- or at least, he hoped it was the boy, since he was wearing blue pajamas. He wanted to make this little boy cower in fear.

" _Avada Kedavra_." He casted. Something unexpected happened, however. The jet, the way it was positioned, hit both twins. The green jet rebounded onto Voldemort. His consciousness slipped from his body, and he was gone.

When James came to, Sirius and Remus were standing over him.

"What happened?" James asked. "Last I remembered, I was dueling You-Know-Who, and-"

"Peter betrayed us, Prongs." Sirius said softly.

"I've got to see where Lily and the twins are!" James shouted. The trio of Marauders ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until they were at the remains of the door. James panicked at the sight of Lily's still body on the floor.

"Lily!" He cried. He ran over, and felt for a pulse, and was instantly relieved. " _Enervate_." Her green eyes flashed open.

"Harry!" She cried, scrambling to her feet.

"He's alright, I've got him." Sirius said, holding the baby tightly.

"What about Alice?" Lily asked.

"She's okay as well." Remus said. "It's just that they both have lightning scars on their foreheads. Harry's is to the right, Alice to the left."

"Well, it'll be easier to tell them apart now." James joked.

"Why do both have it, though, when Harry was the one to vanquish the Dark Lord?" Lily pointed out.

"Remember what the Healers said about magical twins at St. Mungo's? Along with telepathy, they are often mirrors- whatever happens to Harry will happen to Alice, and vice-versa." James explained.

"Harry vanquished the Dark Lord." Lily murmured.

* * *

It wouldn't be an unreasonable assumption to assume that the Potter's became very famous, and fame-crazy. In fact, that is what happened. I should know. I'm Alice Petunia Potter, the girl who just happened to survive Voldemort's attack. This is my story.

* * *

 **AN: This is yet another Harry Potter has a twin story, with some elements of Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived. Alice Potter is an OC I've used in Alice Potter and the Gryffindor Heirarchy, a series of drabbles that follows the canon. She was also used in Alice Potter and the Family Reunion. The pairing she's in will remain the same, if you've read the other stuff.**

 **As for her house, it's going to be either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading. Read and review.**


	2. Long Live Evil

I was in Platform 9 and 3/4, where everyone ignored me due to the crowds. I was used to this. I was used to being ignored, even by my own parents. Even by my famous twin brother, Harry. I was never neglected or abandoned, but Harry did get a lot more attention. I always had to pull it from my parents' fingers.

This did mean, however, that I was often allowed to practice my artistic talents with no interruptions. Paint on my bedroom walls? _Yeah, sure, kid_. "Artistically" rip up and restitch my clothes? _As long as you don't wear it to a press event._

It was a lonely, thrilling life. Yet I was free from expectations, and it was the only road that I'd ever truly known. I was more independent, more resourceful than Harry in so many ways because of it.

My black hair that matched Harry's did attract some attention, but not a lot. My bangs covered up my own lightning scar, the one that mirrored Harry's. I didn't need the John Lennon glasses, so if it weren't for my mum's eyes and my dad's hair, I wouldn't have such problems.

Dad gave a little look at my outfit, yet again. My black hair was stuffed into a dark burgundy crocheted beanie cap, and I was wearing a leather jacket the color of dried plums over my lilac tank-top, and black distressed leggings, with my bubble-gum pink high-tops that had sharpie doodles all over them. My artistic style drove attention that could've been on Harry to me.

"We'll be taking the train with you," Mum said. "It'll be so fun!"

I rolled my eyes when they couldn't see. They'd taken posts at Hogwarts since we'd started attending so that little Harry could be protected from Jr. Death Eaters. _All for him, all for him_ , I couldn't help but think.

"I'll see you there." Harry said, with a cheerful smile. He then helped Dad with his trunk, and took it into the compartment, where the Happy Family would be sitting. Well, all of them, except for me.

"We'd better get on the train." Mum said finally, checking her watch. Indeed, some guards began blowing last-call whistles. I just stood there, for a minute, wondering if they would just acknowledge me.

"Come on, we've got to go, Alice." Dad sounded annoyed. I wanted to push them, just for a second. "Come on."

I finally leapt onto the car, and followed them into their compartment, or at least, to the doorway of it.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Harry asked politely. _I hate how you always act so nice, like you don't know the discrimination. I resent you for that._

"I think I'm going to go explore compartments." I said.

"Sit down, the cameras are going." Mum mounted to me.

"Fine." I reluctantly joined them, arms folded across my chest.

"Act friendly." Dad said, through a toothy grin as he looked out to the hordes of fans and reporters taking pictures of the Happy Potters, off to Hogwarts once again.

As soon as they were gone, I folded my arms over my chest, and crossed my legs, showing off the sketches on my trainers, and I slammed my head back against the seat. It was fourth year, and I was tired of the charade. _We're not happy and close. Why should we act like we are?_

"Can I go, now?" I asked.

"Not until we've talked, Alice." Mum said. I groaned, and rolled my eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, young lady."

I merely raised an arched eyebrow.

"Young lady, there's rumors going around since the Quidditch World Cup." Dad said. "The ex-Death Eaters may become more active again."

"So? I'm not afraid." I replied. My brother, being the Boy Who Lived, was granted a spot in the first VIP box, right along the Ministers of Magic, and watched the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Ireland. He got to even meet the Irish and Bulgarian players, and got an autograph from Viktor Krum. Some ex-Death Eaters grabbed their old cloaks and masks after they'd had a few drinks, and levitated the muggles running the campsite, and pretty much burned the place down.

That was nothing, though, compared to the panic that ensued when the Dark Mark was shot into the sky. I know, I was nearby, and nearly Stunned when it was shot into the sky.

"You should be." Mum spoke up. "You don't know what they're capable of, you're much too young."

Frustration rumbled below the surface. _Try me._

"I always knew that being in Slytherin was bad for you," Dad began. "You hang around children of You-Know-Who's inner circles, all day, every day. They're corrupting you. Making you think that you can get away with saying You-Know-Who's name, and drawing Dark Marks on your classmates' arms whenever they doze in class."

I merely arched an eyebrow. I'd almost forgot about that one time I did it to Hannah Abbott when she fell asleep in Binn's class. Let's be fair, it was an extremely artistic rendition of it.

"Oh, I know, Severus keeps letting her get into all sorts of mischief," Mum joined in. "Graffiti in the dungeons, learning obscure dark hexes in the library, doing stupid stunts on the rooftop. I had such hopes for him as her godfather."

"He never gives detentions when those little brats deserve it," Dad added. "Quite frankly, they should be in detention for five long hours doing excruciating labor every night, then maybe we'd get decent folk out of Slytherin."

Tears were coming up. _No matter what I do, they'll never be proud._ I wrestled them back, keeping the bored, rebellious expression on my face. Letting them know that they'd gotten to me would be letting them win.

"That nasty little boy isn't much help." Mum agreed.

Rage flamed, and was slowly melting my icy exterior. _No one insults my best friend._

"Speaking of which, and the subject we were originally on, your mother and I had something to say to you," Dad began. He and Mum exchanged a glance. "With the recent surge in Death Eater activity, we feel that it would be best if you broke it off with that Malfoy brat."

"Did someone say Draco Malfoy?" The boy of the hour swung into the doorway of the compartment. The boy in question was already in the Hogwarts uniform, minus the robes. Mum and Dad looked at him in disgust, Harry in hatred.

"What do you want around here, Malfoy?" Dad demanded sharply. I grabbed my own bag, a black shoulder-purse with designs of Maleficent's dragon on it and spindles, and slung it on my shoulder.

"I wanted to borrow Ali." Draco replied with a smirk, looking me in those silvery eyes.

"You may not." Mum said sharply.

"Mum!" I protested. I stood up.

"Sit down, Alice." Dad ordered. I ignored that, and walked past them. "Do you think that the rules don't apply to you? You really are a little snake."

"Of course I don't." I replied airily. "I know they don't." I waved, and I trailed out of the compartment, despite the fact that I would pay for that later.

"What's up with them?" Draco asked, as we began towards our compartment, where all of us Slytherin gang-members, me, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Theodore, and Millicent got into trouble. Blaise Zabini hung out with other Slytherins in our year, and the other girls, although part of Pansy's clique, didn't like me all that much. Not that I cared.

"They think because the Dark Mark's in the sky that I shouldn't be friends with Death Eater spawn, and how Slytherin has corrupted me." I replied. I rolled my eyes. "Like we're all rotten to the core."

I strutted into the compartment. "What's up with you?" I snapped. "It's go time."

Everyone grinned. We had a general plan for how our plans worked- Crabbe and Goyle would stand guard while our plans soared into action, and Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Theodore, and me did our stunts, our pranks. Usually graffiti of some sort, my special talent, or something that tested our amazing agility and flexibility.

"Operation Paint the Tracks?" Pansy asked as she tied her waist-length dark hair into a sassy high ponytail.

"Absolutely." I replied. Crabbe and Goyle sat down in the compartment. First, Millicent crawled out the window, and up the side of the train. She's the strongest out of all of us, excepting perhaps Crabbe and Goyle. After that, she pulled me up to the roof of the train first.

There's a bit of thrill to climbing out of any kind of window. There's that sharp warning in your head to be careful, and your heart hammering against your ribs, and the adrenaline of it all, that feeling that you're walking the edge of a cliff, all day, every day. I absolutely loved it all.

I grabbed my sketchbook, and looked through for a suitable one, as the rest got on top of the train. The wind whistled in my ears, and it was a bit shaky, standing up, but otherwise, quite easy. Easier than you'd expect, anyways.

We'd been wanting to give the Hogwarts Express a paint job since our second-year, and I was ready with the perfect sketch. It was a dragon, with the words "Long Live Evil" imprinted on it in a shade of green that rather matched my eyes.

"This one," I said, pointing it out to my partners in crime. I stowed the sketch back into my bag, and began down the cars, till I could see and spray the connecting doors.

Some of the others jumped ahead, and we all began spraying the same exact message, the one that I'd shown them. I know, maybe a bit callous in the time of possible Voldemort resurrection, but come on! Can't people take a bit of a joke?

"Greg just made the signal." Millicent said frantically.

"Wait, was there any specifics to it?" I asked.

"Vincent made the lightning swish." She added.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" I yelled, and we started running and jumping cars like nobody's business. Everyone goes on about how self-preserving Slytherins are- oh, we are in our hearts, but we all go thrill-seeking and risk-taking every once in a while. At least we weren't stupid- we didn't go too fast, and we only jumped when we knew we could make it.

When we were a safe distance away, we slipped into the luggage carriage. Dad burst in a couple minutes later.

"What did you do?!" He roared, pinning me against a stack of trunks.

"Nothing." I snarled back. "We were just looking in Theo's trunk for-"

"Don't lie to me." He growled, drawing his wand.

"Get off of me, Professor!" I cried. A prefect, Cedric Diggory, rushed in.

"Professor Potter, get your hands off of your daughter." Diggory ordered. " _Releashio._ "

Dad panted for a moment. "You're right, Diggory, I shouldn't have forgotten myself." With that, the two exited.

"That was close." Pansy said.

"Closer than normal," Draco muttered.

"Come on, guys, we live for thrill!" I said, putting my arms around both of them. "This is going to be a great year."

"We don't need to add much to the upcoming thrill," Draco said dryly, as we began back to our compartment. "The Triwizard Tournament is coming back this year. Think that Potter's going to enter?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if Mum or Dad entered him." I replied. Despite me being on all his adventures to date, the press somehow frequently forgot about me. I sometimes wondered even if Mum and Dad had bribed them to do so.

They weren't always bad people. Once, they'd been loving parents. Then the fame got to their heads. Somehow, Harry's head wasn't turned by him being famous and spoiled, and I resented him for that. How could he, when I had to suffer because of it?

"Your outfit's very purple, today." Pansy remarked.

"It's my favorite color," I replied with a shrug. Purple was neutral, much like me. As much as I played as the wicked girl, the delinquent, I was really the hero, if the past three years had taught me anything. I was a natural-born leader that was quite likable. Purple also had many shades, and symbolized mystery and magic itself.

"Your hair might look really nice, purple." Draco said. There were murmurs of assent.

"You're better at Transfiguration- you do it." I said. "I trust you."

He laughed. "Let's grab a mirror, and do it."

Pansy grabbed her compact, and gave it to Draco. I held it open in the palm of my hands, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, my hair had been turned to a lovely dark grape purple.

"You're right." Theodore said thoughtfully. "Looks really pretty that way."

I looked into Pansy's compact. A girl of fourteen, small, but strong and agile, looked back at me, with grape-colored hair and glimmering green eyes. She winked back at me, and for the first time in a long time, I really liked what I'd seen.

* * *

We had fun in the compartment for the rest of the ride, and changed into our uniforms. As expected, the adults weren't exactly the most happy about the graffiti, but they had no real proof to prove that we were the ones who did it.

I got into a carriage in all the downpour, and I wondered what I'd see up at the castle.


	3. Queen of Slytherins

After Dumbledore's speech about the tournament and everything, the little snakes decided to slither into the dungeons, past quite a few of my graffiti displays.

"Who keeps painting these stupid things on the walls?" A fresh voice snarked. I whipped around, to see the little pipsqueak. Mafalda Prewett, Ginny Weasley's cousin.

"That would be me, Prewett." I retorted. The little girl looked up at me with icicle-blue eyes.

"You're Alice Potter." She said reverently. I rolled my eyes.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is in Gryffindor." I said shortly, coldly regarding her. She was slightly smaller than average, much like I was when I was eleven. Her reddish brown hair was in two braids adorning her shoulders, and she had a blaze of freckles on her face.

"I know, but I've heard stories about you," Prewett said slyly. "Is it true that you're a Parselmouth?"

Heads turned, particularly Draco's. I'd forgotten that he turned out to be a Parselmouth as of our second year. He hardly ever talked about it, and he never used it, although rumor had it that he was creating a lexicon so people could learn Parseltongue.

 _"Yes, I'm a Parselmouth,"_ I hissed. I could hear rasping hissing noises instead, though, and the first-years looked at me in fear, a few eyed me greedily, but most gave me stares of respect. Unlike half the Slytherins, I was already a legend, sure to be remembered.

"Come on, we're almost to the common room," I said to the silence. I marched ahead, twisting and turning, until I came across the bare wall, the dead end every experienced Slytherin knew well.

 _"Open, house of Slytherin."_ I hissed. I never needed to remember passwords again- as long as I could speak Parseltongue, I could get into the common room, since it seemed to understand the language of snakes just like the very Chamber of Secrets.

Home, sweet home, I thought as I stepped into the common room. A fire was crackling in the hearth, a stake contrast to the cool blue-greens of the common room. I stepped down into the main part of the room, and plopped into a navy armchair, and crossed my legs in the ladylike way. It was a show of elegance and power. _Two things a Slytherin loves._

"Hey, Potter!" The fifth-year prefect called. I scowled. I hated it when anyone referred to me by last name.

"What?" I demanded from my armchair. _Another politic game. Will he give up and move, or will I?_ That's how everything's played in the Slytherin common room.

"Will you give a speech, seeing as all they've done so far is ask questions about you, Queen of All Slytherins?" He snarked.

"Fine." I got to my feet, and descended the steps. I looked at the twenty new first-years. "Welcome to Slytherin. As I'm sure you know from Mafalda Prewett's outburst, I'm Alice Potter. Slytherin's a fun place to be, much more fun than some of the other houses," I explained.

"Our motto here is 'Dark isn't Evil.' We don't care nearly as much about our reputations as your Gryffindor classmates do, but we care a bit more than the Hufflepuffs. Part of Slytherin is walking the wild side, playing a few pranks, trying out a few jinxes you found in the Restricted Section on your rival. If you're a Slytherin, however, you're sneaky, you're powerful, you're cunning. In Slytherin, you'll learn how to control your bad side, and how to channel it for the greater good.

"You have inherited Merlin's legacy, you've inherited Slytherin's legacy. Both are extremely powerful, and great wizards to look up to." I took a deep breath. "I know you've heard of the blood-purity myths- guys, the thing with Slytherin is that he had a little sister he loved very much. She was burned at the stake when she was eleven. Slytherin merely distrusted muggle-borns due to the experience- in fact, if you're not a pureblood and you're here, that means that you have the greatest seeds for greatness."

I looked around at the little wide-eyed Slytherins. Another one, a little boy, raised his hand.

"Yes?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Is the legend of the Chamber of Secrets true?" He piped up.

"Very true." I said. "It was actually re-opened in my second year."

The first-years exchanged nervous glances. "Do you know where it is?" Prewett asked.

I arched an eyebrow. "What makes me think I'd tell you?" She looked quite ashamed. Then I grinned. "I'm pulling your leg. It's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. You need to be a Parselmouth to get in, though."

Excited murmurs went through.

"So you've been in it?" Another kid called out.

"I've even seen Slytherin's monster." I bragged. "It's a basilisk. Now, if you don't have anymore questions, girls' dormitories are on the left, boys' on the right. Enjoy your stay in Slytherin."

I went to sit down, on a sofa next to Draco.

"You're good with the firsties." He commented.

"Thanks." I replied primly. I crossed my legs again, and observed my realm, as the girl that everyone respected and feared. The Queen of Slytherin. _And, as far as those naive firsties know, the very Heir of Slytherin._

Professor Snape came into the common room. "Lights out in ten minutes. I will expect everyone in their dormitories." He then flicked his cape in a vampiric way, and came over to me. "How is my goddaughter?"

"Wonderful, Godfather." I replied, the image of innocence.

"By the way, both your parents expressed their delight at your little display on the train." Severus continued. "'Long Live Evil...' Great for reinforcing the image that all Slytherins are of a darker morality. Nonetheless, quite creative."

"Oh, I would say that what those pesky Gryffindors consider 'dark' can be used for the greater good." I replied, even more the image of ultimate innocence and benevolence. "All the same, I understand, professor." I added. "I'll find better messages before I sneak into the Gryffindor common room and spray it over a better shade."

"That would do quite well, Alice. Now, run along to your dormitory." Severus said. I nodded, and followed Pansy, Millicent, Tracey, and Daphne to the dormitory that we shared. It had a glass roof, so we could see the lake above us, and if you were quiet, you'd hear the movement of the lake, the lapping of the water, and even the singing of the merpeople. There were beds with silky emerald hangings, and smooth sheets that felt like fabricated water, and tapestries of famous witches and wizards, such as Merlin himself, hung from the walls.

I set my trunk down at the foot of my bed, and began to unpack some of my things onto the dark oaken dresser that I shared with Tracey, and checked my reflection in the mirror. I was still quite keen on the purple hair, and I thought that it complimented my green eyes and the green environment around me. I grinned at my reflection, and stowed a bottle of navy-blue nail polish onto the dresser, separate from the flamboyant coral that Tracey was so fond of. Last year, we'd mixed up nail polishes, and it had ended up with some rather nasty hexes being exchanged in the confusion.

I changed into an Ireland t-shirt, and baby-blue shorts that were a bit too short to be worn in public, and flopped onto my bed. I slipped my spellbook under the covers of the bed, and waited until the lights out and when Pansy finally stopped secretly rolling her hair into curlers. I pulled the covers over my head, and opened my spellbook.

Light emitted from the pages, making them readable, and I read through my many different hexes and jinxes. The spellbook was a diary I'd enchanted with all the jinxes, hexes, and curses that I knew that would be useful in achieving my ends. When I heard or saw a useful spell, I'd write it down on my hand, to remind myself to write it down in my book, later.

My eyelids drooped, and I shut my book. Oh yes, I had plans for that year.


	4. That Boy

**AN: About the pairing... I lied. It might change. All depends... But seeing as Alice is based off of Mal from _Descendants_ (but you guessed that, didn't you?) I figured she needed a Ben-like love interest. It may change back to the old pairing, but I'm not marking it until later, when I'm sure. A poll may be needed. Be sure to leave your opinion in your review.**

* * *

I' _m sitting in a clearing, by where a waterfall is trickling off of some rocks, into a stream, which will eventually feed into the black lake. The rock I'm sitting on is smooth, pale, marble ruins. It was an absolutely picturesque place, in my opinion. Yet that made me panic._

 _"Where am I?" I demanded, and I stood up. A towel toppled from my shoulders, and I felt chilly. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a plum sundress, absolutely soaked and dripping onto the cool stone beneath my bare feet. My lilac locks clung to my pale shoulders, and little droplets of water slid down my back._

 _"You're with me." A male voice says. It sounds somewhat familiar, like maybe one of my classmates, but not someone I knew well. It sounds warm, though, and friendly. It was a voice that made me not afraid to turn around, not afraid of what I might see._

 _I turn and look, to see a boy sitting in the marble, where he would've been next to me. He's got a smile that would make girls melt, and probably butter, too, for that matter. His eyes are a golden color that's quite magical. His dirty-blond hair is in bangs, and isn't too short, and definitely not too long. He seems slender, and somewhat small, although a bit bigger than me, with a bit of muscle. He's wearing a soaked gray muscle shirt, and blue swim trunks, and has his own towel wrapped like a cloak over his shoulders._

 _"Who are you?" I ask, starting to panic. It all seems so real. "What black magic is this?"_

 _"I'm your friend." The boy says, with a genuine smile. I've seen it before. I can't put my finger on where. Keep talking._

 _"That still doesn't answer my question." I reply, crossing my arms over my chest. "I want to know your name."_

 _"But you already know it, remember?" The boy says a bit nervously. He looks at me like I'm about to attack him, or something. The look my parents gave me the day it came out in Dueling Club in my second-year when they discovered that I was a Parselmouth._

 _"GET OUT OF HERE!" I scream, and I pick up stones from the river bank. I begin to chuck them, but the boy ducks. He places an arm to block his face from suffering damage, and before I know it, he has his hands over mine._

 _"Calm down, Ali." He says, looking at me with those golden eyes, that are really a shade of hazel, I see now. It's like in the movies, and my hair begins to swirl around, and some of the blossoms I see in the background begin to float out of the hedges and into the breeze._

 _"How do you know my name?" I ask._

 _"Alice, wake up." He says._

* * *

"Alice, wake up!" Tracey urged me, and cold water was in my bed. She looked up to Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne. They all exchanged a glance, and nodded.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Thanks." I said curtly, and they returned curt nods back. I pulled an alarm clock out of my trunk, and placed it atop the dresser. I'm near impossible to wake without my special alarm clock. Cold water, like Tracey tried? Nope, my nervous system somehow shuts off completely when I go comatose. A good shake, like Millicent preferred? Doesn't help one bit. Pansy's personal favorite, a slap to the face? Not even that could wake me up. Trust me, all of my roommates have tried just about everything.

I grabbed my uniform, and threw it on, with the addition of my black combat boots, since we were allowed to wear any shoes that were black with our uniforms. I laced them up, and let the bows sag half-heartedly, and placed my fingerless gloves on. I scooped all of my school stuff up, and put it in my _Sleeping Beauty_ -themed schoolbag. I grabbed a quick flyer I'd designed and created over the summer.

 **Need a favor?**

 **Need some stuff done that involves complex spellwork?**

 **Then visit the Fairy Godmother**

 **Look for the one in purple after breaks from 4:00-5:30 p.m.**

 **Don't bother the Fairy Godmother at any other time.**

It was a service I'd started in my second year, when I'd started speaking Parseltongue. The older students needed a couple favors, such as revenge, or their stuff back, so I'd scare them with some Parseltongue, or, as I later became widely renown for, my malevolent hexing. Lightning Hex, Jelly-Legs Jinx, Body-Bind Curse, I could master anything I came across- and I practiced on anyone who happened to tick me off, on the off-chance it didn't work.

I hurried out into the common room, and tacked it onto the common room board, and I then hurried off to breakfast. In the Great Hall, I sat down at the table around the end, where nobody wanted to sit, except for first-years on their first night. As I reached for the coffee pot, I met the eyes of a Hufflepuff a table away from me. Golden-hued hazel eyes.

I nearly dropped the coffee pot in surprise. _Is he the same guy as in my dream?_ I eyed the boy a bit closer, hiding under the pretense of adding milk to my coffee, and I pulled out my wand.

" _Frio_." I said, casting at my coffee mug. I took a sip out of the mug, and closed my eyes. The now-cooled liquid surged down my throat, and was just right with the milk added in, tasted just right, anyways.

"What have we got first?" I asked Draco, who was sitting right next to me.

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws," he replied, before biting into his green apple. I got up, to go to Herbology, when Mum rushed down from the staff table to me.

"How long have you had your hair like that?" She demanded.

"Like what?" I asked. _Messy? Forever._

"Like this color!" She cried, yanking a strand, not out, but for me to see.

"Oh, this?" I replied. "Mum, Draco did it this way for me. I like it this shade."

" _Draco Malfoy_ did this?" She seethed. "That's it, Alice Petunia! I don't want you hanging around this boy anymore, do you understand me?"

I looked her in the eyes, looking down from a head tilted down, my fists clenched around my wand and my schoolbag. I refused to answer.

"Do you understand me?" Mum asked in a deadly voice.

"I understand just fine." I shot back in a low voice.

"Five points from Slytherin, Alice. And I'll be changing this back-" Mum waved her wand, and my hair was jet-black again. Fury exploded within. _Why? What is wrong with having purple hair? Can't I have purple hair?! What's the harm in it? What bad publicity are you going to get because of flipping purple hair?!_

Mum's face turned as red as her hair. "Did you just turn your hair back?!" She demanded in a high-pitched voice that demanded the attention of the whole Great Hall. I almost relished the attention, the chance to show people who Lily Potter really was, nowadays, anyway.

"I've got to go to Herbology," I said icily. As I turned to leave, I caught the expression of that Hufflepuff boy, though. He parted his lips, as if he wished to speak, but then closed them, as I went fully in the other direction, towards the greenhouses.

* * *

When I came in from lessons, there was a line waiting for the Fairy Godmother. I when into my dorm room, and quickly changed into an outfit of all purple, my leather jacket, zipped-up, jeans, and my purple trainers. I strode out to an armchair near the announcement, where a great deal of the first-years needed favors.

"The Fairy Godmother is in the house." I announced, shooting purple sparks into the air with my wand. All of the first-years chattered excitedly. I'd noticed that first-years were the first in need of favors, because they just couldn't restrain themselves.

The first, a little boy, stepped up. "I need an enemy in Potions taken out." He said in a thick Irish accent.

"Jinx, hex, or curse level?" I asked.

"Jinx," the boy determined, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Would the jelly-legs jinx suit your needs?" I asked.

"Absolutely." The boy grinned. "It's Dennis Creevey, that stupid prat keeps after me constantly because I'm in Slytherin."

"I'll take care of him," I promised. "Next."

"Wait, how much?" The boy asked.

"It's all for free." I replied, airily. The boy looked shocked as he left the line, probably to his dormitory.

A little girl came up, looking a bit starstruck. _Oh no._

"Can I get an autograph from Harry Potter? To Lilac Avery, please." She requested in a shrieky fangirl voice.

Everyone who'd tried that before, particularly Astoria Greengrass, took in a sharp breath.

"Look kid," I said, brandishing my wand. "I don't do stuff involving my brother. Y'know why? Because my parents and the rest of the wizard world are all about him. Here, this is about what I can do, not my brother, but me, on my own talents. Got that?"

The little girl nodded rapidly. "Good. Now, anyone who wants something involving the Boy Who Lived can scram." I commanded. Quite a bit of the line was taken out. "Next."

* * *

 _"I can tell that you're not evil." The boy tells me, his hand cupping my chin. There's hesitation in his face, unreadable emotions in those golden hazel eyes._

 _I'm about to kiss him, and-_

 _A bomb lands on the two of us in my dreamscape._

I shot up out of bed. _Thank Merlin for my alarm clock._ As the week had gone on, I'd had more dreams about that stupid Hufflepuff. I was about ready to strangle him, or whoever kept sending me those stupid dreams. _Why should I be interested in guys, when I've got it made without one?_

I put my uniform on again, and headed to breakfast. I would have Mad-Eye Moody that day, and I'd heard things from the older students, none of them flattering. Apparently, the old man was extremely paranoid, and he was a _boss_. Yet he was extremely prejudiced against the Slytherins, and instantly suspicious of them in particular.

I had a front row seat in his class, next to Brother Dearest, Weasel King, and Hermia. My wand was right on top of the desk, should I need it.

"Wands away!" Professor Moody barked as soon as he waddled into the classroom. I stuck my wand back into my bag, and folded my hands on top of the desk, acting like the good little girl everyone expected me to be- no, _wanted_ me to be. I think everyone's expectations were shot after my first year.

"Dumbledore has told me that you're ahead in magical creatures," he said in a faint Scottish accent. "But very behind, very behind on curses and what wizards can do to each other. I'm here for one year, to bring you up to scratch."

"You're not staying the whole year?" Weasel King called out.

"What's your name, boy?" Moody growled.

"Ron Weasley." Weasel King whimpered. Then he muttered something that sounded like "I'm too young to die" under his breath.

Moody unexpectedly broke into a crooked smile. "Arthur Weasley's son, right? Your father helped me out of a nasty situation a few days back."

I was a bit shocked. I've heard stories about this guy! What's he doing, smiling and thanking stupid Gryffindors?

"We'll start with curses. Most are legal, but there are three, that are called the Unforgiveable Curses. To cast them on a human being is punishable with a death sentence in Azkaban." He explained. "Can anybody name one?"

A few hands went into the air. "Weasley!"

"I think my dad told me about one," He said. "The Imperius Curse?"

"Your dad would know that one; it gave the ministry some trouble after the war," said Moody. He then turned to his three jars, each with a a spider in it. My heart began pounding against my ribs, and my eyes widened. I knew what was going to happen, and my hands tightened their grip around the desks.

" _Imperio_." Moody flicked his wand at the spider. It began dancing, and doing acrobatics. It might've been funny, except it was just so sick, someone doing that to an innocent creature. I put my hand over my mouth, and looked to my right, where, to my shock, was the Hufflepuff of my dreams. _Merlin, that sounds girly._ I quickly looked down. I didn't want to see either.

Some people had been laughing. "You think it's funny?" The teacher demanded. "I could make it drown itself or fling itself down your throats."

Weasel King shuddered at this. "Total control." Moody said softly. He put the spider back into the jar. "Anyone else?"

Surprisingly, Neville Longbottom raised his hand. Everyone turned to look at him. "The Cruciatus Curse." He whimpered, looking surprised at himself.

"Longbottom, is it?" Moody asked.

"Yes," Longbottom said nervously. _Oh!_ The pieces connected. _Is that what happened to his parents? Wow._

"To get the idea of this one, I'll need to enlarge the spider," said Moody. " _Engorgio._ " The spider grew bigger, and Weasel King leaned back, his face white in terror, his blue eyes bulging out.

" _Crucio_." The spider twitched, and kicked, on its back, obviously in pain. My stomach felt like it was free-falling. The poor spider, how long has this been going on? My hands gripped the sides of the desk tightly again. It seemed to go on forever, and I thought the spider was going to die.

"Stop!" Granger shouted. She didn't seem afraid though, but poor Longbottom was white-faced, and also gripping the desk. Moody calmed down, and put the spider back to normal.

"Pain. You don't need knives or thumbscrews to torture, not with the Cruciatus curse." Moody explained. "Does anyone know the last one?"

Granger was the only one left. I snorted. _Figures, that brainiac._

"Not another sound, Miss Potter." I looked up innocently. "Oh, I've heard about you from other teachers." Moody started. "A little rebel Slytherin, always painting the walls of the dungeons, and hexing first-years for the uncorrupted Slytherins."

I crossed my arms over my chest, and merely raised my eyebrows. Inside, though, I was angry. _It's not exactly like you foster the Slytherins around you!_ I would've been fine with everything but the comment on the baby snakes.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Moody asked.

" _Avada Kedavra_."

There was a sharp intake of air.

He pointed to the third spider. " _Avada Kedavra._ " With a flash of green light, the spider was snuffed out, like that. The spell that tried to kill me and Harry. A memory surged back to me. The green light, the cold laughter.

"It's not nice." Moody said, flicking the spider off of his desk. Weasel King scooted back, and I gave a little shriek, for the poor spider. _Rooming with Millicent's really gotten to you, hasn't it?_ I heard Millicent shriek from the back, too.

"Can't block or dodge it, and the only person to survive it is sitting in front of me." Moody said. He then assigned homework on defining the three, and set us off.

"That's horrible, that even spiders would be subjected to that, isn't it?" The voice from my dream asked. My eyes really widened, and I slowly turned around on my heels. It was Mr. Hufflepuff Dream-Boy himself, looking at me, with the proper expression of solemness.

"Yes, quite." I agreed. _This is so surreal._ "I have a friend who's into animal rights, and I kinda picked it up-"

"That was rather mean of him." The Hufflepuff interrupted.

"What, the animals?" I asked.

"No, when he called you out, for what are actually some of your better traits." The boy explained. "Like looking out for the little Slytherins."

"Yeah..." I said. "I gotta go." I ran down to the dungeons at full speed. _Phew, that was close._


	5. The Goblet of Fire

"Wait, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are coming tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," Draco replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"Wow, I can't wait," I murmured.

* * *

Our classes were cut short, just so we could get ready to meet these foreigners. I kept the same look I always had, except for the layering of bracelets, not that anyone would see them under my lengthy sleeves, so hopefully McGonagall wouldn't freak or anything. I did actually comb my hair through, and put it in a little balled-up ponytail on the back of my head, and made sure I at least looked neat. But I wasn't getting rid of my fingerless gloves or my combat boots for anything.

We had to line up in our common room by year, then by alphabetical order in that year, and Severus had to check us all over to make sure we weren't going to embarrass the school by just standing there. The teachers had already gone over how not to embarrass the school by talking.

"Miss Potter, kindly refrain from mentioning your gifts of graffiti all around the school to anyone at Beauxbatons," Professor McGonagall had said to me after her class.

"Are you going to change your hair to a natural color, or will you leave it in this unnatural state?" Severus asked in his monotone, when he came over to me.

"Leave it the way it is, if it's all the same to you, sir." I said in a sweet voice.

"Don't be surprised if your parents say something to you later. LET'S GO!" Severus flicked his cape, and surged to the front, leading the terrified first-years to the front steps, where we would wait in the cold, for the two schools to arrive. I about screamed when I, at the end of my section of the row, was standing next to that Hufflepuff! I looked firmly straight ahead. I wasn't playing that game.

It was some time before the Beauxbatons carriage descended upon the front lawn. The hugest pegasi I'd ever seen landed, and rolled their heads back, fire in their eyes. A small boy jumped off of the carriage, and set down a stool, and opened the door. Out came a woman the size of a giant. Or, well, more like Hagrid's size, but somewhat taller.

"Madame Maxime." Dumbledore said, as students in powder-blue silk shivered as the spilled onto the lawn.

"Dumbly-dor! Eet 'as been too long." Giantess replied.

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore replied. "Now, would you like to wait out here for Karkoff, or warm up?"

"Warm up," Giantess said, looking at her students. "By ze way, ze 'orses only drink fine ale."

"Hagrid will accommodate them as best he can." Dumbledore assured her. Madame Maxime gave him a look as if she didn't believe that Hagrid could handle the horses, but then led her students into the Great Hall antechamber to get warmed up. The rest of us were shivering waiting for Durmstrang.

That's when a ship came up from the bottom of the Black Lake, an awesome ship, let me tell you. Students in furs were working it, and they set up the docks and everything. The first off of the boat was a man with a toupee hiding a rather weak chin, wearing sleek silver furs.

Mum and Dad were practically snarling at the guy, and I knew immediately who he had to be- some ex-Death Eater that just might hurt the precious Boy Who Lived. _Glad that they care so much about him_ , I thought to myself.

"Karkoff." Dumbledore's voice was strangely calm.

"I hope we can get some wine for Viktor, he's having a bit of a head cold," Karkoff said. _Y'know what, I'm calling him Grey Fox. So we've got Gandalf, Giantess, and Grey Fox running this tournament. Ought to be interesting..._

Pansy elbowed my sharply to the ribs, and I could hear Daphne practically panting with excitement. I didn't need Tracey's whisper either to recognize that eagle-like profile, as he stepped off of the ship. Viktor Krum, we meet again.

Harry, as I'd said earlier, was invited to the Bulgarian tent, to meet the players and get autographs. They actually _offered_ to do it- Mum and Dad didn't ask them. Dad bragged to Viktor Krum about how Harry was such a brilliant Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I was standing outside by the tent flap, and overheard all of that. Since I wasn't invited, just Harry Potter and his guardians, I had to stand there. The security wizards were actually quite nice about it, and kept telling me stories of the players drunk, even Viktor Krum, and keeping them from the paparazzi.

"Do you have a quil on you, or something?" Pansy begged.

"Um.." I searched my pockets of my robes, and found a pencil. "Would this work?"

"What's this?" Pansy asked, taking it from me in a wide-eyed expression.

 _Ugh. Forgot that she's a pureblood. Half-blood problems._ "It's a pencil. It's like a quill, but it doesn't need ink." I said, and I handed her a napkin from dinner that only had her lipstick wiped off on it.

Before Pansy could hit him up for an autograph, he'd passed into the hall. We all followed, some rather eagerly in a creepy way, and they all sat down in the Great Hall. I was sitting across from Draco, who happened to be sitting next to Krum.

When the food appeared, foreign dishes, French, German, Italian, Russian, they all appeared on the table.

"Dig in!" Dumbledore cried. I began taking little bits from the foreign dishes, to see what new foods I could find.

"You know, I'm a Malfoy," Draco began to Krum, who'd been ladling the borscht with care into his soup bowl.

"Really?" Krum asked, feigning interest along with raising his eyebrows. The tone of his voice was forced, and I knew just as well as Draco did that he was going to have to fight to keep his attention.

"Yeah, and I'm a Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team," Draco bragged. I rolled my eyes, with a smirk. He'd bought seven Nimbus 2001's, so that's how that happened, although Draco's not bad in all actuality. It's just that Brother Dearest is so much better.

"Are you any good?" Krum asked, and I got practically hear a wince at having to listen to this.

"According to Madam Hooch, our flying professor, I am," exaggerated Draco.

"Vell, keep practicing." Krum finished curtly. Our section of the table was silent except for Pansy trying to delicately eat some German bread, and look like an elegant lady in front of Krum. I honestly didn't care. I got bored, so I blew on my side-bangs, even though they didn't truly bother me. When they blew up, Krum did a double-take.

"Are you Harry Potter's sister?" Krum asked.

"Alice." I said in an annoyed tone. "Harry's in Gryffindor if you'd like to talk to him." I played around with my goblet between my index and middle fingers.

"Oh, no, I'ffe met your brother." Krum answered. "I vant to meet you."

I smiled. "I might be able to do something about that." We began talking about the Dark Arts. He personally didn't use them, but he didn't believe that you could only be evil if you used them.

"My own mother uses them frequently to bring muggles in our fillage out of trouble." Viktor had told me.

"Cool. I hope to be that kind of witch when I grow up." I added. Then the dishes disappeared, and Dumbledore motioned for silence. The lights went out, and Filch brought out a silver goblet with Welsh carvings on it, with blue fire in it.

"This is the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said. "Drop a slip into it, with your name and school, and it will decide from each school who is the most worthy to compete in the tournament. There will be an Age Line to keep those under seventeen out."

People began chattering excitedly, and we were dismissed to go to our dorms. Krum returned to his ship with the rest of the Durmstrang students. I think Karkoff might've had a run-in with Brother Dearest, but I can't really remember what about it. All I really remember is that Mum and Dad were running over, wands whipped out.

* * *

The next morning, people were trying to devise ways around the lines, and to get in. I just watched. I had no interest in competing in the Triwizard Tournament. At first, I'd thought about it, and with the age line, I could've easily convinced a seventh-year to put my name into the Goblet of Fire. I'd decided to read up on it, though, and it really was dangerous. Every time that the tournament was discontinued, it was for good reasons. The death toll for the tournament was actually seventy-two. Quite a bit, so I decided that it really wasn't worth the risk, unlike those stupid Gryffindors except for Hermia thought.

"Hey, Alice, want some of this aging potion?" Fred Weasley asked me.

I wrinkled my face into a grimace. "No. Why would I want to?"

"Doesn't the glory sound nice? Or the Galleons?" George Weasley said, trying to tempt me. I'll admit, the part about glory did tempt me. _Mum and Dad wouldn't be proud of you, even if you won,_ I reminded myself. _You'd be breaking the rules to enter, and even if that wasn't the case, the Goblet would choose Harry Perfect Potter, since he's so much better than you!_

Like that, a dark shadow seemed cast upon my day. All I felt was depression, that I would never be as good as Brother Dearest and Weasel King, or even Hermia. _I'd never ever be good enough,_ I kept thinking in a mantra for the rest of the day.

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the feast, waiting to see what the Goblet of Fire would decide, who it would choose. The shadows seemed to dance that night, on All Hallow's Eve. I shivered at the idea, at how scary they really did seem.

"The time has come!" Dumbledore announced. The flames turned violet, and a piece of parchment shot out of the Goblet of Fire. Dumbledore caught it, and looked at the audience. "The Beauxbatons champion is.." He looked down and read the slip. "Fleur Delacour!"

Every boy's head in the room turned, as the champion rose from the end of the Ravenclaw table, where all the Beauxbatons pupils were perched in their powder-blue robes of perfection. I'll admit, I've never laid eyes on a prettier girl.

She had a flawless complexion, with rosy cheeks like she'd just scattered blush on her cheeks perfectly. Her nose was a ski-slope, with a little perk up, absolutely adorable. Her lips were a shade of reddish pink only usually found in rose petals. Her light blue eyes were highlighted by her uniform, and when she flipped her platinum blond ponytail, it felt like time had stopped. Draco was practically drooling over her. Pansy had to administer a sharp elbow to the ribs to return him to his usual state.

"She must be part Veela." I whispered aloud. I swear, the girl heard that, and she glared at me for discovering her so-called secret.

"The champion for Durmstrang is..." Dumbledore watched as the flames turned purple again, and he read this new slip. "Viktor Krum!"

Krum stood, and simply scowled as he walked his duck-footed gait to the small door behind the elevated staff table.

The flames turned purple one last time. "The Hogwarts champion is..." Dumbledore read the slip. "Cedric Diggory!"

Deafening applause came from the Hufflepuff table. Cedric Diggory, a handsome sixth-year, who somewhat resembled the boy of my dreams, stood up and smiled amicably. Nope, doesn't stop sounding girly every time I say it.

The Great Hall quieted down. "The tournament begins on the-" Dumbledore was cut off by the flames turning violet again, and shooting two pieces of paper sky-high. They landed right into Dumbledore's hands.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore sounded concerned. "Harry?" Brother Dearest looked afraid as he untangled himself from Weasel King, Hermia, and Lavagirl, to go into the back door, where the other champions were.

He then looked at the other paper, and my heart pounded against my ribs, fighting to escape. I felt like my airway was getting narrower. Soon, there was going to be no air coming in or out at all.

"ALICE POTTER!" Dumbledore roared. He looked downright ballistic. _Figures,_ I thought nastily as I exited. I kept my head held high, and kept walking straight onto the small door.

 _Who put my name in the Goblet of Fire?_


	6. Reactions

"Then maybe you shouldn't have entered yourself!" Mum shouted. My anger only rose from there. My face turned cherry red with anger, at Mum, at Dad, at Dumbledore, at Harry, at Bagman, at the whole situation.

"I. DID. NOT. ENTER. MY. NAME. INTO. THE GOBLET. OF FIRE." I bellowed. I was sure the people in the Great Hall heard it, and the staff looked worriedly towards the door. I'm sure they wanted to come up and say that everything was sorted out cheerily and peaceably.

"We know you didn't," Cedric assured me.

"Maybe _you_ don't, but my own parents and my own godfather don't believe me." I snarled. "Know your place, Diggory."

He didn't even flinch. "You've got a lot of anger built up, don't you?"

I just glared at him, and resisted the temptation to flick him off. Anger was just a wall that seemed to be keeping me from my fears. Yet it all broke through the dam, and fear swept into every bit of my body. I began blubbering like a baby.

"Please, please." I begged. "I can't do this. I don't want this. I'm scared."

"Should've thought of that." Grey Fox sneered.

"Funny, the one who should be complaining is Potter." Moody said. "One is acting appropriately, but the other is just standing there, hasn't said a word."

All eyes went to Harry.

"Of course!" Frenchie interrupted. "We 'ave been waiteeng for zis opportunity for months, 'oping and prayeeing for ze honor."

"Vell, if this is all that can be done..." Krum said coldly, glaring at me and Harry.

"Right, here's the rules for your first challenge," Bagman said cheerfully. "To show the preparedness of adult wizards, you'll know absolutely nothing!"

"Hey!" I snarled. "Why would you do that with two minors competing?"

"Shut up, girly, you shouldn't have entered anyway!" Grey Fox shot back.

I was fuming with the injustice of it all.


	7. Fear is Only In Our Minds

**AN: Finally saw _The Princess Bride._ It may show a bit too much in this chapter. Oh well.**

"I don't believe that you entered your name into the Goblet of Fire," said the Hufflepuff boy the next morning. He'd slipped over, and joined the Slytherin table, despite the obvious social rules against him. In fact, some Slytherins were glaring at him already.

"That's nice, guy-who-keeps-showing-up," I snapped. "Now let me eat my breakfast in peace."

"It's Wesley Diggory, and I thought you might need someone to help you with the first task." He recited very quickly.

"Well, I don't anything about what's to come, so I don't think you could help me, unless you're some psychic," I said somewhat jokingly. "Besides, shouldn't you be helping your brother?"

"One, no," Wesley answered. "Two, Cedric can handle himself. He's seventeen, and he knew the risks before he entered."

"Well, I don't need your sympathy, now buzz off!" I snarled.

"As you wish." Wesley said, before turning to go back to the Hufflepuff table. He gave me one last look with those strangely golden eyes, before he sat down, and rejoined his crowd of adoring friends. I felt a pang of envy, that I never was all that chummy with anybody, not even my fellow Slytherins. Don't get me wrong, we're tight, us Slytherins, but you can be lonely even in a crowded room- that's the kind of loneliness that I've had my whole life.

"Hey, Alice, take a look at what we made!" Draco cried, with Crabbe coming up behind him, carrying a box of something. I then observed Goyle going making rounds down the Hufflepuff table. A red glow came from the box.

"What's in it?" I asked, peering into the box. Badges that read, _Support Cedric Diggory! The Real Hogwarts Champion!_ glowed red, and were piled to the hundreds in the box.

"That's not all it does," Draco said, smirking somewhat. He held his badge, and it turned a toxic green, and read in a darker shade, _Potter Stinks!_ Anger rose up within me. As much as I resented Harry for playing the hero, and not complaining, or anything, I knew that I was in the same boat as he was- both of us were entered without our consent.

"How much profit have you made, Draco?" I asked, my voice eerily high.

"None, I've been giving these out!" He extended a hand with a button in it. "Want one, Ali?"

"Don't call me that!" I cried, and I knocked the button out of his hand, where it bounced off of the floor, and skittered to a stop. "Don't you idiots get it? Insult Harry, and you insult me! This isn't his fault, he wanted out just as much as I did! I don't want this! Are you saying that we're greedy attention-seekers? Because we're not! So help me if any of you tries to sell me one of those!"

"Merlin, Alice, calm down!" Draco shouted right back, not so calm himself. He became self-conscious of the teachers, particularly Mom, Dad, Snape, and Dumbledore, all staring at me. "What about all those times you mocked your brother, and told me that you hated him so much?" He asked in a low voice.

"Merlin, Draco, did you think I really meant that?" I demanded. "Do you think I truly hate my brother?" The look on his face suggested 'yes'.

"News flash," I said angrily. "I don't. I resent him, yes, I'll admit to that. But I never have, and hopefully never will, hate my twin. He is my twin, Draco. The one who I came into this world with. I don't think I could ever hate him." With that, I turned around, forgetting breakfast altogether.

The first day was hell. In Moody's class, he wanted to perform the Imperius Curse on everybody in the class! Hermia was the only sensible one out of all the idiots in the classroom. Moody said first class that the Unforgivable Curses if used on a human being would lead to a life sentence in Azkaban. A classroom full of students? Inconceivable.

I watched in horror, as Neville Longbottom completed gymnastics, as Lavender Brown hopped around pretending to be a squirrel. It was a modern horror story that scared me to death.

"Miss Potter, come up here." Moody ordered, pointing his wand at me. I groaned. "I don't care, Miss Potter, you need to understand what it feels like." I didn't say a word as I stepped up to the front of the classroom. If I had to play the fool, I would do so with dignity.

I glared at that wand pointed at me. _Go ahead, do it,_ I silently dared him. Especially with a look like mine. I can give a pretty good evil eye- one of the first things they teach you in Slytherin.

" _Imperio_." A state of blankness washed over me. It felt unnatural, and scared me. _Get into the fetal position, and scream_ , a little voice, seductive and charismatic, said.

 _I'm going to let them control me like this? They already control me, make me do things I don't want to do without some spell._ I preferred that painful state of anger to the unnatural blank space. My face turned to a snarl. _Fear is only in our minds and it's taking over all the time._

"Get out of my head!" I screamed, my hands flying to my head, as Moody tried to press it farther. My legs moved, against my will. I tried pushing back, as I screamed, "GET OUT!" We reached an impasse, and then he shut down my legs, and toppled to the floor. I was still trying to get to my feet, despite not wanting to.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, pulling into the fetal position, so tightly locked that I doubted that Moody could get me out of it again. Then I heard screaming, and I'm not sure who was doing it, me or the class. I felt like a wild animal, chaotic, impossible to control, angry, and just plain wild.

I felt something, Moody's wooden leg, try to kick me, after a minute. I scooted away, but I did stop screaming. I was absolutely shaking, vibrating on the cold floor from the possession, betrayal of my limbs.

"Look at it, Potter fought it, although she can use some work." Moody said. I finally got to my feet, and saw some people flash their Potter Stinks badges at me, and plenty were smirking. Even my own brother was trying not to smile.

"Again. _Imperio_." I felt the blankness, but I remembered my anger. Scratch your stomach.

 _NO!_ My thoughts screamed back. I clenched my hands into fists, and placed them behind my back, as I let my thoughts grow wilder and wilder, and harder and harder to control.

"Look at that! Potter here bested the curse! Not an easy feat, mind you." Moody said.

Wesley gave me a thumb's up, and a relieved smile, as I made my way back to my seat. "You did great," he whispered.

"Shut up, Diggory." I snarled in reply. All I was doing was snarling in those days, it seemed.

"As you wish." He whispered, with a respectful nod.

"Potter!" Harry was up. He then beat it, too, after breaking his kneecaps on a desk. I hated Moody for that lesson. I'll admit that I wasn't too fond of being made the fool. But I also thought it not right. The Unforgivable Curses are unforgivable. I wasn't going to pretend otherwise.

"Are you alright?" Wesley Diggory asked, rushing up to me.

"Why do you keep popping up?" I asked.

"I just want to help, and if I'm right, you're having those dreams, too." He said, a plea in his voice.

I whipped around at him, and pointed my wand a centimeter away from his Adam's apple. "How do you know about that?" I hissed. I never even told any of my other dorm mates about it.

"I'm having them, too, though I can't figure out why." He answered, absolutely calm, not the slightest bit panicked at the idea of the girl known for her hexes pointing her wand at a quite vulnerable part of his body.

"If you find out..." I hesitated. "Tell me."

Wesley. "As you wish."


	8. The Devil Within

The sight of Wesley Diggory made my stomach churn over the next few days. Where were those dreams coming from? I wasn't a Seer, I knew that much from hearing about Sybil Trelawney, the Divination teacher. I wasn't like that, shy and afraid of everything, playing up my abilities to something they weren't. I wouldn't have put it past Wesley, though I didn't know him all that well.

Meanwhile, people kept giving me dirty glares, and whispering about how something was gonna kill me and it would serve me right for entering when I was only fourteen. I wasn't going to report it, but I'll admit that it still stung. My friends, Draco, Pansy, and the rest... Well, they kinda distanced themselves from me. But that was fine. I didn't need anybody. I stopped the Godmother services for the time being, since in those days, all that anyone seemed to want was more stuff about my brother.

* * *

"Sir, I need Harry and Alice Potter." Colin Creevy had said to Severus.

"The Potters are in the middle of their Potions lesson." Severus replied coldly.

"Sir, the headmasters want them up now," Creevy insisted.

"Leave your bags down here for when you return."

"Sir, they've been asked to take their bags-"

"Then get out of my sight, Potter! And good luck, Miss Potter." Severus said more calmly. I smiled, nodded, and followed Brother Dearest's fanboy up to some chamber, next to a broom closet.

A woman with bleached curls, wearing flamboyant robes and matching nails with bejeweled glasses came up to me and Harry. "Can I have a word with the two youngest champions?"

"Um, sure." Harry said. I glared at him. This lady was obviously going to put some bad stuff in the press about us! Mum and Dad had warned me about those types of people for as long as I could remember. Harry didn't have to worry about it quite as much, since everybody loved him, and Mum and Dad were always around. But I was fair game.

"Wonderful." The woman pulled us into a broom closet, and pulled a bunch of candles into the air. "That's comfortable, isn't it?"

We were sharing a broom crate.

"Testing, testing..." She took out a Quick-Quotes Quill, and it hovered over the page:

 _Rita Skeeter, aged thirty-four, although you might not know it due to her youthful appearance.._

"Excellent!" Skeeter cried, and she started a fresh piece of parchment. "Tell me, why did you both enter your names in the Goblet of Fire?"

"We DIDN'T!" We chorused.

"Oh don't be shy, our readers love a rebel," Skeeter encouraged.

I resisted the urge to break something. "Why does everyone assume that I entered my name? I didn't. Is it because I'm Slytherin? Or is it because I'm a Parselmouth? Better yet, is it because I'm the twin that didn't bring down a Dark Lord? If those are your stupid reasons, then you don't know me at all!"

"You're a Parselmouth?" Skeeter now looked interested.

 _Crap._ "Yes," I said.

"Is Harry?"

"No," he lied quickly.

"Interesting." Skeeter said, as the quill skidded over the paper. "Tell me, how are your parents about it?"

"They're concerned for Harry, but are ticked at me, because they think I entered my name. They think someone's out to get Harry, but it seems that it hasn't occurred to anybody that they might want to get rid of his twin as well." I said, folding my arms over my chest. Brother Dearest looked at me concernedly, but I paid him no mind.

Then the door opened, and suddenly, Dumbledore was pulling us out. Mum looked particularly ticked.

"What have I told you about talking to reporters?" She scolded.

"It's not like I had much of a choice!" I snapped. "Besides, I made sure that Harry was still an incorruptible angel, and made myself the devil! Are you happy with that?"

"You-" Mum began, but Dad put a hand on her shoulder, and she then saw Rita Skeeter, scribbling in the corner.

"We're here for a weighing of the wands," Bagman finally explained. "We've brought in wand expert, Mr. Ollivander, who will decide if your wands are in perfect condition to compete, and if not, has brought an assortment of wands to choose from."

I remembered the old man. He'd come on a house call to Godric's Hollow, and had let us both get our wands, although Mum, Dad, and Dumbledore only wanted Harry to get it from a house call, for some reason.

"Please come up, Miss Delacour," said Mr. Ollivander calmly. French Veela flipped her platinum blond hair, causing all the males in the room to become twitterpated, and she gave Mr. Ollivander her wand.

"Nine and a half inches, rosewood, inflexible, and oh, dear me, is that-" Ollivander peered at the wand curiously.

"Veela 'air?" Blondie asked. "Oui, eet was my grandmuzzer's."

"I find them to make quite temperamental wands," Ollivander confided. "But each to his own." He then made flowers spring out of the end. "For you, my lady." He handed her the flowers and the wand. Blondie looked at him contemptuously, and then walked back to where she was standing before.

"Will Mr. Krum please come forward?" Ollivander asked. Viktor Krum stepped forwards, and Ollivander took his wand.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring, a bit thicker than one sees," Ollivander noted. "Made by Gregorvitch?"

Viktor nodded. "One of the last he ever made."

 _Interesting_ , I noted.

"Although his methods weren't, I'd never- anyways-" Ollivander then made a fountain of wine pour out of the end of Krum's wand. "It's good for competition." Viktor took his wand back, and stepped away.

"Would Mr. Diggory step up, please?" Ollivander called. He did so, and Mr. Ollivander brightened considerably. "One of mine, is it?" He asked.

Cedric nodded.

"Ash and unicorn hair, plucked from the mane of a particularly fine unicorn. Do you treat it often?" He asked.

"Every night, sir," Cedric said proudly.

Harry began hastily rubbing his wand with his robes, until sparks came out and Mum and Dad glared at him to stop, and Skeeter kept on writing.

"Very good," Ollivander said, before making smoke rings come out of the end. Cedric got his wand back, and he walked back to where he was before.

"Will Mr. Potter come up?" Ollivander asked. Brother Dearest went up, and got his wand inspected. Holly and phoenix feather, twelve inches, supple, and Ollivander didn't blurt the part about the twin cores out.

"Will Miss Potter come up, now?" Ollivander requested. I walked up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander," I said.

The old man smiled. "First hello I've heard all day. Thank-you, Alice." Mum and Dad glared at me from out of the corner, since I'd made Harry look bad right then. I scowled. I'd forgotten, just for a moment, that I had to play the devil within the family of light.

"Pine and phoenix feather, thirteen inches, unyielding," Mr. Ollivander noted. "It's in perfect condition." He then used my wand to send out a mysterious wave of darkness.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," I said quietly, as murmuring began to take place.

"What was that?" Mum demanded of Mr. Ollivander.

"It was the wand's reaction; it has an aura of darkness surrounding it, quite strongly." Mr. Ollivander said.

I felt sick to my stomach. Everything they said when they discovered that I was a Parselmouth is true. A flashback came from two years ago.

* * *

Mum pulls me away from the other Slytherins. They have just seen me try to chase a snake away from Justin Finch-Fletchley. Never mind that Harry has just helped me, they're all fearing me.

"What the hell was that?" She snarls, as Dad pins me up against the wall.

"I don't know!" I yell back in panic.

"You don't know that you're speaking Parseltongue?" Dad roars.

"I didn't!" I scream fearfully. Snape comes up behind them, and taps Mum's shoulder.

"Leave this to us, Severus! We're her parents!" Mum snarls at him. I look at Severus, frightened. This is the first time I've seen Mum argue with him.

"I am her Head of House. Let me handle this." He says in a cold voice.

"Don't you know what this means, Sev?" Mum demands. "It means that she's going evil, and with all the kids she hangs around, she'll join Voldemort and kill he down twin!" Her voice goes hysterical.

I scowl. So this is what it's about. It always comes down to Harry.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that," Severus replies, much to my surprise. "What it means right now is that she has an ability she needs to be taught how to use."

"Wait." Dad narrows his eyes. "Slytherin was a Parselmouth. So that means..." He looks at me angrily. "You're the Heir of Slytherin! You've been attacking the muggle-borns, haven't you?"

I shake my head frantically.

"Just admit it!" James shakes me, and Severus suddenly pulls him off of me.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle your daughter and my goddaughter, and one of my students," Severus says coldly. "Alice, I'm going to take you to meet another Parselmouth, who's had experience, and I think can hook you up with someone to help train you."

I nod, and follow him to his office. After a short time, Draco arrives. "Welcome to the Parselmouth Posse," he says cheerfully.

* * *

I sighed as I returned to the present. I remembered struggling with that ever since that day. I knew they would all get repeated again. How I was evil, the next Voldemort (who's fault was that, though?), and the Heir of Slytherin.

"Well, how about a group shot?" Skeeter asked. That was a bit problematic, with Giantess, but eventually, we had her sit down, while everyone else around her stood, and then we got individuals, in what Skeeter called action poses.

I ran out of the room after that.


	9. Competing With Legends

I ran down the halls, not wanting to be seen by anyone else. I finally stood at a parapet at a tall window without glass, and leaned against the wall, beginning to break down and cry. _Why is it so hard for people to see me as heroic, when I saved Harry in the Chamber of Secrets, saved him from Peter Pettigrew, helped him find the Philisopher's Stone?_

"Are you okay?" It was my least favorite Hufflepuff, Wesley Diggory.

"Buzz off, Diggory," I said miserably. I tried to swipe away all tears, before I revealed my face.

"I will not 'buzz off'," he said firmly. "I want to help."

I whipped around. "You can't help me, Diggory! You can't help erase that my parents hate me because I'm the unnecessary twin! Because I'm a Slytherin! Because I exhibit dark powers! And when I finally do do something right, they hate me even more, because I make Harry look bad! I don't expect a Hufflepuff to understand, though!"

He clenched his hands into fists, and scowled. "You think that because I'm in Hufflepuff, that I've never struggled with the dark arts?"

I held my ground. I remained silent, though, because that was exactly what I thought.

"You think that because I'm in Hufflepuff, that I don't approve of the dark arts?" He continued. "Do you think that the dark arts are just a Slytherin thing, because us Hufflepuffs are all the same, that we don't have somewhat questionable practices?"

"Yes," I sneered.

"News flash, Alice, not all Hufflepuffs are the exact same, plastering rainbows everywhere and sparkling left and right and playing Hopscotch on the way to class or other playground games!" Wesley shouted. "Some of us use the dark arts, or at least practice it in secret! We believe in the greater good, and balance, so we learn how to use them correctly, because we believe they can be used for good!"

"You've never had to be the devil!" I screamed. "You have never, never had to be the scapegoat, who always gets damned, over and over again, no matter what you say or do! You've never had to live off of your brother's fame! You've never had to deal with your twin being credited with some of your accomplishments! That's what I don't expect you to understand at all!"

He took deep breaths, still eying me with those strangely golden eyes. "Maybe you're right about that. Alice, I'd be more careful in the future with stereotypes. They can get you into a lot of trouble. But you knew that, didn't you?" He then turned and walked away.

A part of me felt guilty, but I held fast. I wasn't going to get soft for that stupid Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory's little brother.

* * *

 **IS ALICE POTTER THE NEXT DARK LADY?**

Pansy passed me the paper bearing this headline in the morning. "Curse Rita Skeeter, curse her and all her unlikely offspring for all eternity," I muttered, as I read.

 _Alice Potter is the older twin sister of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Unlike her brother, however, she is a student in the Slytherin House. But is this good for the young Miss Potter?_

 _In an interview that this_ Daily Prophet _reporter had with her, she willingly confessed to being a Parselmouth. Readers must be reminded that Parseltongue, the language of snakes, has a heavy association with the dark arts. Wendelin Fawley, head of the Magical Trauma Ward at St. Mungo's, who is a renown expert on magical psychology, says, "No good has ever come from a witch or a wizard who could talk to snakes."_

 _Also, during the Weighing of the Wands ceremony, where a wand expert checks over all of the competitors' wands to make sure they are in good, working order, Britain's own Garrick Ollivander, owner of the most successful wand shop in all of the United Kingdom, said that a residual darkness was imbibed in the wand, and channeled it to create a wave of shadow. Shadow manipulation is also an extreme dark art._

 _It should also be noted that Miss Potter, a rebel with purple hair and punk clothes, is reportedly never listening to her own parents. "We just don't know what to do with her anymore," Lily Potter said. "She's becoming a stranger in my daughter's body."_

 _Well, you heard it here first. Harry Potter should beware his own twin, for she is going down a dark path._

Everyone held their breath, waiting for my reaction. I looked down to see my mom storming down from the staff table in fury. I clenched my fists, and got up from the table. I had a few words to say with my dear mother.

"What were you thinking," she demanded. "Telling them that you're a Parselmouth?"

I stood there for a second, staring defiantly at her, before my fist connected with the button nose I inherited. "YOU B****!" I yelled.

Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at me. "What the hell was that, 'We just don't know what to do with her anymore'? Are you kidding me?" I regarded her angrily.

"Apologize, right now," she barked. "It's true. I don't know what to do with you anymore! You never listen to us, Alice!"

"I once did," I snarled. "I remember how I used to listen, obey, like a little spaniel, until my second-year, after you told me I would grow up to murder my twin for Voldemort, just because I could talk to snakes, something I didn't even know I could do! I tried so hard to please you, for you to be proud of me, but what did you do? Tell me that I was trying to make Harry look bad! Now that I try to take my own path, and I'm hailed as evil!"

"Detention, and twenty points from Slytherin should shut you up," Mum growled.

I stood my ground. "Sometimes, I wish that Voldemort had killed me in the attack, because right now, death feels a lot more merciful than competing with a legend," I said in a low voice.

Gasps rang all throughout the Great Hall. Mom looked like she was at a loss for words. I turned, grabbed my schoolbag, glared at her one last time, and exited the Great Hall.


	10. Not the Enemy?

"Miss Potter, will you stay after class?" Severus asked. I nodded, and I cleared my cauldron. I walked into his office after class, and he shut the door.

"Let me start off with that you aren't in trouble with me, in any case," Severus said. "This is about your mother."

I groaned. "I swear, she deserved what she got."

"I might agree with you, Alice," Severus said evenly. "If it weren't for your last remark towards her."

"Wait, that?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest, and my left leg over my right.

"Have you seen your mother at all after you said that?" He asked.

"I don't have Alchemy until the afternoons," I admitted.

"She's been crying all morning over the fact that you told her that you wished that the Dark Lord had killed you when you were just a baby," he told me. I stared at my lap, and guilt surged up, but I tried to swallow it back down. _I don't owe her anything._

"Why would you say something like that, Alice?" Severus asked.

"I'm sick of it!" I protested. "I'm sick of being the devil within, of being the girl who can't compete, the girl who has no path! You've seen what she's become- she doesn't give a damn about me."

"Listen to me, Alice," Severus said. "You don't know your mother like I do-" I raised my eyebrow at this "- and I remember that she was so excited that she was going to have twins instead of just Harry. Do you know what she said?"

I shook my head. I'd never heard this story before.

"She said, 'I hear two hearts beating to ours, James. We can be the Skywalkers!'" Severus quoted.

I rolled my eyes at the _Star Wars_ reference. I didn't hate it, I actually liked it quite a bit, but I wasn't totally obsessed with it, like my parents used to be, I'd heard.

"She wanted you so badly, Alice," he continued. "Both of you. It was the press and the fame that changed all of that."

"Well, the past doesn't matter anymore," I said, feeling tears welling up. "She doesn't want the daughter she has now, and it's just too late to make amends."

"You can't hold grudges, Alice," he said now quite firmly.

"To hell I can't," I replied, standing up. "They started me down this road, the only one I've ever known, and I'm gonna live and die there!"

"Calm down, I'm just trying to help!" Severus said.

"I'm done calming down!" I yelled. "I'm done pretending the problem doesn't exist, and that my parents are so good, so right, never calling them out on their crap! I'm done living the way I do, in constant competition for attention and love, by either doing something great, and being told off for showing Harry up, or punished for doing something dark! When is anyone going to get it?"

"Alice," he began, but I turned around, and stormed out of his office. _I might have to pay for it later, but I don't care_. I stormed up into Alchemy, and sat down at the Potions-style desks.

"Right, Sev did say you'd be late," Mum said. I merely stared up her, and I was surprised at what I saw. Her hair was hanging like drapes over her face, and her eyes were red, her cheeks wet with tears, as well as her robes.

Guilt surged up again. _Who are you to be feeling guilty for_ her _? She's the one who's treated you like the spawn of Satan the past thirteen years. Why should I feel bad for her?_

"Free period," she sniffled. Most of the kids shrugged their professor crying off, and turned around to talk. "Alice, could you come here?" She asked.

I set down my bag. Stay strong. I walked up to her, and the first thing she did was hug me.

"Mum?" I asked, trying to break away. She started sobbing violently, and I squirmed out of her arms. "What's wrong?"

She conjured a handkerchief, and blew her nose loudly enough that the whole class jumped and watched her nervously. She gulped, and finally looked at me with red-rimmed versions of the eyes I inherited. "I just can't believe that you'd've rather died, than lived to grow up the way we've raised you."

I sighed, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Mum, in all honesty, if you'd treated me the same way as you did Harry, we wouldn't be having this discussion." I said.

She sobbed a little more. "I know, I know," she murmured. "Now, when I look back- but you just don't understand, how addicting fame is, Alice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" The entire class went silent. "You think I haven't noticed? You think that I don't see it in your face every day, hear it in your voice? I remember, trust me," I said bitterly.

"Alice, shh," Mum said quickly, looking at the students. "Would you mind stepping into my office, please?"

I stifled a groan, folded my arms over my chest, and followed her moodily into her office, where only framed pictures of Harry hung.

"Alice, I-I-" Mum said, shaking her shoulders.

"Save it." I snapped, turning away, so I wouldn't be tempted by pity. "You've gone your way, and I've gone mine."

"Alice, I'm not trying to be the enemy," she huffed, exasperated. I turned around, and she stepped back, afraid. "Alice."

"You say you aren't trying to be the enemy," I said, my voice uncharacteristically high. "Yet when I discovered that I was a Parselmouth, you instantly called me evil. I haven't forgotten that, Mother, and I never will."

Mum laughed a nervous, fearful laughter. "Alice, that was just one time!" Her voice was to the point of screaming. She gripped onto her desk even more desperately.

"Last night, I saw the look you threw me, I remember what you say about my friends, my house, how I dress!" I shouted. "Well, I'm through! I'm not letting all that fly unchecked, because it doesn't fly with me! You've gone way too far, too many times! I want to fly, NO! Harry wants to- sure! I want to get some mother-daughter bonding time, you're too busy! Harry wants to talk, you shove everything off of your desk, and don't you dare tell me it's the times I do it, because that happens way too many times for it to be just a coincidence!"

"Alice, please!" She closed her eyes, bracing herself. I stopped, and turned to the mirror in her office. My eyes had a maniac glint in them, tinted slightly red, and there were balls of wispy shadows in my hands. My scar was showing, glowing red. Even I was afraid of my reflection, as it raged for a second, and then diminished, right before my eyes.

"What was that?" Mum asked.

"I don't know." I said, as I turned to leave the office.

"Alice?" She called timidly. I froze. "I-I-I-"

"Save it."


	11. Dragons! Dragons? Dragons

"I think I know what's going on," Wesley said, approaching me in the library, where I was researching hexes for the challenge.

"With what?" I asked, snapping my notebook shut.

He stared at me for a second, golden eyes wide.

"What do you want, Wesley?" I demanded. His face softened.

"I was just noticing how pretty you look," he said. I began to blush, before I caught myself. _Little Slytherins don't blush. Especially not so-called evil ones._

"Well, you said you knew something, so go ahead, if you aren't too distracted by my blinding beauty," I said, flipping my purple mane.

He shook his head, and concentrated. "I found something in the Forbidden Forest, or well, some of my friends did."

Now I was interested. "What friends do you have that lurk around in the Forbidden Forest?" I demanded, scooting back, resting my chin in my hand.

He flushed bright red. "Fairies."

I snorted. "Fairies? Really? Good one, Diggory, you almost had me there." I turned to read on more curses that might prove to be useful in the challenge.

"No, really, fairies," Wesley said nervously. "I'm a Friend of the Fairies; it's in the Goodfellow line, my mom's family." He turned around, and pulled down his collar.

"Really? I don't need male strippers," I said, but then I looked closer. On the back of his neck was a birthmark in the shape of a butterfly's wings. Or a fairy's. He pulled his collar back up, and turned around.

"I can talk to them, and they'll obey me if I give them a command, but that's where I have to be responsible." Wesley said nervously, talking fast. "I know it's really girly, and I-"

I put my hand up. "Look, I believe you. Now tell me, what did your little pixies discover?"

He really looked nervous here. "Dragons." He whispered, barely audible in my ear. He looked left, then right. "Your brother saw them, as well as Karkoff and Madame Maxime, so everyone knows. Your twin even told Cedric."

" _Harry_ saw them?" I demanded, raising both eyebrows. "That doxy-moron." I muttered. "Why wouldn't he even tell his own sister? He had to have his Invisibility Cloak and- HAGRID WAS IN ON IT!"

"Shh, shh!" Wesley hissed, pushing his hands into a placating gesture. "Do you want them to get in trouble?"

I kicked my boots up on the table, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I forgot, I'm supposed to be the devil. Harry's an angel that can do no wrong. Silly me."

"Sorry, sorry," Wesley hissed. He then straightened up. "I'm sorry. I forgot about that, I honestly did, please don't hurt me."

I raised my eyebrows again. "What makes you think I'd hurt you?"

"That red glint?" He said.

I saw my reflection on the spine of _The Book of Beauty_ , which had a cover and spine made entirely of mirror. In the pupils, where there would be white light of reflection, it was red. Glaringly obvious against my green eyes was the crimson light. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. "I have got to get that checked out, one of these days."

"It's happened before?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, in my mum's office, but it was worse there- I almost released some sort of shadow curse on her- and I didn't even know that I was doing it," I said quietly. "I sometimes wonder if she and the others were right all along... That I'm going evil..."

He took my hands. "I don't think you're going evil."

I scowled. "Just five seconds ago, you believed that I was going to attack you. Forgive me, but I'm not buying what you're selling, your sparkliness." With that, I re-shelved the book of curses, and took my own into my _Sleeping Beauty_ bag, and stormed out of the library.

Inside, though, my mind was racing. _Dragons! Dragons? Dragons._ I figured I'd have to swallow my pride and go ask Ginny Weasley, who was a little sister of a dragon-tamer, who probably knew something useful about dragons.

"Hey, Weasley!" I called, as I went into the courtyard. The four redheads and Harry all turned their head at me, the boys all in dislike, except for Harry. I got along alright with Ginny. Just not all the time.

"What do you want?" Puck #1 demanded as I closed in the distance.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Ginny for ten to twenty minutes?" I asked in my most polite voice.

"Most certainly not!" Weasel King snarled up at me.

"What does a snake like you want with our sister?" Puck #2 asked.

"I just wanted to chat, about girl things," I said, in a falsely cheerful voice. Ginny eyed me curiously.

"Don't go with her, Gin, she's just as evil as the rest of them," Puck #1 said, glaring up at me. I whipped out my wand at that.

"Call me evil again, and I'll show you evil," I said. I inwardly frowned, noticing how much lower and more menacing my voice sounded.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Harry asked, sounding quite afraid.

"Ignore the red eyes!" I said, rolling said eyes in exasperation. "Ginny, do you mind talking with me for a few minutes?"

She eyed the end of the wand, and then me, and grinned. "Sure." She grabbed her bag, and followed me to an emptier courtyard.

"What's up, Alice?" She asked, sitting on a parapet.

"Ginny, what do you know about dragons?" I asked.

"Why?" Ginny asked. I leaned in, and looked left, and then right and mouthed, _first task._ Ginny nodded. "They're nearly invincible; it takes several wizards just it stun one. There's magic in their blood."

"I'm dead," I said. "Ginny, I'm entrusting you with all my stuff, I don't trust Harry with it, got it?"

"Calm down, I think I know somebody who can help you," she said. She took my hand, and led me out to the lake, where the only person out there was a girl who was attempting communication with the Giant Squid.

She turned around, a girl in a magenta sweater, jeans, and black combat boots. She had short dark blue-black hair, and bright cobalt eyes trained on me. "Hey, Ginny," she said in an amazingly Sorprano voice. It didn't really fit the badass look she had going on. I snorted, and she glared at me.

"Not a word about the voice. Not one word." She said. I nodded, recovering my dignity and my wits.

"Hey, Hayden," said Ginny quickly. "Alice here was wondering about dragons."

Hayden looked at me, and offered her bracelet-loaded hand. "I'm Hayden Fanning, magical creatures expert of Ravenclaw." She said as an introduction.

"Alice Potter," I said.

"Why, hello, Allie- don't mind if I call you that, do you?" She asked.

I shook my head. Allie worked for me.

"I'm a bit gutsier than some other 'Claws, almost got sorted into Gryffindor because I'm daring, but I guess my burning curiosity won out," Hayden chuckled. "My area of expertise, as said, is magical creatures. I'd like to work with dragons when I come of age."

"Tell me, do dragons have any vulnerabilities?" I asked quickly.

Hayden smiled. "Very few. The eyes are a great place to start. As soon as you hit those, the other, much more vulnerable parts, like the belly, under the claws, those'll open up, as long as you don't get trampled when it goes rampaging."

"What's the difference between drakons and dragons?" I asked. I'd come across the terms in Remus's class, but it had never exactly been clarified, so I figured I'd ask.

"Drakons are older, and more snakelike," Hayden said, as she folded her arms over her chest. "And, I mean, we all know what dragons look like, so..." She glanced down. Then back up, cobalt eyes were trained on me, full of suspicion. "This is the second time I've heard that question about dragons today," she said. "The other one was Viktor Krum. Another _Triwizard_ competition."

"What's your point?" I asked, folding my own arms over my chest. I didn't once break her gaze.

"You both know what the first task is, don't you? Even though you aren't supposed to know." Her eyes widened. "I just helped you with the task tomorrow, and I'm not supposed to!"

"Shh! Shh!" I looked over at Ginny. "Everyone in the competition knows. Karkoff and Maxime were somehow present when they brought in the dragons, as was my brother. Harry went and told Harry, whose little brother found out from Cedric and told me. Trust me, we're on even playing grounds, Hayden."

She looked thoughtful. "Maxime and Karkoff were cheating?"

"So was my brother." I frowned at the look she was giving me. "Yes, my brother is an angel who can do no wrong. Get over it."

"No, not what I meant. It's a bit more understandable for Harry to cheat, since he's the youngest champion, but Maxime and Karkoff are adults who should know better, whose champions are on even playing ground with the rest of the champions-"

"Since when did Ravenclaws care about even playing ground? You guys climb all over each other."

Hayden looked at me with disbelief and anger. "You ought to know better than to stereotype, Allie. Not all Slytherins are evil, not all Ravenclaws are competitive. I know better than that- I don't want a life with no loyalties. I'm sure you understand the feeling."

I looked down at my feet. I sure did. I had very few loyalties to me. If anyone was allied with me, it was because of my brother. One way or another. I never pretended that I never saw Draco Malfoy's attempts to befriend Harry before me. That all of the Slytherins in my first year made such casual mentions of him before the incident in my second year that changed my life forever. I've wanted loyalties to me for me, but no, anyone who was loyal to me was because they were loyal to my brother.

Hayden nodded slowly. "I know you understand, Allie, that's why we need to stick together. Two who are a bit different from the stereotype." She laughed. "I think we'll be great friends."

I smiled, and nodded. "I think we will, too." Ginny had to return to her brothers, but Hayden and I kept talking for the rest of the afternoon.


	12. The First Task

_Dragons surround me everywhere. "Looks like Alice Potter is in a bit of trouble, folks," Ludo Bagman's voice rings out throughout the stadium. All three schools are looking down at me, shrieking with laughter. No one seems the least bit concerned, they are all just laughing, like they think death is funny. Even the emergency wizards aren't bothering to help me._

 _"Please, leave me alone," I croak at the dragons. Their eyes turn ruby-red, and flames like pixies are floating all around me, covering me in burning pain. I scream, yet everyone seems to laugh harder. Finally, the flames stop, and I fall to the ground, dying amidst lava._

 _"Help," I rasp, and I look up to see my parents and Harry, wearing angel wings and having triumphant smiles. The flames' and the lava's glows make them look even more angelic, as if light is glowing from beneath their skin, the green and hazel looking like jewels, flickering in candlelight._

 _"You shouldn't have entered in the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore says, coming up in white robes with glittering stars._

 _"But I didn't!" I shriek._

 _"Liar. You will finally see punishment for your disobedience, Miss Potter," Dumbledore says, smiling wickedly. They become farther and farther away as the floor sinks, and lava begins to rise. Except for Harry, who is flying tantalizingly in front of me, mocking me._

 _"Such a spoiled brat! Why couldn't you act more like me?"_

 _"You were always so weak, so powerless."_

 _"You're such a coward! No wonder you weren't in Gryffindor, you disgusting little snake!"_

 _"I HATE YOU!" I finally scream, as lava takes over, and I'm going to fall in-_

* * *

I sat straight up, panting heavily, sweating pretty badly. My roommates were all glaring at me, annoyed.

"Do you have to scream in your sleep?" Tracey murmured sleepily as she turned and buried her face in her pillow.

"Yeah..." Pansy drawled, before going back to sleep. I checked my alarm clock. It was 4:00 in the morning. _Well, I'm never sleeping again after that, so I'm going down to the kitchens._

I threw some robes on over my tank top and flannel sweatpants, and pulled on some slippers with Tinkerbell on the front, and snuck out of the common room with my bag. I made my way up to the kitchens, where the house-elves were already slaving away.

"Miss Alice!" I was immediately hugged by a house-elf in an array of sweaters and hats.

"Dobby!" I cried, recognizing the house-elf from my second-year. "How is it, getting paid and everything?"

Dobby considered the question for a moment. "Dobby thinks he likes it quite well, Miss Alice. He enjoys it, but not as much as the work."

I got on my knees and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you, Dobby."

"What can Dobby get Miss Alice?" Dobby asked once I pulled away.

"Some coffee, please, Dobby," I said.

"Coming right up," Dobby said, and he hurried away. Another elf came up to me.

"Is Miss Alice alright? You is up a bit early, miss," she said quickly.

"I just had a bad nightmare," I reassured her. "Nothing too bad."

The house-elf pursed her lips. "If miss is sure. Lulu just wants miss to be well."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lulu." Dobby came back with my coffee. I thanked him, and started sipping it down. Immediately, I felt awake, I felt alive. I mostly stayed in the kitchens, getting high on sugar- I repeat, _sugar_ , just so I could stay awake. I also chatted with the house-elves, offered assistance, that kind of thing. I like the house-elves- they care about all the students.

Finally, I got out when it was 8:00, when I needed to report to the Great Hall to meet up with the other champions and the judges. Naturally, I was the last one to show up, right on the dot, and everyone glared at me, since I was technically late. But not really.

"Alright, we're going to take you down to the changing tents-" Mr. Bagman said.

"Wait- changing?" I asked.

Karkoff glared at me. "Yes, Miss Potter, we can't have you exactly doing challenges in your pyjamas. Glad you made an effort."

My face turned bright red, I know it did.

"Well, let's go now, shall we?" Bagman said smoothly, interrupting the little exchange.

"Yes," I replied snappishly. We marched into yellow tents. I had a mini-room of yellow tent, where I got dressed into a silver and green track suit and boots. I tied my hair back, and left my bag there, with my wand drawn. I was ready for a fight with a dragon. All the others were standing around Mr. Bagman.

"Today, you'll be getting past a dragon. They will be guarding eggs, and you'll have to get the golden one. You can't damage any of the others. Understand?" We all nodded. I put on a surprised looking face, which wasn't too hard to pull off, but everyone else, except for Diggory, seemed unaffected by the news. Cedric was turning a vivid shade of green.

"You'll pull a model of a dragon out of your bag, with a number engraved on the back. The number determines the order you go in, and the dragon of the model is the same species as the one you'll go up against," Bagman said. "Who would like to draw first?"

I stepped forwards, and pulled a dragon out, a long and snaky white on with aquamarine fringe down its back. A number three was carved on its neck. "The Water Drakon, found often in the Kohaku River in Japan," Bagman said approvingly. He then passed the bag to Blondie, who drew a Green Welsh Dragon and would be going second, Krum, who drew a Chinese Fireball and was going fourth, Cedric, who drew a Swedish Snort-snout and would be going first, and finally Harry, who drew a Hungarian Horntail.

"Cedric, you're up," Bagman said, closing the bag. "You have five minutes." He then went over to Harry. I pretended to be examining my drakon, as Bagman said to Harry, "want any help?"

"No, I know what I'm doing, thanks," Harry replied, looking up from the Horntail.

"No one would know, Harry," Bagman said quietly.

He was trying to help my brother cheat! Anger rose in my chest. I felt like I was in the lava again... Or maybe that was too much coffee. _Shows how much fairness there really is in this competition_ , I thought resentfully.

I watched as Cedric went through, and had to listen to the commentary. It was horrifying, hearing about misses, and my imagination painting vivid, gruesome scenes in front of my eyes. I expected Cedric to come back through a complete mess, but I never saw him, not even when it was all over.

I heard it again with Blondie, and expected a mess to come through, but I never saw her come back into the tent. _Are they all dead?_ I wondered, as I went through the tent. A menacing drakon was in front of me. The most insulting part? It was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. I looked up, to see people watching eagerly, with rather sinister, bloodthirsty looks, and scowls from my parents. There was at least some support from the Slytherin section. That was all. Well, except for Wesley and Hayden, who were sitting together, smiling at me, with Hufflepuff and Slytherin flags.

I grinned, and looked back at the drakon. I then decided to try something, instinctively. I turned to a shadow, and tried to sneak past the dragon as a shadow. It was exhilarating, shadow-travel. I felt invincible in the darkness, as I resumed into colors. The drakon immediately shot boiling hot water at me. I was knocked down, and burns erupted all over my skin. I winced, and got back to my feet. I first tried to hex the drakon's eye, and missed. I dodged the water jet.

 _I am dead_ , I thought. Then I thought about their ancestry to snakes. _Could they-_

 _Worth a shot,_ I figured. **"Can you understand me, Great Drakon?"** I hissed. My parents' expression in the staff box looked terrified and angry.

 **"Yes, Mistress Slytherin,"** the Drakon replied. My eyes widened.

 **"I'm not an heir of Slytherin,"** I said hastily.

 **"But he lives in you..."**

 **"Never mind,"** I said. **"I've got to take the Golden Egg for this stupid task so I can get points. Will you let me do it, so we can both come out, mostly unscathed."** I threw a pointed glare because of the water burns.

 **"As you wish, Mistress Slytherin,"** the Drakon said, and she backed away. I nodded with respect, and grabbed the egg, holding it up high. There wasn't any cheers or applause, just whispers. I scowled, and walked through the back of the tent. Madam Pomfrey immediately got me behind a bed curtain. I'm not going to say too much about that, but let me tell you, I had burns everywhere, and those clothes hurt to remove.

"Stupid Drakon," I muttered, as I went back out in my uniform to see my score. A consistent eight. The judges seemed quite impressed, with my display of shadow-travel, hexes, and Parseltongue, but some points had to come off for the water jet. As if I weren't getting punished enough.

I watched as Krum came through, unhurt, and Harry, with only one burn. I was in third place by the end of the task, which was just fine by me. I didn't want to win, I just wanted to survive. Of course, on the way back up, Mum and Dad, and Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sirius converged onto Harry, and congratulated him on flying past the Horntail. I sighed, and went back to the common room, got changed, and was surprised to find Hayden and Wesley waiting for me.

"You guys would wait?" I said, my voice cracking a bit.

"We feel sorry for you," Wesley admitted. "Isn't fair that your blood family acts like that towards you, when you haven't gotten even your friends around you."

I laughed, and threw my arms around them. "Let's go have some fun."


	13. Miracles Dresses and Dates

"Potter! Sit up straight!" Professor McCat called out. I groaned, and did so. "Now that everyone is paying attention, we are having a Yule Ball on Christmas Day. Fourth-years and older are allowed at the ball, although you may bring a younger guest, if you wish.

"The Yule Ball Champions are required to bring a partner, and will open the ceremony," McCat also said, looking at me pointedly. I looked back rather pointedly. I inwardly groaned again, though. I hadn't ever gotten my dress robes, because it was so much more of a priority for Harry to have them.

Afterwards, I stumbled out of Transfiguration, when Hayden and Wesley joined up with me.

"What are you guys going to do at the Ball?" I asked.

"I'm going single, since I can," Hayden said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I don't need a guy or a girl to have fun."

"Who are you going with, Wesley?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would..."

I turned a bit pink. _I don't blush. Not happening_. I gestured all around. "Nobody else is exactly asking, so why not?"

Wesley brightened. "Thank you so much, you won't regret it, I promise!" He then ran off to a flock of Hufflepuff friends.

"What was that part about?" I asked.

Hayden grinned mischievously. "I forgot, you haven't hung around with us long," she said, elbowing me playfully. "You don't have the experience to see the look he has on his face when you're around."

I was fighting a blush back. "Yes, I've noticed that a little bit."

"He's got strong feelings for you, Allie." Hayden's face softened. "And you have them too, though you hide them pretty well."

Nope, not happening. "It's a Slytherin thing," I said coolly.

"Sorry if I offended you," Hayden muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you're not one to offend."

Unfortunately, that cued one who did offend me, frequently enough. Mum came towards me, hurrying through reverse traffic, yet being a teacher, she parted the halls like the Red Sea.

"Ugh, duty calls," I said to Hayden, before approaching her. "What is it, Mum?"

She blinked for a couple seconds. "I know you don't have dress robes, so I wanted to take you shopping," she said finally, looking slightly hurt.

I blinked, caught off guard. _Mum actually wants to spend time with me?_

"Um, sure. When?" I asked.

"After school today," Mum said in a cool voice, that was still warmer than I'd heard in a long time.

"I'll see you then, Mum," I said in an oddly high-pitched voice.

I met Mum by the school doors. They were letting everyone out to Hogsmeade, since hadn't gotten dress robes, or wanted new jewelry or something for the Yule Ball. I mostly just wanted a dress, that was it. But I was in for a surprise.

"Have you thought about how you want to wear your hair; your jewelry?" Mum asked as we started towards Madam Daria's Dress Directory.

"I was just going to wear the dress with the black flats," I said, slightly overwhelmed by the idea of all the fuss.

"Alice! You can't just get in a dress, it's not full proper dress!" Mum protested. "This is your first dance, we have to make you look pretty! Hair done up, lots of jewelry, and definitely heels."

I ignored the comment on my beauty. "Why is all of this necessary?" I asked.

"You're my only daughter, Alice," Mum said softly.

"This is because of gender roles?" I demanded.

"Normally, I don't encourage them, but I'm sure the press would like-"

"Let's just get this over with," I interrupted sullenly.

Mum clucked her tongue, and went with me into the dress shop. She began looking at the dresses, and at me. "I think green would work best for you, since it matches your eyes," she said.

Her eyes, I thought, and I rolled my eyes. I think I tried every green dress in that store. Pine green, emerald green, peridot, and mint. I about wanted to throw up on the green. Until I saw one in the resale rack, the cheap ones. It was a lavender lace number, with what looked like a collar, like some queen's. I took it off the rack, and slipped into the dressing room, and threw it on.

It was like the miracle dress- I knew it was the one as soon as I glanced in the mirror. It fit perfectly in all the right places, and the shade complimented my hair quite nicely, something the greens just hadn't done. The collar pulled off my rather regal appearance, and I loved the ruffled skirt, how it hovered a centimeter above the floor.

I pranced out into the area where Mum was waiting to see the dress. She dropped the pile of black, red, and pink she was going to try next.

"Where did you get that one, Alice? I never saw that one," said Mum.

"I found it on the resale rack," I said, flaunting the skirt.

"Well, it does look nice, Mum said. "Although I think the hair needs to be tied up; it's rather distracting, and takes away from the collar. Not as much jewelry is needed, but hand bangles and rings and fake earrings are in order."

"Wait- fake earrings?" I asked, no longer in delight.

"Of course, you need to look like a lady, Alice," Mum said, in oblivious satisfaction, like I was a tricky potion that finally brewed right. I stifled a groan, and changed into my regular clothing again, taking the magic dress with me. We paid for it, and then we began looking for hand bangles. She managed to decide on one, one of those bracelets attached to rings I'd have to slip on my finger. She then got false amethyst teardrops for my false earrings, and decided she had the rest, except for the pumps.

"Who's the boy?" Mum asked, once she took me into her and Dad's adjoined offices.

"Why do you immediately assume-"

"You have to have one, Alice. Please tell me that Malfoy boy isn't your date-"

"He didn't ask me," I said smugly. "Never got the chance. One boy beat him to the punch."

"Alice, you're making me nervous," she said.

"It's Wesley Diggory, Cedric's little brother," I finally relented.

Mum's face softened. "I didn't know that you were friends."

"We are, now," I said with a slight smile.

"Well, I'm glad you found a respectable date, though it might have been better if a Beauxbatons boy was chosen, to show that you're mingling with other, respectable schools," Mum said.

"Mum, my choices aren't about good or bad PR- for me, it's about what I want," I said softly. "Well, thanks anyway." I then walked out.


	14. Promise Ring

"Is three hours really necessary?" I heard my brother ask as me and Hermia walked up from the snowball fight on Christmas Day.

"I don't understand girls at all," Weasel King said. I then scooped down, grabbed a snowball, and aimed it. The look on his snow-covered face was perfect. _Serves you right,_ I thought as I stormed up to Mum's office to get ready.

I had my hair styled in about fifty different positions, until Mum finally decided on this bun with sparkly clips all through it. Then I had my earrings attached to the lobe, which tugged a bit, but nothing I couldn't handle. Then, I swear that two bourse were spent on makeup. First came foundation, then concealer, next came blush, then eyeshadow. Eyelashes got mascaraed and curled, and my eyebrows were plucked, colored in... And then came lip gloss. A purplish magenta full of glitter. It seemed I was wearing glitter everywhere.

When I finally got my dress and purple pumps on, I felt like a Barbie doll, which just really was not my style.

"You look gorgeous, honey," Mum said, looking at me in the full-length mirror. I didn't know what to say. I hadn't ever looked any less like myself. Ever. I almost didn't recognize the girl in the mirror.

"Thanks." The purple princess muttered with my mouth.

Mum looked up at the clock. "I think you'd better wait for your date at the carriage line," she said. I nodded, and I stumbled down to the line for the little carriage rides around the school. Wesley was there, waiting for me in royal blue robes trimmed with gold.

He instantly widened his eyes upon seeing me. I rolled my eyes in response, gaging his response.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said, and he kissed my hand. I smiled.

"Thanks." I looked down at my dress. "Feels a bit unreal."

"You look unreal." He said.

I laughed nervously. "I guess we should get into the carriages."

We awkwardly sat down in the carriage, and the invisible horses began trotting.

"So, what bands do you like?" Wesley asked.

"I like muggle artists, Pat Benetar, Joan Jetts, Blondie," I explained. "Females with attitude."

"Attitude suits you," he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I like muggle bands, too, particularly Broadway soundtracks," he said, turning a bright pink that usually belonged to cat vomit.

"Nothing's wrong with that!" I replied, punching his shoulder playfully. "People focus way too much on wizard rock, anyway."

"Maybe that's partially why the pureblood system is as screwed up as it is," Wesley said. "There's so much crap you get if you want to go into muggle jobs, or like muggle pop culture, just because we're so lucky to get into some exclusive world."

"I want to work like a muggle, so that I can just escape the magical world forever. I have better chances dating muggles anyway," I said.

"I thought this was going well," Wesley said, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, but admit it, Wesley, you asked me because I'm Harry's twin, or befriended me because of him, not because I looked particularly interesting or talented- you didn't become friends with me for me," I said.

"Is that how you think all friendships work for you?" Wesley asked. I was about to snarl back a response, when I heard pity in the voice. Like I was some caged bird with clipped wings. Not that that's a bad comparison.

"Yes," I said softly. "I never forget that, when anyone in the magical world treats me with any bit of friendliness or popularity- they're just using me to get to Harry, usually. It never escapes my notice. Until my second-year, that's the only reason any of my friends began my friends. I'd notice my roommates' mentions of Harry, or that Draco tried to talk to Harry first- the little things matter."

"Oh. My. Merlin," said Wesley, golden eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry Alice. I had no idea, that that's what you thought I was doing." He took my hands into his, looked down at them, and then at me. "Listen to me right now, Alice Potter. I'm never along for the ride for fame or Harry, or any of that. I didn't even do it because I wanted to date a Triwizard champion. I want you for you."

My heart actually fluttered at that statement. Like, actually fluttered. I about crapped myself at the concept. I don't want to be weak, like other girls.

"Oh. Wow," was what I actually said.

"I just can't believe what you'd have to go through to believe that," Wesley said, placing his arm around me. "I guess other people don't see a diamond in the rough..."

"A diamond?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Look, I'd agree that I'm pretty, but as far as I know, I'm a hellhole, so I'd go with something dangerous, too."

"Dangerous, yes, you'd be a fool not to realize it," he agreed. "But hellhole?"

"Do you see the way my parents treat me in comparison to my brother? How Rita Skeeter wrote me?" I asked. You'd be stupid not to see it. And I don't date people that stupid. They have to be a bit stupid to date me.

"Well, yeah, but it's the media's job, and I'm sure your parents still love you-"

I laughed. "Love me? I'm sorry, no. If they decided to now, I'd never be able to forgive."

Wesley looked a bit uneasy. "Red eyes," he said quietly.

I got in control and calmed down. "Let's just try to enjoy the night, and avoid talking about my family."

"Yeah," he agreed, becoming much more relaxed.

"So, are you and Cedric it?" I asked.

"No, we've got a little sister, and she's our everything. You know what I mean?" Wesley asked.

"I wish." I said.

"Oh, right, sorry," he amended hastily. "Our parents are pretty fair; they were Hufflepuffs in their school days."

"Oh, wow," I said. I was thinking of how Gryffindor had been our family's house, until I'd come along. Mum and Dad tried to get me moved to Gryffindor, but Severus had insisted that I learn to be with people like me, and had suggested I wouldn't have to live in Harry's shadow, which resulted in a rather nasty bruise on his face, courtesy of Dad.

"Let's talk about music again, then..." Wesley said, sensing my unease. But by the point, the carriage had stopped at the grand entrance. We went inside, and were by the doors of the Great Hall, greeting the people with other couples.

Krum's date was actually Hermia, in periwinkle robes, and her hair in a really shiny knot.

"You look great," I told her.

"Thanks, you too!" She called back, as she waved and beamed at the people passing by. Blondie rolled her eyes at the idea of both of us being beautiful in comparison to her, but she then went back to smiling and waving with Roger Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team on her arm.

Cedric waved particularly happily at us, and went back to a normal one for the other guests. Cho was particularly happy to see my brother, who was with an Indian girl, one of the Patil twins, but which one, I couldn't remember.

When we finally went into the Great Hall, I was amazed. Icicles dripped from the ceiling, and the four great tables were replaced by small round ones, except for the long one that seated the champions, staff, and their dates, as well as the ministry people. I was surprised to see that Percy Weasley was the stand-in for Barty Crouch.

Cedric sat between Cho and Wesley. "So this was the date you were telling me about, Wes?" He asked, looking at me.

Wesley nodded. "She's a real keeper."

"Congratulations. I'm glad you've found your one," Cedric said, patting his arm, before talking to Cho again.

Harry looked at me, and merely nodded. I raised an eyebrow, but continued on with the meal.

We had to do the opening dance, and let me tell you, those heels hurt. I'd never worn any before, so I was a bit ornery at the idea of doing another dance in them.

"Can we sit down?" I asked.

"Sure," Wesley said with a smile, and he helped me over to a side table, where I slid the lilac pumps off, and rejoined him on the dance floor. It was a faster song, one from Kenny Loggins. I picked up my skirts, and started kicking.

* * *

I laughed as Wesley took me out into the gardens. "Slow down, I swear, I've got blisters the size of Galleons," I said, and we slowed to a stop in

 _"Now I've had the time of my life..."_

"Want to have this dance, Lady Alice?" Wesley asked, bowing.

"Of course, Sir Diggory," I said, playing along and curtsying. I giggled, yes, giggled as we began swirling around the courtyard.

 _"I've had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you,_ " we sang as we dipped and he picked me up by the waist.

"You know, I really have had the time of my life," I said, shivering under the jacket he'd given me, as we walked inside.

"Me too. I'm glad I could do that for you," Wesley said.

"Maybe we need a second night to see if it can possibly top this," I said, as I fetched my purple pumps and slipped them on for the ring of carriage rides they were giving at the ball.

"Are you asking me on a second date?" Wesley asked, sounding somewhat amazed.

"Of course I am, Wes," I said, with a bright smile, as I lifted my skirts to get into the carriage. We laughed, watching the snow fall around the outside of the carriage. He pulled a box out of his pocket.

"You're the first girl I've felt this way about," Wesley said. He opened the box to reveal a ring, a simple slender gold band with a blackish green stone attached.

My eyes bulged as I ogled the ring, and then him. "Wesley, you aren't suggesting-"

"No, it's a promise ring!" He protested. "Just a promise ring."

My face softened. "What am I promising?"

"Just that you'll give me a chance; that I'm here for you," Wesley said.

I eyed him, and then smiled. "Of course I promise to give you a chance." He slipped the ring on my ring finger of my right hand. It stood out, dark to my pale skin, and green to the purple of my outfit, but I think the contrast suited me quite well.

"Thanks," I said, looking up at him. Before I knew it, my hands were in his dirty blond hair, his hands over my cheeks, and we were snogging. That wasn't my first kiss, as far as the world is concerned, but for me, that was my first kiss with a guy who actually liked me back. The first was during a game of Truth or Dare in my second year, when I kissed Weasel King.

Then he escorted me out of the carriage, and we danced for the rest of the night, till midnight, at least, and he kissed me before he made off for the Hufflepuff common room.

I came back in and slid off my dress, undid my hair, wiped off my makeup, and removed every piece of jewelry but my promise ring. Pansy noticed.

"Ooh, Alice, did you finally commit?" She asked.

"Wesley gave me a promise ring," I said, drunk on exhaustion. I smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"Wesley Diggory? That Hufflepuff?" Pansy tsk-tsked, and I flopped onto my bed, and was asleep before I hit the pillow.


	15. Third Date

**AN: 42 followers and 39 favorites! Wow! Thank you so much guys! I really appreciate your viewership!**

* * *

The thing was, I still had to figure out the golden egg we'd been given at the end of the last challenge, the one we had to take from the dragons. If my suspicions were correct, Harry probably had an important clue, being the Boy-Who-Lived, and the wizarding world's angel, someone had to tell him.

I'd heard enough from my brother and Wesley that the eggs scream, so I waited until everyone else was down at the breakfast tables, and got into the shower, with as much coming out as possible to mask the noise on.

I opened the egg, and water fell into it, causing beautiful singing to come out of it.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

I was amazed at my luck. Something actually had gone right for once. I pondered the clues, and wrote them with the quill on my arm.

 _An hour long you'll have to look_ , that meant that there was only an hour, obviously, and the rest was saying that there was a time limit, reinforcing that. _Okay, okay, focus, come on_. I had to figure this out.

 _Come seek where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground...Mermaids! There must be mermaids in the Black Lake, and I've got to figure out how to swim underwater!_

I then wondered about the shadow-traveling. _Could it help me?_ I decided that I needed to find out. Yes, I could swim, but I couldn't hold my breath for an hour, that much was obvious.

I pulled on a swimsuit under a heavy winter cloak, and I went outside. This was gonna suck, probably. I threw off my cloak, and waded into the freezing water. I emerged myself, and imagined turning into a shadow. I felt so much colder, like pure ice, but air no longer demanded to be in my lungs. I focused on remaining a shadow, but as soon as I'd traveled to deeper in the lake, I was flesh again, and I needed air. It was becoming harder to think, and it was so bitterly cold...

Something grabbed around my waist, and pulled me to the surface, and left me on the shore. I looked back to see a tentacle going back down, and cringed at the splash of water that came over me. I grabbed my cloak, although it didn't offer too much more warmth, and hurried back inside.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?" Draco asked, as I sat at the late breakfast table.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'd ditched the robes and suit for comfortable muggle clothing.

"There's frost in your hair, and a bit of ice," he said, picking a chunk out.

"I went swimming in the Black Lake," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" He asked, his face scrunched up in horror.

"My motives are none of your concern," I said coldly as I sipped up some coffee, and held the mug, returning some warmth to my frozen fingers.

"What happened, Alice?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You ignore us all, for those fakers, Diggory and Fanning, who just want you for the fame!" Draco shouted.

I raised an eyebrow, and made sure my promise ring showed on the table. "Don't think I've forgotten, Draco, that you tried to befriend my brother first on the train, and went to me after he turned you down. Don't you dare accuse Wesley of being that way when you were, once, too!"

Everyone at the table looked at us, and I thought a few hands were passing money discretely.

"Yes, but at least I've changed! You've known me longer, Alice! You know I'm not like that, not anymore!" He protested.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked in a deadly voice. "Is this about the fact that I didn't ask you?"

He turned pink, and looked away.

"It is! You dirty ferret!" I shouted, getting to my feet. "Wesley promised! And what have you done for me?" I turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Hey, Alice," Wesley called, standing over by the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Wesley," I returned. "Ready to go in?"

"Of course," he replied, taking my hand, as walked inside. We took a table, ordered some drinks, and started talking.

"So... What's your favorite book?" I asked.

"Probably _The Great Gatsby_ ," Wesley replied. "I like the sadness the book makes you feel, and the mystery of the entire thing. What's yours?"

" _Jurassic Park,_ " I answered. "I love how the entire book is about playing God, something that lots of wizards and witches seem to forget."

"Indeed, particularly in the field of necromancy," Wesley said. "People think they can mess with the laws of life and death, a chaotic force that is relentless and headstrong, and always finds a way."

"I can agree with that. Some people need reminding that they can't do everything," I said.

"Do you think sometimes that you might be one of those people?" Wesley asked softly.

"Not really," I said, leaning back and flipping my hair. "I know I'm not perfect, and I've got flaws. I know that I can't do everything, trust me."

"I understand completely," he said. We looked down at our drinks, and sipped, thinking.

"You're a lot more complex than I thought," Wesley pondered.

"I'm sorry if your a bit over your head, because of me," I said softly.

"It's alright," Wesley said. "I might not have known what I was getting into, but I know that if I have to drown, I'd rather drown helping you stay afloat."

I frowned. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Wesley said. "I see how you struggle, day to day. I just wonder how you even survive it all."

I shrugged, as I downed the rest of my butterbeer. "I'm a fighter, Wesley. That's all I've really ever been good at, is fighting the odds, fighting the world."

"It's not you against the world, you know," he replied softly.

"Just you wait and see," I said with a bitter chuckle. I paid for the drinks, and we went outside.

"This was fun," Wesley said cautiously.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," I said.

And that's how I got a third date.


	16. The Second Task

Throughout the week, I practiced my shadow-traveling, and shadow-swimming. It was all I could do in the case of the second task, which drew closer and closer, in a rather terrifying speed. I didn't like that much, I'll admit.

It was all going way too quickly. _At least you have a plan. At least you've got an idea. I could shadow-swim._

* * *

"Hey, Alice, I think I ought to tell you something," Harry said one day after Potions.

"What? 'Hey, Alice, I forgot to say hello to my sister today, there it is, now I'm a good sibling?'" I retorted.

"Blimey, Alice, I am not like that!" Harry protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"The next challenge is underwater." Harry called. "Thought you ought to know."

I whipped around. "You decide to tell me now."

"It's better than not telling you at all," said Harry with a shrug.

"Yeah, what you did for the last challenge," I sneered.

"You mean you went into it with no-" his green eyes widened.

"No. Wesley told me. The day before, no less. I got ridiculously lucky." I informed him.

"Still, you're okay-"

"Let me get one thing straight with you, Harry. I could've died not knowing. I'm in the most disadvantage. You've got at least favoritism. I am the youngest, most hated competitor. I won't deal with that lightly." I said. "I thought you would help me, but I was wrong."

"But I am helping you!" Harry protested.

"You think I didn't already know about the egg? I found out. _On accident._ I didn't share some little tips, because you never did for me." I snarled.

"You're my twin! You're supposed to tell me stuff!" He cried.

"Or is it because you're the Chosen One, and everything is on a platter for you?" I asked.

"Hey!" I turned back around, though. "It's not as easy as you think! There are high standards!"

I whipped around. "You want to talk about standards? Really? I have a narrow range! I have to be good enough that I don't look like a failure, but I can't dare eclipse you!"

"Is that so bad?!" Harry exclaimed. "Not having quite as much pressure?"

I turned back around. "You act like you've suffered so badly, but you've lived better than you'll ever know!"

I rolled my eyes and continued on to Alchemy.

* * *

 _There's a tempest rising around me on the water. I kick and kick, but there is no rescue. If I try to swim down, I crash into the cool, rotating walls of water, and rain pelts my face even harder. If I dive down, deeper, my lungs take in water. If I try to stay afloat... Staying afloat is pain, but it's all I can do- all I can ever do._

 _Faces swirl around me. Faces that mock and laugh. They tell me that I'm not suffering, that I am being blessed._ Blessings are this painful _? I hate heaven, if this is what it thinks is a reward for me._

Stay strong _, I tell myself._ You are a fighter. You relish challenges. _Yes, that sounds right in my head. I will keep fighting against the rising tempest, or at least, I promise myself back before I see the face in it. My own._

* * *

I woke up, gasping in lungfuls of air. I placed a hand to my throat, feeling for any constrictions. The dream just felt so real. I started to change my clothes into a Blondie t-shirt and jeans, with my trainers, and bothered to comb out my lilac hair, and then pulled my jacket on over it, and slid on my fingerless gloves. I scooped up my bag, and headed down to the breakfast table.

I took a red apple from the basket of fruit on the table, and poured a mug of coffee, mixing up powders, creams, and milk. By the time we'd been called to get changed for the second task, my heart was pounding, my veins alternating between hot and cold, and every step was a pound of iron added to my skinny frame.

"Hello, Miss Potter," Mr. Bagman said merrily.

"Hello, Mr. Bagman," I said.

"This is the swimsuit that they want you to wear for it. You can change in the tent." He gestured to a tent, where I got in. They'd given me a swimsuit that was a green one-piece. I put it on, and balled my hair up into a small little ponytail, feeling self-conscious as I stepped out, beside Blondie, who had her long silvery locks hang to her waist in her silver one-piece. I definitely heard some catcalls and caught a few looks, which really didn't help me much.

Harry came running in at the last moment. Apparently someone had slept in, from what I could see of the dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing the muscle top and board shorts that the boys of the tournament were wearing, much to my annoyance. _Why do I have to stand out here without shorts?_

I shrugged it off, and waited for the announcement to begin.

"LET THE SECOND TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT BEGIN!" Bagman yelled. Sparks went off from the wands of the judges, and Harry was off. I dived myself, and in the freefall, imagined blending with the shadows, and focused on remaining in the shadows. I felt somewhat lighter in the water. Grindylows tried to grab me in the weeds, but they couldn't take ahold of a shadow.

I continued on, looking for the merpeople. Find the merpeople, and I'd find the things we were missing. I began towards a city, where merpeople hovered, singing something that I couldn't quite make out the words to, but sounded celestial.

Then I saw the statue of a merman, right in what had to be the city square. People, fast asleep, were bound to the statue with ropes. There were five.

One for each champion, I realized with horror. _Can they breathe?_ I swam up around the heavily guarded statues. I recognized the face of Cho Chang, Hermia, Weasel King, and a little girl who looked like Fleur, and then... _Wesley_.

I realized right then that to use my wand, to get him out of the ropes, or to grab a rock, I'd have to turn solid. I turned solid again, and my heart started pounding against my chest. I thought, diffindo, and pointed at the ropes binding Wesley. I swam to grab Wesley with my free arm, and started kicking desperately for the surface. My lungs burned for the area, and the shadows began to close in on my vision. My body felt really heavy.

 _No,_ I told myself firmly. _You are not giving up!_ I gave one final kick, and burst to the surface. I took in lungfuls, and started hacking.

"Alice?" Wesley was now awake, and treading water. "Where are we? Are you okay?" I pushed him towards the ladder, and started coughing more violently, getting used to air being in my lungs. I felt sudden warmth on my wet cheeks, and realized that I was crying.

I kept crying as safety wizards pulled me out, and Madam Pomfrey had me wrapped up in a warm blanket tightly. I surrendered to the warmth, snuggling into the blanket.

"What happened?" Wesley asked. "The last thing I remember, Professor McGonagall had taken me to Dumbledore's office, and they offered us goblets, and told us not to panic, and-"

"They used you as a hostage to rescue." I interrupted shakily. "For the second task. Dirty-"

Dumbledore was looking at me sort of funny when I said that, so I shut up. "How long were we down there?" I asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Only twenty-seven minutes," she explained. "You'll definitely be getting top marks, if I know anything about the judging." The judges glared at her, and she glared back rather fiercely.

"NO! Put me down!" I heard cursing in rapid French, and looked to see Blondie thrashing in the water as security wizards tried to take her out. "My sister! My sister!" She was sobbing harder than I was, and they put her in a blanket, where she was constantly kicking and fighting until Pomfrey pretty much wrapped it like a straight jacket. We just sat there, waiting, when Cedric Diggory, out of the time limit, came up with Cho Chang. Next was Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum.

 _Where's Harry?_ I wondered, starting to become worried. _It's not like he'd worry about you,_ I argued back with myself. _Well, too bad. Since I have to play this part..._

Finally, he burst to the surface with Weasel King and Blondie Jr. Fleur though fought to get into the water. The security wizards actually had to hold her back. As soon as Harry came up, though, she kissed him, thanking him for saving her sister. I sighed at all of this, and rolled my eyes. _Of course it's treated like a good thing when Harry's involved._

The judges began conferring. Finally, Ludo Bagman began to announce again. "Merchieftainess Atalanta has been with us, discussing what her people observed. Fleur Delacour used the Bubble-Head charm but failed to retrieve her hostage due to being attacked by Grindylows. We award her twenty-five points."

"I deserved zero," Blondie said, shaking her head.

"Viktor Krum half-transfigured himself into a shark, and retrieved his hostage outside of the time limit. For this, we offer thirty points."

Viktor grinned.

"Cedric Diggory also used the Bubble-Head charm, and retrieved his hostage, almost inside of the time limit." Bagman continued. "For this, we reward him with forty points."

Cedric smiled, and held Cho close.

"Harry Potter used Gillyweed, and was the last to come out. According to the Merchieftainess, this is because he wanted to rescue all of the hostages, not just his own. Most of the judges-" here he glared at Grey Fox "-believe that this merits full marks. Forty-five points to Mr. Potter."

My heart pounded. I noticed a pattern- _could it be? Do I have the highest score?_ I was giddy with anticipation. Maybe I'd finally get the recognition I deserved.

"Alice Potter used a rare method called shadow-travel that allows the user to become a shadow, so they don't need to breathe, but can't touch anything. Using this, she evaded Grindylows, and used a Severing charm to free her hostage. She was the only champion to find the hostage in the time limit and retrieve them. For this, all judges felt full marks ought to be merited to this young lady. Fifty points for Alice Potter!"

Wesley hugged me, and I was surprised to see Hayden, a few people in her and Wesley's crowd, and most of the Slytherins cheering me on. They were screaming my name, congratulating me! A smile burst onto my face. I just couldn't believe it. I was screaming, "Thank you!" with delight, over and over again.

Mum and Dad eyed me uneasily. As I went to go change my clothes, Dad grabbed me by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing, shadow-traveling?" Dad demanded.

"I only just found out I could do it," I replied coldly. "I'm using my available assets."

"It's a dark art, Alice!" He gripped me tighter. I glared at him coldly, green to hazel.

"The Dark Arts aren't evil. Not if you use them for the right reasons," I ripped away and began to leave, when Dad pinned me against a post.

"You can't do them, Alice. People are going to think-"

"That I'm the little demon? Yeah, they already think that, because of you. Good luck with trying to get me to stop." I tried to break free again, when he slapped me.

"You really have become a little sorceress, haven't you?" He demanded. "You think you can be some little delinquent! But you have to grow up some time, Alice."

He then kicked my legs out from under me, and I came crashing down onto the deck. I looked up hatefully, and got to my feet before he could stop me.

"Go ahead. Try to break me." I snarled. With that, I stormed into the tents, and changed quickly.


	17. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Days passed, until a few weeks before the Third Task. All the champions were called down from dinner to come down to the Quidditch pitch. What greeted me was a massive, twisted thicket.

Bagman was waiting for us. He saw Cedric and Harry's looks of horror, and smirked. "Don't worry, your Quidditch pitch will be back to normal right after the Third Task. I'm amazed that we've gotten such results so quickly with the hedges."

Everyone kinda stared blankly at him. He coughed weakly. "Can any of you tell me what this is?"

"A maze." Krum grunted, after a second.

"Very good," Bagman said, and Blondie smirked, obviously thinking this to be easy. "But it's not just any maze. The Triwizard Cup will be in the center. The person who reaches it first will win. But there are magical obstacles, and Rubeus Hagrid has volunteered several magical creatures for the task."

I gulped. I'd never attended the class, but I hadn't exactly heard great things about what he provided for lessons. Well, that, the baby dragon in our first year, and the acromantula colony.

"Well, that's about it, so if you want to get going," Bagman said. Blondie and Cedric bolted. Krum went over to Harry.

"I vant to talk viff you, alone." He told Harry.

"Want me to wait here?" Bagman asked. I just leaned against a hedge and checked my fingernails I'd repainted a dark plum color nonchalantly, pretending that I didn't exist. It's a little scary how a scarred, purple-haired punk can hide in plain sight, isn't it?

Harry and Krum began talking about Hermia, when there was a rustling in the woods. I drew my wand, and we looked to see Mr. Crouch, who had been absent recently, and quite ill according to Percy Weasley, raving about his son and needing to see Dumbledore.

"I'll go get Dumbledore, just stay with him," Harry said to Crouch, and he ran off. There was another rustling, and I turned to shadow, and watched as someone invisible stunned Krum, and began towards Mr. Crouch.

"Please... No!" Mr. Crouch begged. "Please, spare me, son."

Son? I thought Mr. Crouch's son had died in Azkaban after torturing the Longbottoms into insanity- what? I dug around a little.

I turned solid again, and aimed a hex. "Umbra!" A wave of darkness shot from my wand, but the invisible person dodged, and aimed a Stunning Spell at me. I ducked, and sent one back, only for the invisible one to dodge.

Another Stunning Spell barely missed me, so I pretended to be out, and cracked open an eyelid as I watched him murder Mr. Crouch, transfigure him into a bone, and run away.

"Alice!" Severus yelled, upon seeing me lying there. I propped myself up on my elbows, and took his hand up. "What happened here?"

"Someone invisible attacked," I said. "Someone stunned Krum, and attacked me, so I pretended he'd stunned me, and watched him kill Mr. Crouch, who was just here, raving, and turned him into a bone! Please, you have to believe me!"

Severus placed his hands on my shoulder. "Calm down, Alice. I believe you."

I nodded, and he let go, and began searching. Mad-Eye Moody came down. "What happened down here?" He growled.

"Alice witnessed Mr. Crouch get murdered," Severus said coldly.

There was a trace of anger in Mad-Eye's face- or maybe that was the scars, but either way, it wasn't exactly friendly or welcoming.

"She's delusional. She's just the little demon child," Moody replied.

I frowned. "You don't believe me because you don't like me! You've never liked me, and you're letting it cloud your judgement!"

"Alice," Severus said in a warning tone. I backed off, but I still glared at Moody.

"Well, young lady, you've always acted like you're such an angel when you're a rude-"

"Ah-hem." Severus interrupted. That shut Moody up. "I will have Hagrid escort you and Harry up to the castle. I want you to stay inside and wait until tomorrow morning to do anything, understand?"

Harry, who was suddenly next to me, and I nodded rapidly. Hagrid came up. "I'll take yeh two back ter teh castle," Hagrid grunted.

Everything was quiet until we were back up in the castle. "Why did yeh have ter go with him? He's a Durmstrang champion, Harry!"

Harry looked embarrassed, and mumbled something about Hermia.

"Well, I'll be having a talk with Hermione. Foreigners ought not to be trusted." Hagrid growled.

"Isn't that the point of the Triwizard, though?" I asked.

"What were yeh doin' out there, Alice? Blimey, an' I thought yeh might have common sense," Hagrid said.

"I was trying to keep this idiot in line," I said.

"Yeah, and look were it got yeh ter. Teh murderer could be comin' after yeh next, Alice." Hagrid said.

"I'd like to see them try," I scoffed.

"Yeh might think that yer all that, but yer not. How do I know? That was a grown wizard, not some other kid!" Hagrid shouted.

"I don't expect any Gryffindor buddy of my parents' to ever understand," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Alice, yer a Potter. Always should've been in Gryffindor, in my opinion. Yeh've proven that yeh aren't like that." Hagrid said, his eyes crinkling. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Doesn't anyone think, that despite everything, I still want to be in Slytherin?

"Thanks," I replied instead. "But that's not as much of as a compliment as you mean it to be."

Harry shrugged. "She's just being stupid, Hagrid."

The rest of the walk to Gryffindor tower, then to the Slytherin dungeons. Hagrid left me alone at the wall right before the turn to dungeons. He stormed away, and I opened the door to the common room.

Something wicked this way comes.


	18. Into the Woods

_Something's wrong. I can sense it in the air, as the walls are closing in; the walls of the maze. I start running, to escape._

 _"ALICE!" I hear someone yell behind me. I look behind to see Harry, who the thicket-monsters are trying to capture. Vines twist around his limbs, and he's screaming my name. I run back to him, as fast as I can. The wind whips at my face, but I keep going, head down, trying to keep from tripping over roots and branches in my path._

 _"ALICE!" Harry screams, and he breaks a hand free to reach for me over a slowly growing hedge between us._

 _"HARRY!" I scream back, and I reach for him, closer and closer, but the wall keeps growing higher, until I am blown back, out of the way. The hedge is there still, as it loses life, and rapidly. I force myself to my feet, before I wither and gray, like the maze is starting to._

 _I run, as fast as I can, jumping over roots sticking out of the earth, and slide under low-hanging branches and duck under the high ones. My wand is at my side, and I feel my heart pounding as I try to make it, try to reach it. My fingers close around the diamond handles to the cup that is all mine, and everything swirls around me._

* * *

I awoke with a thud. I'd fallen out of bed. Pansy and Tracey were giggling.

"Why have you gotten so clumsy?" Daphne asked between laughter. Anger raged within, like a beast in a cage, and I balled up my fists, but got on with it all. _Today's the day that it's all over. The day of the Triwizard Tournament._ I smiled.

For the first time since my name got entered into the Goblet of Fire, I was optimistic. The Triwizard Cup felt like it might actually be in my grasp. _I might win. I might have the glory I've been waiting for my entire life._

The euphoria followed me all the way into the Great Hall. I sat down, ate breakfast, chatted around a little bit. It was the most fun I'd had in ages. Most of the year had been spent in the library, looking up spells of all sorts. Maybe next year would be my year to have a little fun.

I was going to sit in the back of another examination, when McGonagall came up to me. "Your families have come to welcome you and celebrate the final round," she said, with a bit of a smile actually to me. I nodded.

"Thanks, Professor McGonagall," I replied, and I re-entered the Great Hall, where I only expected Mum and Dad to shower over Harry, much less a daughter that was in first place over Harry for once in her life excepting Potions and Alchemy.

With Viktor Krum was a mother with her matching dark hair in a plait, and his father, who had his predatory nose. Blondie had her sister, and a mother who was a total knockout, with a rather jolly, round husband. Cedric was with Amos Diggory and Theodora Diggory, proud Hufflepuffs in the Ministry.

Uncle Sirius, Harry's godfather, really, was waiting for him, along with my parents. Uncle Remus though, and my soon-to-be-Aunt Tonks were holding up a sign saying Go Alice! I ran over to them and hugged them.

"Uncle Remus! Tonks! I'm so glad you could make it!" I said, as Uncle Remus let go.

"Well, how could we miss an opportunity to tell you how tall you've gotten?" Tonks said teasingly as she mussed my hair. "Love the shade by the way, Als. Who did it for you?"

"Draco Malfoy," I said sheepishly.

"Well, tell my lovely cousin that he has great taste in color, will you?" Tonks said, before she hugged me again.

"I'm just a little bit surprised you came for me and not Harry," I said as she let go this time.

"Harry has enough people cheering for him," Uncle Remus said. "Besides, we couldn't help but see that our little Marauderess is in first place in the Triwizard Tournament so far! We had to come and celebrate that."

"Thanks," I said, and I reached up to swipe a tear from my face. A tear of happiness and gratitude.

"Why don't you give Remus and I tour? It's been a couple years," Tonks said.

"Of course," I replied, a grin lighting up my face.

* * *

"Ooh, who's the ring from?" Tonks asked as we walked outside by the Black Lake.

"Oh, it's a promise ring from Wesley Diggory. We're kinda going out right now," I explained awkwardly.

"Wait, Cedric Diggory's younger brother?" Uncle Remus asked.

"Yeah," I said, looking out at the kids coming out of exams, sprawling over the steps. "That's him." I discreetly pointed him out.

"Very cute," Tonks said with a grin, and she elbowed me playfully.

I blushed. "Um, thanks?"

She and Uncle Remus burst out laughing.

"Ah, why don't you introduce us to your young man," Uncle Remus said. I waved to Wesley, who looked over to Hayden, who was beside him, and pointed at me. Her face lit up, and the duo ran down to us.

"Who's this?" Hayden asked, grinning.

"This is my Uncle Remus and Aunt Tonks," I said. Tonks and Uncle Remus both were flushed a bit by that statement.

Uncle Remus outstretched a hand to Wesley. "I hear you're dating my girl?"

Wesley paled a bit. "Yes sir," he whimpered.

Uncle Remus laughed. "Bless you, I was shy too, when I was in school."

Wesley laugh, and little bit of color returned to his face. "Thank you, sir." He then looked over to Tonks, and his eyes became as wide as saucers. "You're Nymphadora Tonks!" He shook her hand enthusiastically. "You're a real figure to us 'Puffs, an inspiration, madam."

Tonks laughed. "I'm not supposed to be some figurehead, but if you're so insistent on it."

"Who's this?" Uncle Remus gestured towards Hayden.

"This is Hayden Fanning, one of my best friends," I said. I think I saw something in Hayden's cobalt eyes sparkle in a _I'm-about-to-cry-I'm-so-happy_ way, as she shook Uncle Remus's hand.

"You mean Edmund and Hannah's daughter?" Uncle Remus asked. "They've been generous enough to give me a job this year."

Hayden turned crimson. "Um, yeah, cool."

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," I said to Wesley and Hayden.

"Yeah," they chorused, and they ran off.

I looked at Uncle Remus and Tonks accusingly. "You were trying to scare them off!"

"Guilty as charged," Uncle Remus answered. "We want to spend the day with you. Although Wesley doesn't seem like a bad egg."

I flushed. "Hey," I protested, even though they knew I really didn't mind. It wasn't like I got this interaction with my parents exactly. Because that's what Uncle Remus and Tonks were: my real parents.

* * *

"It's time," Severus said to me at dinner.

"Go get 'em," Remus said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, you can do this, Als," said Tonks encouragingly.

"Thanks," I said, before I left the table to get changed into my Triwizard gear.


	19. Twisted Thicket

**AN: For you out there who play Poptropica, you should recognize this.**

* * *

The crowds cheered as they saw my face. The families came out briefly to talk again, but only the actual parents.

"You'll do great, my boy," Amos Diggory said.

Blondie's mother was whispering something tender in rapid French to her.

Krum's parents hugged him.

"Harry, you're going to win," Dad said. He glanced over me. "Don't you dare win, Alice."

I scowled. "I make no promises."

"You back-sassing little-" Dad began, but Uncle Remus eyed him funny.

"I'm playing for myself," I continued, even though that was a dangerous path.

The parents all went back up, though, when Bagman came in.

"Alice Potter, with the most points, has a head start of twenty minutes. Harry Potter is next, with a head start of fifteen points, Cedric Diggory with ten minutes, and Viktor Krum with five minutes, and Fleur Delacour will start on the normal time." Bagman announced. "Ready, Alice? On your wands, get set, GO!"

Magical wands burst off the sound of gunfire and golden sparks. I ran into the maze, into the clear part, and then there was a fork in the path. I immediately went right. That's the trick to a maze. Always go right, and you'll eventually find your way back to where you started.

I encountered a bunch of little golden glowing pixies.

"Hello, there." I said timidly. The pixies came up to me, and started grabbing at my green and black hoodie they'd given me. I swatted at them, only for my exposed fingers to get stung.

"Ow!" I backed away, only for more to attack. I pulled my hood up, and ran head first through them, and I crawled through a log exit to get away. I kicked a rock into the log, and emerged, to see a troll.

 _Why does my luck always go this badly_ , I wondered, as the troll stormed forwards. It swung its club, and I rolled out of the way, barely. I got to my feet.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" The club lifted, and I directed the movement of the club onto the troll's head. I then jumped over the stumpy arm, and started running, when there was another fork in the path. A scream pierced the air close by. A scream that sounded like Blondie's.

I ran in the direction of the scream, to see Blondie writhing with pain, and Viktor Krum pointing his wand at her. It didn't take a genius to connect the two.

"Get away from her," I ordered, surprised somewhat at how strong my voice sounded. He hesitated for a moment, so I sent a Stunning Spell his way. He dodged, and scampered away. I considered pursuing him, but then I realized that Fleur was in really bad shape.

I sent red sparks. "You're going to be okay," I assured her, but I don't think she heard me. I started off in the other direction, and kept going through the maze. I was now in a swampy portion.

"Hello?" I called. I then saw blood red paw prints, going closer and closer...

I ducked into a stump crevice, and heard the almost-silent footprints pass. I heard a threatening snarl. I cowered in the stump, and waited till it had passed. I got out of the stump, and found a place where I needed to swim. I started, and heard heavy breathing behind me. I kicked harder, and harder, and was up in the hollow tree trunk when I saw the nøkken.

It was a beast with shriveled looking black limbs, and what looked like wet leaves covering its skin, and bright, round, yellow eyes that stared straight at your soul. I kicked at it, and it bit my leg, and I kicked wildly to try to get it off.

"Stupefy!" I finally hit it, and the nøkken hit the water slack-jawed. I climbed up as fast as I could to avoid the fury of it if it woke up, and landed in another section of the bog. Immediately, Red Caps sprouted from the ground.

I started running, jumping, and diving up and under growths that stuck out of the thickets, and adrenaline kept me going as my hood flew back and my purple hair raged free in a movement. Then the spear-throwing started.

"Really?" I demanded. "Do I really need crap being thrown at me?" I dodged another, and glared at the sky angrily. "Bagman, I really hope you're enjoying this!" I yelled. I fell over a stump because of my little outcry, and I looked to see the converging goblins.

" _Impedimenta_!" I fired. " _Impedimenta_! _Impedimenta_!" Slowly, the Red Caps tumbled like dominoes. I got to my feet, and started running again. In my path, though, appeared that stupid nøkken!

I looked behind me- Red Caps were advancing steadily.

" _Ventrus Trio_!" I yelled at the Red Caps, and they were knocked down by hurricane-strength winds. I turned back to the nøkken, who was jumping at me. " _Impedimenta_!" The nøkken was stopped cold from advancing any further, and whimpered a bit.

"I'm sorry, boy," I said, as I knelt down, to touch its forehead. "I did what I had to do." I then ran off, and went in a solid path. I kept turning right, until I could see the glow of the Triwizard Cup through the branches of the hedge walls.

I then heard a scream of Harry's and ran ahead with newfound strength and adrenaline. I ran to see right before the cup, Cedric, Harry, and a giant spider were duking it out.

" _Umbrify_!" I yelled. The shadow hit the spider, slid over it, and the spider vanished completely.

I ran over to Harry. "You okay?" I asked. He pointed to his leg, which had been bitten. I nodded, and helped him up. He and Cedric looked at the cup.

"You go take it," Harry said to Cedric.

"No," Cedric replied, hands stiff at his side.

"What?" Harry said, looking at Cedric like he'd lost his mind.

"No." Cedric took a step back. "You deserve the Cup, not me."

"Look, Cedric, I'm not exactly going to be running any races on this leg," Harry said.

"You had all the clues all along," Cedric said. "You knew about the dragons, and yet you chose to help me."

"You helped with the second task, we're even," Harry panted.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"What?" The boys chorused.

"I played the closest thing to a fair game," I said, stepping closer. "I didn't know about the dragons until the day before. I figured out the second task on my own. I played the closest to the rules, despite the fact that I should've never even entered the competition. Yet both of you think you deserve the cup?"

"Come on, Alice, you don't deserve it." Harry argued. "All you've done is use the dark arts. Besides, leave this to the guys."

"I'm not doing this," Cedric said.

"You deserve it, Cedric," Harry urged. I rolled my eyes, and made a break for it.

"Maybe instead of arguing, you should've gone for it!" I said, right before I grabbed it.

"HEY!" Harry protested, right as the world started spinning around me. He lunged for the cup, but I'd suddenly transported to another place.

 _Is this some crappy bonus round idea of the makers_ , I thought, as I stood, gripping my wand tightly.

"Who's there?" I called.

"It's the girl," an eerie male voice I hadn't heard since it came from Quirrel's turban said. "Interesting."

I suddenly fell to the ground, clutching my scar in pain. I heard screaming, although it took me a minute to realize it was my own.


	20. How the Plan Went Wrong

When the pain lessened enough that I got my bearings, I was tied to a gravestone, and saw the face of Peter Pettigrew, the rat who had escaped Azkaban the year before.

"You!" I snarled. He avoided my eyes, as he took one arm below where the ropes were around my chest, and above the ropes around my waist, and cut the forearm, allowing my blood to dribble into a cup.

"You won't get away with this," I snarled, as I fought against my painfully tight bindings. Pettigrew ignored me as he dumped my blood into the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, and blood of the foe, unwillingly taken," Pettigrew chanted, as he cut off his own hand, and let it into the cauldron, and then, he took a swaddled fetus, and threw it into the cauldron.

 _Please, let it drown, let it die,_ I thought as I cried out in pain from my scar.

A green jet shot out of the cauldron, and lightning shot from the sky. Out of the cauldron came a man in a dark cloak, a pale white man. Immediately, a bunch of people in black cloaks came. I recognized several faces as alumni of Slytherin and former acquitted Death Eaters.

Well, there goes that, I thought weakly.

"Welcome, my dear Death Eaters," Voldemort said, in that eerie voice that made my skin crawled. "Some of you are of dubious loyalties. Some of the loyalest are gone." He looked over the ranks, and went to Lucius Malfoy first.

"Ah, Malfoy, I hear you work in the Ministry now..." Voldemort said in a scarily casual voice- if that voice could be casual.

"I beg your forgiveness, my lord-" Lucius said quickly.

"But you are here tonight, aren't you?" Voldemort chuckled. "You will serve me in the future, Lucius."

"You are most merciful, my lord," Lucius said quickly, but Voldemort had moved along.

"The Lestranges should be here," Voldemort said, looking at a gap in the ranks. "They have remained more faithful than you, remaining in Azkaban for me. But you have proved more useful. No matter, they shall be free again, soon."

A burly man raised his hand.

"Yes, Crabbe?" Voldemort asked.

"Can you tell us, my lord, how you have achieved this miracle?" Crabbe asked.

"Ah, yes." Voldemort strolled closer, and my heart pounded and my scar burned. "It really starts with our special guest." He gestured at me. "You could, in fact, say that she's the guest of honor.

"Lily Potter was a filthy mudblood who performed an ancient magic, and this protected the twins. It should've been the one here tonight destined to take me down, her twin." Voldemort said.

"The prophecy means nothing," I grunted.

Everyone looked surprised.

"Ah, the girl speaks." Voldemort said. "I used her blood, offering me her mother's protection, for I have gone further than anyone else down the line of anybody else in immortality. I can touch her now."

To prove his point, he grabbed my chin roughly. I pulled away, and snapped at him.

"Ah, so the girl bites, too."

"Get your hands off of me!" I barked, shaking with defiance. "I hate you only slightly less than Dumbledore and the prophecy. You might have meant to kill Harry that night, but you have given me hell and back! I hope that makes you happy!"

Everyone looked around wildly, although Voldemort scrutinized me. "Interesting..." He said. "Peter," he said, and he turned to Pettigrew. "For your service, I reward you a hand replacement."

Pettigrew wept at the silvery prosthetic. "Now cut Alice loose."

"What?" I asked. "Isn't that a bit of stupid move for a villain?"

Voldemort smirked. "There's hope for you." Those words chilled me to the bone. "Pettigrew! I believe I ordered you to cut our guest free."

Everyone looked shocked at those words. "Are you sure, my liege?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort glared at him. "Draw your wands. All of you." He looked back at me. "Try anything funny, and you will suffer." I glared in response. That's all I could do. My wand was gone, and I sure as hell wasn't going to try going up against one of the most powerful wizards in the world without a wand.

Peter sliced through the ropes with a Severing Charm, and I fell forwards, on my hands and knees. I glared up at Voldemort.

"Get to your feet, girl." He ordered. I stayed on my hands and feet. I wasn't going to play his games. "Do it, now." I remained on my feet.

" _Crucio_." Overwhelming pain shot through my limbs, and my scar was afire. Yet I knew I wouldn't last long if I didn't play these games. When the fire stopped, I slowly, shakily got to my feet as ordered.

"Good girl," Voldemort said, and he patted my head. I curled my hands into fists and scowled. "Ah, now you will listen. Malfoy, I assume we will be using your manor as our headquarters?"

Lucius nodded. "Then the girl will be kept in the cells." Voldemort said.

Lucius nodded. "It will be done, my lord."

"We have risen once again!" Voldemort declared.


	21. Sorcerer's Apprentice

**AN: 52 followers? 34 favorites? You guys rock! I kinda feel bad now for what I'm about to do...**

* * *

"It's time for your food, mudblood!"

I looked up from the floor. Through the cat-flap was my bowl of mush. I sighed, and began to eat it. Mush was nasty stuff, but it was better than starving to death. As soon as I found I wasn't able to stomach any more, I pushed the bowl back to the flap, sat against the wall, and held my knees to my chest.

I'd lost track of the days and nights that had passed in the darkness of my cell. There was a window, up high and barred, but very little light was let through it. My hair was dirty and starting to grow out, and my clothes were long past ruined, my nøkken bite and stab wound scabbed over and almost to the point of being scars.

I'd thought I'd known what loneliness felt like. I was very wrong.

 _They'll never come for you. You know this._ The feeling was a tidal wave, a tsunami that threatened to overtake me some moments. _Won't somebody find me? Doesn't someone care where I am?_

 _I guess you never meant that much to Wesley. Hayden too, for that matter. Does Harry even know what happened? Or Draco, for that matter? Why didn't I say goodbye to any of them?_

 _Well, it's not like they care..._

* * *

I wanted a way out, more than anything, but the window was up too high, and bars. I couldn't get out. As much as I wanted to. _Maybe someday someone will find me_ \- I shook my head. I didn't want someone to find me, because that probably meant that Voldemort had captured them.

 _I will find my own way out._

* * *

"Wake up." I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy, in my cell.

"What?" I snarled, propping myself up on my elbows.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you. I wouldn't keep him waiting, insolent girl." Lucius said.

"Fine." I got to my feet. My muscles were tight from sitting around for who knows how long, and pain shot through my limbs. I weakly started out, and as soon as I stepped out of my former cell, more Death Eaters surrounded me, wands pointed at me in case I tried anything cute. I was escorted up the stairs, and into the ebony living room of Malfoy Manor. There was another young man, perhaps sixteen or seventeen, who was standing in front of Lord Voldemort in a trench coat and combat boots. He regarded me coldly, and then looked back to Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Alice Potter," Lord Voldemort said. The other young man's hands twitched, and I saw his wand being twirled. "Don't be uneasy, Emrys. She is like you, a young person that I have decided is worthy of being my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" I asked with a scowl. "I was under the impression that I was a prisoner. The cell was pretty convincing evidence."

The Death Eaters around me raised their wands.

"Relax. She has a right to be angry." Voldemort said.

I looked around, and saw Emrys smirk. I looked back at Voldemort from the side of my eyes, and gave a bitter laugh. "Whether I have a right to or not doesn't have anything to do with this."

"It does," Voldemort replied, as he started pacing in front of the two of us. "You are a Slytherin, who hates the Chosen One and her parents-"

"I don't hate him." I interrupted.

"Crucio," one of the guard members said. It was a small bit of pain, enough for me to be doubled over, but not nearly as much as the last time. Emrys was smirking again.

"Do not interrupt me, Potter." Voldemort said coldly. "As I was saying, you hate your parents. Wouldn't you give anything, to get back at them? To tell them that they were wrong about you? To give them the pain that you've felt for years? To make Dumbledore, in particular, pay for what they've done?"

You know, he's right, a little voice inside my head said. _It's not like they even cared enough to come for you! They didn't even think to look for you! It's like you're not even supposed to exist!_

I eyed him, green to red, thinking a bit more clearly. _But you'll be feeding their fears. They always told you that you'd be the next Voldemort. I don't want to become this. I can't afford to become his apprentice._

"I can't say the feeling hasn't occurred to me, sir," I said honestly.

"Sir?" Voldemort regarded me with a new respect. "I see that you are learning quickly. Besides, certainly you have seen how naturally the dark arts come to you."

 _How does he know about those dark flashes? Focus, Alice, focus. He's trying to lure you in._

"But I know right from wrong," I said. "And I know it's wrong to kill off an entire group of people."

"But isn't that what your ministry has been doing?" Voldemort said. "Killing off a set of people whose ideology is different from Dumbledore's?"

"It's not the same thing." I said firmly. "Non-magical peoples aren't all bad. Are they, Emrys?"

He glared at me, and I smirked, lording my small victory over him.

"What do you mean, Alice? Ky has proven that he is descended from Merlin Emrys." Voldemort said.

I barked a laugh. "I know for a fact, Emrys, that you're a Ravenclaw muggle-born, the middle child out of three."

"That is a lie," Emrys said, now really giving me the evil eye. I held his glare, and sent my own look of fire back. "With abilities as strong as mine, I must be a pureblood, and my parents have lied."

I laughed again. "Merlin Emrys was a half-blood! His mother was the Welsh princess for heaven's sake! You'd be delusional to think that your parents are that stupid."

Another Cruciatus was aimed at my ribs, and my knees collapsed from under me. I shakily got to my feet, and I saw a smug look from Emrys. I gave a defiant sneer to him as I got to my feet.

"Refrain from further defiance, Alice, or we will be forced to return you to your cell." Voldemort said.

I raised my eyebrows, but that was all.

"Alice, you do not have do join because of ideologies. Join for revenge. Join for the power, the glory. You will be remembered a thousand times more than your brother, than Dumbldore."

 _Then he'll destroy me later. But I might be able to escape this way..._

"I accept." I said.

"Ah, good, Alice. You will have a much better suite, although there will still be heavy guard, until you have proved yourself worthy of my trust." Voldemort said.

"I'd wonder why you'd be taking the time to try to take the ministry and the rest of the world if you didn't sir," I replied.

"Ah, so there is hope for the little girl after all." Voldemort said. "Take Potter to her new quarters. She is allowed for right now to roam that hallway during the day. She will only leave otherwise if I call for her. Understood?"

I nodded, as well as the guard. "Thank you for the opportunity, my liege." I said solemnly.

"You may prove yourself worthy sooner than you think," Voldemort responded.


	22. Trust

The guards escorted me out through a series of gardens in the courtyard of the manor into a second building on the right, and up two flights of stairs. Emrys was following behind closely, although I didn't wonder why for long.

At the top was a hallway, with several rooms, most noticeably being a large library, and two large bedroom suites, probably with the bathrooms being built in, seeing as I didn't see one in the end of the hallway. There were a few more, as I stated before, and if I had to guess, although I hadn't peeked inside, that they were leisure rooms. The guards that escorted me in pushed me into the hallway, and let Emrys in. He stormed ahead of me, and slammed the door of what I assumed were his quarters.

I cautiously entered my own quarters, and was pleasantly surprised at what I'd found. The walls were papered a mint green in a Victorian style, and there was a large bed with detailed ironwork that had comfortable-looking sheets that were a dainty blue upon it with matching blue and silvery pillows. A chandelier with diamonds dangled from the ceiling. The woods were a pale hardwood job.

On the wall where the door was, there was a large writing desk with parchment and quills, and a small trash bin. On the wall next to it was the door to the bathroom. Then it was back to the wall with the bed, where there were two large, pristine windows. On the last wall that connected back to the wall with the door, there was a large wardrobe and a bookcase with a blue love seat.

I entered the bathroom, where there were dove-colored marble floors, and pristine walls. A full-length mirror and large vanity were there, as well as a toilet, obviously, and a bathtub with a diamond tap and clawed golden feet, and a springy green bathmat, and towels with the Malfoy crest on them waiting for me.

I went over to the wardrobe, and flung the doors to it open, and examined the clothing inside. There were black robes, but also combat boots, socks, and black cargo pants with black V-necks of varying sleeve lengths. I chose a sleevless V-neck and some cargo pants, and locked the door to the bathroom, and filled up the tub.

I soaked in hot water, and felt my muscles slowly unwinding, and let my guard down for the first time in forever. Or, really, since the afternoon before the third task. How long ago it seemed.

Afterwards, I ran a comb through my tangled purple hair. It was a challenged I relished, and I went into it rather eagerly, and came out of it with my scalp stinging from the pain of yanking and mangling through the snarls.

I threw my clothes and boots on, and went into the library on the hallway. It had tall shelves reaching to the ceiling with books, and a few window-seats, looking out of the manor and the tall iron gates surrounding it.

I walked over to the window-seat with an open window, and crouched onto the crimson cushion, and stretched my hand out to see if maybe this was a possible escape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I sat down, knees to my chest, and retracted my hand slowly, and instead hugged my knees. I looked over to see Ky Emrys in the doorway.

 _You're dead, so dead, so extremely very dead!_ I couldn't believe my lack of luck. How was it that the second I tested the boundaries, someone was there to catch me doing it? And not just anybody- Voldemort's other personal apprentice.

I knew I also looked like a little girl right now, not like some fearless warrior, but with what I was pretty sure was supposed to be form-fitting clothing, that was hanging off of my tiny frame. _Maybe innocence is worth going for._

I didn't take my eyes off of Emrys as he walked over and joined me on the window seat, much to my dismay. Older guys made my skin crawl. Just something about them. I don't know what.

"There's an Imperturbable Charm on it," he continued, oblivious to my racing thoughts. "Found out on my first day, and got thrown on my back. The guards came rushing, because the way I was crying about it, someone had gotten in the manor and had attacked me."

I nodded coldly, and looked out the window. I wasn't giving anything away, anything that could be used against me. _The endgame here is to survive to escape. The longer I stay, the more I'm trusted, the easier it gets. Plus, I might be more powerful by that time, if I am Voldemort's apprentice._

"Hey, come on," Ky said looking around nervously. "It's not like I bite or anything."

I eyed him from the side, but said nothing. _Don't let him any closer. Don't trust him as far as he can throw you. No matter what he tells you, he must have some agenda._

"I won't hurt you," he continued, trying to make eye contact.

"Cut the crap," I snapped. "I know just as well as you that you have your own agenda, and 'not hurting me' is not a part of it, not even in your wildest dreams."

He blinked, looking somehow stunned by what I'd said. "I-I just thought that since we'd be training together that we might as well be friends."

"Haven't you heard? There is no such thing as friends on the dark side," I said with a bitter laugh.

"You stop with the act," he said, in a much more commanding tone of voice, and he placed a hand over mine over my knees. "You think I really hate you, after that little display in the living room?"

I looked up, but mostly glared back a fairly straightforward yes. Plus, I wanted his hand off of mine. It made me feel uneasy.

"Because I don't," he replied to my burning silence. "That was all an act back there, and I know you were acting back there and right now. You don't need to do that up here. This is where we can be ourselves."

"Keep your delusions to yourself," I said, as I got to my feet. "Excuse me if I seem cold, but I don't trust you, Emrys." With that, I left the room, feeling anger fueling up inside me, and I slammed the door to my quarters shut and locked it.

 _How dare that jerk act like that now? He's such a filthy hypocrite_ \- My eyes widened. _What am I thinking? This isn't right?_

 _Embrace your feelings,_ a little voice said inside my head, as I slid down the wall, until I was sitting on the floor in that little ball.

 _No, this isn't right,_ a panicky part of my brain shrieked. _This anger...isn't mine?_

The voice from before retreated, and I considered what I'd felt. _New plan- escape as soon as I know I can. Something's going on around here. Something here's making me feel a certain way- I can sense it._

I crawled onto the bed, and kicked off my boots, and lay there, plotting until I fell asleep.


	23. Dueling

"Up! Up!" I heard knocking at the door. I shot out of bed, and threw my boots on, unlaced, and threw my black robe on over my clothing, and practically ran out to where the guards were waiting for me.

Emrys noticed my slept-in appearance, and smirked. I rolled my eyes. _Here we go again._

 _Isn't he so annoying,_ that voice in my head said. _Always treating you like dirt, just like the rest of the world. Prove him wrong._

I merely raised my eyebrows as we began down the stairs, into the gardens, and into the living room of the Malfoys where we'd been before. Voldemort was waiting for his two apprentices.

"Ah, my apprentices." He said. "First, dear Alice needs her wand." He handed it to me, and I carefully took it, not breaking eye contact. I recognized it as a little Slytherin game. Keeping eye contact means that you aren't going to fall for anything they throw at you.

"Thank you, my liege," I said evenly, as I stepped back.

"First, I think I shall see your already-present abilities. Fight each other." Voldemort ordered.

"What?" Emrys was stupid enough to let surprise onto his face. "F-fight her?"

"Yes," Voldemort said coldly. "Don't worry, neither of you are skilled enough to do permanent damage to each other yet."

 _Try me,_ I thought with a smirk.

"Step into the ring." I looked to see a huge ring drawn with salt of some sort in the middle of the room. Malfoy must be hating this. I stepped over it, and got in the ring. Emrys did the same.

"Get closer." Voldemort sounded amused.

We did so, until there was only a few feet between us.

"Bow."

We both did so, catching each other's eyes as we rose. There was fear in those eyes, I realized. Lots and lots of fear. _Interesting._

"Take three steps back." We did so.

"Turn, and begin!"

I whipped around. " _Ventus trio_!" Emrys flew, and he would've gone past the ring, except where the salt was, it was like he had hit a wall.

"Ow," he muttered, just sitting there.

" _Furnucula_!" I cried.

" _Protego_!" He shot back, as he got to his feet. I ducked, and the spell hit the ground, and did nothing.

" _Aquify_!" Emrys cried. A wave of water headed my way.

" _Ignis_!" I yelled back, and a wall of fire quenched the water, and began moving in.

He looked left, then right, at the full wall of fire that was heading his way. Emrys then punched the wall caused by the salt, for some reason, but then he jumped off of it, over the fire, which dissolved as soon as it hit the salt.

" _Caelstis_!' I shouted as he advanced closer to me. Lightning hit, but I'd missed, although it did enough of the trick. Emrys fell back onto his back.

" _Umbrify_!" I cried triumphantly. Emrys looked up, and smirked. Right before the black ball hit him, he turned to a shadow, and disappeared, only to reappear out of the shadows at the edge of the circle.

Oh crap. I dodged the purple light that issued from his wand.

" _Stupefy_!" He dodged the one I shot, and shot another purple light out of his wand. I slid under it, and scrambled back to my feet, and cast another Stunning Spell.

He dodged, twirled, and sent, " _Umbrify_ " my way.

I turned into shadow, and watched it hit me. I felt cold, but I returned to my normal state without even the slightest bit of a problem. I started towards him, and he backed up against the wall caused by the salt, until he was pressed against it complete, my wand was only a centimeter away from touching his throat.

I hesitated, because I realized what he saw. The red. The shadow bursting out around me.

" _Suffocat_ ," he casted, and I was hovering in the air, my throat closing in. _Like_ Star Wars _,_ I realized with a jolt. I dropped my wand in pain, and Emrys retrieved it, before letting me onto the ground.

I coughed, much to my own dismay, and I know it had to look bad, with bruises and such probably around my throat. I scrambled to my feet, and lunged with a right hook.

Emrys ducked and dodged. " _Flipendo_!" I fell back onto my back, but I scrambled back to my feet, and managed to actually get my hands on my wand this time. I wrestled for it, but was pushed to the floor again, and both wands were pointed at me. I rolled out of the way, and got to my feet again.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Emrys casted. I fell, rigid as a board. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't move at all.

"The duel is over," Voldemort announced. "That was more entertaining than I expected. You both exceeded my expectations." He then broke the salt circle, and came in. "Congratulations, Ky."

The prat nodded, trying to look like some gritty soldier, although the fearful depths in his eyes rather ruined the image he was trying to project, although it was more accurate.

"You will be rewarded. As for the loser..." Voldemort looked down at me, and undid the spell, although I still lay on the ground, waiting for the blow to come. "Losers must be punished, mustn't they, Alice?"

I looked up with anger and defiance. "Fire away." I snarled.

" _Crucio_!"

What I'd almost come to hate more than the pain it caused was the humiliation. That people like Voldemort found the pain funny, that they found the jerking limbs, the screams, all of it to be funny. It's humiliating to be laughed at when you're in pain.

I felt that way as my vision turned red and I let out a horrid scream, despite all resolve not to, and my limbs spazzed out, jerking in all directions. After the curse had finished its intended effect, I looked up in rage again, sweating and feeling broken. Something inside, anyways.

The two expressions of the witnesses were so different that it was almost comical. There was a sadistic smirk on Voldemort's face, one that made me want to show him my right hook up and close, but I couldn't for practical reasons of survival. On Emrys's though, was shock and fear.

That's interesting, I noted, as I got to my feet and tried to control my shaking limbs. I curled my hands into fists.

"Can I have my wand back?" I asked in a voice as coldly as the English Channel.

Emrys blinked. "Of course." He handed it to me quickly, and stepped away. I made a small, slightly mocking bow.

"So Alice is already practicing her manners," Voldemort said.

I turned to him, making my face unreadable.

"We shall now begin wand drills." He started making us do positions with how we held our wands, making sure it was the correct stance and such, and telling us how to pull off more precise moves.

We then were dismissed for lunch in the dining hall. Death Eaters walked in and out and sat down at the little tables, nodding in respect to us as we walked by. It was kind of gratifying for once to see respect coming in front of you. It was all I could do to keep an un-villain-like smile on my face.

 _Maybe you do belong here, where they actually give you respect and fear your abilities,_ that little voice said. I agreed, and I grabbed the luncheon they were serving, and followed Emrys to the table that was apparently designated for us- there were only two chairs at it.

I ate in total silence. _Why should I open myself up to a bunch of people who I'm trying to get away from? I don't trust this guy._

"Look, would you just say something?" Emrys finally said in a low voice. "I feel bad enough as it is without you losing your voice or being so traumatized that you can't speak."

 _Dude, you're supposed to be a villain. Just act like one, and take delight in the idea. Keep your doubts to yourself before they get you killed._

I said nothing, and pretended not to acknowledge that he'd spoken.

"Are you really playing the quiet game?" There was annoyance in his tone. _Yes, yes I am. You brought this on yourself._

"Wow. You are really a child."

 _Damn. Did he have to say that? After I nearly did best him, and with muggle methods combined, no less? Stupid mudblood._

My eyes bulged. _What did I just think? Oh no, oh no-_

"You take offense to that? Wow, I'm sorry for offending the little girl who knows nothing about how the world works and throws a temper tantrum when she doesn't get her away-"

"For your information, no, that's not what I was reacting to, but I do take slight offense to being called a child, when I have probably experienced more than you have," I said fiercely.

"Experience is only part of what makes you older. For one, you're still fourteen, and that's still a child in this world, Alice. Plus, it's what you learn from your experiences, and you're still as much of a brat as you were at Hogwarts, so clearly you haven't learned anything," Emrys explained.

"And how much older are you?" I raised my eyebrows. "Only three years at the most!"

"But you forget, three years would mean that I'm an adult in the wizarding world, princess," Emrys said smugly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Spill it. How old are you really?"

"Sixteen; I'll be seventeen on the twenty-first of December," he said. "Why, interested, princess?"

I flushed red. "No! And stop calling me that!"

"I don't know, I think princess suits you, since you act like a spoiled royal for-"

I stood up, my anger flaring inside. "Until you've tried my road, keep your hands off of my past unless you have a hand you really despise." With that, I walked back out to the living room, where Voldemort was waiting.

"Ah, Alice returns," he said. "Good. Let's begin on curses."


	24. Only Selfish Enough to Live

"Are you going to talk to me now?" Emrys asked as he encountered me in the library.

"Why are you so insistent on that, Emrys?" I asked, as I pulled a book off of the shelf.

"One, feel free to call me Ky. Two, I just felt sorry for you-"

"Whoa, wait, sorry?" I said incredulously. "Emrys, I don't need anybody feeling sorry for me."

"Ky. And excuse me for giving you sympathy, princess. I thought that that's what you've been wanting this whole time," he shot back.

"What do you mean, 'what I've been wanting?'" I asked.

"I saw you around school, princess. You were always begging for attention, and not getting treated like poo because you weren't the Chosen One. I think you might've brought that one on yourself, though-"

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows were definitely in my bangs at that point. "I brought that on myself? Excuse me for being outcast for being a Parselmouth, excuse me for someone putting my name in the Goblet of Fire. I might have a pity-worthy backstory, but that's not entirely what I want. I want to be respected and known for my own abilities, not my brother."

"But you still want some pity," Ky said.

"It's necessary for anybody to give me a chance that isn't related to my brother," I said with a shrug.

"Wesley Diggory and Hayden Fanning didn't pity you," he reminded me.

"Don't remind me," I snapped, as I twisted my ring.

"Do you miss him?" He asked softly.

"Who?" I snapped. _If it's Diggory, I'm going to bash someone's brains out, and it's not mine-_

"Your twin," Ky said, as if it should be obvious.

"No." I snorted. "He's so not missing me, and I can't say the feeling isn't mutual."

"But he's your twin," he said, as if I said that I liked drinking blood. "Twins are supposed to be special."

I snorted. "Which fantasy novel did you read that one out of?"

I'd heard the twin thing so many times, it wasn't even slightly amusing anymore. Harry and I never had telekinesis, or any of that bonding crap that even the Healers always talked about. Mum and Dad were a bit sad that we'd never unlocked that type of bond, but I didn't mind. We never needed to be any more special than we already were.

"I have a twin," Ky said.

"Wait, what?" He looked at me.

"I have a twin," he repeated calmly.

"And I thought you'd been reading T*witches," I said in amazement.

"Nope," he said, and his face lit up. "Do you want to see a picture?"

I nodded. He smiled shyly, and took a muggle photograph out of his pocket.

"I always prefer non-magical photography," he said, looking left, then right, checking for any particularly nosy guards. He passed me one of what had to be him at the Yule Ball. With him was a girl his age and a boy about my age.

The girl had the same Roman nose, and a similar elongated heart-shape for the face, as well as dark hair that was in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a beautiful white cotton dress that was billowy that enhanced her bronzed skin tone and dark eyes. She seemed cold but beautiful.

The boy with them also had a nose and eyes in common, but his jawline was longer, and his face shape more ovular, and his hair was more curly, like Ky's. He wore ice blue robes that suited him, although they were slightly disheveled.

"She's beautiful," I said, and I handed him back the photograph.

"Thanks. Rhys means everything to me. She came with me into this world, and I don't think I'll ever even begin to forget that. We've got a psychic bond, you see."

"Rhys?" I asked.

"Yep. Mother liked interesting names," he said.

"You have a little brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lux. If Rhys and I care anything for each other, we care about twice as much for Lux. You know what I mean?" Ky said.

"No," I said. "I walk a lonely road."

"And you said you didn't want sympathy," he replied, making a tsk-tsk sound.

"I don't need sympathy," I argued.

"Never said you did. I just said that you want it," he chuckled.

"Are you going to always be this aggravating?" I asked, eying him defiantly.

"As long as it gets results with you, princess," he said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that!" I protested. "I'm not a princess of any sort!"

"Sure thing, princess," he said.

I shoved the book back, and looked him straight in the eyes. "You think that's funny, don't you?" I then made to leave, not even bothering with an answer. I was only a few steps away when his gloved hand gripped my upper arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm sorry, okay," he said, looking around nervously. "I just want to be able to trust someone."

"You're in the wrong place if you're looking for trust," I said bitterly.

"Don't you get it?" The look in his gray eyes was getting dangerous. I began to reach for my wand. "I'm not here for the ideology, or even because I want to go dark. It's the only way I can keep my twin and my brother from getting killed by the Death Eaters for not knowing who their dad was and having a single mom who had the wrong blood."

I looked at him with a newfound respect. And an idea. "So you're afraid."

"Well, aren't you?" There was a slightly crazed look, too. _What if something here is manipulating us? Making us feel an emotion that drives us the most to dark places... For me, that would be anger, and maybe for Ky it's fear..._

"No, I'm not. I want to live and all, but when it comes down to it, there are much scarier things out there than Voldemort, like realizing that you've changed too much, that you've become the monster. Voldemort doesn't scare me in the sense that it does you. I have a healthy amount of fear, just enough to keep me selfish enough to live," I said.

He shook his head. "You're fearless."

"No, I'm courageous. There's a big difference. I don't dwell on my fears. My anger, though, that's a different story altogether," I said.

"Anger?" Ky said.

"Grudges. Revenge. Wrath. Things I have problems with. Catch my drift?" I said.

"I think I got it," Ky said with a nod, and he let go of my arm.

I exited the room quietly, and I could've sworn that I'd heard laughter in this hopeless place.


	25. In Too Deep

"Today, we will be practicing Occlumency," Voldemort said. It had been four weeks since the fight, and I'd already learned a lot. Better Transfiguration, better curses, and just doing straight-up better than I had been in the whole casting-spells realm.

This made my heart pound at the idea. _My thoughts, my feelings..._

" _Legillimens_!" I was taken by surprise, as my moments with Wesley came to the surface- something I'd wanted to forget but couldn't entirely. The only reason I hadn't chucked the ring into the rubbish bin was because I knew it had to be the place making me feel this way about him, or Voldemort himself.

"Interesting... Tell me, Alice, why hasn't this Hufflepuff come for you?" Voldemort sneered, after pulling out. "You know the punishment for doing poorly. _Crucio_."

I was starting to wish I'd had an immunity to it, but no. I got back to my feet and looked up in defiance and rage. "Try that again, I dare you."

I was prepared that time. I focused my rage into a mental fist that would knock out any intruder to my mind.

He started towards my Harry memories, and I imagined the mental fist knocking him out, and focused on this, not even paying attention to the memories. I opened my eyes, and Voldemort was falling to the ground.

My eyes widened fearfully. I'd knocked him away physically as well as mentally. I reached for my wand to defend myself, if that time had already come. The time to escape.

He rose to his feet. "That was an interesting method," he remarked, grinning slyly. "Using passion to keep people out. Then again, that's how you've lived your entire life, isn't it?"

I kept my mouth shut. _I live the way I want to. Because I want to._

Voldemort then turned to Ky. "It's your turn."

He nodded passively, his expression unreadable. He closed his eyes as Voldemort attempted Legillimency.

"You can do better, Ky. Do better for your siblings," Voldemort sneered, when he pulled out.

Ky nodded, and waited for the punishment.

" _Crucio_." Voldemort casted.

It was still unnerving to see a boy about six inches taller than me crash to the ground screaming. Sometimes, the fact that I found it disturbing still was comforting.

 _You're still a good person, if you find that wrong. You're not like Voldemort, who finds pain amusing._

He got to his feet without much shaking, and the attempt was repeated.

"I have a job for both of you," Voldemort said, once training was done for the day. "Tomorrow, we are planning an attack on a certain press conference. One your brother will be at," he said to me. "Your chance for revenge has started."

Overwhelming anger and sadistic pleasure at the idea of making my parents slowly pay for what they did coursed through my body, burned at my core-

 _Oh no. What am I feeling? This is just too real..._

"I will leave you with your wands tonight," Voldemort continued. "Be ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, master," Ky and I chorused in obedient, passive tones.

"Good. Take the rest of the day off," Voldemort said. We nodded, and were escorted back to our hallway.

* * *

I sat down in the library, and opened the window, letting the sunshine caress my face, one of the few things that made me smile anymore. But the seriousness of all of it had caught up to me, particularly with the influence of this place.

 _I can't stay here. I can't, or I'm going to get manipulated into being a monster. I've got to get out._ I twirled my wand in my fingers nervously.

"Looking forward to the raid?" Ky asked.

I looked up. "Absolutely," I lied.

"I mean, we're finally getting the chance to use what we've learned," he said as he sat down.

"Yeah," I said, making a half-hearted attempt to sound excited.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asked, now becoming serious. "And don't lie or say 'nothing.' You can trust me."

 _No, I can't. Not with something as important as escape._

I considered what to say. "Do you ever have a problem with what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" Ky frowned.

"This. Don't you have a problem, with acting like you hate muggles when you know damn well that you're one, and the fact that you, your twin, and your brother only happened to be talented through a happy accident?" I said.

"Look," he said, looking around with paranoia. "I don't want to do a lot of this. But it's what I've got to do to keep my family safe. Part of you can understand that, right?"

"This is an attack on my own brother. I've got no one, so nope," I said.

"Come on, there's got to be someone you genuinely care about," Ky said.

"I genuinely care about Wesley, Hayden, Uncle Remus, and Tonks, oh, and my godfather. That's it, they're the only people I care about, and sometimes, I'm not sure that any of them feel the same way," I said.

"What about Draco Malfoy and the rest? I saw you hang around their gang at school," Ky pointed out.

I looked down at the apple-shaped handle of my wand. "Things have changed. And I guess I've changed too much to ever be close again with me."

"I know how that feels," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not exactly like you get dibs on the worst childhood, princess," he said.

I didn't lower them.

"Look, as the oldest boy in the household, I had to grow up a bit faster than the others, and that meant some changes," he said. "A lot of my friends saw the changes and got scared by what they saw."

"If what they saw was scaring them, why didn't you take a look at yourself and see if you're the thing you should be scared of?" I said.

He chuckled. "You think too much sometimes, princess, you know that?"

"Someone's got to hit the walls and think where others are scared to," I said with a shrug. "I'm afraid of what I might find, but I don't let that stop me. I want to know if I've become the monster, since that's what scares me the most."

"Sounds like the thoughts of someone who's in too deep," Ky acknowledged.

 _Crap. I let too much slip. Might be onto me. Time to make an exit._

"Well, excuse me, but I've got to do some research, if you don't mind," I said.

He gestured for me to go ahead.

I got to my feet and went into the section of the library that I wanted. Magical books. I pulled one off of the shelf called _The Wanderer's Map_. I opened it, and I spoke clearly to the book.

"Show me the Potter cottage." I said. On the pages popped camera angles of the house, and a map to it. I closed it, and walked out, into my room, and locked the door behind me. It was time to make preparations.

* * *

At dinner, I slipped some of the stuff like apples, and sandwiches into my cargo pockets, and some rolls, for that matter. In my room, I summoned Ziploc bags, and started stuffing the foot into them, so that it didn't get all over the inside of my backpack. I then started folding some robes and took some of the clothing, since it could prove to be useful. I also slid my backpack in, and waited for nightfall to come as I put on the leather jacket I found in the back of the closet, and laced up my combat boots.


	26. Freedom and Independence

Malfoy Manor was dead silent.

 _Good_ , I thought, as I slung my backpack over my shoulders, and grabbed my wand. I _t's go time._

I opened the door, and the guards turned around. " _Stupefy! Stupefy_!" I murmured quickly, and the two fell over. I started down the hallway, to the guards who hadn't acknowledged my open door, for their backs were to me.

" _Ventrus trio_!" All of them were blown away, slammed against walls and such. I started running as fast as possible down the stairs as they got to their feet.

"Don't let her escape!" I heard a voice say. A door from up there was open. _Oh crap. The other apprentice._

I flung open the door, where other Death Eaters were now drawing their wands. I ran straight into the gardens, hoping that maybe the hedges might protect me from the Stunning Spells they were aiming at me.

"Don't let her escape!"

"We've got an apprentice trying to make a run for it!"

"Somebody get the Dark Lord!"

I ignored all of this in a burst of adrenaline, as I reached the iron gates. I started climbing rapidly, flattening against the bars whenever a curse was aimed at me. They made my hair blow wildly, and brushed past my skin. I was about halfway to the top, when I took out my wand, and started fighting back.

" _Stupefy! Stupefy!_ " I kept aiming where I thought the last spells had come from. I then placed my wand in my pocket, and continued up.

" _Releashio_!" The spell hit me straight in the back, and my hands burned, and I fell onto the cracked marble walkways.

"Ow," I muttered, as I got to my feet. I drew my wand, and turned to see Ky advancing.

" _Stupefy_!" I ducked and rolled.

" _Flipendo_!" He rolled back.

" _Ignis_!" The fireball flew at my shoulder. I immediately stopped, dropped, and rolled. The fire was out, but my shoulder was burned pretty badly. I still raised my wand.

" _Ventus duo_!" A wind, not quite as strong as the one that had blown the Death Eaters against the walls blew Ky over. I put my wand up, and quickly scaled the fence, not stopping for anything until someone grabbed my leg.

I looked down to see that Ky was gripping my ankle tightly.

"Sorry about this," I muttered, before I kicked against the rail, causing him to fall flat on his back. I didn't even look back to see if he survived, I just kept climbing, and once I was at the top, I flipped over it, and landed on my side. I got to my feet, and started running from the curses that were being fired at me.

Outside of the gates, that meant that the Trace was active, and I was now helpless. They could find me if I used magic, so I kept running as fast as I knew how, dodging and ducking spells, and whenever I could, I changed directions, so maybe they wouldn't follow me into the woods too deeply. When it had been a while since I'd heard or felt any curses, I stopped against a hollow log, panting heavily. I looked about me. _I actually escaped Malfoy Manor!_

I pulled open the book, and looked around. "Where is the closest town?" I asked the book in hushed tones as my heart pumped quickly.

The book then revealed a map to Dorset, only a day's hike away. I breathed a sigh of relief, and I grabbed a bit of fabric out of one of the robes I'd stolen, and I used it as a bandage for my burn, and then used another one as a pillow as I fell asleep on the hard ground.

* * *

I awoke with a start. Sunlight was streaming through the trees. I grabbed an apple out of my backpack, and stuffed the robes I used as a pillow into my backpack. I opened up my book, and was happy to see that the map to Dorset was still there. I started hiking through the wood, although every sound made me jump, and every rustling in the bushes made my heart pound.

It felt like one of the happiest days in my life. The nature, the breeze, the animals, it all felt at peace. And what was the best was the sense of freedom.

 _I'm free. I can do what I want! I can run, and skip, and jump, and twirl about. I can smile and laugh! I can go where I please, when I please!_

It was almost enough for me to want to stay in the woods forever, and to forget about the rest of the world, until the sun caught my ring.

 _I'm coming back to you, Wesley. Just you wait and see._

* * *

I stopped for lunch by a lake. I splashed some water onto my face, and sipped up some water, since it looked clear. I know, bad choice, but I was fairly close to civilization, so I wasn't going to worry too much about it. Besides, what is life without a few risks?

 _Look at me,_ I thought, as I saw my reflection in the pond. A girl who looked much older than fourteen, or fifteen, if that's what it was, if my birthday had passed, which it most likely had.

Leaves stuck everywhere in my purple hair, which was a mess. There was some depth to my green eyes, with a slight glint of ruby, but I wasn't so scared of that. I was pale, more translucent than a human usually was, with a sickly tinge to it. I was skinny, but I swear, I felt like I'd grown a few inches, and I just looked older. Maybe it was what I'd seen, what I'd done already at the age of fourteen. _Or fifteen. Keep forgetting that._

 _Look how far I've come_. I smiled, as I took off my jacket in the summer sun and tied it around my waist. _I'll bare my scars proudly. They've shown me just how far I've come, from a spoiled little bratty princess. Now I'm a warrior queen, a living force._

* * *

 _Okay, I've definitely seen this tree before,_ I thought. I looked at my map again, and my suspicions were confirmed. Now I was an hour off-track. _When am I going to get the chance to see my home again. Friends, family, civilization? I'm never taking any of it for granted again._

 _I started in the right direction again. I should enjoy this, the first time in forever that I've been truly free. No connections, no ties, just happiness. Just me, myself, and I._

* * *

I drew my hood as I started into Dorset. I kept in the shadows of the streets, until I'd gotten to a nice empty road. I stuck out my wand, and waited.

A large, three-story purple bus came out. _What I'm about to do is risky,_ I recognized. _I'll do what I have to do._

I walked up it.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, ma'am," the pimply youth said as he stepped down to help me up. "Where is you want to go?"

"Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow," I said.

"Ah, we don't take people there," the youth said. "Potters like their privacy. Especially now, with their daughter."

I groaned, looked left, then right. Nobody suspicious appeared to be about. I lifted my bangs, to show my scar.

The youth's eyes widened. "By Merlin-"

"Sh!" I hissed. "I need absolute secrecy."

He nodded. "Stan Shunpike, madam. We'll make sure you go where you need to, and as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Shunpike," I said, as I climbed aboard onto one of the beds on the Bus.

I kept my hood up, and stayed close to the front as Shunpike explained the situation to the driver of the Knight Bus, who eyed me sympathetically in the mirror. The bed felt soft under my body. I was about to lie down, when several men in dark cloaks stood.

 _Oh crap._

I drew my wand and got to my feet. " _Stupefy_!" One of them casted at me. _That's all I need._

" _Stuepfy! Stupefy! Stupefy_!" I yelled. Men from the upper level came running down. "Flipendo!" He fell back through the window and onto the road.

"What do they want with 'choo, Alice?" Shunpike cried as he ducked.

"They're Death Eaters! They want me dead," I yelled back, as I wordlessly summoned a gust of wind that knocked them all to the ground. I then blasted all of them out of the Knight Bus, and tied up the Stunned ones.

"What happened to you?" Shunpike asked fearfully, as he crawled out.

"It's a long story," I assured him.

* * *

"Miss Potter?" I awoke on the bed in the Knight Bus. Shunpike was shaking my non-burned shoulder. "We at Godric's Hollow."

I nodded, and grabbed my backpack, and got to my feet. "Sorry I have nothing to pay you with."

"We're just doing our civic duty by delivering you home," the driver said wisely.

"I'll make sure to pay you, all the same," I said.

"You've been a pleasure, Miss Potter," the driver said. "Now get off, since we've got to deliver this lot to the Ministry."

I nodded, and stepped off at the gate to the community. I walked out to the cottage that belonged to Mum and Dad. In the front yard, though, Harry was lying still in the yard, looking up at the early morning sky with the gentle clouds.

I opened the gate, since it opened to my touch as it did any other Potter, and I walked up to him.

"Harry?" I said nervously. He was so still, looked so haunted.

"I guess I've finally gone mad, haven't I?" He said, looking at me as though I were a ghost. "Now that I'm hallucinating and hearing your voice everywhere."

I tapped his wrist. "I'm really here, Harry."

He sat up, eyes wide. "Alice! You are real!" He cried. He hugged me, bringing me to the grass. "I've missed you so much! All I could think was that the last thing I'd ever said to you was that you didn't deserve to win, oh Merlin!"

I patted him on the back. "I missed you too, Harry."

I looked up to see Mum staring in the doorway. "We need to talk."


	27. Nostalgia

"So, what happened the night of the maze?" I asked, now that I was sitting at the kitchen table, with a glass of water I'd downed greedily.

"About an hour later, a girl who looked like you came back. The problem was, that we caught her trying to assassinate Harry, and we knew that it wasn't you," Mum said. "An hour after that, we found out that it was Peter Pettigrew in disguise. He was turned over to the Ministry, as was Mad-Eye Moody, who turned out to be Barty Crouch's kid in disguise. We knew that Voldemort was back, but the Ministry doesn't believe it, probably because it disturbs the peace we've had for thirteen years."

I nodded. "How many days has it been?"

"Honey, it's the eighth of August," Mum answered.

"So, I'm fifteen," I realized.

"We'll do something for your birthday, I promise," Mum said. "We thought You-Know-Who had killed you. What happened, Alice?"

"He used my blood to resurrect himself. He'd decided that I was really powerful, and tried to train me as his apprentice, and another kid at Hogwarts. Then, two days ago, he asked me to attack a press conference and kill Harry. I escaped, and here we are," I explained.

"His apprentice?" Dad asked.

"I think he's trying to get a stronger army," I said quietly. "Influencing a person's worst emotions, so that he can use them for missions, more powerful than any of the Death Eaters. Trust me, I found out a couple times."

"What did he do to you?" Dad asked, horrified.

"He trained me," I said simply.

"Oh my God," Mum said. "Alice-"

"And before you go on a rant about how I'll become evil, I won't. My being here should prove that to you."

"Oh, Alice!" Mum hugged me.

 _What the heck is going on?_

"I wasn't going to say that at all," Mum said, as she started rocking me in her arms. "I was going to say that I'm sorry."

She pulled away, and I could see her red eyes and wet cheeks. "I'm sorry, for how I've treated you. I know it wasn't fair. I shouldn't have treated you like that, prophecy or not, Dumbledore be damned!"

"Mum, it's okay," I said. "I'm going to be honest. I'm not ready to forgive yet. But someday I will. Just give me some time."

"Of course," she sobbed, before hugging me again. "Take all the time in the world. I haven't forgiven myself yet."

My hand rested on the doorhandle. It had been so long since I'd been in my room. Almost a year. The knob was cool to the touch, and except for the pink and black sign with a skull and crossbones warning intruders to keep out, nothing really showed of the rebellious girl that used to live inside.

I opened it, and a sense of nostalgia flooded in. Murals painted the walls and the ceilings, beautiful murals of some faraway places or heroes I'd admired. My desk was full of drawing pencils and paints and papers, all with a fine layer of dust on them from months and months of being away.

My bedding was a total mess of tie-dyed sheets and blankets, and my pillows were all slightly stained from one painting mishap or another, and stickers were all over the bedframe, from characters I adored in my youth.

Paint splatters decorated the floors, and awry sketches and crumpled pieces papered the floor. On the built-in bookshelf, stacks and stacks of sketchbooks awaited, full of memories from the past. One sketchbook sat on my desk, though.

I walked over to it. _My Scrapbook_ , it read in flowery stickers, as if placed by six-year-old hands. I opened it. Childish scribbled adorned the little moving photographs. Some were of me as a baby, with Harry, a quite a few before we ever got our scars.

Then there was me as a small child, in pretty dresses and in jeans alike, playing around outdoors. I remember that little girl. Merlin, she doesn't even feel like me anymore. It's hard to believe that I was once her. A girl who was oblivious to the rest of the world, who only needed her own fantasies to keep her company. The girl who played make-believe.

I laughed bitterly. _How far away she is now._

I watched the photographs that I'd pasted in, of how much sweeter I used to be, how different, too. I watched as I grew long-legged, and my black hair went wild. As I got my letter, and was excited. As I grew up to be the scarred, powerful, dark teen I was now.

 _But I'll never be that girl again,_ I vowed. _The girl who lets herself get hurt, and only lives for her own fantasies. I'll never be that other girl again, though, either. The one who lashes out at the world because of the actions of a few. The girl who has no one to hold on to._

"Alice?" I looked up to see Uncle Remus and Tonks standing in the doorway. I set the book down gently.

"Hello, Uncle Remus. Tonks," I said tiredly, but I walked over anyway.

"You sound exhausted," Uncle Remus noted.

"I am, a bit," I admitted. "It's just... I've gone through a lot, this summer."

"I'm sure you have. James and Lily told us, Voldemort's apprentice," Tonks said. "Can we come in, and sit down?"

I nodded, and stepped aside.

Tonks sat on my bed, and patted the spot next to her. "Sit."

I did so.

"You seem the ministry didn't exactly believe Crouch and Pettigrew's confessions," Uncle Remus said. "They're putting a lot of stock into trying to discredit Dumbledore and your brother."

"Right, because they're too scared to face the truth," I replied.

"Very good," he said.

"So, we need you to be careful at Hogwarts this year," Tonks continued.

I shook my head. "The time to be careful is over. Voldemort is recruiting students. That means I have to, as well."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"There was another apprentice," I said. "Ky Emrys, he'll be sixth year in Ravenclaw this year."

"Meredith Emrys's kid?" Uncle Remus asked. "Oh, love, he's a muggle-born."

"I know that," I snapped. "Voldemort offered him a pass on his siblings and mum if he joined the Death Eaters and trained under Voldemort."

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"He's really powerful. Trust me, I know. I've gone up against him, twice, and he won once," I said.

"That doesn't make sense, though- he's creating wild cards," Uncle Remus said.

"Not exactly. He's trying to use our emotions somehow to turn us over, to control us," I said. "He somehow manipulated my anger, driving it way out of control. For Ky, I think it was fear."

Tonks and Uncle Remus exchanged a glance. "Alice, you've got to be careful at Hogwarts."

I shook my head. "It's too late. I've got to start the rebellion, knock the Death Eaters out as soon as possible."

"But you, though? Love, you're only a student," Uncle Remus argued.

"All great wizards were students once," I said. "This is my duty, and I'm going to play my part, like it or not. Someone's got to keep Voldemort from recruiting all of the students."

"Some will stay strong, surely," Uncle Remus said.

I shook my head again. "You have no idea how convincing he is, how overwhelming the emotions he gives you are."

"Yet here you are," Tonks said, putting an arm around me.

"Yet here I am," I echoed. We were all silent for a moment.

"Well, we're here for you when you need it," Tonks said.

"Thanks," I said, smiling weakly.

"Good girl," Uncle Remus said, before he and Tonks left.

* * *

"Hey, Allie," a voice that had been only in dreams said.

"Wesley!" I cried, and I stood, and hugged him right there, in my room.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"So did I," I said, before I kissed him.

"I can tell," he murmured, and he kissed me back.

"I love you, Wesley."


	28. The Spark

Of course, Fudge didn't care what I'd said. In fact, he tried to make me look like a fool, which really didn't exactly help me stay calm and look like I was trustworthy- by the way, the minister apparently really appreciated my right-hook.

"Be safe, you two," Uncle Sirius said to the two of us. "We wouldn't want anything happening to you."

"Trust me, they aren't taking me again, unless they'd like to die," I said grimly.

"Oh, we know, Al," Sirius said, patting me on the head.

I ducked away, and went into a compartment with Hayden and Wesley, and some more of their crowd.

There was Luis Hernandez, the Latino boy in Ravenclaw who was often thinking something clever, and always solving some sort of problem.

Ellie Anders was a Slytherin, not that I'd ever interacted with her much before, who was a clever, mechanical girl.

Alexander Fawley was the blondie who was into music, and really seemed to have this deep, introspective soul.

And finally, there was Teddy Tolipan, a redhead with bright hazel eyes who seemed to have heroic dreams and such.

"I've heard some things about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Teddy had said.

"How do you know who it is?" I asked.

"My mum works in the ministry," Teddy said proudly.

"I've heard some stuff, too," Luis said.

"Well, spill it, then," Hayden said. "We're all dying of curiosity here."

"It's a she, from what I've heard," Teddy said. "And she worked at the Ministry of Magic for a long time."

"Rumor has it that she's pretty unlikable," Luis added.

"Maybe the rumors are wrong," Wesley said hopefully. I punched him playfully on the arm.

"That'd be just like you, you sentimental 'Puff," I teased. "Believing the best on anyone."

"Are you done acting like a couple?" Luis groaned.

"Sorry," we chorused sheepishly.

"I also heard that she's coming to discredit Dumbledore," Teddy continued. "I think she's an Inquisitor of some sort?"

"The High Inquisitor," Luis corrected her. "Yeah, my dad heard something about that when he was fixing one of the machines for the Ministry. Chances are, she's probably going to try to discredit the Potters, too."

Everyone glanced over at me. I placed my arms behind my head and leaned back.

"It's high time somebody knocked them off of their tower," I said casually.

"You know that means that she's going to try to make you look bad," Luis said. "Right?"

"Let her try. I have more important things to work on. Like organizing a rebellion," I said, with lightning crackling in my eyes.

"Rebellion?" Luis looked about nervously.

"Yeah, rebellion," I said. "Someone's got to stand against Voldemort. Besides, if my suspicions are worth anything, we've got to recruit and train the others as quickly as possible."

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked.

"I was Voldemort's apprentice," I confided. "He was training another kid- and he's at Hogwarts this year. I think he's recruiting into the Death Eaters, and into an elite force of them, if I'm thinking correctly."

"Made of kids?" Luis asked, horrified.

I nodded. "The other guy's sixteen, entering his sixth year."

"So he's going to be recruiting?" Hayden said.

"That's what I'd be doing if I were him," I said.

Everyone blinked.

"Sorry, too soon?" I asked.

Wesley put an arm around me. "No."

"So, rebellion?" Hayden said, looking on edge.

"You're the first people I wanted to ask," I said. "You've got amazing talents, and I think you've got what it takes to help fight."

"Was there any doubt? I'm in," Hayden said fiercely.

"I'm in," Wesley agreed.

"It's personal- I'm in," Ellie said.

"Definitely in," Teddy said.

"Wait, you think this is actually a good idea?" Alex had spoken up.

"Yeah, it could be dangerous," Luis said.

"It _is_ ," I said. "But what is life if you don't live for others?" I hadn't been such a big believer in that, until I'd seen the lonely road.

"People are in danger," Ellie said. "I might be considered a half-blood, but my mum's a muggle-born, and my dad's a muggle. They're on the radar, and I'm going to fight to protect them."

"Besides, do you really think you'll be safe? Who says that once V-Voldemort vanquishes the muggles that the rest of us aren't next?" Hayden reasoned.

Luis put his hands up. "Look, I get that you mean well. But do we really need a war?"

"YES!" We chorused.

"I'll do it," Alex decided. "Count me in."

"I don't know..." Luis said, but then he looked at our blazing expressions. "But I know what's right and what's wrong, and I need to do what's right. I'll join you."

"Good," I said. "I want you all to appeal to your houses. Try to get them to listen to you. There might be some resistance, and there might be people trying to lobby for the Death Eaters. But don't back down, don't be afraid to fight."

They all nodded solemnly. We were all in this together.

* * *

Upon hearing Umbridge, and her speech of taking over the school, I knew that I had my work cut out for me this year.

As soon as I got into the Slytherin common room, Ellie nodded at me, and I stepped in front of the fireplace.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" I called, and I raised my wand, creating multi-colored sparks. It caught everybody's attention.

"I'm sure all of you heard about Lord Voldemort's resurrection," I said loudly. "Show of hands, how many believe me?"

Three-quarters of the common room raised their hands up high.

"Good, good, we don't need to talk about that," I said although it was mostly to myself. "Right, I'm asking you to fight."

The common room started whispering.

"You think I'm insane, asking you to fight one of the most powerful wizards alive? I'm not. I escaped the base of operations, and I know how to fight. So do you," I said. "All of you have one thing in common with Voldemort and ninety percent of his Death Eaters- you're in Slytherin, his house. You know how Slytherins act, their traps, their tricks. You are the ideal fighters against the Death Eaters.

"I'm not associating my rebellion with the Order of the Phoenix. I've been manipulated by Dumbledore, and I don't want him to hurt you. I promise, I won't let him, as long as it is in my power."

"Why do you want us? Don't you want those bloody heroic Gryffindors?" One boy demanded. "Why should we fight for them?"

"Because you'll be fighting for yourself, for your family," I replied. "Look around, there's some of you here with muggle heritage. What makes you think you'd be exempt from Voldemort's killing spree? Being a Slytherin? He doesn't give a damn about that. Besides, this is your turn, your time to shine.

"We've all been screwed by a bloody hat. We've been told our whole lives that we're evil because we're in Slytherin, never mind Merlin and those heroes in our dormitories. It's high time we proved them wrong. This is our time for glory.

"Rebellion has often been compared to fire. You can't start a fire without a spark. Someone has had to be the spark. You're going to go down in history as the sparks that started the resistance against Voldemort," I said.

Others exchanged looks and whispered, but then several people clapped.

Shouts of excitement filled the common room, but I looked to see Draco, sneering at me, and I felt a pang in my heart. _I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but we're going down different paths._

"The Dark Lord will kill you all!" Draco yelled. "The Death Eaters will rise again." He started sashaying forwards, and then he punched me. I went flying on my back. He then stepped forwards, and kicked me in the ribs, and I grabbed his leg, and used his momentum to get him to go flying backwards, and I got to my feet.

I pulled my wand, and backed away as he got to his feet.

" _Crucio_ , mudblood," Draco said.

 _I really wish I had immunity to it._

I was starting to wish the pain would just stop. _Maybe, if I just stop fighting... No, I won't stop fighting._

" _Expelliarmus_." Ellie took Draco's hawthorn wand, and extended a hand to me, and looked at him fiercely.

"You pick on her, and the rest of us in the Spark-"

"The Spark?" I interrupted.

"If we're all little sparks, our rebellion will be the Spark to start the rest," Ellie said. "As I was saying, Malfoy, the Spark will retaliate."

"So will the Death Eaters!" Draco sneered, and everyone drew their wands on each other. Slytherin was divided.

"What in the name of Flamel is going on?" Severus demanded, as he swaggered into the common room.

We didn't take our gaze from each other. No one wanted to be the first to back down from the challenge.

"Take your wands away, now, unless you want detention!" Severus barked. We all lowered our wands in unison, still eying each other with hostility.

We then around our evening routines, but the fight had already begun in the Slytherin common room.


	29. Cheshire Cat Smile

_I am in Malfoy Manor again, torturing someone, a young man maybe only a few years older than me._

 _"_ Crucio _." I say in a cold, happy voice._

 _The man looks up, and I see Ky's angry, fearful dark eyes. I watch as I do it again, despite all my struggles not to. And again._

 _"Stop!" I yell, looking away, anywhere but the evidence of what I've done. I need to look anywhere but there. I look, and the body is gone, replaced by a mirror in the spotlight, surrounded by darkness._

 _"Come, see what you've become, young apprentice," Voldemort's voice whispers. I step forwards, to see a monster in the mirror. My hair is the color of the blood that stains my hands and the crimson of my eyes. My skin is pale, and there is an aura of shadow around me, and my expression is an insane Cheshire Cat smile._

 _"No." I back away, and the reflection flickers back to green-eyed, purple-haired, blood-free, panicked Alice. "No, I don't want this."_

 _The girl turns back to me, and smiles sinisterly, and raises her blood-stained hand, and presses it against the glass. I stumble back, and see a bloody handprint over my heart._

* * *

"NO!" I awoke, thrashing, and looking about wildly for the monstrous version of me, the wicked girl with the Cheshire Cat smile.

"What is wrong with you, Alice?" Pansy whined, as she undid her rollers. "Always screaming and kicking. Maybe that's why the Dark Lord let you go, since you're so cowardly."

I glared at her, but got out of bed, and started about my morning routine. Lines were already drawn. Tracey, Pansy, and Millicent had decided that they were with the Death Eaters, and against the Spark.

Daphne, however, and the girls in the other dormitory except for one, Juno Rosier, were with the Spark. I took that small victory seriously as I got dressed in my robes and combat boots, and prepared for the school day.

At the table, we soon discovered where the loyalties really were. It was noted that all of the tables had two groups of students, divided largely by a foot where no one sat. At Slytherin, it was split exactly fifty-fifty, as was Gryffindor.

I sat with my group in the Slytherin table, and started pouring up my coffee as the others went about their day. I looked up at the staff table to see them all whispering and eying the divides with fear and worry.

 _You've got more important things to worry about, sweetheart,_ I thought as I sipped my coffee and watched Umbridge wrinkle her nose at the Hogwarts houses divided, and she scribbled something down on her cat-patterned notepad.

* * *

"How'd things go in the common rooms last night?" I asked my co-leaders of the Spark.

"Went just fine," Wesley said brightly. "There's a few people who don't want to join the resistance, but most are willing to fight, and train."

I nodded. "Good, good."

"The whole is Slytherin is divided," Ellie informed the others. "I've never seen anything like it. Everyone had a wand pointed at someone else's head."

"Gryffindor's divided, too," Teddy reported. "Not quite as strongly as Slytherin, but the half that isn't with the resistance doesn't believe that Voldemort's back. By the way, what are we calling this thing?"

"The Spark," Ellie and I chorused softly.

"Okaayy..." Wesley said.

"Things in the Ravenclaw common room went horribly wrong," Hayden said as we passed a group of sixth-years. One of them was a certain figure that filled me with dread, and I remembered my nightmare. Hayden, Alex, and Luis glared fiercely at him, and he gave them a cold look, and his eyes widened with surprise upon seeing my face. I just raised my eyebrows.

"What did those sixth-years ever do to you?" Teddy asked nervously.

"See that one with the curly black hair?" Hayden asked, hate evident in her voice. "He ruined everything."

"I forgot that he probably would," I murmured.

The three Ravenclaws shared a glance. "Why?" Luis asked.

"He's Voldemort's other apprentice, and if I'm guessing correctly, he tried to lure kids in?"

"Oh, yes he did," Hayden said venomously. "He went so far as to call our side powerless in comparison to the dark side."

I laughed. "Please, direct me to the idiot. Let me take him on."

"You've beat him in a duel?" Ellie asked.

"Damn right I have," I said. "When I'm done with you guys, you'll be just as powerful."

"So Gryffindor is either in the Spark or doesn't believe that Voldemort's back, a large majority of the Ravenclaw is allied with the Death Eaters, the majority of Hufflepuff is with us, and Slytherin's fifty-fity," I recapped.

"Yep," they all affirmed.

* * *

All classes were in for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Wands away, class," the professor tittered. She was a little toad of a woman, dressed all in pink and fluff, and was so crap-saccharine that it made me feel a little sick just looking at her.

I put my wand away, and waited to be bored out of my mind.

"Good morning, class," she said.

"Good morning," a few people mumbled sleepily.

"Let's try that again, and this time, use my name. It is Professor Umbridge if you didn't already know," she said in a condescending voice.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," we all chorused, still sounding bored and exhausted.

"As I'm sure you know, your Defense Against the Dark Arts education has been all over the place. This diversity isn't good for young minds such as yours, and it can be quite confusing. That isn't good for naive, impressionable innocents such as you," she said.

 _Naive? Innocent? What language are you speaking, woman?_

"For instance, we had a half-breed teach you, and a madman-"

"Are you talking about Lupin?" Dean Thomas from Gryffindor asked. "Because he was the best teacher we ever had? And that other guy was a nutter, but we still learned loads-"

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr-"

"Thomas."

"As I was saying, you need stability, and most of all, you need a return to the basic principles of defending yourself against the abundant evils in the world," Umbrdige continued.

"Get out a notebook and copy these down," she said, and she tapped her wand and words appeared on the board.

 _The Goals of This Class:_

 _Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

 _Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

Hermia's hand shot up like a rocket.

"Yes, Miss-"

"Granger, and the board says nothing about using defensive magic," Hermia said.

"Why on Earth would you need to use it? Do you expect to be attacked in my classroom?" Umbridge asked.

"No, but-"

"Hand, Granger." Umbridge said firmly. Hermia's hand shot into the air. Umbridge ignored it, but I'd shot my hand up into the air. Everyone else's went down, and all eyes were on me. Umbridge had no choice but to call my name.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" She asked in a sickly-sweet voice.

"I want to learn defensive magic, since the theory won't protect anyone against Voldemort," I said loudly.

If all eyes weren't on me before, all eyes were on me now.

"Five points from Slytherin, Potter, and detention. I will not have lies spouted in this class," Umbridge said.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Hand, Potter!" She said.

No one raised their hands. "Forget the hand! Why would think I'd lie about something like that? You think that I'm insane? An attention-seeker? Then tell me where this came from."

I drew up my sleeve, displaying the place where Pettigrew had taken my blood.

"The maze?" Umbridge guessed.

 _Crap._

"Fine, hole in my argument, got it," I said, annoyed.

"Another detention, Potter, for defying a teacher," Umbridge said. "Now, class, begin chapter one."

We all did so, although I might have been drawing over my textbook since it was such utter rubbish. _One small victory._


	30. Fire is Catching

"Come, sit down, Miss Potter," Umbridge said a bit too sweetly. I nodded, already slightly disturbed by the saccharine crap that was everywhere. It was uncanny, and it already seemed to reek of overcompensation.

I sat at the desk she told me to, and bustled to get my parchment.

"No, I've got some, sweet. And you'll be using a special quill of mine," Umbridge said.

I slowly put them away, and took the sheet of parchment and the blood-red quill.

"Is there any ink?" I asked.

She turned her back to me. "Just begin your lines- I want you to write 'I must not tell lies' and I shall tell you when you've written enough."

 _Oh. I guess it's self-inking or something._

I began writing I must not tell lies, when I felt something in my hand, the searing pain of getting cut open. I looked, and saw the words on my hand.

I looked up at that toad, and saw a sadistic expression on her face.

"You're making me cut open my own hand!" I cried as I leapt to my feet. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sit down, Miss Potter, unless you'd like a third detention?" Umbridge said with a smirk.

"We're playing this game, are we? Fine!" I snapped, and I sat down, and wrote the words as many times as I could, despite the pain. _Pain is a long-time friend, isn't it?_

The hours still dredged on slowly, and my hand really had hurt after the end of it, when Umbridge finally let me go off.

"You've got one more tomorrow," she said nastily. I shot a glare right back, and grabbed my bag, swung it over my shoulder, and slammed the door shut behind me as I started towards the Slytherin common room. I had work to do.

The first person I saw lurking closer and closer in the halls was Ky Emrys. I slowly drew my wand. This wasn't just a chance meeting, if I knew anything about fate and destiny.

"Alice," he said, with a slight nod.

"Emrys," I said coldly.

"Oh, and I thought we were on a first-name basis," he said with a slight laughter pitch.

I gripped my wand tighter, when some blood splatted onto the floor. This caught his attention.

"Something wrong, princess?" He asked, still serious.

I scowled. "Don't call me that!"

Still, he ignored me, and in a swooping position, lifted my hand, and then eyed me. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I didn't, Umbridge made me with her bloody quill," I said, as I tried to yank my hand away. "Besides, why do you care?"

He held tight, though. "Because I might not want you to fall apart," he said.

 _What does he really want? He's the enemy... But you know what he's thinking, feeling. Voldemort's influence._

"Well, I'll be perfectly fine in a bit, so thank you for your concern," I said coldly.

"You always were stubborn, princess," he said, with a chuckle.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. We're not even on the same side," I said.

"Are we?" He chuckled.

"The fact that I ran off should say something, or did you forget about that?" I retorted.

"I assume you might still be convinced," he said. "Those rebels aren't trying to corrupt you, are they?"

My eyebrows shot up into my bangs. "Those rebels are my friends. Hurt them and you will see what I can do."

"They're with you?" He looked surprised.

"Look, I get that you think that Voldemort-" he flinched at the name "-what, does that bother you- is your only way out. But several other people are willing to fight, and several others are willing to defend themselves. Can't you hear it?" I said boldly.

"Hear what?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"The sound of fire. Because fire is catching," I said wildly. "The school's split, and it's all going to come down to a war. I'm not afraid to back down."

He eyed me as if with a newfound respect and worry? "Be careful, Alice. Play with fire, and you'll get burned."

"I'm fully aware," I said, since I still had a burn scar on my shoulder, and I knew that there would be casualties in a war- I was aware that I would probably be one of them.

* * *

"She made you do what you your hand?" Wesley cried, taking it.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Wes. She can't hurt me as much as she thinks she can."

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, it hurts. But it won't stop me from saying what I want to say, or more importantly, need to say. Tonight, we start training. I say we do it out in the courtyards, and if Umbridge asks any questions, tell her it's a mass-tutoring session," I said. "She can't put half of the school in detention."

"True enough," Wesley said.

"One problem with us announcing that," Alex said. "What about the Death Eater sympathizers? They take over most of our common room."

"Let me handle Emrys," I said. "He gives you any trouble, please, come running to me. I'll take care of it. Soon enough, anyways, you should be able to take him on."

The Ravenclaw trio nodded.

"The Gryffindors will mostly ignore us, though," Teddy said smoothly. "They know better than to take on half the common room."

"Good. The Slytherins might give a little bit of trouble, but we can hold them in place," I said as I shared a glance with Ellie.

"Good. We've got most of Hufflepuff in our pocket, so they won't be much of an issue," Wesley said.

"Then, after my detention, we begin... Or perhaps.. Why don't you meet me tonight in the courtyard. If I train you first, you can pass on your skills to your own little group," I said.

"Agreed, that sounds much more logical," Luis said.

"I also want to find your areas of magic," I added. "For me, it's storm magic and dark arts. I think you all might unlock specific talents that might be really useful."

They all exchanged looks. "Let's do it," they chorused.

 _Fire is catching._

* * *

"What happened to your hand?" Mum asked after Alchemy.

I groaned. I was getting tired of the question. "Detention with Umbridge happened, that's what.

"No need to get sassy with me, young lady!" Mum snapped. I sighed.

"Look, I'm just going to get through one more detention. Besides, I've got more important things to worry about," I said.

"Like rebellion," Mum said softly.

I nodded.

"Be careful, Alice. I don't want to lose you again," she warned.

"The time to be careful is over," I said. "But I'll try."

* * *

After detention, I went right to the courtyard where I told the others to meet me. They were all there.

"Thanks guys, for waiting," I said. "First, we need to start with wand movement. You need to make really precise movements, not really fast ones. With time, you'll be able to pick up speed."

They all nodded. "We'll practice with _Wingardium Leviosa_ , since it's simple."

We began at our task with rocks. I demonstrated quick, precise movements. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" I lifted it, and continued with quick, precise movements.

The others began, making quick, half-hearted imitations of my hand-movements.

"We've got an awful long way to go," Ellie noticed. She then repeated my motions, slowly, and then quicker. " _Wingardium Leviosa_!" The rock she was practicing with shot into the air, but she brought it back down, and bounced it around in the air.

"Good job, Ellie," I cheered. Luis kept trying to go faster and faster.

"Whoa, whoa, stop," I said, gently but firmly. I took Luis's hand. "Like this, Luis," I said, and I slowly traced the shape. "You'll get the hang of this soon."

* * *

"Great job, guys," I said. "We're going to do it like this. Every time I have a new lesson, I'll teach you first, and we'll teach our own little squadron," I said.

"We're eager to learn," Teddy said. "Just give us a go."

"If you guys keep learning this quickly, you should be ready to fight within six months," I said. "Hopefully the others are this quick."

"Yeah," Hayden said.

"I hope the others aren't as quick," a voice called out. I recognized the voice with dread. "I'd hate to have to stop them...violently."

Ky, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle drew from the shadows.

"Ah, so you've allied yourself with a muggle-born," Ellie taunted Malfoy. "Never thought I'd see the the day, bless me."

Draco's hand trembled with anger. "He's a descendant of Merlin, not a muggle-born."

I about fell over laughing. Wesley and the others looked a bit worried. I looked up, almost crying in mirth at the idea. "He's got you all fooled, hasn't he?"

Ky looked a bit more nervous at what I was saying.

"You're just lying because you're jealous," Pansy sneered.

"What would I be jealous?" I asked.

"Because you looove him and he's on our side," Pansy shot back.

I raised my eyebrows. "What have you been smoking, Pansy?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I'm in love with a guy on the right side, and he's right here," I said, and I put my arm around Wesley. "Now, please leave before I decide to override my conscience and decide that hexing you is a good method."

"Sorry to disappoint you, princess," Ky said, and Wesley scowled at him. "The courtyards are free for anyone to enjoy." He stretched his arms out.

"You leave my friends alone. We're not on the battlefield yet," I said.

"Are we?" He asked, with a smirk. Ravenclaw sixth-years emerged from the shadows.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," I muttered. "I'll hold them off! Run!" With that, I summoned a whirlwind, and knocked everyone who wasn't on my side to the ground. They didn't run, though, they all attacked.

Ky summoned a fireball, which I deflected. I shot a jet of fire back, and he managed to reverse it. I dodged, and summoned lightning, which threw him back. I advanced, only to get a curse that had me on my knees in pain. Another one came at me, causing extreme acne, and another, the ticking spell, which really wasn't fun.

Ky took my chin into his hand. "We'll do a lot worse next time," he promised.

"I'd like to see you try," I snarled.

He rose to his feet. "Defiance will be the thing that destroys you, princess."

"Defiance has been the only thing keeping me alive!" I snapped back, as I struggled to my feet.

I looked around, seeing that at least my friends had made it out alive, and unharmed, from what I had guessed. All of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins pointed at me with their wands. I was resigned to my fate.

"Stop training the rebels," he ordered.

"You think this makes me want to stop?" I chuckled. "It only makes me want to fight harder. You're setting up tyranny, a dictatorship. I'm not buying into that."

"The Dark Lord could appreciate your views," he said quietly.

I laughed sharply. "I'm never going back! I only joined to spy! I know what's right and wrong, and you're going down the wrong path!"

" _Prometheus_!" The Ravenclaws all casted.

 _Oh *#*%._ Birds flew all around me, raptors, and started pecking at me. _Like the legend of Prometheus!_

I stared up with hateful eyes, and he stepped back, already scared. I decided to let the darkness out, and all of the birds were hit with the dark waves emanating from my hands. They turned to shadow, and vanished.

Several of the Ravenclaws and the Slytherin gang I used to know looked scared. I defused the image, and felt all of the bird wounds coming in.

"Get out of here!" I yelled. They didn't need telling twice. They ran out of the courtyard like little babies, except for Ky.

"What are you sticking around for?" I demanded, even though I knew that my hands were covering my stomach, and I looked like a small, defenseless little girl. "Want me to say congratulations for causing this much damage? Do you want what happened to the birds to be you? If so, try me! I dare you!"

"Shouldn't be so upset when you lose, princess," he said quietly.

"You have no right to call me that!" I said, as I staggered closer. "Not when you've already dealt the blow." With that, I punched him in the stomach. Hard. He doubled over, gasping in pain.

With that, I turned around, and started for the hospital wing.

* * *

"How'd you manage this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she started stitching up some of the cuts. I winced.

"I might've ticked off all of the Ravenclaw sixth-years, who happen to be proficient in the Prometheus Curse," I confessed.

"The Prometheus?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "No wonder you managed to need healing in your liver. What did you do to make them all mad?"

"I can't tell you that," I said.

"It's the Death Eater conflict, isn't it?" She asked.

I remained silent.

"I knew that this would be coming," she said, mostly to herself. "I knew that students, particularly you, would be fighting, dueling over it in school, but I didn't expect it to start already."

She then gave me a sleep potion, since I'd need to stay overnight.

"Fire is catching," I murmured, before I fell asleep.


	31. Love Me

Meetings were already snowballing. We were learning more and more, slowly gaining skills and power. I was already proud of my little army. But with the good came the bad.

Attacks from the Jr. Death Eaters were frequent. No teacher except for Umbridge even bothered to try and give detentions, since practically everywhere were little duels, springing out just because the others were on the wrong side. Did I feel bad? Maybe, but rebellion was no small matter. It was going to break out anyway, and I'd rather be the instigator and do it right, then watch it happen the hands of some idiot like Harry, or someone with an endgame like Dumbledore.

What I'd promised myself was that I'd make sure that as few people were hurt, none having any significance over the other. _We're all human, aren't we? Don't all lives equal the same?_ I wouldn't do anything I wasn't willing to do myself.

Lately, I'd taken to attacking any birds conjured by the Prometheus curse.

* * *

" _Prometheus_!" A sixth-year Ravenclaw called, and a first-year Ravenclaw, Slytherin, fifth-year Gryffindor, and a second-year Hufflepuff were all attacked with a hailstorm of stupid raptor-birds.

I unleashed the little devil within, as I had come to calling my state where I release shadows, and they vanquished the birds. The sixth-year looked at me, annoyed, and then pinned the Gryffindor against a wall.

"Don't betray your own," she snarled, pointing her wand right under his chin.

I drew my wand. "Get away from him, Morganstern!" I commanded.

"Ah, Alice Potter, come to bail out this little boy?" She snarled.

"I have," I said evenly. " _Expelliarmus_." Her wand came soaring to me. The boy broke free.

"Don't you care about blood relations?" Morganstern demanded.

" _Flipendo_!" The sixth-year went flying backwards.

"Thanks," one of the Gryffindors said. "My friend, she's hurt really bad-"

"All of you are going to the hospital wing," I interrupted. I looked over to the Ravenclaw. "What did you do to tick Morganstern off?" I asked. "She's not that devoted to the cause, usually."

"Oh, well," the Gryffindor smirked. "All of them are like that right now because my brother's aligned with the Death Eaters."

"Wait, you're Lux Emrys?" I asked.

"Guilty as charged," he said.

"Explains a lot," I said. "We're happy to have you on our side, by the way."

"No need to say that," Lux said, now serious. "Ky thinks he's doing us some service, but we aren't ashamed of our parentage, aren't afraid to fight. Aren't afraid to die."

"Nobody's dying if I can help it," I said, as I helped the Slytherin along.

"It's a war, Alice, and someone will die soon," Lux said solemnly.

"I know," I replied. "Trust me, I know." The thought that kept me awake at night sometimes. It's not like these constant schoolyard are bad enough. I keep waiting for a death to be traced to my name in blood. I know that soon, I will be at least partially to blame because of one lost soul.

"Don't get me wrong, what you're doing is incredible, and I don't know how you do it, but I know that you're the type who will beat themselves up about every death in this war, every casualty on our side. Trust me, you're not the main one to blame," Lux continued, oblivious to my thoughts.

I nodded, as I helped them into their hospital wings. Madam Pomfrey wrote me a note explaining that I was helping a group of hurt students, awarded five points to Slytherin, and I rushed into Umbridge's class.

"Sit down, Miss Potter. Five points from Slytherin for tardiness," she said. Everyone stared at me.

"I have a note-"

"Five points for interruption," Umbridge said curtly, and she ripped up my note.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Sit down, or will it be another five points?" Umbridge asked in a sickly sweet voice. I glared at her, and sat down at my place. We'd be reading some more of that stupid Slinkhard textbook.

When we started, I kicked my legs up onto the desk, and started reading. If I'm going to read something this condescending, I might as well have fun doing it.

"Potter!" I looked up innocently.

"Come over here!" She barked, since she was standing by the door. All eyes were on me as I did so, and she practically threw me out into the hallway, and slammed the door shut behind me.

"I know that you're the one responsible for this!" She snarled.

"For what?"

"Rebellion, feeding lies to half the school," Umbridge hissed fiercely, as she pinned me against the wall. "What is so satisfying about that, Potter?"

I managed my best I'm-bored look, and crossed my arms over my chest, and my legs casually. "Look, I'm not causing rebellion," I lied. "It's just that half the school has wised up."

"You do know what rebelling against the Ministry is worth, right, Potter?" She asked.

I blinked blankly.

"A life sentence in Azkaban at best, public execution at worst. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Umbridge demanded.

"Of course I do, professor. I was sorted into Slytherin, not the house of the stupid," I replied. _Except for Crabbe and Goyle, but y'know, they don't count._

* * *

Wesley kissed me on the cheek. "Come on, let's have some fun," he said in a low voice. "You deserve it more than anyone I know."

I looked up from the reports I'd gotten from my legion officers I'd set up. I'd had the regiments, which were run by my seven co-leaders and I, which were split into legions, run by the most talented of those students, and then there were the squadrons, and finally the cells.

"They can wait," he said, trying to just urge me into having a little bit of fun.

"But the Spark-"

"The Spark can run itself," Wesley insisted. "Just give it a break. For one night."

I glanced at the folder, right before he picked me up like a fairytale prince would carry a princess. Y'know, the one with an arm under my bent knees, the other supporting my back, while I'm cradled against his chest? It actually wasn't so bad.

"Put me down," I protested, but then Wesley started rocking me gently as he went down the steps.

"We're going somewhere special, Ali," he said gently.

I smiled, shut up, and enjoyed it. That's when I recognized the white marble plaza overgrown with weeds near a waterfall lake.

"I remember this, from dreams I had of you," I said.

"That's right," Wesley said. Pixies fluttered about, lightning the ruins for us. "I thought maybe you'd want a picnic and to go swimming."

"I'm wearing a dress," I said.

"Who said that you can't swim in a dress?" Wesley kissed me on the forehead.

"Point taken."

So we did go swimming. We jumped off of the waterfall a couple times, which was exhilarating and chilling and thrilling all at the same time. It made me feel as free as I did in the forest the day I escaped.

I sat down on the marble while Wesley fetched the picnic basket, and shivered under my towel. That water was cold. But it was all good fun, and he was right- I needed it, badly.

I leaned down and looked at my reflection. I backed up, afraid of the red that I saw it.

"Alice!" I heard something drop, and I looked to see Wesley standing there, the picnic basket hastily on the ground beside him. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, almost instinctively, and tears already started. He rushed over to me, just as I wobbled, but he supported me. "Shh, shh, it's okay," he said, as he rocked me in his arms, and stroked my hair.

I don't even know what caused me to start acting like that, but at least I wasn't throwing rocks like in my dream. Whatever it was, I needed it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"All I can ever see is my dark side..." I whined softly. "Everywhere I go, no matter what I choose. What if I'm turning evil?"

He let go, and gently took my chin into his hands. "Alice, look at me."

I tried to look away, ashamed of my reaction, and scared, but he was firm. "Alice, please, look at me."

Gold met green, and I was reassured. "I can tell that you're not evil," he said in a low voice. He leaned closer. "I can tell, when I look into those green eyes. And I can tell whenever we do this." He kissed me.

I smiled when we pulled away. "I love you, Wesley."

"I love you, Alice," he said, and we kissed again. When we were done after that, the fairies tittered happily.

I sat down again, and we ate, smiling and laughing, like some fairy couple. It was just so liberating to be like that, with a boy I loved. We just lay on the marble, staring up at the night sky, and let the fairies create the music.

Music from _Swan Lake_ , I think, swelled, and I realized the fairies were making it. Wesley got to his feet, and took me with him, and we began stepping, gliding, and twirling like at the Yule Ball, except with a less-restricting miracle dress, and bare feet.

"Thanks for the wonderful night," I said, as he escorted me back to the dungeons.

"You're welcome. You shouldn't stress yourself out so much," Wesley said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You deserve a night like that every night, if we live through this."

"I honestly hope we will," I said. "If not, we'll do it in Heaven."

"But I don't want it to come to that," Wesley said, as he kissed my hands in his, and turned to go.

I entered the dungeons in a haze, and twirled about my room. _He said that he loves me!_


	32. Superweapon

"What's she doing here?" I whispered to Ellie during McGonagall's class. Umbridge was there, sitting in the corner.

"Potter!" McGonagall barked, and I pretended to look interested, but I had long ago transformed my mouse into what she wanted, so I really didn't have anything to do.

"Don't you read?" Ellie hissed.

I scowled. "I do and you know it. Just maybe not the news. Why?"

"She's the High Inquisitor and she's inspecting teachers," Ellie explained in hushed tones. "How do you do this so easily? I've been trying your method, but it's not helping!"

"Look, it isn't as easy as I'm letting on," I said, putting my hand over her wand hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There were some experiments in the Malfoy Manor while I was there," I hissed. "One of them was that Voldemort kinda... Accelerated my potential, as well as Emrys's," I explained. "It's not the kind of power I want, it's past what I ever would've reached, probably, free of my mental limitations."

"Sweet Jesus," Ellie muttered. "That explains a lot."

"But the tips I gave you will still help," I added.

Ellie nodded, and narrowed her eyes in focus, and changed the mouse into a brick.

"Good job, Anders! Five points to Slytherin," McGonagall said. Umbridge gave a little look to her, and scribbled something down on her notepad.

"Seriously, though, if you're that powerful..." Ellie looked about. "What the Ministry wouldn't do to get their hands on that."

"Which is why you'll be quiet," I hissed. "I'm a living superweapon, which means that if the Ministry knew, they'd want to kill me as soon as they can, make sure they never have to try to buy the approval of a woman who could easily destroy them and escape their prisons."

"Sweet Jesus!" Ellie repeated. "Which means if the Spark gets caught, even if they know you were telling the truth-"

"They'll publicly execute me."

A couple more people were chattering so it would be hard for anyone to hear our whispers.

"Be careful, Alice," she said. "I'd hate for that to happen for you."

I shrugged. "I'm just as expendable as anyone."

* * *

Umbridge was in my mother's class, too. Mum had set us up with a set of worksheets and was talking to Umbridge.

"How long have you been teaching?" She asked.

"This is my fifth year," Mum replied evenly.

"Is it true that you took on the post to be with your son?" She continued.

"Yes," Mum exhaled. "He's a good boy, honestly, and I'd hate to see someone hurt him."

 _She didn't say anything about you._

 _Shut up, and just listen like a good little eavesdropper._

I pretended to scribble down another calculation, while still trying to overhear Umbridge.

"What are your feelings on your daughter's...outbursts?"

Mum paused. "I don't see what this has to do with how I teach."

"Just answer the question."

"I believe her."

The words echoed in my mind all day. _I believe her._

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this was so short. There's going to be a longer chapter I'm posting later today, I promise.**


	33. Plans for the Holidays

Christmas drew nearer and nearer. There was decorating in the Great Hall, and plans were being made.

Wesley put an arm around me as we began towards the castle from Hogsmeade. "Just think, tomorrow, you'll be spending the holidays at my parents' house. We can hang around the village, maybe go on a few dates, all of that. I hear there are even going to be horse-drawn carriage rides," he said.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't wait, Wes. Our first Christmas as a couple!" I looked down at my bags from Christmas shopping for our other friends. I had something really special that I'd gotten for Wesley.

I'd needed a bit of help making it, but I'd gotten him a chain with a heart that glowed whenever I was around. It was originally a diamond heart from the muggle-stuff shop, but I thought the enchantments would be appreciated. He wouldn't have to wear it, I just wanted him to have it. I also had made all of my Christmas cards, and was ready to go with all of that.

There was a reason that I loved Christmas time. "Besides, on the twenty-fifth, it's our one-year anniversary," I said. "Remember the Yule Ball?"

"Every time I look at you, love," Wesley said, and he squeezed my shoulder and smiled warmly at me.

I blushed and smiled back. "I'm so glad your parents invited me."

"As am I."

* * *

That night, I was passing out presents that I was giving my friends. "Promise you won't open them until Christmas Day?"

Everyone nodded eagerly, and we all exchanged our packages of presents, and grinned. "Don't be afraid to send owls over. We've done great this semester, guys. Thank you for helping lead the Spark," I said.

"We're happy to," Hayden said. "We're gonna be remembered as the spark that set off an explosion."

I grinned, and we got into a group hug. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

 _I'm standing behind a blue couch. Wesley looks at me, and devastation crosses both our faces. We reach for each other, but the couch is some sort of wall. I managed to jump over onto it, and sit down. Wesley looks over at me, dismisses me as some vision, and then looks again, but reaches for me, when I turn to a metaphysical form, and his hands pass through me, as I fly onto a bed. I snap awake, and see him lying next to me. He reaches for me, but something pulls me away under the sheets-_

 _ **I'm a snake with powerful stomach muscles, slithering down a cool blue corridor. I smell a human- warm and delicious. I slither towards him, as he gets to his feet, and draws his long stick... A man with red hair and those weird frame things that humans wear.**_

 ** _Before he can do anything, I bite him, and blood rushes into my mouth. I continue to bite, when I hear my master call. I leave him, barely alive, and I slither to my maste_ r...**

* * *

I sat straight up, and leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited. I panted in the stillness, when I realized that all of my roommates were standing there, Daphne looking in concern, the rest in fear and disgust.

"I'm getting Snape," Daphne said quickly, and she ran out of the room.

"Have a bad nightmare, Potter?" Pansy taunted. "Just can't ever seem to get your act together, can you? All whining about something these days. No wonder the Dark Lord let you go. You were too weak to be his apprentice."

I looked at her in rage and hatred. "You try and walk my road, Pansy. Maybe someday you'll see my life for what it really is."

She tittered with cruel laughter.

Severus was dragged into the room by Daphne. His eyes widened when he saw the sick on the floor, and vanished it. "Back to bed, all of you. Come with me, Alice," he said.

I followed him into his office. "Greengrass tells me you had a nightmare. Care to share anything?" Severus asked.

I stared at him. How does he know? "I was dreaming of something else first, and then this dream interrupted it. I was a snake, and I attacked Arthur Weasley. I think he's in trouble."

Severus stared at me, and for a minute, I thought that maybe he didn't believe me. "Up to Dumbledore's office," he ordered. I released a breath I hadn't realized that I was holding. I followed obediently, to where McGonagall entered with Harry.

"Severus, Minerva, Harry...and Alice. What a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said.

I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes. _I'm not going to pretend I didn't catch that little slip._

"Potter had a nightmare," McGonagall said.

"So did Alice," Severus said. "We believe it's a vision."

"Explain," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry.

I spoke up and explained very quickly.

"Hurry up!" Harry burst out. "Don't you realize how much a man bleeds?"

Severus gave him a sharp look, and I felt relieved.

"Bring the Weasleys up," Dumbledore ordered McGonagall. He turned to a portrait. "Everard, go find the man. He has red hair and glasses." The portrait nodded, and went off. He turned to another. "Phineas, tell Sirius that his godson, his sister, and Molly Weasley's kids will be staying for the holidays."

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. "I'm going to my boyfriend's over the holidays, I can't go to Grimmauld Place!"

"Alice, surely you know that the situation's changed," Dumbledore said, trying to appease me.

"No! No it hasn't, not for me! I've been planning this for weeks!" I protested.

"I'm afraid you've got to stop carrying on like a brat and deal with it," Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, and everyone took in a gasp. I sauntered forwards, until I was inches away from Dumbledore. I felt a lot taller than I was, despite him being about five inches taller than me. "Look, Dumbledore, I made my plans, and I want to spend my holiday with the boy I love. I am not being a brat, and if I am, well I feel like I deserve to, especially when you put me through hell."

"Back down, Potter, or I will expel you," Dumbledore said coldly.

Reluctantly, I backed away, still giving him the stink-eye. "Good." Severus arrived with my baggage, McGonagall with Harry's. I was about ready to murder someone. _Are you serious? This doesn't even affect me! It's so unfair!_

He then arranged a Portkey, and we took our luggage with us, and arrived in Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, Harry, Weasley Clan... Alice," Sirius said, as he welcomed us in his kitchen. "It's gonna be great, staying with Uncle Sirius- I was expecting to be lonely over the holidays."

"Can I go to bed?" I asked.

He frowned. "If you're that tired, Alice, go to the room you usually stay in."

I nodded, grabbed my luggage, and left the Weasleys to worry. I had more pressing feelings. As soon as I got inside, I slammed the door behind me, and locked it. It had a pastel wallpaper, and a canopy bed with pale cherry wood furniture and floral pastel patterns. _Not my style, but it'll do._ I flopped onto the bed, and started letting the tears I had go so badly. I then leaned to take the red crystal heart I'd enchanted, and let my tears drip onto the gift. _Christmas is ruined..._

 _Wish you were here,_ I thought as I looked to the ceiling, and held the crystal heart close to my beating one.


	34. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

When I awoke, I went down to the kitchen, and brewed a large coffee pot. What I didn't expect was for Tonks to be there, with Uncle Remus.

"Happy Holidays, Alice," they chorused.

"Uncle Remus! Auntie Tonks!" I cried, and I hugged them.

"Y'know, we're not married yet," Uncle Remus joked.

Tonks swatted him. "Tell her the good news!"

I paled. "Don't tell me he proposed!"

Tonks and Uncle Remus grinned and nodded, holding each other close.

I grinned and clapped. "Congratulations! When's the wedding?" I asked.

"We're thinking some time in August next year," Tonks said. "We should have enough money by then."

I felt guilty. "Why don't you ask Mum and Dad for money?"

"Y'know, that's what I told this prideful prat, but he wouldn't listen," Tonks teased.

"At least I really can call you Auntie Tonks now," I said, as I began pouring my own coffee out.

"Yeah," Uncle Remus said. "By the way, Severus mentioned that you were a bit upset, so we came to cheer you up."

"It's okay, you didn't have to do that," I said, and I gulped down some of my coffee.

"And we were so looking forward to hearing about you and Wesley," Uncle Remus continued, smiling a bit more like a Marauder.

"It's fine," I lied. "It's not like anyone cares, so why should I? I'm making a big deal out of nothing."

"Well, we're suckers for young love," Auntie Tonks said, and she and Uncle Remus exchanged a conspiratorial glance. "So pack up what you can into a small bag, because we're driving you to see your sweetheart!"

"Really?" I cried. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"We talked to the Diggorys, and they'll still be happy to see you, but they're making it a surprise for Wesley," Uncle Remus said. "They were really looking forward to it."

"What about Dumbledore? I don't want you two to get in trouble for me," I said earnestly.

"Dumbledore can go suck it," Auntie Tonks said. "You really deserve to have this, Alice. Harry gets everything he wants, so I think you should get to hang out with your sweetheart."

"Plus, I guess you could say we're feeling the love," Uncle Remus said.

"Thank you so much, I'll be changed and back down in five minutes," I said. I then ran up the stairs as quietly as possible, and packed my gifts, my robes in case of a party, and several jeans and t-shirts. I grabbed my sneakers, laced them up, threw on a pair of jeans, stuffed my hair into my burgundy cap, and threw on my plum leather jacket on, and zipped it up. I threw on my fingerless gloves, and threw on a Slytherin scarf to tie it off all nicely.

I crept back down the stairs with everything in my now bulging Sleeping Beauty bag. Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus were waiting with the car keys. We locked the door behind us as we snuck out, and I got into the back of Uncle Remus's half-rusted silvery-blue sedan, and buckled my seatbelt.

Auntie Tonks got in the shotgun seat, and turned on the radio. " _Hit it! This ain't no disco. It ain't no country club either. This is LA!"_

"Sheryl Crow!" I crowed. Auntie Tonks smiled at me in the rear-view mirror.

"That's my girl!" She cried, and she gave me a high-five.

* * *

I heard Christmas music as we pulled into the village of St. Ottery's Catchpole. A Patronus in the shape of a phoenix floated into the car.

"Where is Alice, Remus?" I heard Dumbledore's voice say threateningly though his patronus.

"Run," Auntie Tonks hissed. I grabbed my bag.

"Thanks guys," I whispered, and I ran out of the car and into the muggle village. There was a massive clock tower, telling me that it was currently two in the afternoon. I grabbed the muggle cash in my wallet, and entered a cafe, since I had time to kill- with the car ride, the Diggorys wouldn't be home until five in the afternoon.

I chatted with some friendly locals, but mostly read free brochures, and ordered a small lunch. Ever since my imprisonment, I hadn't eaten much.

 _"Oh it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you,"_ the radio musician sang, and I found myself singing along, as well as several other people, and my fingers tapping to the rhythm of the song.

"You have a pretty voice," an elderly woman noted. "Sounds like jingle bells."

I smiled sweetly. "Thank you, ma'am. Happy Holidays."

"And to you too," she said, before walking away.

Finally, the clock struck five, and I made my way out. I started for one of the cottages on the outskirts of the village. I knew which house was the Burrow, and which was the Lovegoods, and I did have Wesley's address, so I was prepared. I kept walking down the snowy streets.

The snow blew in my face, and my bag felt heavier with every step, but I was determined. I'm coming, Wes. Just you wait and see. Finally, I saw the right address stamped on a mailbox in front of a buttercup yellow house.

I rang the doorbell, a cheerful sound.

"Could you go get the door, Wes?" I heard a warm female voice say.

"Of course, Mother," he said, with a bit of a too-polite edge to his voice. The door opened, and I saw Wesley, looking kinda down at the ground, a little sad, in a pine-green sweater and jeans.

"Merry Christmas, welcome to- Ali!" He hugged me immediately. "You made it! I thought your parents said that you weren't coming!"

"Dumbledore tried to stop me, but I wasn't having it," I explained. "Nothing can keep me away from you."

"Oh, Ali!" He hugged me some more, and then straightened. "Wanna come in?"

I nodded, and walked in. He closed the door behind me. "You can take off your shoes here, and just leave them."

I nodded, and sat on the step to upstairs, and unlaced my sneakers. Wesley then hung my jacket on the coat rack, and placed my cap on a hook. I placed my gloves in my bag, and hung it on a hook with some Vera Bradley purses.

"Hey, Mother, I have someone I wanted to introduce you to," Wesley said, pushing me forward gently into the kitchen. Inside was a woman with Wesley's golden eyes, and gray-streaked honey-colored hair, wearing a red blouse and a deep gray skirt.

"Hello," she said to me warmly. "Alice, right? I'm Eleanor, but you can just call me Nori. Everyone does. Well, except for my little boys."

Wesley blushed a little, and I squeezed his hand. "Thank you for your hospitality, Nori. I'm so grateful that you allowed me the chance to meet you."

She winked at Wesley. "She's a keeper, Wes. Such manners." She looked at me. "The last girl he was infatuated with, who again- oh yes, the blonde... Annabel Lee, wasn't it?"

"Mother..." Wesley groaned.

She laughed. "I'll let you go to go meet the rest of the family. Nice meeting you, Alice." I nodded, and followed Wesley out of the kitchen to meet the rest of the family.

In the living room, a spacious yet well decorated area, where Cedric and Amos Diggory were sitting, discussing something in the Daily Prophet.

"Father, Ced, I wanted to properly introduce my girlfriend, Alice Potter," Wesley said, hugging me close. I smiled every time he said girlfriend. There was always a golden glow whenever he said it in my heart.

"Ah, nice to be reacquainted, Alice," Cedric said, and he shook my hand. "You picked a champ, Wes. Literally."

He smiled, and Mr. Diggory rose to his feet, and marched over to me. I felt a little nervous. _Will he accept me? Why do you care? Wesley likes you, does it really matter if his family does too? All the same..._

"Hello, Mr. Diggory. Thank you for inviting me over during the holidays," I said in the most charming tone I could muster. "I certainly do want to say what a Prince Charming your son is, and he has treated me like a queen."

Mr. Diggory smiled. "I'm glad he is. If there's one thing I've accomplished, I've made sure that my boys know how to treat a lady like she deserves. As I've said, treat her like a queen rather than a princess. With respect and independence."

I smiled. That was one of the many things I liked about Wesley. He knew when to let me be independent, and never tried to make me out to be some dainty, helpless damsel in distress, or some slightly spoiled, materialistic girl. "I can honestly say that you've taught him right." I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand softly.

"I think we'll get along just fine, Miss Potter. Now sit," he said warmly. I did so, and sat right next to Wesley. "You're the first girl he's ever brought home, you know that?"

I shook my head and Wesley blushed. "Father..."

"Ah, son, let me talk. Let me show you some of your baby pictures," Mr. Diggory said, and he reached for a photo of what must've been a little Wesley in a Cinderella dress, wearing a tiara.

He turned pink at the photo. I kissed him on the cheek. "You were adorable!" I squealed.

Wesley looked somewhat relieved, and he kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Boys! Alice! Dinner!" Nori called.

We got to our feet, and she came up to me. "I hope you don't mind roast turkey and potatoes," she said.

"No, it's absolutely fine," I assured her. "Thank you for having me over."

"No, thank you," Nori said. "It's nice to see Wesley's found someone. I can only wish Cedric just as much happiness."

"Cho and I just took a break, Mother," Cedric said in gentle tones, but I think he was trying to press the conversation elsewhere.

"So, what do you study for your electives?" Nori asked.

"Alchemy and Art," I said proudly.

"Alchemy...we haven't had an alchemist in the family for ages," she said.

I blushed. "We aren't that far along yet," I said. Everyone laughed, myself included towards the end.

"We know, Alice, but we can't help it. My son has a queen, practically!" Nori said.

I blushed a lot more. "I would say I have a charismatic presence, but queenly..."

"You're beautiful," Wesley assured me.

"You are, too, love," I said.

"Aw!" Cedric cooed. I smiled and rolled my eyes in teasing.

* * *

After dinner, Wesley escorted me upstairs, into a guest room with a full-length mirror, a large bed with crimson blankets, and an overall rich color palette.

"It's regal," I declared, upon walking in.

"Feel free to put your stuff in the dresser. The laundry hamper is downstairs, feel free to do a load with the limited bag, and the bathroom is right across the hall," he said nervously.

"Thanks, Prince Charming," I said with a slightly tired smile.

"Hey, sorry if my parents-"

I took his hand. "Your parents are wonderful, Wes. You have a kind family. More than I have."

"True," he said as he sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm glad you're here. Your parents won't get too mad, will they? I'd hate to see them hurt you."

"They were more than willing to get rid of me, but Dumbledore wanted me at Order of the Phoenix HQ because I had a vision of Arthur Weasley getting attacked," I explained. "I don't know why, though."

"You don't like Dumbledore much, do you?" Wesley asked.

"Of course I don't! He's half the reason my parents are the way they are, and the rest of the world, playing favorites with Harry because he has a prophecy to his name," I said vehemently.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed. "So, yeah, my big dirty secret- I hate Dumbledore. That's why I've tried to make sure that he never has anything to do with the Spark. I don't want him hurting any of you like he hurt me."

Wesley traced a finger down my cheek, and I bristled slightly at the touch, and it felt like sparks were crackling down my spine, but in a good way, I guess. "I'll never let him hurt you again, sweetheart."

I hugged him. "Don't make promises you can't keep," I said. "It's too late for me, but not for you."

"Oh, Alice."

He stood. "I'll let you sleep, then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He shut the door behind him. I changed quickly into the pajamas I'd packed, turned out the light, and curled into the ginormous bed.

* * *

Outside, before I was totally asleep, I heard this conversation:

"You know, Wesley picked a really good lady," Amos said.

"Yes," Nori replied. "I feel bad for her, I honestly do. The Ministry is being stupid. They won't face the truth because they're scared of the kids that are, or were his new weapons in the case of the poor girl."

 _How does the Ministry know? Umbridge?_

"Yes, they only found that out because Umbridge was witnessing a class where she and a classmate were done with their classwork and she mentioned an experiment that increased her magic."

My blood ran cold. _I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have talked about it!_

"Poor girl."

"Yes, she is. Well, we'd better get to bed."

I soon fell asleep after that, though.


	35. Xmas Fluff

"Good morning," Wesley said as I entered the kitchen. Nori was there too.

"'Morning," I said cheerfully, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You two are so sweet," Nori said with a chuckle. "Are you a coffee person, Alice?"

I nodded eagerly. She laughed. "Good, he is too, but he's such a Starbucks person."

I giggled, and smiled at him. "That's my Starbucks lover."

"Punk snob," Wesley teased.

"Prince Charming," I said, raising the mug Nori had passed me.

"Got me there," Wesley laughed.

"Thanks, Nori," I said, and I sipped some of the coffee. "What are we doing today?"

"I think we'll look around town, maybe check out the muggle lights displays, they really are amazing, and maybe we'll meet up with the Lovegoods in the afternoon," she said. "Of course, I do know a certain someone who wants to take you on a carriage ride at some point."

Wesley blushed, and I put an arm around his shoulder. "And I'm totally looking forward to it."

* * *

It was heavenly. We ran about the village, and just had fun. It was great, pretending to be some muggle girl for once, with a sweet, caring boyfriend who loved her. I liked that girl. I wish I could've gotten to know her better.

"Hop on in," the ticket person for the carriage rides said. We hopped in the back, and sat next to each other, his arms wrapped around me.

* * *

Christmas Eve, carolers came to our doorstep. _"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year."_

We all threw on hats, shoes, coats, and scarves hastily and joined them, since it was Christmas Eve and all were welcome. We sang, and I felt at home with them.

 _"Joy to the world, the Lord has come, let Earth reclaim her king! And let every heart prepare him room, and heaven and nature sing, and heaven and nature sing! And heaven and Heaven and nature sing!"_

* * *

Christmas morning, I kissed Wesley under the mistletoe, and we opened presents. From him, I got a necklace with cord wrapping around a pale yellow crystal that had a pinkish glow.

"Thank you," I said, and I wrapped my arms around him. He then opened the present that I'd given him.

"It glows whenever you tell someone you love them," I explained, feeling suddenly a little embarrassed."

"It's beautiful, thank-you," he said, and he hugged me back.

"Merry Christmas, Wesley," I whispered in our hug. "I hope we have many more."

* * *

"Thanks for being willing to be around my family," Wesley said, as we sat on the bed in the guest bedroom. "I know they can be a bit dorky sometimes-"

"They've got nothing on you, Prince Charming," I interrupted. "I like dorky. As for your family, well, yours is better than mine."

"At least you have your Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus, and your brother," he reasoned.

"Yeah, but I don't see them a lot, my aunt and uncle," I protested. "You've got a wonderful family, and I'd hate to see you take any of that for granted."

"I won't, I promise," he said, squeezing my hand. "Do you wanna see my room?"

I nodded, and took me by the hand into his open room. It had been the first time I'd been in a boy's room that wasn't my brothers, so my nerves were all on edge. _What do I do? Do I sit? Does he want me to..._

It had a nice jade green color on the walls, and was really neat, with blue plaid bedclothes, and a bunch of books with Disney art, and pictures of fairies hung up everywhere. Some might've said that it looked more like a girl's room, but I didn't care.

"So, is it okay?" Wesley asked, blushing furiously. I smiled.

"It's fabulous, Wes. You have a much neater room than I do at home," I confessed.

"It's not too girly?" He asked.

I cupped his chin in my hands. "Maybe, but will I judge? No. In fact, I like that you're a bit more in touch with your feminine side. One of the many things I like about you."

"Thanks. I guess it goes without saying that I'm a bit insecure about that..." He admitted as he took his hands into mine, and he lifted them to his lips. I smiled back at him, and I knew that I was blushing a bit, but I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore to me, what others would think of me falling in love. I was in love and that was all that truly mattered anymore.

* * *

"New Years is coming," Wesley said, as we sat outside on the doorstep and looked at the stars. Fairies flitted about us, and made little twinkly sounds.

I looked at him. "It is," I said.

"I know that this is a new year of rebellion, and we're getting closer to the fighting... So I wanted to give you this." He pulled a folded piece of paper out. I nodded.

"I have something for you," I said, and I pulled a piece of my own out. We exchanged slips of paper, and I unfolded his quickly.

 _If I die in the war, I want a fairy statue on my graveyard, and I want the phrase, "The last enemy that shall be defeated is death" on my grave. I also want the song "I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight " playing._

 _Also, I would like everyone to wear yellow. It's the color of happiness, and I want everyone to focus on the happiness I brought in my life than the sadness with my untimely death. Again, if it happens. Thanks._

I looked up, and a grim part of me wanted to laugh. I knew what I'd given Wesley contained the information for a funeral for me, should something happen to me. He looked at me, and we both burst out laughing, albeit nervously.

"Sorry," I said. "I just want to know that someone I trust got the instructions, rather than my lovely family, who would go the cheapest, shortest burial possible. "

"No, I understand," he replied. "War's coming soon, Ali. I'm not sure how soon, but soon enough that I'm just a little scared, especially since there's a chance I won't make it through this."

I nodded. _Don't think like that, Wes. I know we'll both make it through. I'm the hero and you're the love interest. Fate isn't that cruel towards heroes except in Greek myths._

We kissed as the church clock tower struck twelve, and the new year had begun.


	36. Betrayal

After Christmas holidays, it was miserable at Hogwarts except for the rebellion. The Ministry was placing my parents on probation, just because they associated with Dumbledore and the rest. In fact, they actually fired the Divination bat, and replaced her with a centaur, from what Harry had shared.

Umbridge herself had given up on detention, but she claimed that she would find out who was leading all this rebellion. To this during her speeches at the Great Hall, Ky would always smirk pointedly at me. If he told, I had a plan set in motion for murder.

Many nights, though, I lay awake, thinking about what the Ministry now knew about me and Ky. _They'll execute me, even if they know I'm telling the truth, or worse, I'll be subjected to studies in the Department of Mysteries. It'll happen to him, too. Despite all of it, neither of us deserve those fates._

* * *

Then came the day I started teaching the Spark leaders Patronuses. I only knew because I trained alongside Uncle Remus in my third year, and I knew what mine was.

"Alright, my compadres," I said to the six who were standing in front of me. "Time to learn protection from dementors. The Patronus Charm."

They all looked excited, especially Wesley.

"First thing to do is think of something happy, like your fondest memory," I said. I knew what my happiest memory was, by far. Not like I had a ton to draw from. I focused on the night of the Yule Ball, the first night of true love, my Cinderella night.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" I cried, and a silvery white and blue dragon emerged from the tip of my wand. Everyone watched in wonder.

"And that's how you do it," I said confidently. "Now, I don't expect anybody to be able to do it on their first try-"

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Wesley said, and a dragon of his own, similar to mine, except more fairylike, sprouted out of the end of his wand and joined my patronus, the two dragons twirling in the air, tails entwined.

"Whoa..." Luis looked at me. "Why are they similar?"

I shrugged, although I had a theory.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to try," I said.

It took a couple tries, but Hayden was the first one to unlock hers. It was a wise-looking Ursa Major, a bear. It stood on its back legs and let out a roar, before it faded like the two silvery dragons before it.

"It's beautiful," Hayden murmured, entranced by the evanescent light.

I smiled. "That's the beauty of true happiness shining through."

"Happiness really is beautiful," Wesley agreed as he put an arm around me.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Alex cried, and a mockingbird soared out, chirping a beautiful, ethereal song.

I clapped. "Well done, Alex!" I congratulated him.

Teddy was next. A Crup came out, and played around happily. I smiled at the joy on her face. "It looks like my old dog, Toto!" She squealed.

Ellie was having trouble with the spell. Only a few wisps were emerging.

"Don't get too frustrated," I advised her. "Most adult wizards don't know how to do this."

"The wizarding world is inept," Ellie muttered, and she tried again. " _Expecto Patronum_!" To everyone's surprise, a creature came out of her wand, a rat. She frowned at it. "Why a rat?" She asked.

"Cleverness," I realized. "You're dead clever and resourceful, Ellie. Besides, maybe it's referring to you being a diamond in the rough?"

She smiled, and leaned down to the rat. "I guess you aren't so bad, are you?" She smiled, and attempted to stroke it, before it faded. "I guess you aren't."

Luis had struggled the most with the patronus. Eventually, though, out of his wand came a silvery monkey. "This is so cool!" He cried.

I smiled.

"Can we learn?" I turned around, and Lux Emrys and a boy in black came out.

"Um, we were planning on spreading it-"I said.

"I know," the boy in black interrupted in a voice that could be mistaken for female. "I just wanted to know."

"Well, okay," I said. "First think up a happy thought. Then focus on it, and say _Expecto Patronum_."

The boy smiled. " _Expecto Patronum_." A thestral came out, nodding regally. I looked over at Lux.

"Y-Your friend, he has a thestral-"

"He? Korr's a she," Lux interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said quickly to Korr.

"It's alright," she said, pointedly glaring at Lux. "I try to look like a boy, since they get more respect. Like Harry, right?" She looked at him, who was coming in the courtyard.

Do I really need this? I looked at her, and smiled. "I think we'll get along just fine, Korr." I looked over at Harry. "What's up, Brother Dearest?"

"Umbridge, she's coming," Harry said, panting.

"Who spilled?" I demanded.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Harry demanded, looking me in the eye coldly.

"What are you saying?" I was confused.

"You set this up, didn't you, to get rid of all of the possible rebels? Well, it's not going to work!" Harry cried.

"What? What makes you think that?" I demanded.

"You're a Slytherin, of course you'd support the Dark Arts!" Harry said. "Or it was one of the other Slytherins. It was her, wasn't it?" He pointed at Ellie.

"Stop it!" I barked. "Why do you immediately go for the Slytherins? We're not all evil! I thought you'd've figured it out by now!"

I got ahold of myself. "Run!" I ordered the others. They did start. I looked at Harry. "We'll continue this discussion later." I climbed onto the rooftop, and started running. Hopefully, I'm a bit too high for some spells to- a Stunning Spell whizzed right by, and it hit something nearby, causing an explosion, which made me go flying. I hit the ground hard, and was cruelly pulled to my feet by none other than lovely Ky Emrys.

"Working for Umbridge I see," I hissed.

"The Inquisitorial Squad," the little toad said, as she strolled forward in all her crap-saccharine glory. "Is a group of trustworthy students who I have decided will help find the leader of this treasonous revolt."

I arched an eyebrow. " _Trustworthy_? I gestured as best as I could with my hands behind my back with my head towards Ky. "Him? Wow, you really have scraped the bottom of the barrel."

He tightened his grip on my hands. "Careful, princess. You wouldn't want to tick someone important off."

"Oh, but that only seems to be my job. Calling authority out on their crap when they screw up," I replied airily, hiding my distress when the other members of the I.S. came back with the others.

"Mudblood spawn," Pansy hissed at Ellie. I broke free, and before she knew what was happened, I punched Pansy right in that pug nose.

"Call her that again, and we're going to have some issues," I growled. "Actually, screw it, we have problems."

"Miss Potter! Five points from Slytherin!" Umbridge cried as Ky restrained me again. I narrowed my eyes.

"Didn't you hear her, professor?" I snarled. "She called someone a mudblood? Are you really condoning that term?!"

"She isn't leading treason against the Ministry like your brother's little group has," Umbridge said cooly.

 _My brother's group-_

The realization hit me as we were escorted to Dumbledore's office, where the Minister of Magic, about five different Aurors, my parents, and Marietta Edgecombe, a quiet Ravenclaw in the 51st cell.

"These are the sub-leaders of Harry Potter's group of rebels," Umbridge declared. Mum and Dad were giving me nasty looks. Really? This again? Have we learned nothing, darling parents? Okay, I'll play this straight.

"Good, good," Fudge said to the I.S. "Ah, Mr. Potter, spreading your delusions, are you? You're going to pay for that in Azkaban."

Harry gulped. My parents were giving me a look like, _speak up for him._

Little did they know that my own thoughts were having that very argument in my head.

 _Speak up, take responsibility._

 _I can't do that, they'll execute me because of my magic._

 _I can't do that! I've got to be selfless, not a spoiled brat!_

 _Is it really spoiled if it's self-preservation that will pay off later?_

 _You can't do this to Harry._

 _Why not, what's he ever done for you? Let him woman up._

"He's not the leader." The words escaped my lips, and there was no going back. All eyes were on me, and my eight friends were giving me a look of no, don't, particularly Wesley. In fact, Wesley was trying to break free and was panicking completely because of what I'd told him.

"I am." The small two words let out an explosion. "Hear me out. I'm not rebelling against the Ministry, as inept and incompetent as it is. I'm resisting Voldemort."

A collective gasp swept around the room. "Oh, stop. It's time to acknowledge the truth. I'm calling you out on your crap. Stop pretending that the problem doesn't exist, and start listening to a fifteen-year-old who was Voldemort's apprentice a few short months ago.

"I'm trying to make sure people don't get killed, particularly schoolchildren. All I've done is teach people how to defend themselves," I explained.

"And spread naughty lies!" Umbridge shouted.

"Lies?" I let out a bitter laugh. "Look around you. The whole school believes, whether they're on the side of the rebellion or the Death Eaters. You can see it everyday, duels breaking out in the hallway. This school has caught the fire, and it's not going to burn out anytime soon if adult wizards don't start to believe us and won't fight back."

"Delusions!" Fudge cried.

"I was missing for six weeks! Is that a delusion? Pettigrew pretended to be me! Is that a delusion? That's fact! You have got to face the facts!" I yelled.

"Insolent girl!" Umbridge shook me violently. I got shoved to my knees, which was painful with my hands held in place behind my back.

"Delores, I cannot allow you to manhandle my students!" Dumbledore cried, and he raised his wand. _Prat, she already did! Wow, Ellie's right. These people really are inept._

"You're right. I forgot myself," she said in a dangerously sweet voice. She looked at me with pure sadism. "You will die for your actions against the Ministry-"

"What about a trial? To prove that I'm not lying?" I said. "Have we gone lawless?"

"You little brat!" Umbridge slapped me, and there was a collective intake, particularly from Ky. I forced myself to my feet.

"What makes me a brat? The fact that I disagreed with you? That I called you out? That I want a trial to prove the possibility that I might be right? And you call me mad," I said bitterly. "I'm trying to prove my sanity, but honestly, you seem to only see what you want to see. Or is it the fact that I'm a living superweapon that's clouding you'd judgement?"

"That's enough, Miss Potter," Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the Aurors said. "You will get your trial, but for now it would be best if you held your tongue. You're in enough trouble as it is."

I nodded. "I'm sorry I was rude," I lied to Umbridge. She gave a little satisfied smile. It was all I could do to keep from rolling my eyes and all of that.


	37. Hope for Me

Turns out, inside the Ministry, they have holding cells for prisoners that they haven't given trials yet. I waited two months in there. At least the Ministry officials were kind enough to at least give me the date, and a bit more food, as well as cleaner water. Yet it was still boring and anxious-making, the wait for my trial. Nobody could visit, from what I understood, though I doubted that anyone would really want to.

* * *

The walls felt like they were closing in on me after three months. It wasn't as small as the cells in Malfoy Manor, but any amount of space where you haven't been let out for twenty-four/seven for ninety days, approximately.

 _I thought there were laws on how long they could hold me without a freaking lawyer coming in. I thought treason was a serious charge._

The thing was, if I wanted, I could've escaped. The only reason I played the game that night was for one that my equal was present, and could subdue me, but also because I knew that if the Spark was to go anywhere, I had to get the Ministry to believe me.

 _And that means getting them to trust me, which means rusting away in here._ I paced the plain room.

* * *

"Hello, this is Alice Potter, right?" A woman in her thirties with blond hair in a braid and scars on half of her face said.

I nodded, and stood. "That would be me, ma'am."

"I'm Vera Tallow, your lawyer," she said, shaking my hand. "Shall we sit down and discuss your case?"

I nodded, and sat on the built-in bench that functioned as a bed as well as a place to sit.

"We're arguing for you that what you're saying about You-Know-Who is true, and that you are trying to help the Ministry, not defying it, right?" She said.

"That's right," I confirmed.

"It's just that we need evidence of what happened," Ms. Tallow said. "Can you think of any witnesses who might help you?"

"There's a witness, but he won't help me," I said.

"Who? I might be able to convince him," she said.

"Ky Emrys, but it's no use. He's been leading the faction of Jr. Death Eaters at our school for the past few months," I explained.

"Interesting," Vera noted. "Would you consent to use of Veritaserum?"

I crossed my legs and folded my arms over my chest. "If it reassures the Ministry that much, then sure."

I didn't like the idea of people getting inside my head, and forcing me to speak the truth, but if it could help further my cause, then why the hell not? The only reason I was still there was to win favor, which, let me tell you, despite being in Slytherin, I don't have.

"What about donating memories?" She asked.

I nodded a bit more quickly. "That I'm more open to."

"Then that's worth considering," she said curtly. We talked about it a little bit more.

* * *

"Your brother's looking out for you, you know," Tallow said as she came in for the third time that week. I frowned.

"What do you mean? He doesn't really give a damn, last I checked," I said.

"He went to the Lovegoods, and got your story published," she said, and she handed me a newspaper.

" _Harry Potter shares Alice's Side of the Story_ ," I read aloud. A faint smile spread across my face. "That's the first time he's done anything for me."

"And there's more," Tallow said, smiling a little more. "There's tons of letters coming in, and the Ministry had to pre-screen them, but they said that they believe you. You don't sound so insane. And Mr. Lovegood would like to interview you, if it weren't for some laws."

I smiled. Maybe, _if others are listening..._

"On other somewhat good news, the Ministry has decided even if you're convicted, they won't punish your friends since they would have been 'listening to the advice of a madwoman and are not accountable for their actions,'" she said.

I smiled a little more, in relief. "Good, I don't want them to pay for the Ministry's actions against me," I said.

"You shouldn't say things like that," Tallow advised me, before we started talking about my case again.

* * *

"Look, I think she's asleep," I heard a guard say.

"Good, it was getting creepy, watching her stare at a wall. You know what they say about her, that she's mad," the other guard said.

"Well, what do you expect her to do? She's a teenager sitting in a cell all day. If she wasn't crazy to begin with, I'm sure she is now," the first one replied.

"With the rumors that I've heard from the Unspeakables, she's playing with us like a cat, and she could get out at any time. I think it's best if they just kill her now, while she's waiting to pounce, and make it look like a tragic accident."

My blood ran cold. _The Ministry is never going to listen, because they're afraid of the truth, and they're afraid of me._

"Now now," the first guard chided. "She is just a child. But I understand, someone with hormones raging shouldn't have access to that kind of magic. For the poor kid's skate, so she doesn't have to suffer much longer, she should be humanely executed."

 _Don't they even see the human being anymore?_ I wondered. I twisted the promise ring glimmering in the light in front of me _. You_ _always saw the human being inside, Wes. I'm sorry that I'm not going to be coming back. I hope you find someone else._


	38. How Justice Dies

The day had finally come. My trial. They finally let my parents in to help me look my best, namely Mum. Makeup was smeared over my face, concealer over my scar, and my purple hair was brushed out, and styled into a little elegant knot at the base of my neck. I wore a midnight blue velour dress that was simple and elegant. I was also traipsing around in matching heels, since apparently that gave me more elegance. Whatever.

"If you look sane, they'll think you are," she assured me. It made me want to shout with ridiculousness. _They're never going to believe me, or act like they do. They'll only see their version of the truth, no matter how many people back me up, no matter how sane I appear to be._

Still, I marched into the courtroom. I hate the wizarding courtrooms, let me tell you. I had to sit in a chair where chains restrained me. _What the hell, guys? Muggles do just fine without these!_

"This is the hearing of Alice Petunia Potter, who has been accused of treason," Fudge said. "Her actions include disrupting the peacetime with the claim that the dark wizard whose name we shall not speak of has returned from the dead and has trained her as his apprentice along with another young man by the name of Ky Marco Emrys. Her actions also include conspiracy to train half of her school in defensive arts as well as dueling."

Madam Bones, the Head of the Law Enforcement Department, looked down at me. "Miss Potter, how plead you?"

"Not guilty of treason," I replied.

"But you have an army-" Umbridge interrupted.

"Explain yourself, Miss Potter," Madam Bones said.

"Voldemort is back," I said. "I was merely teaching defensive techniques. I don't want people getting hurt, so someone has to teach them how to fight, don't they? We were getting crappy education from your appointed teacher."

"Madam Umbridge was using Ministry-approved techniques," Fudge said.

Okay, let's play this.

"May the first witness of the prosecution please come forward," Fudge said.

The lawyer on the other side, a woman with short red hair in a sci-fi bob stepped forwards in startling turquoise robes. "The prosecution would like to bring forward Marietta Edgecombe."

Every muscle within me tensed at the sight of the traitor. Her curls were held back by a giant sunflower-yellow hairbow, and she was wearing a yellow dress that was simple yet childish. It made her look innocent.

"Miss Edgecombe, tell us, what did you witness Miss Potter doing over the past five months?" The lawyer asked.

"She told six others to come into the common rooms and convince us that You-Know-Who was back," Miss Sunshine said. "She was teaching them certain wand techniques that weren't taught in classes, as well as dark magic."

"Did she ever talk about defying the Ministry of Magic?" The lawyer asked.

"Many times, she was almost paranoid about Headmaster Dumbledore and Madam Umbridge never finding out about what she was doing," Marietta said.

I frowned. _What the hell, Marietta? I explained several times that the Ministry wouldn't listen to me, and you knew that! You act like I really was someone out of my mind!_

I felt a sharp nudge to my ribcage, and returned my face to a neutral expression.

"Does the defendant wish to cross-examine the witness?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Tallow said. "Miss Edgecombe, did Miss Potter ever say anything about the Ministry refusing to believe what she said?"

"She did," Marietta answered honestly.

"Did she ever seem of unsound mind?" Tallow asked.

"She did, sometimes," Marietta said. "When she got really angry, her eyes would turn red and she'd summon sort of shadow stuff."

The High Council muttered about nervously.

"The defendant has no more questions for the first witness," Tallow said, and she sat down.

"The prosecution has a second witness," the second lawyer said. "Ky Marco Emrys."

 _Oh crap. And this is how justice dies._

"Mr. Emrys, Miss Potter claims that you trained under You-Know-Who along with her. Is that true?" She asked.

"No," he lied.

 _That freaking liar! I hate you! You're going to get me killed, you idiotic liar!_

"Mr. Emrys, is it true that You-Know-Who is back from the dead?" The lawyer continued.

"No," he said, looking straight at me.

 _You're going to die. A very painful death._

"The prosecution has finished questioning the witness." The lawyer said.

"Thank you, Perkins. Does the defendant wish to cross-examine the witness?" Fudge asked.

"Yes," Tallow said. "Mr. Emrys, is it true that you have helped instigate the daily fighting at Hogwarts?"

"No," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. _Excuse me, prat? You better start telling the truth, or, court case or not, I will duel you right here._

"Mr. Emrys, does it seem like Miss Potter suffers from delusions or hallucinations?" Tallow asked.

"What?" He frowned.

"Does Miss Potter seem sound of mind?" She asked.

 _You'd better answer this one truthfully, or I'm gonna knock you into next year._

"Yes," he said.

I fought to keep shock from crossing over my features. He said something true about me.

"We have one last witness," the prosecution interrupted. "This is Wendelin Fawley, our representative for the Unspeakables. She has a report on blood samples taken over the course of Miss Potter's imprisonment."

 _What the hell? I thought Unspeakables weren't allowed to share their studies! What is going on here?_

"Show us your findings, Miss Fawley," Perkins said.

"Well," Fawley said, looking slightly annoyed. "We ran some tests, and the magic in her blood is much higher than it should be. We believe that the night that something happened when the traitor Pettigrew stole her identity and we think something may have happened to her to expand her magical potential, effectively breaking certain mental barriers, which drove her into periods of insanity, like what Miss Edgecombe reported, and for her to experience hallucinations or delusions in that state, and only remember those instead of what actually happened when she reverted back."

I looked at the half-annoyed/bored expression on Fawley's face. Then the fact that Unspeakables don't talk about their studies. Then I looked at Fudge's slightly devilish smirk, and then remembered Ky's lies, as well as Marietta's.

 _This is a set-up. They're using this to get rid of a superweapon. That's what this is really all about._

 _Well, if this was a set-up, I'm screwed anyway, so I guess what I'm about to say isn't going to hurt anything. I'm sorry, Wes. I'm sorry, Hayden, Luis, Ellie, Alex, Lux, Korr, Teddy. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all of this. I hope they don't punish you because of me._

"This was a set up!" I declared angrily. "You're all too scared to face the truth, to face the fact that Voldemort has returned! You're too scared to get your crap together. I hope you take pride in the fact that fifteen-year-old girl has more guts than you could ever have, Minister! And you refuse to treat me like a human being! You treat me like I'm some insane child that can't be reasoned with! Well you know what? I'm not any less human because of the magical experiments that were forced onto me! I'm still just the same as you! If this is justice in the Ministry, I think it goes without saying it's dying! It's dying right here, with a thunderous applause!"

"Who believes that Alice Potter is a sadly deranged and confused lunatic who needs to be put out of her misery?" Fudge called out. All hands raised, everyone's expressions so dead I had a feeling that they were against this, too.

"Then Alice Petunia Potter is guilty! She will be sentenced to death on the night of June 30, in front of the student population of Hogwarts to silence any thoughts of treason," Fudge said.

 _I'm not playing this game anymore. I'm going to play by my rules now._

"What were you doing?" Tallow cried, after taking me out.

"Don't you see it? The trial was screwed! There was so much lying and falsehoods, and they all knew it! I'm not going to try to fight some battle that the odds are not and never will be in my favor!" I shouted back.

"You don't know that!" She said. "You'll never know what would have happened because you ruined your own life!"

"Everything alright, ladies?" Emrys was standing right there.

I glared at him. "Everything is well in hand, no thanks to you."

"What, I don't get-"

"I'm going to die, and you are a major fact, due to your lies!" I spat. "Congratulations for showing your dedication! What do you want me to do? Give you some badge? Maybe you can get that when you watch the execution, you filthy hypocrite."

Two guards grabbed my arms, and Ky looked absolutely unfazed by what I was saying, except for a tinge of guilt.

"It's too late for doubts and regrets, Emrys," I snarled. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"Silencio." The guards dragged me away, and threw me back into the holding cell. I lay on my hands and knees for a moment, and it all caught up to me. _I just have to wait for the right time, and I will play this right. I've still got one card left._


	39. The Battle of London Bridge

"Here's the requested piece of clothing," a guard said, before shutting the door and obscuring the view.

As a part of the we're-going-to-kill you thing, I was allowed to make a request as to what I wanted to wear to my death. I chose a simple white dress, that was at my mid-calves in the front, and trailed on the ground in the back, with sleeves that barely clung to my pale shoulders, and spread down my arms. It was all gauze over a layer of silk.

I also requested to be barefoot, something that would work to my advantage. They seemed like innocent enough requests, so others wouldn't suspect me. But I had a plan. Time to be the superweapon they feared.

I slipped the dress on, and they escorted me out. I was standing on an elevated platform in the atrium, and the whole school was there, from what I could see. Ministry guards surrounded the room.

"Alice Petunia Potter was convicted of treason against the Ministry. For her crimes, she will be subjected to a humane death using the Killing Curse," Fudge read aloud.

"Only because you wouldn't listen!" A voice called out, and a Ministry Guard kicked the youth who shouted out.

"To those who continue to rebel because of the advice of an insane young woman, we will punish you. Treason and rebellion will not be tolerated here in this world," Fudge continued.

I clenched my fists as I stared out at the sea of faces, most of which were full of anger and defiance.

"Fire is catching," I called out, before I felt my wand get jabbed at my neck. I think there was supposed to be some symbolism there, being betrayed by my own wand?

Amazingly, half of the school kissed the three middle fingers of their right hands, and raised them into the air. It was a salute. And although they didn't know it, my call to action. _It's my turn now._

" _Accio wands_!" I cried out. My wand sprang into my hand, as well as all the Ministry employees' wands. I started running, and a battle had begun. The students were firing at one another. I shoved people out of my way, and snaked my way through the crowds, and the employees had already lost sight of me in the ensuing chaos.

I ran into the entrance hall, where Dumbledore and Voldemort were fighting, and Harry was lying on the ground, but I kept on, to the elevator in the phone booth. I twirled my wand nervously, and my heart was pounding with adrenaline. This was becoming all too easy.

Outside, I didn't have to run far until I saw London Bridge, as the fight spilled out onto the streets. What I saw there, though, was so much worse. Several figures in dark robes and silver masks with hoods up, except for one revealing curly black hair I'd come to dread since my trial especially.

They were in systematic positions all down the bridge, and I knew what was going down. An attack on muggles at long last.

"NO!" I cried. " _Expelliarmus_!" A wand came soaring to me, and all of the freaking Death Eaters stared at me. _Maybe not your brightest move, Alice._

 _Maybe I can use both wands..._ I used one to conjure a strong wind to blow certain Death Eaters away, and the new one to conjure lightning. A blast missed Emrys, and he went flying from the impact.

I blocked some spells coming my way, and exchanged a few when students came running out, and most were lost in the frenzy.

I still saw Emrys going for the the middle of the bridge. I pointed both wands at him.

"Don't do it," I warned.

He still pointed at the bridge, where cars were honking, and there was a little girl watching with fascination, her sister with fear.

"You can stop this, Ky," I said.

"Don't you get it, princess? My family will die if I don't! He promised he'd kill me, and my family!" His voice was high from hysterics.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. " _Stupefy_!"

He ducked, and pointed at the bridge. " _Reducto_!" A huge section of the bridge burst off, and some cars fell into the water. He kept going down the bridge. _"Reducto_!"

I had more important things to worry about. I looked at a tipping car, and casted a strong Sticking Charm, leaving the car dangling dangerously. I looked at the little girls in the backseat of the car.

"Back away from the glass!" I yelled. The eldest nodded, and ducked, bringing the little girl with her. " _Reducto_!" The glass shattered, and fell. I reached a hand in, and dropped the second wand. "Here, take my hand!" I ordered.

The older girl pushed the little girl on me, and I helped her out. I quickly reached for the other girl, and pulled her out. The car lurched dangerously. I climbed inside, and saw an unconscious father in the backseat with a bloody head wound. I pulled one arm over my shoulders, and dragged him out. I pushed him out ahead of me, when the car started to fall. I grabbed with one hand on the cracked concrete.

I placed my wand on top, and swung onto the remains of the bridge. I snatched up my wand before it could roll away and looked at the girls. "Get as far away as you can," I commanded.

"Thank you," the oldest said. Then she murmured something about a guardian angel and did her best to drag her father to the side. I ran over to where a car was about to fall over. Teens pounded on the glass, but to no use. I reached, but it was too late. They went crashing to their deaths.

There was something in me that broke that day at the sight of the cars swimming in the water, and see the blood of the non-magical stain the water red. There was a huge gap now in the bridge. I went to the fight, and engaged a tall, burly man whose hood had fallen back, too, to reveal blond hair.

" _Crucio_ ," he attempted. My skirt caught fire when the spell hit it.

" _Aquify_!" I casted, and I then continued that jet into a firehose that knocked him over, but he got back up, and shot a Stunning Spell. I sent one right back, and the two spells collided, canceling both spells out effectively. More curses were exchanged, and cuts and bruises emerged on my skin from some that had come into effect.

" _Flipendo_!" I went flying back, and landed hard on my leg, and heard a sickening crack. I got onto my feet, but my right ankle was swollen, badly. I staggered forwards, when a sickening grin came onto his face, when he stopped, and so did all of the other Death Eaters. Suddenly, students were scattered all over, and we were left with bloodied, confused muggles.

"Please, please, my son!" A woman grabbed my leg, the swollen one, and I winced. "Please, I know that you're some sort of angel, just please, bring my son back."

I looked at her sadly. " _Obliviate_. Your son died in an unfortunate collapse of London Bridge, ma'am. You were lucky to survive."

She blinked, now slightly bug-eyed. "M-My son," she sobbed, taking the hem of my dress and wiping her tears on it. "Thank you." She said, and she stood, as well as several muggles, who we were escorting to police and paramedics that someone had summoned.

* * *

"Someone needs to go investigate the other side," Kingsley said. All the students looked nervous that weren't busy bandaging people. Street lamps began to turn on in London.

"I'll do it. I'll help repair the bridge," I volunteered.

"Good. Be careful, Potter," he said, eying me carefully. I gave him a look of forgiveness, and started in the direction of the other side of the bridge.

I walked over to the other side, and walked to where the huge chunks were missing from the bridge. I levitated some wreckage, and hopped to the other side, although my ankle screamed in the pain of it all. But this was a job I had to do.

It was almost worse on the other side of the bridge. Muggles were lying dead on their backs, with a few wizards. I took a quick count, and used my wand as a marker using a certain charm to write the numbers on my arm, so I could remember for Kingsley and for the reports.

I started identifying the bodies when one mop of dirty-blond hair stood out to me, and my blood ran cold. _No, not him, please._ I ran over, numb to the pain in my fear, in my pure will to know, to wonder.

I fell to my knees and crawled over to the body. I lifted his head and I knew. It was Wesley. He didn't appear to be breathing, and his eyes were closed. I felt his wrist for a pulse, and pulled my hair away from my ears and listened carefully for a heartbeat.

"No!" I cried, and tears started to fall. "Wesley, you can't be dead." I pinched my arm. "I'll wake up and I was just stunned by that Death Eater. Please, this has to be a dream! Wake up! Wake up!" I sobbed. "Wesley..."

I looked up to the sky. "Please, if there is a God, all I want is for him to live. I know this is the first time I've reached out, but if there is one, please, let him live. I won't ask for anything else, I just want Wesley to live. Please! Please! Is anybody up there, listening?"

I held Wesley's head in my lap, and let my tears fall. "I loved you. I had a plan. We were supposed to have a happy ending! Then you had to go and get yourself killed! Why, Wes? Why? You were the prince and I was the queen and we were in love, and oh-"

I kissed his lips one last time, and made the salute that he did to me in the atrium. I then rested my fingers on his forehead. I shakily stood. _Hold it together, until you get home. Then I promise, you can go off._

I kept chanting that to myself as I started towards the witches and wizards who were repairing the bridge, when I saw a figure striding towards me in all black, a mask in his hand.

I trembled with rage.

"I turn myself in," Ky said. "I did wrong, and I know it. Knew it. This is my fault, and I take responsibility for it all."

My vision tinted red in the corners, and I ran, despite my previously throbbing ankle, which had numbed due to my rage. I shoved him to the ground, and started kicking him in the ribs with my good foot.

"He's dead because of you! If you hadn't been so selfish, this wouldn't have happened! You were so concerned about losing your family, who was willing to fight, you didn't think that the rest of us were fighting for them to live! Well, I've lost someone now, and you still have your family! All of those muggles have families at home who now are going to get told that their child, parent, spouse, and friend is dead and gone! And why? Because you were a gutless coward who let his fear manipulate him!"

I administered a punch. He didn't even fight back, didn't try to argue or plead. Somehow that infuriated me more. I wanted to fight, I wanted to struggle and hit and kick and explode. I was 100% done.

"I deserved that," he groaned.

I whipped my wand out and aimed it at him. The third Unforgivable was on my lips. _He's at your mercy. Do it, now. Avenge Wesley_.

 _Would Wesley want you to do this?_

I hesitated. I was shaking violently, like a leaf in a thunderstorm.

 _He's not here anymore because of Ky._

 _Please. Don't._

I could've sworn that I'd heard Wesley's voice in my mind.

"Please," Ky was saying. "I deserve it, after all I've done. Kill me."

I met those dark eyes.

 _For you, my Starbucks lover._

I outstretched a hand. "Get up," I snarled. He took it, not sure what was happening. I shot my arm into the air and sent up sparks with my wand. Some of the repair people came over.

"We've got one who's turned himself in," I said, and I was surprised at how cold my voice sounded, how hollow, how empty. Like I was just a shell of my former self.

Auntie Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody (the real one) came over, and took him off my hands. She gave me a sympathetic glance as she took him away.

I couldn't handle the look in those guilty eyes as they took him away. The pain caught up to me, finally, and I cried out as I fell onto the concrete. But my ankle wasn't the thing that hurt the worst by far.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry. R.I.P. Wesley.**


	40. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

"The ankle's healing up fine, she has a couple scratches and bruises, but nothing too bad," the Healer said. She looked at Mum and Dad. "Just get her home."

Dad nodded. "Come on, Alice, let's go."

I nodded, and stood in my tattered, stained dress, and followed on my bandage-wrapped feet.

We were stopped briefly by Cornelius Fudge.

"Miss Potter, I would like to personally apologize for our accusations, and all charges against you have been cleared and I'd-"

"Took you long enough, didn't it?" I interrupted coldly. "Don't lie about how you didn't know before, because you did. You did because of your fear. Have you now seem what fear leads to? Fear leads to people dying."

"Alice," my father said patronizingly. "Let the nice man apologize."

I dug my fingers into my palms in fists in attempt to let my anger out, but felt my expression slowly showing it.

"Um, I'd better go see to some others," Fudge said, and he scurried off. Mum and Dad Side-Along Apparated me to home. I didn't take one look back, I just ran into the cottage, ran into my room, and slammed the door shut, and locked it. I kicked at my chair for my desk, and it toppled over with a satisfying crash. I then went over to my sketchbooks, and threw them across the room.

I picked up the loose sketches that had drifted to the floor from being thrown across the room, and started crumpling and ripping them up. I staggered towards the closet door, and rammed my body against it, and fell to the floor, shaking with sobs as I started screaming.

"Alice! Alice! Are you okay?" I heard the doorknob get jiggled. "Alohamora." Mum and Dad burst in with Harry on their heels as I lay in the field of paper, just screaming and crying.

 _He's gone, he's gone, and he's never coming back!_ The words repeated in my head as Mum came over, but Dad looked a bit cross.

"We thought you were hurt," he said.

This hurts more than anything else ever has in my life. The Cruciatus is nothing compared to this agony, and knowing that there was nothing you could've done!

Mum took me into her arms and stroked my hair. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

With some coaxing from Mum, she got me to change into a Joan Jett t-shirt and sweatpants, and I was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, sobbing.

"Here you go," Mum said, and she sat down next to me. On the coffee table was a mug of hot chocolate. I reluctantly took it, and started sipping, careful not to spill any on the blanket.

"Thanks, Mum," I finally said. Harry was moping around too, because apparently Sirius was dead. Not that I cared because A) he never talked to me much, and B) someone more important in my life was dead. Mum just let the boys mourn together, and the girls mourn together.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mum asked.

I shakily nodded. "I don't get it. I thought I was the hero of this story, and he was the love interest, so we'd both get to have a happily ever after in the end."

"War doesn't care about happily ever after, Alice," Mum said slowly.

"You think that I don't know that now?" I snapped.

"I'm just trying to help," Mum protested.

"I'm saying that I used to think that way. Not that I still do," I replied. "I saw all those muggles, all that panic. I can't believe that anyone could justify that!"

"Yet they still do," Mum murmured.

I set the hot chocolate down and sighed. The tears came up again. I just wrapped up into the blanket and withdrew into a warm cocoon. Bittersweet memories filled my vision, and I re-walked my memories.

"Alice, wake up," Mum shook me gently. "We've got visitors."

I dully realized that I'd cried myself to sleep. I got up, blanket still clutched around me like a cape, and followed Mum to the door, where Lux Emrys, Rhys Emrys, and a woman who had to be their mother were on our doorstep.

"Please, Alice, we need your help," Lux said.

"What with?" I asked, swallowing back my emotions.

"My son! He's on trial for the death penalty, and it's all because of the attack and some experiments! Please, he's a good man, deep down," the woman pleaded.

I looked at her somewhat coldly. "Excuse me, but I lost someone in that attack," I said, and my throat felt like it was closing in.

"And we're really sorry to bother you with this," Lux interrupted, really looking guilty. "I know that Wesley was your first love. But we know that he wasn't in the right state of mind due to manipulations, and he doesn't deserve that much."

 _And this is how justice dies- with a thundering applause._

"Why should I try to save him from death when he didn't do the same for me in my trial?" I asked, as the memories burned in my mind.

"Please, I'm begging," the woman said. "He always spoke highly of you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only one who knows the truth," Rhys said, finally speaking up. "Please.. For my twin. For me. For Lux. For all the lives he has touched in a positive way."

 _Those people floating in the water that had lives and loves and rivals and family and friends who would miss them... Something that he can never take back._

I was about to say no when I could hear Wesley's voice in my mind.

"Please, it's not all his fault. He was manipulated, just like you were at first. He doesn't deserve the death penalty."

"Fine," I said, holding back a sniffle. "Only because Wesley would've wanted me to."

"You're very generous," his mother said. I did my best not to roll my eyes.

"Get out of the house," I snarled. They nodded, and scurried out, except for Lux.

"I truly am sorry, Alice," he said quietly, before he left. I fell to my knees as he shut the door behind him, and I started screaming again.

 _It was insulting! But Wesley would've wanted me to, I knew that much._


	41. Are You Okay?

"Look, I need in for the trial," I said.

"You need signed permission," the guard insisted.

"She has mine," I heard someone say. I turned to see Marie Greengrass come over. I looked at her.

"I'm the defendant's lawyer," she explained. "You must be Alice Potter, the only witness we managed to get. Your endorsement will go a long way, I assure you."

I chuckled bitterly. "If you said that last week, I'd've asked what you were smoking."

She nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry for your loss, by the way."

"It's fine," I lied.

Stupid Rita Skeeter had somehow found out and started spreading it everywhere about how I'd lost my lover, and she made me want to Avada Kedavra her butt. Now people were giving me all these looks and telling me how sorry they were, when they could've cared less just last week. Others were giving me looks as to how weak I supposedly was for breaking down, or how I was a b**** for shutting off my emotions.

"No, it's not. I understand that you're trying to hide your feelings because you have a job to do. But bottling up your emotions like that isn't healthy," Ms. Greengrass said.

I just stared at her. "Just let me do the job I came here to do," I said, as I held a file I'd picked up from Wendelin Fawley down at the Department of Mysteries. "After this, I have to take my O.W.L.s, so I can actually get a job once I graduate."

Ms. Greengrass nodded. "I just appreciate that you've been so willing to do this."

I nodded, and twisted my promise ring. "He would've wanted me to. He was always so naive and forgiving."

"Sounds like he was a wonderful young man," She replied respectfully.

"Are you going in or not?" A guard asked, annoyed.

"I am," I told her. I walked in to a cell similar to the one I'd spent the past five months in. Ky was sitting on the bench that was built in. His clothes were changed, and he looked mostly fine, except for the guilty, stricken, fearful expression, that was also resigned to his fate.

"Hello, princess. Come to continue the prosecution?" He asked.

I folded my arms over my chest. "No, I'm actually a defending witness, for your information." I almost let my neutral expression slip at how melancholy my voice sounded, how bitter, and resigned to being so.

"You shouldn't have to do that," he said, not even making an attempt to move.

"Actually, I do. Wesley would've wanted me to. Your family actually came to me begging for me to defend you," I said. He flinched when I said Wesley's name. "What does that bother you?"

"Look, I'm sorry, and I know that will never make up for-"

"Save it," I said. I was too tired to deal with an apology that might never hit my heart. "Look, I don't think you deserve the death penalty. Maybe a month in Azkaban, but no, looking at you, if the Ministry wants to go for the worst for you, it's letting you live, knowing that you caused those deaths. And you deserve that."

"Well, thanks, princess."

I looked down at my boots. "I also used some Potter influence, and managed to get this from the Department of Mysteries." I handed him the file Fawley had given me, Alex's sister, actually- he pulled in the favor.

He read it, and while waiting, I stared at the ceiling. Already, it felt like the walls were closing in on me. I closed my eyes and placed a hand out to catch myself against the adjacent wall, and gained control of my breathing.

"So those blood samples were taken because Fudge wants a reason to get rid of two super weapons," he said, as he reached the file out to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snapped and straightened, taking the file back. "Basically, and this report basically states that they were forced to fabricate the results that were used to determine my sanity and truthfulness in my own trial."

"I'm sorry about that, you know," he said suddenly.

"I don't have the energy to do this right now," I said, rubbing my eyes. "So save it. Just save it."

"Never thought I'd see you like this," he said softly.

"Like what?" I snapped.

"So...defeated." He answered.

"Not a part of the court case," I dismissed. "Let's just talk about your defense, shall we?"

"Of course, princess." He dipped his head in an attempt at respect.

A small bit of anger surfaced, annoyance and frustration, but with it, one teardrop that could break the dam. I closed my eyes. _Pretend it doesn't exist. You can't afford this._

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Would people stop asking me if I'm okay?" I burst out. There were already tears, the salty traitors. "Because I'm not. And I won't be okay tomorrow, or next week, and we can cross next year off too. I will someday be okay, but it may be three years from now or a good twenty years from now. So please, don't ask."

Ky nodded, eying me with some sort of pity, something I almost couldn't stand, not anymore.

"Of course, princess," he answered.

I felt my cheeks red. Being with Wesley had made me let all my physical guards down.

"Part of your case will be that the Ministry is going to unfair grounds because of the experiments. This is unfair, and will have to stop," I said.

"Why bother? I'm guilty, and they know it," Ky replied.

"You don't get to decide that," I snapped. "The Wizengamot gets to, so don't you dare say that. Besides, I felt it. The manipulation. I am going to help you, or so help me."

"It's more than I deserve," he insisted.

I sighed. "Well, at least know that someone's on your side."

With that, I exited. The guilt, and the pain stayed in my mind for the rest of the day.


	42. With Thundering Applause

Trial number two. I wore the same dress I did for the first one, and made sure my hair looked at least halfway decent. I even applied makeup to make myself look mature and older, to hide the circles under my eyed and the cut on my cheek.

I stepped into the witness box, and was ready for what was to come.

"We are here to witness the trial of Ky Marco Emrys, for breeching the International Code of Secrecy, for manslaughter of London Bridge, working with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, for the murders of Ryan Oddpick, Cleopatra Penrose, Cardea Sawley, Fabian Pritchard, Felix Fleet, Glenda Fortescue, and Wesley Diggory, as well as lying in the case Potter vs. Umbridge," Fudge read out. "The sentence in suggestion is the death penalty. How plead you?"

Ky hesitated in the chains. "Not entirely guilty."

"Interesting," Madam Bones said. "At least honesty can be said of you now."

"I can only hope so, madam."

Witness after witness, relative after relative of the dead went into their loaded rants. I looked down at my notes for my grand speech I'd have to give out.

"You have only one witness for the defendant I see," Fudge said to Ms. Greengrass.

"I do, but she has plenty of evidence," Ms. Greengrass said pleasantly. "Our witness is Alice Petunia Potter."

Rita Skeeter was scribbling something down in the spectator part. _That can't be good._

"Miss Potter, it was noted that you were kidnapped on the night of June 24, 1995, and forced to train as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's apprentice. Is this true?"

"It is," I said, looking up at the audience and the Wizengamot.

"Ky Emrys was an apprentice, was he not?" Ms. Greengrass asked.

"Yes, he was," I said. "But he confided in me that the only reason he chose to train was to save his family from what he believe to be certain death because of their muggle heritage."

Whispers started to go around, but I ignored them. _It's my turn now._ "I should also say that there was emotional and magical manipulation," I said. "Yes, our magic was increased to levels that are unstable, and tend to react closer to our emotions. But we are not insane, despite what fabricated lies were put in that report by the Department of Mysteries, but we'll get to that in a minute.

"We were both manipulated by our darkest emotions being magically fed to us. Stuffed down our throats, really. For me, it was rage, anger, vengeance for the way that I've been treated at the hands of my parents and my brother. For him, it was fear that his family would die that drove him to his darkest place.

"I was lucky to be able to resist it. When Ky took the Dark Mark, I think it strengthened Voldemort's mental influence, almost like the Imperius. Therefore, Mr. Emrys was not in full control of his actions and should not be treated as such.

"But I'm not finished yet! It should be noted that even Bartimus Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, the worst criminals of the first Voldemort War were all imprisoned rather than killed. Any criminal who died was killed because they attacked the Aurors and refused to be brought in.

"I should also get to the fabrications of the Department of Mysteries. I looked around, and thanks to a certain contact I have, was able to find the full file on the study of the experiments done to my blood and Mr. Emrys."

I opened it and looked straight up at Fudge. "The day of November 23, 1995 at 5:49:35 pm, Delores Umbridge reported overhearing a conversation I had with my classmate Eileen Lee Anders, about said magical modifications. She asked the Department of Mysteries to begin research on magical blood modifications."

I started a little walk as I was talking. "The night of my arrest, January 26, 1996, Cornelius Fudge asked for my blood to be taken, and they began tests on it. On March 17, 1996, they concluded that any mental restraints I had on my magical potential were removed, allowing me to perform powerful forms of wandless and non-verbal magic. In theory, without the mental restraints, the magic does have a chance of driving both of us mad, but it will happen about our thirties or forties, when the body starts to decay and lose qualities that make us able in our twenties, our peak age. Now, however, it will have little-to-no effect on our mental state except for possibly being easily unstable in our emotions.

"The Ministry wanted to prosecute me at the time for instigating a rebellion against Voldemort that had to be kept a secret from the Ministry due to their moral cowardice. Fudge ordered them to share their findings with them, and then to change the results to say that I was unstable. Here are the true reports." I spread the pages across the table it show to the cameramen for the papers.

Fudge looked very red, and a bit angry with me.

"This is straight-up discrimination against two people who didn't want these modifications," I said. "This is refusing justice due to fear, and we have seen to where fear can lead us, as seen today. Also, it should be taken into account while Mr. Emrys may have joined up willingly, he did leave as soon as what he realized what he was doing was wrong. Why shouldn't we reward that? Also, he was not the only Death Eater or Death Eater sympathsizer there that day, as many can attest to.

"My point is, what Mr. Emrys should receive is a few months in Azkaban. Not a life sentence. Not the death penalty. Not twenty years. Three months at the most for his crimes," I finished.

"D-Does the prosecutor wish to cross-examine this witness?" Fudge stammered, red with rage and worry.

"No," Perkins said, looking completely surprised and stricken at my long speech.

"Does the Wizengamot wish to vote?" Fudge asked.

There was a roar of assent.

"Those in favor of the death penalty to Mr. Emrys?"

A good number of hands went up.

"Those in favor of a lighter punishment?"

More hands went up for that, though. I couldn't believe it, what my words had done to impact what was said, not with any insults or incantations in it. _What I had to say was enough to change the tide._

"Then we have proclaimed Ky Emrys partially guilty of those crimes and he shall go to Azkaban for two months," Madam Bones declared. "He will also be on probation at Hogwarts for his final year."

They banged the gavel, and that was it. The sentence was proclaimed, and nothing was left to say.

Ky had a look of guilt, and despair. Almost as if he wanted the death sentence. I went over to him before the guards could escort him away to where they'd whisk him away to Azkaban.

"Be happy you got a second chance," I told him. "Not many people who deserve them get them."

He then did something completely unexpected. He kissed me! "Thanks, princess," he said, before the guards of the Ministry escorted him away. I started out of the courtroom myself, when reporters started on me, asking for my experiences on the modifications, and I happily gave my quotes.

"Alice! Alice! It's me, Rita Skeeter," Skeeter called out, and she shoved her way to the front. "I saw Mr. Emrys kiss you. Is it true that you defended him because you harbor romantic feelings for him, and made up what you said?"

Feelings I'd been suppressing shot to the surface. Tears had come, and my fist connected with Skeeter's nose.

"You b****!" I shouted as she staggered back. "I lost someone in that attack, too, you know! I lost Wesley Diggory, the boy who I was romantically involved with! I loved Wesley! You saying that is a falsehood that is disrespect to his memory!"

The mark where the promise ring had impacted stood out. "My interview is over," I declared, and I stepped forwards, as Mum put her arm around me.


	43. To Kill a Mockingbird

The summer faded fast. Auntie Tonks and Uncle Lupin got married. I was a bridesmaid that sat out most of the dances. I spoke at Cedric's funeral. Actually, I attended the funerals of all seven casualties in the Battle of London Bridge, as they were calling it. I attended Uncle Sirius's funeral.

One of the strangest days of the summer was my birthday. I had my friends over, and we just kinda had fun for once, and I actually felt good for the first time since Wesley had died. The strange part came in the morning, though.

Fudge, right before Scrimgeour took office, came to my doorstep. "Miss Potter, I am sorry to bother you, but you see, Mr. Emrys made an odd request. He wrote, asking that a letter, and this, be shipped to you. We had to check it over for any threats or curses, but all seems to be in order. It appears he wanted it to be ready in time for your sixteenth birthday, Miss Potter, so here you are. Many happy returns, by the way."

I nodded as I accepted the package. He then Disapparated, which left me to open it. Inside was a letter and a book from the muggle world, a book titled _To Kill a Mockingbird_ with a casette player that looked like it would go into Mum's.

I ripped open the letter, which read:

 _Dear Alice,_

 _I hope this reaches you in time for your birthday. If so, happy birthday. If not, happy belated birthday. Things are bad in Azkaban as they always have been. Little food, very little being edible, conditions rather horrid for hygiene, not that you'd want to with the dementors._

 _I thought you might like this book. I think it has the world to do with our upcoming war. I think you mentioned once that your mother had a cassette-player, so the movie should show up. But read the book first. Trust me, it's good. I just wish that I'd understood the message before I did what I did._

 _Thank you, once again for your help in the trial. You were right about second chances. You didn't have to do any of what you did, and probably didn't want to, but know that I appreciate the effort, princess. It's amazing, to hear you speak. You should go into politics. They suit you rather well._

 _Your ally,_

 _Ky_

I'd read _To Kill a Mockingbird_. And watched the movie. I loved seeing the world of the early century muggles in the southern United States of America through Scout's eyes, a girl like me in many ways. I saw the link in the racism and the pureblood supremacism. I understood the message all too well.

Yet the gift, like the kiss, left me confused. What did it all mean? Was it a gesture of gratitude or something more? I'd hated the idea of it being something more. For Merlin's sake, I was still getting over my last boyfriend, who had died.

* * *

Dumbledore showed up on the night of August 20th. He just Apparated onto the doorstep.

"Can you get it?" Dad asked, despite me being in a large Parseltongues t-shirt and sweatpants. I nodded, and opened the door to see Dumbledore.

"Hello, Alice. I've come to see you and Harry," he said in that calm voice that froze over my soul every time I heard it.

"What for?" I demanded.

"I need to discuss some matters with you and Harry and a favor I need of both of you," Dumbledore said.

"Mum! Dad! Harry! Dumbledore wants you!" I yelled. I heard a bunch of footsteps, and I turned to him. "And no to a favor from me."

"You don't even know what it is," he chided.

"I won't do anything for you," I snarled. "You don't get to receive anything from me other than quite possibly a good kick in the pants."

"Alice!" Mum scolded, and she shoved me to the wall. I groaned inwardly. _This again?_ My rage started up, and with it came the tears- no, swallow them back down.

"We need to talk."

We were sitting down on the couch, and I sat on my blanket- I refused to let Dumbledore see how broken I really was.

He chattered about the prophecy, and Harry's inheritance, and plans for next summer, when the protection from dear old mum would run out. In short, nothing really for me.

"I have a job for Alice and Harry," Dumbledore said. "I need to recruit Professor Slughorn out of retirement."

"I'm not in the mood to be charming," I snapped. Mum and Dad exchanged a look.

"According to her therapist, this is one of her relapse days," Mum admitted.

"Please, it won't take too much time," Dumbledore assured them.

"Fine," I growled, and I threw on some flip-flops. I grabbed my wand, and my black arm holster for it, and stood at the door with Dumbledore and Harry.

"Be ready," he said, and Harry gripped his right hand rather than the undead one, and I gripped Harry's. We were Apparated to a house in a muggle town, I really didn't care where.

The house looked utterly trashed. We went in, poked around, and turns out, it was a set-up by Slughorn. Then came the conversation that happened when Dumbledore was in the bathroom for an astoundingly long time.

"So, you're the girl who spoke up at the trial for the murderer, right?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes," I said. "Voldemort's apprentice."

Slughorn made a shushing motion. "Don't say his name!"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Look, I say his name. Get over it."

"You are very daring, Miss Alice. I rather enjoyed your politics, though," he said in attempt to resurrect the conversation.

"You did?" I feigned interest.

"Yes, I thought the conspiracy to be all very fascinating," Slughorn assured me.

"Well, it was the truth," I said with a shrug.

"You seemed quite charismatic, especially with your large rebellion, and the quick setup. One must admire fellow Slytherins. That was my house, you see," he explained. "I have a feeling you'll be in politics one day, oh yes. I have favorites you see," and he showed us pictures and such. At the end of the day, he was convinced to teach again.

What was curiouser was this little gem after that from Dumbledore:

"Harry, he's going to try to collect you. Be on your guard," he advised.

Harry nodded. _Forget about protecting someone else? Whatever._

They continued on in the broomshed while I waited outside. Then it was my turn.

"Alice, I see that you're still coping with Mr. Diggory's death," Dumbledore said.

I crossed my arms over my chest in some sort of defense, and exhaled sharply through my nose in attempt to get the burning in my eyes in control.

"So what if I am?" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alice, you can't bottle up your emotions and mourn him fore-"

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do," I snapped, and the tears fell with the swell of my voice. I sighed. "What I want to do is feel my way through this. But what I need to do is push it back for long enough to get through this war. Then I'll give myself a vacation, maybe to some grief counselor, or just somewhere remote where I can kick, scream, shout, let it all out. That's what I need to do."

"Good, good," Dumbledore said awkwardly. "Are you still continuing your friendship with Mr. Emrys?"

"I'd guess so by that birthday box," I said with a shrug.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to stay out of his way," he continued.

"Can't do that," I said, shaking my head. "I've got to keep an eye on him now that he's a part of the Spark, and that means keeping him close."

I bitterly remembered that stupid article Rita Skeeter had put in the _Witches' Weekly,_ which had me crying for a whole straight day. I'd said that I'd lost a guy I was still mourning over!

"Don't get too close," Dumbledore advised.

"If you believed that Rita Skeeter article, I swear to God I will-"

"It was merely advice," he cut in coldly. "For that matter, stay away from Mr. Malfoy."

"Draco?" I'd been planning on talking to him. "What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"He may have gotten into dangerous, dark places," he said cautiously.

"To hell he may have, but he was my best friend, once, and I'm not going to forget about that! You don't get to tell me what to do, Dumbledore! You have screwed me over and over again, helped, along with the fame and the prophecy, turn my own parents and twin against me, and-"

"Quiet, Alice!" He bellowed. "You will listen to me." His hands shot out over my shoulders. "You are playing with fire, and it would do you all the good in the world to listen to someone older and wiser than you for once!"

"Yeah, and what good has that ever done me?" I shot back. "I've been screwed over so many freaking times it isn't even funny! Yet you try to silence me! Well, I've gone my own way. And let me tell you, as long as I run the Spark, I won't allow any contact with you beyond what is necessary."

"You are acting like a child," Dumbledore growled.

"No," I said, breaking free of his grip. "I'm acting like the adult I have to be, the adult the war has forced me to grow up to be. I'm responsible for human lives, I understand that better than I did. People will blame me when something goes wrong, if my plans don't work. I am open to the fact that I will probably get criticized for my tactics and strategies. But I'm going to do what I have to do to minimize the casualties, and to do the job that I need to do- kill Lord Voldemort."

He stared at me, and I stormed out of the broom cupboard. I wasn't putting up with that crap.


	44. Reparations

In Diagon Alley, we were escorted around by Hagrid because apparently Harry and I needed protection from any Death Eaters or sympathizers that may be lurking around, especially after the attacks on Fortescue and Ollivander.

We went into Madam Malkin's, where Draco and Mrs. Malfoy were getting fitted for dark green dress robes with dragon designs all down the back and over the shoulders.

"Don't look now, Mother, but what you're smelling is a mudblood," Draco sneered, looking at Hermia and Weasel King, who had joined up with us in the alley.

"Excuse me?" Malkin said. "I will not tolerate this sort of language."

"So this is Granger, Weasley, and the two Potters. It's sad to see the path that you've taken, Alice," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco," I said tiredly. "I see that Mr. Malfoy's arrest has made you rather pleasant over the summer. Then again, I can't imagine Voldemort is exactly pleased about that, so I don't blame you."

"Nasty accusations," Malkin gasped. "I beg you- PUT YOUR WANDS DOWN!"

"Ah, I see that you think because that Diggory boy is dead that you can insult people without consequence," Mrs. Malfoy said. "Unless, of course, you moved on with Emrys, if that kiss was anything."

It felt like an iron-clad punch to the ribs. I actually did double-over, and I was gasping for breath despite her never laying a spell on me.

I raised my own wand. "A part of me died that day! Take it back!"

"I'm sure you'll be reunited with your Wesley sooner than I will be reunited with Lucius," Narcissa replied coolly.

"Then have a go at us! Maybe they can find a double-cell for you and your loser husband!" Harry yelled.

 _Great job, Gryffindork. I had this under control and you had to screw it up._

Madam Malkin decided to pretend that this wasn't happening. "I think this sleeve needs to come up a bit higher-"

"Ow, watch your pins, woman!" Draco yelled, and he threw off the robes. "Mother, I don't want these anymore."

"I agree whole-heartedly, now that I know what kind of scum shops here," Mrs. Malfoy agreed, regarding me coldly. Then she and Draco burst out of the store. I was replaying the scene in my head as I was fitted up for robes.

"Well!" Malkin had said. She wanted us out of there fast. One thing didn't click with me though. _She never stuck a pin into the arm that she'd tried to pull the sleeve up on. I gotta confirm with Ky here, but I think the Dark Mark is there..._

As soon as we were out, we went to Flourish and Blott's, restocked at Apothecary, when Harry and Weasel King wanted to go to the Weasley twins' new shop. I didn't really care, but they insisted, and no one's supposed to go anywhere alone, so yeah.

It was loud, bright, and crowded. A bit over-stimulating for me. I might've seen Harry, Hermia, and Weasel King slip off, so I decided to "accidentally" drop a random box. A hand reached out and caught it right at the last second, and handed it to me. Guess who it was?

Yep, Ky Emrys.

"Thanks," I murmured, taking in his appearance. Circles under his eyes, messy black curls, a rather gaunt appearance, with a bandage wrapped over where I suspected that the Dark Mark was, and two glowing purple bracelets.

"What's with the cuffs?" I asked.

"Well, I've got Aurors following around, since I'm not exactly trustworthy, and if I step more than five feet away, I get an electric strong enough to- well, you get it," he finished hastily. "My family really wanted me to come; they had to cash in a few favors, unfortunately."

"I wish they'd come to me, I could've done something," I said.

"You've done enough for my family," he said, looking me in the eyes. I could still see the guilt. The guilt, the shattered realization of taking lives of innocents.

"By the way, thank you for the book," I said quickly. "I really enjoyed it, and I understood the message it was trying to send."

"Good," he said, looking a bit nervous. "I just wish I had understood it earlier."

"We all make mistakes," I said, glancing down at the package as I put it back- Highly Realistic Daydreams.

"Most don't result in mass murder," he replied quietly.

"Look, if you really want to talk about it, let's get this out of the way- I forgive you. I'm not that angry about his death anymore, but I'm not okay, not yet. Just get this into your head- use that guilt to remind yourself when you've gone too far, use it as your conscience, as your hope for making a better man," I said.

He nodded. "By the way... Thank you, Alice."

I nodded. "You're welcome."

I heard a camera flash, and looked around. _Oh no._ Like that, Rita Skeeter sashayed up to me. _I guess someone didn't learn from a broken nose._

"Is this your new boyfriend?" Rita asked, her voice dripping with nosiness.

I stared at her. "Are you kidding me?" I asked. "If you think that, you're dumber than a pile of rocks! You mock my pain, and act as if I'm some little scarlet woman. I'm not. I'm trying to get on with what I need to do, but get this into your skull, Rita, I'm not okay, and I have not moved on, not yet. Do you understand what I am saying, or did that broken nose from the last time not tell you anything?"

Skeeter was writing all of it down, and I twisted the promise ring around my finger. _I'm sorry, Wesley._

I glanced at the notepad, and I ripped off the sheet, and whipped out my wand. "Write lies about me again, and things will get nasty, I promise. Do you understand now?"

She nodded fearfully, and scurried off.

"I'm sorry," Ky said hastily. "I didn't mean to cause trouble with th-"

"Save it," I said, turning my ice-queen charm on. "It's over, and what's done is done. We can talk about it later, at a different time. I am not discussing my private life in a joke shop."

He nodded respectfully. "Are you going to buy that?" He pointed to the box of daydreams. I nodded. I was saving it for the night of the senior ball they were holding at Hogsmeade during the winter solstice. A night alone in the common room with a ghost- that ought to be fun.

I looked at him. "I'll see you around at school, Ky."

The Golden Trio had returned after I'd paid for the daydream, and I had a sneaking suspicion that they were stalking Draco Malfoy.

* * *

On the train, I was working on re-establishing contact with my leaders, and two of my new co-leaders.

"I've looked at how you've done, Korr, and you, Lux, as well as you, Rhys, and I've decided that you should get to take over Wesley's share of the Spark, and will join my personal cell," I said.

Korr, who could cover Hufflepuff now, nodded. "I'm ready to represent my house," she said.

"As am I," Lux said hastily.

"As am I," Rhys added solemnly.

"Then you have a duty as a leader of a regiment, Head of a legion, supervisor of a squadron, and member of a cell," I declared. "Everyone welcome Kora Ansel, Lux Emrys, and Rhys Emrys."

Everyone nodded, and raised their wands in salute.

"What about our brother?" Rhys asked, sharing a glance with Lux.

"Funnily enough, that was my first order of business after your initiation," I said. Everyone leaned in, ready to hear what I had to say. "We need to make a decision with Ky. He is on our side now, but he could possibly...relapse."

Rhys stared at me with similar dark eyes. "What are you say-"

"It's possible, but I doubt it," I assured her. "But there will people who say that he wriggled out of punishment, you know, things like that. We need to show them although he's on our side, we're prepared to...deal with him."

"What are you suggesting?" Teddy asked.

"He's a member of our cell, but essentially has no authority, no regiment, no legion, no squadron, no cell to lead," I said. "He will be around us often enough to be entrusted with certain secrets and we can keep a close eye on him."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luis asked. "He could easily turn around and betray us, and-"

"What are you saying about our brother?" Lux barked.

"Just that he's a bit morally gray," Luis said. "We can't trust him, knowing what he's done in the past."

"We need to forgive," I said. "That's what will make us ultimately better people."

"Since when did you care about being better people?" Luis asked.

"Since Wesley died and someone needed to step up as the person who tells you if we should do something," I snapped.

"Let's not fight," Hayden said suddenly. "He wouldn't have wanted us to."

We all went quiet, lost in memory.

"What do you want to do?" Ellie asked Luis, suddenly interested.

"Look, I'm all for keeping an eye on him, but we shouldn't trust him with any information, train him anymore," he suggested. "He's not really involved."

"And not give him a second chance?" Rhys snapped.

"He had his chance, and look what he chose!" Alex argued. "I say we keep him out of it."

"I might have to agree," Korr said cautiously. "I can hear the voices of the dead, and many of them aren't happy."

"Have you been able to talk to Wesley?" I asked.

"I haven't, but probably because he's more at peace than the others," she shrugged.

"Anyways, I think we should take it to a vote." I finished. "All in favor of excluding Ky Emrys completely except for putting him in a cell that would make his life hell?"

Luis, Korr, Alex, and Ellie raised their hands.

"All in favor of taking him in on our squad, but giving him no authority?" I asked.

My own hand, Hayden's, Rhys's, Lux's, and Teddy's came up.

"Well, that settles it," I said. "Seven becomes ten today."

"Who wants to tell him the good news?" Teddy asked.

"We'll go," Rhys and Lux volunteered.

"Good," I said.

They were about to leave when Neville Longbottom came in. "Professor Slughorn wanted you, Alice, and you guys, except for the Emrys' and Ansel to come to his compartment."

Korr shrugged. "I'll go share the good fortune." She followed the Emrys clan out.

Lunch with Slughorn was a bunch of people he wanted to "collect" as part of his Slug Club. At least someone recognizes my talents, although he was more interested at Harry being in the Department of Mysteries, which occurred during my attempted execution. Stupid prophecy.

When I came back to the carriage with the other leaders of the Spark, there was one noticeable difference. Ky was in there. I took a deep breath, and put on my ice-queen-politics face with a cold smile.

"Welcome to the Spark. As I'm sure they said, you're part of our cell, the smallest division of it. We train our specific activities, and eight of the people present go on to teach another division, a larger class called a regiment. Those people teach a legion, and then those go and teach a squadron. Members of squadrons are grouped into cells, where they look out for each other and have specific roles," I explained.

"Who are those people?" Ky asked.

"Everyone present except for me and you," I said.

"What will I be doing, then?" He asked.

"Paperwork," I said with a bit of a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be avoiding a paper trail?" He asked.

"I need to have reports and organization," I explained. "Besides, they are very safe with me."

"Okay," he said with a nod. "Besides, it's not like I even have my wand or anything."

"Right, probation," I nodded.

* * *

"That bag's a bit obscene, don't you think?" Weasel King asked, pointing to the Guerrilla Girls press cutting I'd put onto my spellbook, as Filch went through it.

"It's to protest muggle art sexism," I said. "Most art of women looks like that, Weasley."

Weasel King rolled his eyes. "Stupid muggles," he muttered.

I got my stuff back, and started off for the Great Hall. Not much to report there, except that Slughorn was the Potions teacher now, and my lovely godfather was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Tensions were running high in the Slytherin common room. Not as high as last year, but still pretty dang high. I went to Severus's office, however, where I was to take an interview as to my career aspirations.

"Alice, please take a seat," he said in his monotone voice that reassured me. "What career do you wish to have?"

"I want to work in magical law, in either legislative or judiciary matters," I said.

"I see your court experiences have influenced you," he replied. "It's a healthy ambition to have. I assume you wish to work in the Magical Law Enforcement?"

I nodded. "Not as a blood-sucking lawyer though, as a representative in the law-making process, or perhaps the Wizengamot."

Severus glanced down at his notes. "Your temper may be a bit of a problem, but that may not matter so much, since you do know how to catch attention. You always have done well in History, and we will enroll you in a few government courses. Are you sure you don't want to work as anything else?"

"No, but I'd like to keep my art class," I said.

"I'd suggest you keep Potions, and Alchemy, the first to get close to Slughorn, since he has excellent Ministry contacts, and both in case it doesn't work out," he said.

"So, History of Magic, Potions, Alchemy, Arts, and two or three independent courses?" I asked.

"Essentially," Severus agreed.

"It's a match," I said.

"And you have the grades, so I'll order in your books, but you'll have to borrow a textbook for Potions, and Alchemy," he concluded. "Congratulations, you're on your way to either being a jury or an alchemist."

I shook his hand. "Thank you, Godfather."

"You created these possibilities for yourself, Alice, not me," he insisted. "Not me." He hugged me close. "I'm proud of you," he whispered. "And I am sorry about Wesley. I know all about having your heart ripped out, trust me."


	45. First Semester

The semester passed rather quickly, but with a few stories.

* * *

Draco often passed by, freaked out and scared all of a sudden. Didn't help that Harry kept stalking the poor guy.

"Hey, Draco," I called out.

He started to walk a little faster. My hand shot out and grabbed his arm, and he whipped around. "What, you little blood-traitor?" He demanded.

"I wanted to know if you were okay!" I cried. "You're not acting like yourself, and I want to know what the hell it is. We were friends, once, remember?"

"We were before we met that little Squib!" He shouted.

"How dare you?" I demanded. "How freakin-"

"What?" He answered. "Does it bother you to hear me talk about your little Huffepuff? I thought you'd moved on with that mudblood, Emrys."

"Hey!" I yelled. "You don't get to call either of them those things!"

"Love him do you?" He continued, despite hurt in those silvery eyes.

"Hiding your own feelings, Malfoy?" I shot back.

There was hurt now. "You never called me by my last name," he said.

"Well, you didn't hit me below the belt," I retorted, and I walked away. "I'm sorry I even asked."

"A-A-A-"

"Save it," I snapped, and I flipped my hair in a drama-queen hair.

* * *

Another time, two kids, a Slytherin first-year, a Hufflepuff first-year and a Ravenclaw third-year were going down the hallway when Ky happened to be coming down it.

They bumped into him, making all of the books tumble out of his arms.

"Watch where you're going," the Ravenclaw sneered. He knelt down to gather his books, only for the Slytherin to shove him to the ground.

"That was for murdering her sister and kidnapping her father," the Slytherin hissed nastily, referring to the red-eyed Hufflepuff. Ky just stared back. "Why don't you fight us?" He taunted.

"Yeah, you were so eager before," the Ravenclaw continued. "Always telling us how weak we were, how we couldn't possibly win. Potter might treat you like you've changed, but we all know the truth. She doesn't trust you as far as she can throw you."

Ky remained silent, even as the Hufflepuff kicked him right in the chest. Didn't even cry out. "I would question it if she didn't," he then said honestly. "And I know this means nothing to you, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Glenda."

"How dare you say her name?" The Ravenclaw pulled his tie tight enough that Ky was making choking noises, and then threw him down, and all three whipped out their wands. _Time to bail him out and break up a murder attempt._

"Hello there, everyone. Fortescue, Perkins, Youngblood, it's nice to see that you're making friends," I said in my cold, melancholy voice.

"Oh, um," Fortescue sniffled.

"Forgiveness is a beautiful, beautiful thing, don't you think?" I asked, as I strode over.

They exchanged looks nervously, until I was a foot in front of them.

"We don't attack people who are defenseless. Who have no option but to lay still while we beat the crap out of them," I said. "We may borrow some tactics from the other side, but we're not going to beat a man who never has his wand on him, no matter what he may have done in the past. Do you understand?"

All three nodded. "And I'm sorry, Miss Fortescue, for the loss of your sister and your father."

"You have no idea what that means to me," Fortescue sobbed, and had hurried off with her friends. I started to help pick up Ky's books, and I offered a hand up, which actually almost dragged me down, since I hadn't grown at all.

"Thank you," he said quietly as I handed the books back. "You honestly didn't have to do that."

"Mind if I walk you to class?" I asked. "You might be bothered less that way."

"Of course," he said, bowing his head.

We were walking for a while, when he asked, "Don't you have classes?"

"I'm on one of my free periods I'd be using to work on my legislature course normally," I admitted.

"Sorry to interrupt that," he said quickly.

"Don't be," I answered. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to."

"Well, that's kind," he said awkwardly. "You really shouldn't-"

"Be _grateful_ ," I said firmly. "I didn't think it was fair, all of them beating up on your when you didn't even have a wand."

"That's very kind, princess, but trust me, I deserved it," he said.

 _Oh, we're playing this, are we?_

"Yep, you did," I said airily. "Look, let's move on. You've got a chance to, last I checked. What are you studying?"

"I'm studying to be a Healer," he explained. "Taking Herbology, Potions, Charms, a Healing course, and magical runes."

"Wow," I said. "I'm sure you're going to save many lives some day."

He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"No matter how many lives I might save in the-"

I held a palm up. "Stop right there. I'm not saying what you did was excusable. Not saying that at all. But you have a second chance. _Use it!_ You can make up for what you've done, you can cancel it all out with good deeds. It's time for you to woman up, and get on with your life!"

He swallowed as we continued down the hall to Charms. "You have a lot of courage, Alice. Not all of us have that."

Ky then disappeared into the Charms classroom, right in the back, where hopefully no one would watch. Just a man in the shadows.

* * *

I remember the night that Hufflepuff was holding a study-party in the library. I mostly sat in one of the window-seats, holding my Daydream box I'd saved. Tonight's the night to use it.

It was like one of the dreams I found solace in. I was with Wesley again, in our place. Our ruins. It was heavenly. Until Harry had to ruin it by shaking me awake, before the thirty minutes were up.

"Harry!" I cried.

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" He asked, holding a bottle of butterbeer that some of the Gryffindors had snuck in.

"I was using the daydream charm! I paid quite a bit for that!" I protested angrily.

"Using it to spend a night with the dead?" Harry asked. "When are you going to realize that he's dead, and you can't have him?"

"You think I don't know?" I cried. "Harry, I have spent most of my time running a rebellion, and tonight was the one night I could let go! But no, apparently I only got to mourn last summer, despite that it was my first time losing someone!"

"I lost Sirius, Alice!" He shouted. "You think you've got reasons to cry, but look at me, I'm fine."

"Excuse me?" I demanded. "We all have our own time to get over things! This is hard for me, Harry!"

"So for once something wasn't given to you?" Harry said.

"I have worked for everything I got, Boy-Who-Lived! Chosen One! I earned the respect of people, and I trained with Lord Voldemort, something that you'd never be tough enough to do!" I yelled.

"Go cry me a river," Harry sneered. "About how you were so manipulated, and deceived, and how that gives you a reason to keep wanting a corpse!"

"Leave her alone," Hayden said, coming up behind her.

"Oh don't tell me that our fearless leaders are still mourning," Harry said.

"We will mourn every death that comes our way," Teddy said, coming up behind us. "It's important to remember the casualties of this war."

"It's important to remember alright, but you need to move on!" He replied, mostly to me. "Life will go on without him! Where's the strong sister I used to know?"

"Don't listen to him," Ellie said, as she turned me around, away from Harry.

I clenched my fists, whipped around, and punched Harry, who staggered.

"Ow!" He wailed.

"Call me weak again, I dare you!" I snarled, before my friends pulled me away, and tears started to fall.

"It's okay, just drink a butterbeer," Teddy said consolingly. Hayden actually got one and thrust it into my hand. I opened it, and gulped it down greedily.

"Your brother is a jerk," Ellie remarked with disgust.

"If that's the Chosen One, we're screwed," Hayden commented.

"You chose me, guys, don't you forget that," I said, between sips.

"Never," Hayden promised with a smile. "You're gonna be okay, Alice."

* * *

At Slughorn's party, I mostly stood against the walls, in my new dress robes, the yellow ones I wore to Wesley's funeral. A pale yellow number, it contrasted my hair nicely, and made me look rather sweet. Of course, that's not what I wanted at all. I only came to win favor with Slughorn again.

"Why are you off in the corner?" Luna Lovegood, one of the Ravenclaws on our side, asked.

"I'm just not a party person," I admitted.

"You just want favor with Slughorn, so you can get into the Ministry," she said.

"So what if I do?" I shrugged.

"I wasn't crucifying you for it. I understand ulterior motives, you know," she said. "I wonder sometimes if you're hurting more than you act like you are."

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"I just notice things," Luna said with a shrug. "I just hate to see others suffer, don't you?"

"I do if they don't deserve it," I replied.

"Sometimes you can have too much icefire," she observed.

"Huh?"

"Fire and ice. Passion and hate." She clarified.

I nodded. "That's an accurate description of me in general."

"Well, I'd best go find where Harry went." She fluttered off. Draco re-entered with Severus. I approached him, as I saw his gray eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Want to dance, like old times?" I asked.

He nodded, and took my hand. We swooped and twirled to muggle music, and both of us were smiling, for the first time in a long time.

"You're playing with fire, Ali," he said.

"I know," I replied. "I've been burned, and scarred, but I won't stop."

He twirled me. "There's always something attractive about little pyromaniacs like you."

"I think it's the devil within that makes us all so tempting," I teased. "Oh, what happened to us, Draco?"

"We went down two different roads, and never looked back," he said.

"Sounds about right. Maybe is there a way our friendship could be repaired?" I asked.

"I'm too far along the wrong road," he said quietly. "You can't help me now."

"You mean you-" I was cut off by him shoving me away.


	46. Second Semester

**AN: Sorry this is so short.**

* * *

Christmas came and went at Auntie Tonks's and Uncle Remus's place. We watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ , and just had good plain old fun. It was great, and I felt that maybe I could heal eventually.

* * *

I remember my anger when I saw Luna Lovegood deliver a note to Harry from _Dumbledore_.

"What's this?" I snatched it up, to see something about a lesson before Harry took it back. "You're still his little favorite, getting lessons, because of that damn prophecy, isn't that right?"

"Well, I'm the Chosen One!" Harry replied.

"Well, I choose to be the one to kill Voldemort," I snarled.

"It's supposed to a boy!" He protested.

"I don't give a damn about traditional gender roles!" I shouted at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Alice?" He demanded. "You're always so preoccupied in angst and being treated the same as me, that you've done a crap job of running your rebellion!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. "They all held their own against Death Eaters at the Battle of London Bridge!"

"Yeah, but not for long, if you have Emrys stocking up on secrets," Harry sneered.

"That's what this is about?" I snarled. "I trust Ky."

"I think you're letting your emotions cloud your judgement," he said with a slight smirk.

"Excuse me?" I dropped my books in anger.

"Please," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Admit it. You've got feelings for Emrys."

"Fine," I grunted. "I have feelings for Ky Emrys, happy?"

"Very much," a voice said behind me. _Damn it, Harry! Nonononono._ I was not turning around for anything, but got on my knees and started gathering up my books when Ky handed some to me.

 _What did I do to deserve that? Come on, I really don't need this._

"Thanks," I muttered.

"So you have feelings for me," he said, standing up in front of me.

 _Will not. Freaking. Blush. I'm gonna kill something. Probably Harry._

"Shut up," I groaned, and I started to move. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a murder to complete."

He froze, and I mentally facepalmed. _Great word choice, Alice._

"Sorry," I said turning around. "Bad word choice. I'm more than a little bit ticked, so, yeah-"

"Did you mean it?" He asked. "When you said that you had feelings for me, did you really mean it or were you just trying to get your brother off of your back?"

"I-I-" I sighed, seeing the hurt, the look in his eyes that was haunting. It stayed with you. "Yes, I really meant it."

"Why are you so shy about it?" He asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Think, with that Ravenclaw brain of yours," I snapped. "We are in a war, and do you think I'd be stupid to put my heart on the line again?"

"The heart doesn't care about rationality," he said sadly.

"Well, I'm trying to control it as best as I can, unless you've forgotten what happened the last time," I said. "Besides, even if I fall for someone else, I'll still be in love with Wesley. He was the love of my life, and I'll never love someone the exact same way I loved him. I don't want to do that to someone."

"You're growing up," he said sadly. "You always have some piece of wisdom between words like flaming daggers."

"With hurt comes wisdom," I realized. "And this is what hurts the most." With that, I walked away.

* * *

"Look, Katie Bell's come back," Ellie pointed out. Harry was talking to her, when Draco walked in and froze, looking at Katie. Harry started running after Draco.

"Be right back, I've got to go take care of a stalker," I told Ellie, and I ran after Harry and Draco.

I ran past Harry, and after Draco into the boys' bathroom. I honestly didn't care, it wasn't like anyone exactly going to either.

"Draco, we need to talk," I said loudly. He turned, frightened, guilty, the look I saw all the time on Ky's face. "You haven't been yourself all year. Talk to me! I want to help you."

"You can't help me," he said. "He'll kill me if I don't do it."

"You're in too deep!" I realized. "Draco, just tell me what's going on! Do not push me away, not now! I'm here for you!"

"I know what you did to Katie Bell!" Harry called out. Draco looked at me with anger.

"You brought your brother here to attack me," he snarled, and he fired a curse at Harry, who ducked.

"No," I snarled, whipping out my wand. We exchanged silent curses for a few minutes, until Harry shouted out:

" _SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Draco fell to the floor, and there was blood streaming from his chest. I took off my robes, and started pressing them to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding if at all possible.

Draco was crying, and moaning in pain. Snape ran into the bathroom, exchanged a few glances with Harry, who ran out, and quickly began healing Draco. I followed the two into the hospital wing, and waited for him to wake up. When Madam Pomfrey was in her office, I slipped up Draco's left sleeve, and turned his forearm, and saw the Dark Mark.

"A-Alice, he moaned, and I quickly slid the sleeve down, but not fast enough. "You saw-"

"So what if I saw it?" I demanded. "I want to help you, Draco. I don't care if you've got a freaking Dark Mark or not. Let me help you."

Hs weakly shook his head.

Then there came the end of the semester.


	47. Battle of the Astronomy Tower

Harry came running down to me. "Dumbledore and I are leaving the school, if your rebellion could keep an eye on the school-"

"Got it," I said. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I can't tell-"

"Uh, no. Stop right there. I'm calling off the militia," I said.

"Fine, there's these things called horcruxes that have pieces of Voldemort's soul in them, and if we don't get rid of all of them, he won't die, and I'm going to destroy one," he said.

"Okay, thanks for that important info, little bro," I said. "Good luck; I'm gathering up the militia now." I then marched into the library without so much as a word of goodbye.

My co-commanders were waiting there for me. And Ky.

"We've actually got a mission!" I said.

They all cheered. "Dumbledore's gone, so we get to patrol the place!"

"Yeah!" They all cried, pumping their fists in the air.

"It's time that we've proved ourselves. Start up the cells, have one in every corridor and courtyard. Anyone who acts with hostility is opening themselves up to get stunned," I ordered, switching into boss mode.

"What will we be doing?" Ky asked.

"Our cell will be in charge of checking on each group, running everything here in the library," I said. They all nodded.

"Actually, why don't you, Alice, Ky, and I stay in the library, while the rest run communications?" Teddy suggested.

"I've actually got some devices I've been tinkering with in the Room of Requirement all year," Ellie said. "They're muggle earpieces that will work here. We'll have the earpieces, and report back to you."

I nodded, and picked one up, turned it on, and attached it to my ear. "Cool." I said.

"This should make our job easier," Luis approved. "We'll go awake our respective houses."

They then went off. "And we wait," I said, kicking my feet up onto the table and leaning back in my chair.

"You're taking all of this into stride so easily," Ky said admiringly.

I shrugged. "This is a war. I'm the general. Simple and easy as that."

"It's exciting, having our first mission!" Teddy squealed.

"Not so loud!" Hayden cried through the earpiece.

* * *

The adrenaline died after about ninety minutes.

"I'm bored," Ky said.

"Well, we still have to do this," I said testily.

"Great," he said, rolling eyes.

"HOLY S***!" I heard over the earbud from Alex and an explosion, as well as the cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"32 cell down, Peruvian Darkness Powder, Draco Malfoy released Death Eaters out of the Room of Requirement!" Alex said.

"Roger that, anybody on the seventh floor, block off all passages out of the floor, windows, staircases, passages," I ordered. "Everyone else, get to the seventh floor!" I stood up and looked at Ky.

"Come on, we'll need to go help," I said. "Ky, I need you to go to the seventh-floor, and join the fighting. I've got other places I'm needed."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Nobody exactly trusts me."

"I trust you. Now go! Redeem yourself, for Merlin's sake, man!" I ordered, pointing to the door. He nodded and ran.

"What about me?" Teddy asked.

"Keep up communications," I said. "I've got to go wake the teachers. We're going to need all the help we can get."

I went knocking on doors, which was a success. First, I went and got Flitwick, then Severus, then McGonagall, and the others. The Order of the Phoenix arrived, much to my disliking, because I'd awakened McGonagall, and by that point, the fighting was starting to spread out all over the castle.

I was about to join myself, when Draco and Severus were running out of the castle, Harry after them, and I realized that the Death Eaters were retreating.

"Draco! Stop!" I yelled, right as I tripped on a rock. He turned and looked at me in fear. "Please, stop, I can offer protection. Just please, don't leave me."

" _I can't_." He whispered, and then he took off running.

"Crucio." Bellatrix pointed her wand at me, and I was screaming with pain. It wasn't the thing that hurt the most, though. Some part of me took comfort in that fact. Nothing hurt as badly as Wesley's death did.

"Leave her! She belongs to the Dark Lord as well! We must leave!" Severus said, and a realization came crashing down on me. _My godfather's with the Death Eaters. This betrayal hurt just as much as the Cruciatus._

I lay on the ground, just waiting for someone to put me out of my misery.

"Alice? Are you hurt?" I looked up. It was Ky, who was kneeling down. I shook my head and got to my knees.

"Snape is a traitor," I said.

"I know," he said gently. "Harry got back up to the castle twenty minutes ago and is in the hospital wing. Snape killed Dumbledore."

My eyes bulged. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, let's get inside," he said gently, and he helped me to my feet.

"I can't believe it." I murmured. "Things are serious now."

"That they are," he replied grimly.

"Is anyone...dead, besides Dumbledore?" I asked.

"A few injured, but the only dead bodies are on the other side," Ky answered, somewhat proudly.

"Good," I said, as I swallowed back some tears. "Let's go." I started running up to the castle, running for the sake of it, the thrill of adrenaline pumping through your blood, the relieving oblivion, just for a moment, feeling alive.

"Alice!" Auntie Tonks hugged me, and so did Uncle Remus. They then looked at Ky, and Uncle Remus shook his hand. "Thanks for getting her up to the castle safely."

I widened my eyes. "Oh no, you're not saying what I think you are? Because that's not the case, Uncle Remus," I said quickly.

"Saying what?" Ky asked, glancing from me to Uncle Remus, who thankfully got the message.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Uncle Remus said, with a wink at me. My relatives are not subtle. At all.

"Right..." Ky said, glancing at me. I remembered the day in the hallway with Harry. Forgot about that. Somebody's gonna die.

"Harry, what happened?" I asked.

"I can't tell," Harry said.

"What do you mean, can't tell?" I demanded.

"Dumbledore didn't want me tell anyone. You knowing anything is a fluke," he said somewhat angrily.

"Well, it's not a fluke! Not anymore! I can use the information to rally the people," I replied.

"Rally the people? Is that all you care about anymore?" He demanded.

"I want to rally them so they can rise before more get hurt than necessary!" I cried. "I'm doing this for the people!"

"I think you're just a greedy girl who plays at being a general," Harry retorted.

"You try organizing a militia," I said. "I have to train and drill and train, just so that maybe they have a chance!"

"Maybe? They'd be safer if you weren't filling their heads with stuff that could get them killed!"

"Are you with us or against us?" I asked. "Better question, don't you still believe that the muggles are still worth fighting for?"

Everyone stared.

"That's a serious accusation," McGonagall said.

"I know," I replied, my eyes not lifting off of those of my twin's. Matching emerald eyes.

"I do," Harry said.

"Good," I said with a nod. I looked over to a few of the unconscious. "Merlin bless Neville Longbottom. Such a tough fighter."

"My god, you sound like a warrior already," Auntie Tonks said.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, it's alright. You have... _purpose_." Auntie Tonks smiled sadly. "I just wish that it didn't take a war for you to find your place."

I sighed. "So Dumbledore's dead. We've got to connect the Order of the Phoenix and the Spark at last."

"I guess we do," Uncle Remus said softly.

"Graduating members of the Spark should serve in the Order. They'll be powerful members, trust me," I said.

"I just can't believe it," Mum said. "Dumbledore dead, Sev's a traitor." Dad comforted her.

I sighed, and I began to make up a plan for tomorrow as phoenix song played through the air.


	48. Love on the Battlefield

"Mum, I need to see the Quill," I said.

"What, I can't-"

"Just listen," I interrupted. "I just want you to write a name on the list. Just one. Mara Jade."

"What's this about?" Mum asked.

"I'm returning to school under a pseudonym so I can continue my activities and education," I said.

"What? Why not as your-"

"There will be a huge target on my head. I know secrets, I'm the mastermind." I explained.

"Why, then?" Mum asked.

"They need a figurehead," I explained. "Someone to lead them, someone who's got a plan. Someone to blame."

"And you exclusively fulfill this role?" She asked skeptically.

"I have to. I'm the only person to do it," I explained. "I'm not going to wait around, anyway. I've got a duty, and I'm going to play my part."

"So, Mara Jade, huh?" Mum asked.

"What?" I shrugged. "It sounded good."

"Okay, I'll do it, later today. I hope it helps," she said.

"It will," I promised. I hugged her, then started walking away. I had work to do, things to set up. I would give Teddy the records, and give her the title of the Archivist. I would set things up for my return under Mara Jade.

"Ky!" I called, and he was talking to a few of the other Ravenclaws, particularly one with beautiful brown skin, and lovely kinky black curls. He looked at them, said something, and came up to me.

"Yes, princess?" He asked.

"I need your help with something, in the library," I said quickly. "It's kinda important, but if you were busy back there, y'know, please, just come find me later."

"No, it wasn't anything important," Ky said, as he rearranged his books into a more comfortable position.

"Come on, then," I said. My heart was pounding with the secrets, with the plans boiling in my blood, wrecking balls inside my brain.

We found a secluded window-seat, and sat down.

"Reminds me of where we first talked," Ky said with a small chuckle. "Now what was it you have to say, princess?"

"I have a plan for next year," I said. "And big ones at that. Ones I need your help with."

"Sounds like you," he said. "So what are we talking about?"

"I'm not returning back to Hogwarts," I said. "But Mara Jade will."

"Huh?"

"Look, Harry's taking off to go take care of these things called Horcuxes-" I stopped, because Ky had paled considerably at the term.

"Your brother's going after the Horcruxes?" He asked.

"You knew?" I demanded.

"Okay, first of all, didn't answer my question, and second of all, right before I turned myself in, the Dark Lord was asking me to make one!" Ky said.

"You didn't, did you?" I asked, part of me a bit erratically worried for _him._

"No, I didn't, princess," he said, placing his hand in my hair, sending shivers down my spine. "That's a part of why I returned. It's insulting the dead, to use them to gain immortality. It's so immoral, that I couldn't take it anymore. I don't want to become a monster, just as much as you don't."

"Well," I said, jerking away awkwardly. "That's good. I wasn't even supposed to know, but I wouldn't allow the Spark to fight if I didn't know what we were fighting for. Dumbledore still reaches beyond the grave, trying to manipulate me."

"I'm sorry." The words wrap around the silence and squeeze my heart. I looked anywhere but his face.

"What can I do? Anyways, my brother will be taking off his last year of education," I said slowly. "I won't be coming with him."

"It's too dangerous-" he began, but I held a hand up.

"Five steps ahead of you, Ky," I said quickly. "First, I'm going back under a fake name. Mara Jade. Know it well. Second, I need you for a special mission."

His eyes brightened at that. "Mission? I think you should leave that to Hayden or Ellie or someone like that."

I raised an eyebrow. "You've redeemed yourself, but it's time for your reputation to get a little dirty again."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

I tossed him a file. "Everything in it, I want you to spill to the Death Eaters."

"Wait, what?" His eyes widened in panic.

"I'm asking you to say that you only said what you did, any of it, to spy on me and the Spark. I want you to share anything in that file. Actually, all of it. It should be enough for you to regain your standings. If they ask about the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, you can say that we Imperiused you, got it?" I then laughed. "Or, if you're feeling particularly creative, you can say Amortentia."

"Amortentia? Well, I guess that would make more sense to them because- oh!" He cried. "So you want me to be a double spy?"

"Pretty much, but if I so much as catch you even attempting to reveal the true identity of Mara Jade, I _will_ knock your lights out. Is that clear?" I finished.

"Crystal." He answered. He placed a hand on my shoulder, the one with the burn scar from the summer before on it. "Be careful, princess. I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"I will," I promised. "You're the only person besides Mum who knows."

"You've been thinking ahead pretty far," Ky said, looking straight at me. "I can't believe your brother would dare think that you don't have what it takes to lead a rebellion. You care so much, or at least you've grown to. I wish I had your strength."

"My strength?" I looked down at my arms which only had a bit of muscle over bone.

"Not in here," he said with a small smile, squeezing my arm. "In here." He placed his hand right over my heart. "You've been able to resist the dark side, never really seemed tempted by it in Malfoy Manor, and you've been able to deal with a heartache that would destroy most girls I've known."

"Are you kidding? Of course I was tempted," I said, looking at my own hands. "I remember the rage, the hate, the vengeance. And the power, the respect. Ah, it was the respect/fear I got for being Voldemort's apprentice that almost did me in. Being appreciated for my talents at long last."

"Yes, but you held onto the light, not like I did," Ky replied, as he he moved his hand from over my heart to over my shoulder, and had his other hand on my other shoulder, so I couldn't jerk away. "You remained strong."

"Well, I guess," I said uncomfortably. "As for heartache, what sort of girls are you associating with?"

"Cho Chang would be devastated if Cedric died," he pointed out. "The girls in Ravenclaw are pretty touchy about love."

"I'm pretty bad about that," I admitted. "I'll always love Wesley, and I'll never love someone the exact same way. Maybe I'll love someone just as strongly, but I don't want to do that to someone, become some Cupid-heartbreaker."

"I don't blame you," he said. "And I know some men who would absolutely love to get in line to be loved at least as strongly by you, even if it isn't quite the same."

I arched an eyebrow. "Men? I doubt. Probably one or two crushes, though."

"I know you're embarrassed about it, and I don't blame you, but I know you have feelings for me. I have feelings for you, too," he said.

My heart pounded in my chest. _Merlin, I hate being romantic and crap. I always feel so damn weak._

"I've been enchanted by you, Alice. You always focus on your inner darkness, but you have so much light within you. It's radiant," he said as he framed my face with his hands.

"Oh, um," I said, as adrenaline and endorphins started to pump through my veins. "Please don't say that you love me. Not yet. Tell me when we aren't in a crisis, and I'll believe it."

He looked slightly disappointed, but leaned in anyway, and his lips brushed mine. When we broke away, I regarded him...somewhat differently now.

"I really do care for you, don't misinterpret me," I said, placing a hand on his arm. "I just know what they say about relationships formed in crises. They don't normally last. I want to make sure that when I tell someone I love them, that I mean it."

Ky nodded. "I understand what you're saying. That's actually been a recent debate topic in the Ravenclaw common room."

"Debate topic?" I asked, merely out of curiosity.

"We hold debate rounds every week in the common room. Winner gets to pick the next topic we debate," Ky answered. "Probably sounds dorky to you, but-"

"It's fine. I think I remember a time when Slytherins might've done that. We are all a bunch of rotten politicians, after all," I teased, with a bit of sadness. We were all together once. Now we've fallen apart.

"Not all are rotten," he said, looking at me.

I smiled a little bit. _No! No more of this lovey-dovey crap or I swear I will disown myself!_ I let the smile slip.

"Might as well say this now- let what just happened slip, too," I said.

"What part exactly?" Ky asked.

"The part that I have weakness. You. They'll want to hear that," I said, trying to think a few steps ahead. Or at least one jump.

"Why would you want that to be in their arsenal?" He asked. "Aren't you supposed to withhold weaknesses like that? Especially since I'm your spy, and could get into situations where I'd be forced to exploit it."

"I'm sharing a weakness that I can defend myself against, in the way that you're thinking. There's more to that weakness than you think," I said bitterly, ashamed of my feelings, and scared of them.

"Are you scared of falling in love?" Ky asked, as I started to get to my feet. He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop in my tracks.

"Why do you care?" I shot back, even though I knew the answer, and he knew I knew.

"Because I care about you," he answered gently.

I turned around and sighed. "It's honestly nothing you need to worry about, not until after the war, anyways. There's no place for this on the battlefield. Just carry out your mission."

I jerked my hand out of his grip, and started walking away.

"Alice?" I inwardly groaned, and stopped in my tracks. "Do you think that love could possibly bloom on the battlefield?"

I kept walking, and left.


	49. The Battle of the Seven Potters

Summer was all anticipation and preparation. The Ministry of Magic was due to fall soon. I'd briefly gotten to leave the country.

"I know it's a bit early," Auntie Tonks had said. "But I want you to have a birthday gift from me and Remus, so we're taking you to Lilith Fair! It's this event that female artists are holding in Atlanta!"

I had hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

We had a good time, even Uncle Remus. We got t-shirts, and checked out museums and stuff with female artists and such. It was great, pretending to be a punk muggle family rather than a wizarding one about to enter a war to save everyone.

Then came the arrangements. Mum and Dad were to stay with relations I'd only heard of, Mum's sister, Aunt Petunia, the one I was named after, and her husband and son.

I was alright with that. Harry was to go to the Burrow to stay safe until the Trace would break, and the Ministry could no longer trace his magical usage. As for me, I'd be staying with Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus and Grandromeda, as I'd called her, and Gran-Ted. They were like the grandparents I'd never had, and they couldn't wait to have me.

* * *

We waited in Godric's Hollow for the plan to begin. I'd packed up my clothes, most of which I'd transfigured to be a bit different so that no one at Hogwarts would recognize me because of the clothes. It was simple, militaristic, really. Plain white and black t-shirts and sleeveless shirts, jean vests and olive-green pocket-filled jackets with tan cargo pants and camouflage pants, and an olive green cap, as well as black armbands that served as wand holsters and black gloves.

"Strange, knowing that we'll never come back," Harry said, standing next to me. I looked at him.

"I'll feel free, knowing that I won't ever have to live here again," I replied, relishing the look he was giving me.

"Were you really that unhappy?" He asked.

I laughed bitterly. "That's the first time in seventeen years that you've asked me about my feelings."

"Whoa." His eyes widened. "Alice, I'm so-"

"Save it." I held a hand up towards him. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. You're going to go on about how sorry you are, but you aren't really."

"Alice, I-" Harry was interrupted by the people coming in- Mad-Eye Moody, Auntie Tonks, Uncle Remus, Bill Weasley, Blondie, Hermia, Weasel King, Pucks #1 and 2, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley came in.

"There's been a change in plan," Mad-Eye announced. "Alice, are you ready?"

I nodded, and yanked some hair out of Harry's, something I did with relish- I'd been waiting to do something like that for a long time.

"Here you go," I said, and Mad-Eye dropped in the hairs, and a bubbling Polyjuice Potion turned to a glimmering gold.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Harry cried.

"Polyjuice," Mad-Eye explained if it wasn't obvious already. "We're sending out decoys. You'll be going with Hagrid, and we're all meeting up at the Burrow." _Damn it_ , I thought angrily. Sorry, Grandromeda, Gran-Ted.

"Alice, you'll be coming with me," he said. I nodded, and took the first sip. It actually tasted alright, much to my surprise. Like pumpkin juice. I began morphing into Harry, as the bottle got passed around. Soon there were seven Potters.

"As I said, Alice will be with me on broom, Ronald will be with Tonks on broom as well. Arthur and Fred will be on broom, and Remus will be with George on broomstick as well. Hermione and Kingsley will be on thestral as well as Bill and Fleur. Then you, Harry, will be with Hagrid", Mad-Eye explained as he brought around a bag of clothes like Harry's.

I only changed out of what was needed, and kept the bra on underneath, because it sure was going to hurt as soon as I transformed back when the hour was over. I took my trunk, and attached it the end of the broomstick, as well as the cage with a stuffed snowy owl in it.

I looked at Mad-Eye, wand ready as I placed the glasses on. "I know why you want me with you," I said quietly. "We're going to get attacked the most. I'm not afraid."

"Good," he barked. "I knew there was a reason that I picked you."

I nodded evenly as I got on my broomstick. We were just waiting for a signal.

"Go!" Mad- Eye barked, and we took off to the sky. I hadn't been on a broom past Flying class, since my parents hadn't thought it worth their efforts to get me a broomstick, but much like Harry, I had my father's talent in my blood. Flying was a strange thrill to me, honestly, but I preferred being underwater, like any decent Slytherin did.

I clung to it, wand in my pocket, when Mad-Eye yelled, "INCOMING!"

I looked up, and cursed. "Looks like they knew we were moving him early!" I didn't recognize any faces behind the masks, but I knew they knew. I was the one who told Ky to spill this part of the plan. Good thing he keeps doing his job.

I started firing off Stunning Spells, and Voldemort came in. Bill and Fleur were nearby, from what I could see in the harrowing darkness.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort cried, and he instantly hit Moody, who went tumbling into the darkness. I fired back at Voldemort. What did I have left to lose? Until he disappeared, suddenly, in a flurry of darkness. A good flew back to reveal black curls I knew too well, one of two Death Eaters still left on my trail. I gave him a slight nod, and gave one in return, after the moment of hesitation one has after a surprise.

"This one's for taking advantage of my sister!" I yelled, trying to stay in character, and I sent a Stunning Spell, forcing the other Death Eater to catch him and carry him to the ground. _Mission accomplished._

I kept flying on to the safe house that I was supposed to go to, the Burrow- Moody had known the original one, so I had a lot more flying to do. I kept checking for anyone who might be flying after me, but I'd lost them, luckily.

My flight was long and lonely. My purple hair flapped behind me in the wind, and I leaned against my broom, letting the adrenaline keep me awake, keep me going.

I finally approached the house at midnight. I felt cold as I went through the magical barrier that only let those on the right side through, and blue rippled through the dome. I tumbled off of my broomstick, and landed in the tall grass.

"What was that?" I heard from the house. I lay there, listening to my heart pound in my ears, too tired to get up. I heard footsteps come my way. I finally found the energy to look up to Auntie Tonks and Hestia Jones coming over to me.

"Oh my God, Alice," Auntie Tonks said, as she hugged me immediately. I looked up at her, barely able to stay awake.

"Mad-Eye's dead," I heard myself murmur.

"We know," she said as she helped me to my feet and Jones went off to retrieve my broomstick and luggage. "Bill and Fleur told us; they'd witnessed the whole thing. You've been flying for four straight hours, poor thing."

"Never again," I muttered.

Auntie Tonks let out an airy, soft laugh. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Don't worry, you'll be rooming with Ginny and Hermione."

"Oh boy," I muttered, as she helped me to the first landing inside. I went into Ginny's room, and Jones carried my luggage into the room, careful not to wake Hermia and Ginny, and set it down by a cot. I fell onto the bed, and my eyes closed before my head hit the pillow.


	50. Meeting the Dursleys

It was all work, work, and more work afterwards. It only stopped for me on the day of my birthday. July 30.

I awoke to Ginny and Hermia hovering over me. "Happy Birthday!" They chorused. I sat up, and slid out of bed.

"Thanks," I said, and I quickly changed into a black Lilith Fair t-shirt and jean cutoff shorts, and bounced downstairs, where there were a few presents, and eggs were being cooked in Ms. Weasley's kitchen.

Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus were the first to greet me in the kitchen, and they hugged me. I'll admit, I was always grateful that I was born one day before Harry, just barely.

"Happy birthday," Uncle Remus whispered in my ear. "You deserve it."

I smiled at him and Auntie Tonks. "Thanks. I'm so happy that you're here."

"Anytime," Auntie Tonks replied, taking my hands into hers.

We sat down for breakfast, and Mum passed me a small box.

"It's from me and Dad," she said, smiling lightly, emerald eyes to ones of jade. I opened the paper with no sympathy for the paper, and revealed a small jewelry box, with a magical watch, as was tradition in the magical world.

It had a brown leather wrist-strap for ordinary days, and a green one for special occasions. The clock itself was golden-colored with a cream face and matching green stars to show the time.

I looked up at her and smiled, and hugged her. "Thanks, Mum."

"You're welcome," she said. "There's a bit more. We've made your own vault, and given you a bit of your inheritance that we promised we'd give you the day you turned seventeen."

"Thanks," I said, honestly touched that they kept their promises after seventeen years.

"You're welcome," Dad answered, coming up behind her and resting a hand on Mum's shoulder.

I placed the watch on, and set on the time. I kept the green strap, since it was a special day indeed, for me anyways.

"This is for you," Harry said, and he handed me a jewelry box as well. _What the hell is it with you guys and jewelry?_ I opened it, and almost dropped it. It was a silver locket that was square-shaped, and could hold three pictures.

I hugged Harry. "Thanks," I said.

There was one that was sent by Hayden and the rest- they'd all chipped in to buy nice art supplies and a new sketchbook. I was sincerely touched by what they'd given me.

I smiled, and looked at all of them. "Thank you, all of you. I'm going to go put these away, and then I'll be right back." I held them close to my chest as I went up to the first landing again, and placed the sketchbook and stuff into my trunk. I then took two slightly yellowed _Daily Prophe_ t pictures, and took out a pair of scissors. I cut the fragile pictures, and put them in the wings of the locket, and there was a photo of our family that was already in the locket. I placed it around my neck, and hid it underneath my shirt.

Pictures of two weaknesses of mine, two pieces of my heart. I was afraid of falling in love again. I was ready to admit that. I thought I might be in love with Ky, but I wasn't totally ready to call it on for sure. I didn't want to lose a lover again to Voldemort. I wasn't going to destroy myself with that again. But I couldn't help but care, couldn't help but worry, couldn't help but wonder when he could come back into my life again. I shook off the thoughts, and I went back downstairs, and celebrated my birthday.

* * *

The next day, it was all Harry, not that I minded. Until the new Minister of Magic, Scrimegour, came into the picture.

"Dumbledore left something in his will for all four of you," he said.

Surprise crossed my face. _What the hell does Dumbledore want me to have?_

"For Mr. Ronald Billus Weasley, he gifted the Deluminator, to remind him that in the darkest of times, one must remember to turn the light on." He passed a small object to Weasel King. "Do you know why he gave it to you?"

He shrugged, until Hermia glared at him, and he stammered out an answer that obviously didn't satisfy him. He then gave Hermia a book, Brother Dearest a Snitch, and that he should've gotten some sword except for REASONS.

"For Miss Alice Petunia Potter, I leave the Titanium wand I created. It should remind you of your strength and hopefully will remind you of your inner light," Scrimegour read aloud. He then handed me the shiny metal wand.

I held it in my hands, and looked at it.

"What was that last sentence about?" He asked.

I snorted. "Probably thought I was evil down to his last thought," I said.

"What do you mean?" Scrimegour asked, as the Golden Trio glared at me.

"I hated Dumbledore, and I'm pretty sure it was mutual. There was some magical plan he had for winning the war with each of us having this," I figured. The glaring really confirmed it for me.

"Interesting," Scrimegour noted. Then Harry ruined it by getting into a fight with the Minister, and yeah, that's pretty much how that went.

* * *

Bill and Fleur's wedding had a bit more to it. I was disguised as a redhead, amongst several Weasleys who would be fine cover. I was now Evanna Weasley, as Mum had decided, and I was in my purple dress robes from the Yule Ball a few years ago. The dress was tight on the girl I was impersonating, but they worked.

I was mostly standing in the corner, clapping like the rest were to the dance that Bill and Fleur were doing, when I'd glanced over and seen Ky. I'd forgotten for a moment that he wasn't supposed to be there, and looked back to the lovely couple, and the realization hit me like the ground after four hours on a broomstick.

I looked back, and barely retained my cover.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, grateful for the meek sounding voice that belonged to the random girl I had disguised myself as. "I didn't see you during the ceremony. Hehe."

"Do you know where Alice Potter is?" He asked.

"I might," I said, eying him carefully. "What are you doing here, Ky?"

"Oh, Alice," he said quickly, and he nodded respectfully.

"Sh, don't blow my cover," I hissed angrily.

"Look, they're coming. I'm supposed to be telling them if Potter and if the Order knows about the incoming attack," he said. "I thought I might as well warn you."

I nodded. "Thanks, Ky."

He nodded. "Of course, Princess. Well, duty calls-"

A Patronus lynx came in. "The Ministry has fallen," Kingsley's deep voice said. "They attack soon."

I ran inside the house as quickly as possible, and grabbed my trunk, and Disapparated. I focused on showing up at the address I'd never been to, the one that Mum had told me about. With a crack, I appeared in front of a suburb, out of place in my fancy dress and heels. I sat down on the trunk, and undid my golden sandal heels, and held them as Mum and Dad Apparated next to me.

"Good, you made it out," she said, a bit relieved. "Time to meet your aunt and uncle."

I nodded, and dragged my trunk to the front porch. A horsey blonde answered it.

"Lily," she said with distaste, and she watched in horror as I transformed back. "Your little brat."

"Please, remember, we need to-" Mum begged.

"Fine!" Aunt Petunia snapped. "But she goes under the stairs!"

 _What?_ I felt helpless in my own body as she threw my trunk into a closet under the stairs, and started pushing me towards it. My blood ran cold, and I struggled against her, until she threw me into the cupboard, and locked the door behind me.

I pounded on the door, but there was no rescue in sight for me. I sighed, and changed into pajamas, and flopped onto the cot that took up most of the room. The walls already felt like they were closing in, the ceiling as if it were about to fall on me.

Panic, pure terror, it all kept me from sleeping on the hard bed, in the itchy sheets. I tossed and turned, and accidentally kicked the wall one time, and sent sawdust down onto myself. It was all I could do to keep from screaming, in fact, my lip was bleeding from the effort.

"Princess?" I swear I heard, along with the lock rattle. _Okay, I've officially lost my mind in here, after one night._

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you out of there," I heard his voice say again, and the bolt slid, and the door opened. _Hallucination or not, I'm bolting, I decided,_ and I scrambled out, only to run straight into Ky, who hugged me.

"It's okay, it's okay," he repeated in my ear. It was then that I realized that I was making little whimpering sounds. I could feel my face burning with the loss of any pride I'd had before.

"Take a walk with me outside?" He asked. I nodded, and followed him out to the road lit by street lamps. I controlled my face to its usual pallor.

"Sorry about that," I said quickly, despite being grateful just to be out. My limbs were shaking with fear. I'm scared of small spaces.

"I didn't realize that you were claustrophobic," Ky said, sounding interested.

"I didn't either," I said, although now I recognized the fear whenever I'd been in a Ministry lift ever since the second imprisonment I'd lived through, and the reaction I'd had in Ky's cell before his trial. "I think it's because I spent five months in that one room, waiting for my trial, I explained, slightly embarrassed.

"I'd just come to make sure that you were alright," he said. "I didn't expect to have to break you out of your aunt and uncle's house."

"Neither did I," I said, shivering at the memory of a few minutes ago. "What happened to the Weasleys? Are they alright?"

"They're a little shaken, but fine. Your brother and his two buddies escaped," Ky said.

"Good," I said, as I attempted to stop shaking, but couldn't. He took my hand, and I stared down at the interlocking fingers. "Thanks for coming. I couldn't sleep at all in there."

"I can imagine," he said with a bitter chuckle. "You know, you act pretty fearless, princess, but I knew there had to be one big trigger. Other than your internal fears, like becoming the monster. I just had no idea it was small spaces."

I nodded. "Thanks again."

"No problem." He said, as I let go of his hand, even though mine was still shaking.

We stared at each other for a moment. I hated myself for being attracted to him, in wartime, for letting myself get attached, letting myself act like a bowl of jelly, like a damsel in distress like those muggle fairytales, instead of the warrior queen I wanted to be, and hoped I was inside.

"Come here," he said, and much to both our surprise, I think, I obeyed. He wrapped his arms around me, and just held me there in his arms for a moment. A moment that, as much as I wouldn't admit it to anybody on the pain of death, I found respite in.

Then I pushed away as my pride resurfaced, and I made myself act tough, act strong again. "Thanks for everything, Ky."

"Good luck, princess," he said cautiously. "You'll be seeing me at Hogwarts next year. The Carrows are going in, with Snape as the Headmaster soon, and the Carrows will be disciplinarians, and teaching subjects, I think. The Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. I'll be basically checking in and out for the Dark Lord."

He looked around. "By the way, don't refer to him by his actual name. It's been made Taboo, no one can say it without bringing Death Eaters on their trail. Your brother almost got taken because of that earlier tonight."

I nodded, and much to my own surprise, I hugged him. "Be careful, Ky."

"Don't worry about me, princess. I'll be fine," he murmured into my ear.

I sighed as I pulled away. I really didn't want to go back to the cupboard, but because the universe had a sick, twisted sense of humor, I knew I had to. And I'd have to sleep there for the rest of the summer- the idea actually made me sick, and I ran to the grass, and puked.

"Are you okay?" He called over as he tramped through the grass.

I heaved for a moment, and abruptly stopped. "I'm scared," I admitted. The voice, the words, they didn't sound like my own. _What's wrong with me? It's just a- never mind, forget that argument. What can he do about it?_

"I never knew," he said softly, and he placed a hand on my shoulder and knelt beside me. "I actually have my own flat in London. You could use it if you want."

I didn't hesitate. "Thank you," I said in a small voice, as I got to my feet. "You didn't have to do that."

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't?" Ky replied. "I've never seen someone like you get so scared of anything."

 _Great, he probably thinks I'm weak now,_ I thought, as I took his hand. He looked at me and gave me a gentle smile, and then we were gone.

We appeared in a small, plain flat, although it was decorated with several family pictures. Ky looked a bit nervous, and I kinda felt insensitive for intruding, even if I did have an invitation.

"I'll take the couch, you take the bed," he said quickly.

"It's alright," I replied. "I'll take the couch. You've already done enough for me."

He parted his lips to speak, but paused, and shrugged. "Fine. I won't fight you on this one." He went into his room, and tossed me an extra blanket, and a pillow. "I'll at least insist on you having these."

I nodded. "Thanks, Ky." I set the pillow down, and flopped onto the couch. "I really do appreciate it."

He smiled and leaned against the doorframe separating the living-room/kitchen/dining room area, and the bathroom, laundry room, and bedroom. "Good night, Princess," he said, before flicking off the lights, and I heard a door close a few seconds later with a resonating click.

Then all was silent.


	51. Stay the Night

When I awoke, I saw sunlight streaming through the blinds, and the blanket tangled between my legs. _Where am I?_ I wondered sleepily.

"'Morning, princess." I looked over, to see Ky behind the counter, holding up a _Daily Prophet_ , and sipping a mug of coffee. The events of the night before came crashing down onto me. _Why do I manage to always look like a fool in front of him?_ I made a respectable attempt to get to my feet.

"I didn't know V- I mean, the Dark Lord, let his apprentices sleep in," I said somewhat teasingly. "Isn't there a list of muggle-borns to torture at 5:30?"

He regarded me seriously as he took a sip, without saying a word.

"Wait, that's actually true?" My eyes widened. "I thought I was kidding!"

"There isn't," he admitted with a smile.

"What?" I cried. "You totally had me thinking that there actually was a schedule!"

He laughed. "I occasionally enjoy messing with you, Princess."

"More like all the time," I said, rolling my eyes.

"What can I say? It's part of my charm," he joked.

I looked out the window, and the impact of what I'd done had hit me. "Crap, I have to go."

"Just wait a second, please," he protested, and he rummaged around in his pockets, and pulled out a key. " _Gemini_." A copy came in. "Take one. Use this flat, please. You shouldn't have to go through sleeping in that cupboard again."

I hesitated before taking one. "Thanks again, Ky," I said, finally letting some of my pride go. Most of it was dead, anyway, after that night.

"No problem. Good luck with your lovely relatives," he said, and I saw a bit of nastiness slip through his pleasant demeanor at the word 'relatives'. I Apparated onto Privet Drive at a much quieter noise, and kept the key in my fist.

I knocked on the door, and Uncle Vernon answered it angrily. "You, girl! Ran away from your new home using you-know-what!"

"Magic?" I asked.

He hissed angrily like a cat. "Don't speak of it, you little freak." He dragged me inside and threw me against the wall.

"You're so ungrateful," Uncle Vernon growled, as he pinned me to the wall. "Your parents told me all about you and your wickedness." I yanked out of his grip.

"Call me wicked again, and we're going to have problems," I snarled.

"Mouthy little girl. Back to the cupboard with you, then," he said, with an evil smile. I backed away slowly, emerald eyes wide.

"Please, don't. I'm scared of tight spaces, that's why I ran," I confessed, already panicking at the mere idea. "Please!"

"Suck it up, you sissy!" Uncle Vernon threw me into the room, and locked the door behind me. I sat in the darkness, clenching my fists so tightly that the key had cut my hand.

 _You're no coward_ , I reminded myself. _You fought for so many mortals in the Battle of London Bridge, and you trained with Voldemort. You've endured the Triwizard Tournament. You fended off Death Eaters by yourself._

 _Who am I kidding?_ I started pounding on the door, until Mum let me out. I'd hidden the key in my trunk, and she saw me tumble out.

"Good morning, Alice," she said pleasantly. I blinked at her.

"Mum, please don't let me sleep there again. I'll sleep on the couch, just please, please don't let them make me go in there again," I pleaded. Mum looked at a furious Aunt Petunia.

"If your aunt and uncle say you have to stay in there, you need to," Mum said cautiously, and she leaned in. "We need to stay here to stay safe. Please, Alice."

I looked at her with tears of anger and fear. "You side with them? Mum, I'm terrified of small spaces. Remember, five months locked up in the same room? Please, I'm begging."

"Just do it," Mum ordered with a sigh.

"I hate you," I snarled, and Aunt Petunia shoved me back into the cupboard, and locked the door again.

"You really deserve it now, you little brat!" Aunt Petunia shouted. "No meals for you, and we're not letting you out tomorrow, either!"

I fell onto the bed. I then opened my trunk to see my clothes and saw the key. _"Use this flat. Please."_ I was really starting to consider using it for daytime purposes. Y'know, for survival and such. But I wanted to see if maybe, just maybe Dad would stick up for me.

 _What am I saying? I'm screwed._

Or I guess the best thing to say was that I was so scared, I couldn't think, couldn't even begin to rationalize with myself. I'd changed my clothes and attacked my hair with a brush in attempt to try and distract myself from the slowly closing in space. It set every nerve on fire, made every hair stand on end.

"Stop whining, girl!" Uncle Vernon finally barked. That was part of the problem- I hadn't realized that I was doing it. "I told you, stop screaming! I'm coming in there to teach you a lesson."

The rattle of latch reminded me of my key, and I grabbed it as he entered, and shut my trunk again, and slipped out under Vernon, to see four angry adults staring me down. I shadow-traveled to right beside the door.

"Girl, don't you dare," Uncle Vernon barked.

I was shaking. "Stay back," I ordered, trying to not let as much of my fear show.

"Alice, don't you dare!" Mum ordered.

I closed my eyes and Apparated. To my surprise, I realized that I had Apparated. right outside the door of Ky's flat, inside the building. I feel safe here, I realized. I wasn't past the irony. A Death Eater's house feels so much more safe to me than that of my muggle aunt and uncle's.

I didn't entirely want to intrude, partially out of respect and partially out of pride. But it wasn't like I knew any other safe place. It wasn't entirely safe for me to be walking the public, muggle side of London, since Death Eaters were likely to be anywhere, since the ministry was now overrun.

So I let myself in. All I did was pretty much lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling, reliving it all again, the past few years in my mind.

"Alice!" I suddenly remembered where I was when Ky was standing in the doorway, looking shocked. I got to my feet, and remembered why I was there.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"No, it's fine," he said quickly as he shut the door behind him. "I just wasn't expecting you. What happened?"

"They tried to shut me in the cupboard again," I said in a low voice.

"They what?" He cried. "Didn't you try to reason with them?"

"Yeah, well they hate little magical freaks, apparently, and guess what? My lovely parents are taking their side," I shot back.

"What?" He sighed and facepalmed. "Please tell me, how have your parents not been taken away via social services?"

I shrugged. "They're the Good Potters- they can do no wrong," I answered bitterly.

"Come on," he said, and he outstretched his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I folded my arms over my chest.

"We're going to have a little talk with your relatives," he said, and there was fire in those dark eyes.

"My parents don't know that you're a spy- they still think that you're a traitor," I protested.

"Time to let them in on little secrets, then," he said with a hint of a snarl.

I eyed him and smirked at the thought of revenge. "You're right." I took his hand and we Disapparated.

We appeared in a clump of bushes approved for Apparation. We then walked straight to 4 Privet Drive, and he knocked on the door.

Dudley answered it, and took one look at me, and called, "Father! She came home!" There were footsteps, and Uncle Vernon came to the door.

"Ah, thank-you for finding the little brat," he said with an evil smile.

"I didn't find her, she came running to me," Ky said slowly.

"Well, I'm sorry that she interrupted your day," Uncle Vernon said, and he grabbed my arm. "Get inside, girl!" He then threw me against the wall again.

"Don't you dare touch her." Ky drew his wand.

Uncle Vernon had a mixture of fear and anger on his face. "Petunia! Get your sister, it's one of her folk!"

Mum and Dad came rushing by, and they took in a breath when they saw Ky.

"Traitor," Dad snarled, drawing his wand.

"I found your daughter locked up in a cupboard last night, James, and she was shaking with fear. How could you?" Ky growled.

"How could you?" Mum shouted, stepping forwards. "You betrayed our cause, and now you're probably going to kill us for your master!"

"He's not a traitor," I said, finding my voice suddenly.

"He spilled secrets to the other side, and he was part of the team that killed Mad-Eye," Mum spat.

"On my orders," I said, and everyone froze and looked at me. I straightened. "That's right, my orders, because we need a spy. I needed one, so I had him spill some acceptable secrets that we could recover from, and someone who could spill a few for the Death Eaters."

"You little-" Mum pointed her wand at me, figuring out which spell she wanted to use.

"Really? We want to talk about what we've done?" I demanded. "Let's talk about how you support your sister in making me stay in a cupboard when small spaces terrify me!"

"Why are you so upset about that one thing?" Mum asked.

"One, it's the most scared I've been of anything! And you know I don't scare easy! Two, you've never sided with me on anything! And I thought maybe, just maybe, there was hope for our familial ties!" I shouted. "You've never been there for me! So maybe it's time I said goodbye!"

"Where would you be going?" Aunt Petunia asked, her voice hinting at how ridiculous she thought me.

"With me," Ky interrupted. I flashed a grateful look at him, and he gave me a curt nod. I opened the cupboard door, and dragged out my trunk.

"See you never," I said bitterly.

"Alice," Mum protested, a bit late to the party.

"Don't spill the news about our little spy," I said. "And let them think that I'm still here. But I can't take it anymore. I won't take it. You're lucky that I'm not doing something worse to you." I glanced over at Ky. "Or letting him do something. But I do care, way more than I should, about you."

I picked up my trunk and took Ky's hand, and we'd Disapparated into the flat again.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Any time, Princess," he replied. "I'm just sorry that your blood relations are like that."

"I wasn't even supposed to be there. I was supposed to be with my Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus," I said bitterly.

"I remember seeing them on the day of the third task," he acknowledged, sitting beside me on the couch. "Are they blood relations?"

I shook my head. "No, but they're the parents I never had. Uncle Remus was one of my dad's best mates in school, so he was around a lot. He often only hung around for my sake, he said often enough. Dad didn't like my godfather much, so he never visited, and therefore Uncle Remus was the only adult to ever acknowledge me during my childhood."

"Wow," he said. "I couldn't imagine my mum treating me the way yours treats you."

I nodded. "You're lucky, to have a mother that cares about you as much as she does."

"Well, at least you're out now," he said quietly.

"Yeah," I replied. My stomach then made a growling sound. _Good going there, Ali. Couldn't keep yourself from doing something embarrassing for more than five minutes, could you?_

"I guess we should probably make something," he said.

I nodded, trying to control the temperature of my face, and got to my feet. "Let's do this."

He laughed. "Come on, Princess. No need to look like you're going into battle."

"You haven't seen me cook, then," I said teasingly, as we walked into the kitchen.

* * *

It was late at night when I first heard the moaning. Then the cries. Words of regret, of sorrow, of guilt. I knew who was saying it. I only hesitated for a moment, but I knew that the best way to get out of a nightmare was for someone to wake you up from it.

I opened the door slowly, and I saw Ky shaking in his sleep, murmuring things like, "no, stop," and "I'm sorry."

"Ky, Ky," I hissed, and I should his shoulder. His eyes snapped open, and he was gasping for breath. He looked up at me.

"What are you- never mind, sorry if I woke you up," he said, his face turning a little red.

"It's alright," I said gently. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." We hesitated, so I turned and started to head out the doorway.

"Princess?" His voice was so full of longing and vulnerability, I had no choice but to turn around. Those eyes were pleading with me, and I knew what he was about to request.

"Can you stay with me?" He asked. I let myself smile, a smile that had been hiding under the surface the entire time.

"Of course," I said, and I curled up next to him as he pulled the blanket over the two of us. I brushed a stray curl from his face, and he smiled at me. I smiled back as we settled into sleep, in each other's arms at long last.

 **AN: There was only sleeping. Clarifying for all the dirty minds out there.**


	52. Mara Jade

I stepped onto Platform 9 and 3/4, feeling conspicuous despite the fact that no one was looking at me. Then again, I'd transfigured myself to look taller, to have this short red hair, and big feet, and a prominent nose. I had chosen a rather attention-drawing disguise, but as Mara, I'd have to draw a bit of attention, so why not? I was more conventionally attractive, for one thing, and I had a more commanding presence, for another, in my opinion.

I'd also used a spell to modulate my voice, to a lower range, with a Scottish accent. You'd never know that I was Alice Potter. I really did seem like the home-schooled Mara Jade.

I dragged my trunk, which had some stickers removed and replaced with travel ones, and looked a bit more beat-up, into the luggage rack, and grabbed the files I'd kept with me. This part made me a bit nervous. Integrating myself into the chain of command.

I walked into the compartment where I'd seen my former co-leaders, and I knocked. Hayden stood and opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked, a bit annoyed as to being interrupted.

"The name's Jade, Mara Jade," I said, and I leaned in. "Alice wanted me to talk to you," I whispered.

Hayden nodded, and let me in, and all of them drew their wands as Hayden shut the door behind me.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Luis demanded.

"I'll explain everything. Alice can't come back to school, so since attendance is mandatory this year, she established me as the new leader in the school. She gave me these." I held up the files.

"Makes sense so far," Teddy said.

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Luis continued. "Excuse me, but we've had a few betrayals." He glanced meaningfully at Lux.

"Hey, don't blame me for my bone-headed brother's relapse!" Lux snapped. "He's cut off the twin connection, and stopped contacting me and my sister! All I know is that he's going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year, and I've got a few choice words for him."

"You'll have to just trust me," I said, not missing a beat. "I promise, you'll find it worthwhile. It's all you can do. Besides, this is a message from her." I had my titanium wand, which had disguised itself as a regular wand play out a message I'd recorded.

 _"Hello, Hayden, Teddy, Korr, Lux, Luis, Alex, Ellie. If you're seeing this, you've met Mara Jade. I appoint her as the one who will lead the army at Hogwarts. I didn't tell you sooner because I needed to keep this a secret. And a good thing, too, since Ky betrayed us,"_ my recording said cheerfully. _"Send a Patronus to me with a message if you need it. Potter out."_

The translucent form of me vanished. "Are you willing to give me a chance now?" I asked. They all nodded, and I put my wand in the sleeve pocket inside my denim vest.

"Let's start working on our plans," I suggested.

At Hogwarts, it took everything I had not to put one of the green ties that I had back on. I couldn't let myself go into Slytherin again, though. I had to get a different house to lead from. Gryffindor preferably. It had more of a reputation, so maybe people would listen to me even better from there.

The older kids who had been home-schooled, like the girl I was impersonating, lined up with the first-years. I noticed that Ky was leading this instead of Hagrid. _So the giant's already on the run or he's been demoted,_ I noticed. _This ought to be interesting._

"Follow me," Ky said in a cold voice. I, like some of the others, nodded, and put on a nervous, wonder-filled expression. I got into a boat, with three of the other seven home-schoolers, and got ready to go. The view of the castle from the boats were just as dazzling as it was during my first year, but my heart pounded at the idea of this infiltration. I was going deep into enemy territory- one slip-up, and I'd be deader than Wesley.

The Carrows were standing at the doorway, where the last of the older students were trickling in.

"Boys to Mr. Carrow, girls to Madam Carrow," Ky announced, before jogging up the steps. I went to the end of the line in front of the prim-looking redheaded witch in a black dress reminiscent of those movies about the Salem trials.

"Name?" Alecto Carrow asked coldly with a twinkle of spite in her eyes.

"Mara Lee Jade," I said, remembering my full pseudonym proudly.

"Date of birth?" She asked.

"October 31, 1979," I declared.

"Blood status?"

"Half-blood, ma'am, daughter of muggle Benjamin Luke Jade, and the witch Vesper Leia Jade, née Brown," I answered, referring to the woman who'd gone into hiding so many years ago that would make me Lavender's distant cousin. This was the most difficult part of the test, from what I saw.

She hesitated, then looked up, with some surprise on her face. "It all checks out. It says you have an Apparition license. I need to see it."

I handed it to her smoothly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Jade," she said, and I took my license back, put it in my wallet, shoved it down my back pocket, and got into my position at the front, near the older initiates, in my alphabetical order. It took a bit of concentration to not accidentally go immediately for the P's.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Ky said, standing at the doors as the Carrows went ahead. "I am Mr. Emrys, the school's supervisor and one of the co-disciplinarians, that will be making sure all of you have correct magical educations. We adhere to principles of tradition," he announced. "Of keeping the magical world pure of any taint from the muggle world. Refuse to comply with that simple ideology, and this year at Hogwarts will be very difficult for you, I promise."

The little kids started muttering along to themselves, and I kept my expression as blank as possible. I wasn't going to start trouble yet. Not on my first day undercover.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, for those who didn't know," he continued with an obvious tone of contempt. "Each has their respective qualities. You will earn points for your house when you do something right, lose points when you do something wrong. Even a simpleton can understand that one, correct?"

There were nods and indignant looks. Ky smirked. "Good. Let's get sorted then?"

All eyes were on us, particularly the older students as we went in. Candle wax dripped down on occasion, and there was something to seeing my traitorous godfather in the headmaster's seat, watching us like a bird of prey, ready to swoop down upon the muggle-borns.

Then the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh poor Hogwarts_

 _What it has become now_

 _Poor Godric, poor Helga,_

 _Poor Rowena, they wonder how_

 _We got to the place_

 _Where Salazar rules_

 _And muggle-borns_

 _No longer in their school._

 _You must unite, Hogwarts_

 _Or else comes your doom_

 _Descending like death_

 _That will explode in this very room._

 _Green and red must_

 _Repair the bond._

 _Yellow and blue must_

 _Make amends ere long._

 _You cannot hold on_

 _To your grudges now._

 _Mend the rivalries_

 _And you defend us from how_

 _Salazar's influence has spread._

 _Please, I'm a begging hat,_

 _It'll be you next if you don't-_

 _Remember that."_

The hat went silent, and the Death Eater-involved individuals shared glances of unease. The Sorting Hat had just told all of us to rebel. I let a smirk cross my face. _This is our turn now._

"Let the Sorting begin," Severus announced. The first name of the older students got called up.

"Jade, Mara!" I heard. I sat down on the stool, and the Hat was placed onto my head.

'Ah, a Slytherin through and through,' the Sorting Hat said in a voice only I could hear.

 _No!_ I thought fiercely. _I'm undercover, I can't go into Slytherin; they might get suspicious._

" _SLYTHERIN_!" The Sorting Hat screamed out anyway. _Well, that part of the plan's shot,_ I thought as I joined the table of my junk sitting on the side I knew to belong to the members of the Spark.

Finally, the Sorting was done, and I noted a little bit of note-taking from Amycus Carrow. _The muggle-borns,_ I realized, and my heart stopped when it had hit me. The meal appeared on the table, but I didn't eat much.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Severus announced. "We're pleased to have new students, and are equally as pleased to have returning students, despite the fact that some of you are missing.

"At Hogwarts, we are trying to push the ideals that magical is better than muggle. The mudbloods are thieves of magic that rightfully belong to witches and wizards. We were given this gift for a reason. We need to use it to fulfill that reason."

The houses were then dismissed, and I remembered the password the prefects had mentioned. Draco Malfoy was going about with his chest puffed out, since he was Head Boy, something he didn't need to inflate his ego, although you could see regret and such. He was in too deep.

There was something sad about seeing him that way, even though he had swaggered straight up to me.

"Hey, Jade. I was wondering if you were interested in a drink in Hogsmeade," he said.

"Excuse me?" I arched an eyebrow perfectly.

"Ooh, icy are you," he said, and it made me uncomfortable.

"I'm engaged," I lied.

Some heads turned at that.

"To a muggle boy in my village," I explained.

"Muggle-lover!" A prefect shouted at me.

I stretched my arms out and laughed coldly. "Fire away, idiot! I know there are others who are with me!"

"The Carrows are going to give you a hard time," Draco said. "And Emrys."

I gave an extravagant bow. "Let them. I'm not easily broken." That's true.

"You're going to get yourself killed, Jade," another person said with distaste.

"You wish," Ellie snorted.

Suddenly, all wands were drawn. The duel we'd been waiting two years for had finally come. With yells, spells began to bounce around the common room, and I was grateful that the windows were protected, or else we might've drowned within the first minute, we were battling so fiercely.

Heat and colors flashed by, and the ground cracked beneath our feet. The fire in the fireplace had been inflated, and then it got so much worse. Everything was destroyed, and people were injured, and rapidly healing, only to get hit again. There was no stopping the inferno that Slytherin had finally come to.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I heard voices shouting outside the common room, but I was busy dueling Draco, rebounding spells. I was originally holding back to hide my true talents, to hide my identity, to save my old friend, but I was driven to fight my hardest. He was already getting overwhelmed, and was starting to conk out. Finally, he fell to the floor, and the wrong side was starting to get overwhelmed.

"SILENCE!" Ky's voice shouted, and sparks shot into the air, and the fighting abruptly stopped, and smoke billowed out of the common room. The shattered com,on room really did represent Slytherin.

Severus and the Carrows stood behind them. "What are you, a bunch of children?" He sneered.

All the wands, in perfect synch on the Spark trained towards the group of administrators.

"This is our fight," Ellie snarled. "Not yours. It's been coming for two years. You can't stop the fight now, for even the house of water has caught fire."

"Put your wands down," Alecto Carrow ordered. All of the Death Eater kids were now pointing their wands at us. We were outnumbered.

None of our side moved, though. The fight had already begun.

"Put your wands down," she repeated.

"Don't force this on yourselves," Ky jumped in.

I smirked. "Don't kid yourself. We chose this," I said, and the fight began again with bangs and sparks. I immediately went for the Carrows, and turned on the earbud Ellie had given me that had the same frequencies as the one I'd told everyone to wear.

"This is Jade, get in the Slytherin common room, now!" I ordered.

Ellie looked at me, and I knew instantly that she suspected who I was. I nodded at her, and we started towards the Carrows, Severus, and Ky, when Neville Longbottom's cell approached from behind with Lux, Korr, Hayden, Alex, Teddy, and Luis.

Longbottom's cell rushed past into the fight, and Korr had the common sense to close the door behind her. The administrators were trapped.

" _Avada Kedavra_!" I yelled, and the green jet hit Amycus Carrow. He fell over, and Alecto howled, and raised her wand. " _Avada Kedavra_!"

It then hit me. I'd used the ultimate Unforgivable twice. It caught up to me, and suddenly _I_ was the one gasping for breath.

Severus raised his wand, and I waved my wand over my appearance, melting off the Transfigured mask.

"Alice," he said slowly, but I wasn't willing to listen.

"I trusted you!" I yelled as I stepped forwards. "My mum trusted you! Enough to make you my godfather! This is how you repay her?"

"Put your wand down," he attempted to order, but if there's anything anyone had learned in the past three years, I was the one giving orders now. He was now pressed against the wall, my wand at his throat.

"Any last words, traitor?" I hissed.

"I would never hurt your mother, Alice, I promise you that! It would be a mistake to kill me," he explained.

"Prove it to me."

" _Expecto Patronum_!" A doe leapt out of the wand, exactly the same as my Mum.

"After all this time?" I asked.

"Always," he exhaled.

I put my wand into my holster, and realized that all of my other clothes had returned to their original state, too.

"Keep an eye on him," I ordered. "Come get me if he tries anything cute."

There was still battling going on, and I knew what we had to do.

"Organize a retreat to the room of Requirement," I ordered.

"It will be done," Ellie promised.

"What are we going to do with him?" Luis demanded, placing a wand to Ky's head, and forcing him to his knees.

"He's coming with us- don't kill him," I commanded.

Luis let him up reluctantly, as our half of the common room started running out. I followed, and we ran up to the seventh floor, where other parts from houses were joining up. Some of us paced the wall in front of where you could find the Room of Requirement, and a door opened. People poured in, and I waited until Luis with Ky had come in, the last person, and shut the door behind it, thinking about how I didn't want any Voldemort supporters to be able to come in.

Finally, when I was sure we were safe, I looked at the state of the place, where banners and hammocks were everywhere, with a washroom and a corridor that looked like it lead to the kitchen.

"Now can we kill him?" Luis asked.

"No," I answered. "He's a double-spy, and he's on our side. I ordered him to fight for us. I told him to spill some acceptable secrets and plans, so he could get information on the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord."

Ky looked up at me gratefully. "Thanks, Princess," he said.

"No problem," I said, eying my co-commanders. "I'm sorry for the deception but I needed to do it to get in," I explained. "I promise, I am pledged to making sure that you eight survive this war."

"We're pledged to you," Hayden, Korr, Luis, Alex, Lux, Teddy, Ellie, and Ky chorused, and they all knelt, something I felt uncomfortable with.

"Thanks," I replied. "I appreciate your efforts. We've come a long way."

"Of course," Hayden said. "We're your best friends."

I smiled. "Now let's go send our double-spy back. Ky, explain that Hogwarts is now in a state off battle, and the rebels were a bit too kind-hearted and let you go. The Dark Lord should be pleased with that excuse. Tell them that the Carrows have died, and Snape is captured. Got it?"

"Why aren't you sending him back?" Ky asked.

"You're young and reckless, so we were more forgiving," I said. "Besides, I trust you more. I can see it in your eyes, the guilt at having to do those things. The idea of treating people who you were once like sickens you deep inside. You have a conscience, and I can see that you're on our side."

He nodded, his eyes full of the things I'd named and a different, sweet emotion. I handed him a magical book, where you could see what the other person had written, but what you'd written would disappear, one I'd charmed over summer break.

"Write in it- I want daily reports," I said.

"I expect the same from you," he replied. "Take care, Princess." He bent over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then walked out of the Room of Requirement. _Focus Alice, focus_.

I turned around to see Luis and Alex grinning, and a shocked expression on Lux's face, as well as Hayden and Teddy exchanging smirks, and a look of concern on Ellie's face.

"What?" I barked. "We've got work to do if we're going to make a barricade."

"A barricade?" Teddy asked.

"We're not letting the Death Eaters retake the school," I said firmly. "We're gonna fight this ourselves."

"What about the teachers?" Alex asked.

"They'll join us, or they'll try to stop a population of about 560 kids, half of whom are trained in the Dark Arts and the other half in defense techniques only taught by the Dark Lord himself," I said. "They don't really have a choice in the matter. And they're all with the Order of the Phoenix, so if they pick a side, they'll choose to fight with us."

They all stared at me. "Who am I kidding? They'll try to stop us from fighting."

"Well, I guess that means that we should give the teachers an ultimatum," Hayden said.

"Better yet, let's make this a power-play," Ellie said, thinking hard. "Particularly in Slughorn's case, since he's a bit of a coward and might side with You-Know-Who."

"I'm listening."

"You've got a bit of power, so you shouldn't go out into the hallway. We send out some other students, and that would display your power to Slughorn in particular. The rest of the teachers won't be too affected, but Slughorn will recognize the Slytherin game behind it," she explained proudly.

"I knew there was a reason you were in Slytherin," I teased, and gave a clap. "It's bloody brilliant, Ellie!"

"Was there any doubt?" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Good, let's send Longbottom's cell, since he'll command enough respect, but not too much," I said.

"Perfect," Ellie replied. "I'll go get them."

"Thanks, Ellie," I said, and she smiled and nodded, and walked off.

The Siege of Hogwarts had begun.


	53. Making History

"It didn't go so well," Ginny reported later.

"What happened?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"The teachers all escaped," she said.

"What?" I was in disbelief.

"McGonagall actually said something along the lines of that if she wasn't going to be used here, she would go work for the Order and leave us to our childish squabbling," Neville said.

"Let them be. This castle will be ours by the end of the school year," I assured them. I looked over to Teddy. "I have a special job for you," I told her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking up from one of her notebooks she'd conjured using the Room of Requirement.

"I want you to write down what happens every single day, for history. Every detail you can remember. We're making history here," I explained.

Teddy nodded, and there was a bit of a happy glow in her hazel eyes. "On it right away," she promised.

"Thanks, Teddy," I said. I sat against a wall and slid down it. The events of the night were starting to hit me, hard.

 _I killed two people._

 _You did what you needed to do. They would've done it to you. It's wartime._

 _I killed two people._

 _Two despicable people who would've unleashed a reign of terror onto the muggle-borns, the people you are determined to protect._

I sighed, and found a hammock I was going to call mine, and took a rest.

* * *

"They're attempting to enter the castle!" I fell out of the hammock, and grabbed my pine wand and titanium wand, in both hands. It immediately felt right. I ran out of the Room of Requirement, where some Death Eaters were attempting to enter.

I summoned some winds to blow them back, and conjured a storm at the same time, and brought down the titanium wand with a flick, and lightning struck. Death Eaters started retreating, as kids ran out of the Room of Requirement, and began casting either protective enchantments or hexes.

Hayden whistled, and creatures I'd never seen before came out of the Forbidden Forest, and began attacking the Death Eaters that were attempting to run from the fight.

"We don't take lightly to cowardice!" Hayden called with a smirk.

"I didn't know you could do that!" I cried as I fended off an attack.

"Thanks to your help, I'm finding all sorts of powers I didn't know I had!" She replied, as she directed another attack with a troll.

Some Death Eaters managed to make it past, and Disapparated. The rest were dead as the Carrows.

"We should probably bury the bodies," Korr said quickly, wiping her forehead.

"Can you see that it's done properly?" I asked.

"You're asking the necromancer- I know death magic like the back of my hand," she said with a cocky shrug.

I nodded, and gave her a thankful smile, and turned to the kids out on the bridge. "We pledge ourselves to this fight right here, right now. We will fight this war for the adults who aren't brave enough to do it in the world outside of Hogwarts. Although there may be no peace in your lives for a while, take respite in this- you are braver than most adult witches and wizards. Even those who sympathize with the Death Eaters should be honored today. You have all found the heart to fight in what you believe in, to the death if necessary. I pledge myself to you, and I will try to lead you out of this conflict as quickly and safely as possible."

Then they all knelt to me, and a feeling that I belonged swelled up. _This is what I've been searching for all these years._ Respect and glory.

"Thank you." I said, and I knelt to them.

We all stood together, and I looked over at Korr. "Let's start barricading the castle, shall we?"

"YEAH!" Came a chorus of shouts. I smiled, and placed my hands on my hips.

"Time to raid the greenhouses, then," I said. We began planting dangerous plants all over the outside of the castle, and when everybody was on the other side, we blew up all the exit bridges. We were organizing patrols and such, and I had a feeling that the other side was too.

 _Making history_ , I thought with some pride.


	54. Drink With Me

I was on patrol in the Astronomy Tower again. I kept my wands aloft, both with mild lighting charms on there, so that we could see better, but also so we didn't alert the foe to our presence even though we all knew damn well that we were the only groups there, besides the house-elves, who, except for Dobby, didn't take sides.

"We make food for students," one said to me when I tried to rally the house-elves to fight. "Dolly doesn't want students fighting, but Dolly knows there is no stopping the students, so Dolly will try to at least feed both groups, Miss Alice."

I nodded. "If you can just supply food, that would be wonderful." That's how we didn't starve out from the barricade.

" _Stupefy_!" I turned, to see Draco Malfoy.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" He ducked, and we exchanged a flurry of wordless lights, and drove him back, and he retreated. _Another victory for us,_ I thought.

* * *

There was whimpering from a Gryffindor hammock close to mine. I awoke, and went over to the girl, who was awake, crying into her pillow. She looked absolutely exhausted.

 _We're just children, and we're fighting this war for adults,_ I thought with a surge of anger and regret. _It's not fair that we're the brave ones. The ones outside these walls, if Potterwatch is anything, are too scared to stick up for themselves and their families and neighbors, but their offspring are courageous enough to fight for who they're loyal to._

"Are you okay?" I whispered softly.

Brown eyes focused on me, she sat up abruptly, looking a bit ashamed for being afraid.

"I'm sorry, Alice," she said. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I lay awake a lot of nights, too. I-I just know how it feels. Guilt, regret, doubts. If you're doing the right thing. You've got every right to cry," I said.

She got out, and we sat on the floor next to each other.

"I feel scared, Alice. I just wish I was brave like you," she admitted.

"You are brave," I assured her. "I was just thinking about how you're a child, third-year, right? What's your name again?"

"Natalie MacDonald, and yes, third year," she said, wiping a tear away from her face. "But I'm afraid, and I cry, and-"

"You're fighting, day in and day out, all the time, and you've got the guts that all those witches and wizards beyond these stone walls don't have the courage to do- rebel and take a stand," I explained gently. "We all feel fear. It's how we act in the face of it that matters."

"You don't seem scared of anything," Natalie said, looking at me wide-eyed.

I let out a laugh at that. "Kid, I'm scared of a lot of things. For instance, put me in a small space, and I will cry and scream like a freaking baby. But for the most part, my fears are internal. I'm scared of becoming a monster. But I try to harness it, use it to make me a better person. And I know that when the kids on the other side attack, I've got to fight back, or no one will."

She snickered at the idea of me screaming in some small space, and smiled a little bit.

"It's just, that, I see his face whenever I fall asleep," she said.

"Whose?" I asked.

"The boy who I used _Reducto_ on. The one who I blew to ashes with that spell," Natalie whispered.

I remembered my own feelings regarding the Carrows. "It means you're human, Natalie. It means you have a conscience. Heck, I still see the Carrows sometimes, and the green light, and I know that I was responsible for that, and wonder if I really had the right to do it. Then I remember that I had to do it, and that I can't change what happened."

She nodded slowly. "Thanks, Alice."

"It's nothing," I said, holding back a yawn. "I want to make sure that you're all as okay as you can be in this war."

Natalie nodded again, and I stood, and got back into my hammock, and she crawled back into hers.

* * *

"It's on!" Ellie called, as she fiddled with the dials of the radio. Everyone went silent and crowded as close to their individual radios.

 _"Welcome to Potterwatch, for new viewers, the only ones who know what's really going on. This is River, your host,"_ I heard.

 _"First, we have information you've been long awaiting. Hogwarts has been locked up, from what has been stated by several Hogsmeade locals, and the students are locked in a war. They've barricaded themselves in the castle to fight, and according to rumors that have been hushed up by those lovely Death Eaters, Alice Potter, leader of the Spark, infiltrated it, and is leading the attack of the rebellion._

 _"There has been no sign of Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, or Severus Snape, three individuals sent to Hogwarts to quell rebellion and take the school for the Nameless One, so it is assumed that they're dead. In fact, the Nameless One's apprentice, Ky Emrys, mass murderer on London Bridge, was the only one to escape the castle before the walls closed and the teachers were thrown out._

 _"A few attempts have been made to reclaim the school on the Death Eaters' part, but the Spark is proving to be too much for them, obviously. We'll try to keep you updated if we can."_

We all looked around, smirking at each other.

 _"Now, to Royal for news on the casualties of war so far."_

Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice came over. _"Thanks, River. There have been muggle deaths, thought to be random, but some of them have been relatives of children locked up in Hogwarts. Otherwise, except for perhaps the three River mentioned, and several Death Eaters who attempted to reclaim the school, there have been few casualties on the side of the Death Eaters."_

 _"Those schoolchildren are sure putting up a fight, then?"_

 _"They must be,"_ Kingsley replied grimly. _"Some witches and wizards in Britain could learn from these children."_

 _"Indeed. Thank you, Royal. As for news on everyone's other favorite hero, second only to his older twin, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have not been spotted. One must assume they are leading an extremely secretive campaign against the Death Eaters._

 _"Well, that's it for this recording of Potterwatch. Due to house calls, we may be ff for a while, but next time's password is 'Nymphadora.' See you in the future."_

"Whoa," one kid said. "We're doing more than the adults."

I nodded. "Congratulations, guys. Keep up the good work, and Teddy, keep up the archives."

"Will do," Teddy said, before scribbling more down into her third notebook.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I felt numb. Luis was on patrol when a group from the other side had attacked. He'd sacrificed himself to let the others escape. According to Natalie MacDonald, his last words were-

"Tell Alice that I'm in. This is something worth dying for." And then he'd rushed forwards, and got himself killed by a bunch of Death Eater sympathizers.

"We've got hold a ceremony for him," Korr said. "We did for everyone else, so we'll make a shroud, and drink to his name."

I nodded. "Get Creevy's cell to go down and get the wine. The rest of the 1st cell will make the shroud," I said. The sadness was almost overwhelming. I'd known Luis for three years, and we'd become good friends. He'd always been the one doubting, asking what the sacrifices were for, the one who tried to see things from the other side. It meant so much, that he now thought this cause was worth dying for.

Yet it was so sad that he had died for the cause.

We worked in silence, making a Ravenclaw blue shroud with bronze numbers and runes and equations, reflecting his love for Arithmancy. The funeral pyre was lit by Korr, and the Elven wine was ready.

"Drop the shroud in," Korr said. We did so, and the fabric began to burn. "Let the shroud burn into your memories. Let Luis's life burn into your mind. Remember him, and what he fought for. Let it spur you on to fight harder, to add more fire."

"Drink to Luis Tomás Hernandez," I said, my voice cracking a bit. "Drink to the Arithmancer, the one who declared this a cause worth fighting for. He originally second-guessed everything, checked what we were doing, as much of a conscience as Wesley Diggory. The Arithmancer died to save us all, and we will remember him for that. His name will be remembered by us, when the rest of the wizarding world has forgotten. But along with the others who have died, we will remember him, and how he is a hero."

We all raised our wands. "To Luis Tomás Hernandez." Sparks shot up, and then we lowered our wands, and raised our glasses, clinked them against our neighbors', and drank to his life and death.

 _Another empty hammock tonight,_ I thought.


	55. Christmas Truce

Snow fell on the castle, and Christmas had drawn closer.

"I suggest a Christmas truce," I said.

"What?" The pencil actually fell out of Teddy's hand.

"A Christmas truce. Muggle soldiers did it in World War I," I said. "We can have a Quidditch match, and just celebrate that we've all survived this long."

"It could raise the spirits of the others," Ellie said. "Let's do it."

"I'll make the announcement," I declared. "We'll all go."

* * *

On Christmas morning, we all dressed festively, and found the entire other army approaching in festive gear, too.

"We'd decided we wanted a Christmas truce," I announced to Draco, who appeared to be their leader.

"We did too," he replied, a small, genuine smile on his face. We shook hands.

"Want to play Quidditch?" I asked. "We'll have one big match."

"Sounds like fun." Draco grinned, and we raided the broom closet, and flew out of the snow-covered courtyards, and we took all of the Beater Bats, and released the Golden Snitch. It was loads of fun that way, with multiple Bludgers going, and Quaffles, and Snitches. The people who didn't get a broom sat down, and cheered, and watched. I grinned at them, as I took up commentary for everyone, as they switched out positions and such.

The house-elves were delighted that we weren't fighting anymore. They were baking all sorts of sweets and passing around mugs of hot chocolate, and were absolutely delighted to do it.

We sang carols, and laughed and danced. Everyone was playing games of Exploding Snap on the demolished steps of the big center of stairs.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I said to Draco, cradling a mug in my hands.

"Yeah," he said quietly, holding his own. We clinked mugs.

"Here's to being not cowards," I said. He smiled, albeit guiltily.

"Indeed, he replied, before we started drinking up.

"It's amazing how little we have to fend off attempts to reclaim the castle anymore," I said.

"Yeah," Draco said. "You guys are great fighters."

"Thanks, yours are really good, too," I replied with a smirk. "Look at us, being civil friends, like we used to, three years ago."

"Yeah," he replied. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," I confessed. "I wonder if we would've stayed friends if the whole resurrection hadn't happened."

"Probably," he said. "The resurrection changed everything."

"In more ways than one," I said. "Ever wonder what they're doing outside these walls?"

Draco hesitated. "I'm not sure I want to know," he admitted. "I almost prefer being in here, cut off from the rest of the world, into one lasting siege. It's better than slaughtering mudbloods, as much as I hate to admit that."

"Because we put up a fight?" I teased.

"Among other reasons." He then took a sip of the hot chocolate, preventing me from interrogating further.

"Heard anything from outside?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Strangely, no one has thought of owling us, but I think that just proves how inept those cowards are."

I snorted. "Yeah, it's a wonder that wizard-kind has survived this long."

"I think it was Malfoy influence," he said.

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Oh joyous day! The hero of the magical world has agreed that Malfoys are competent!" He cried, in mock worship.

I playfully punched him on the arm. "There's no need to carry on like that," I said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm not the only hero of this war," I said. "There are plenty in this room."

"Not disagreeing with that, Ali," he said, and I relished the sound of my nickname on his lips. "Just that you're the hero, the first one everyone goes to. You give people hope."

"Sounds a bit like confessions of regret," I said airily.

"Sometimes," he replied. "But it's too late for me, and the rest of them. He'll kill us all, you know."

"The Dark Lord is one person. There are 560 here."

"He's unbeatable."

I sighed. "You know what, let's ditch ethics and just enjoy our truce."

"Agreed," he said, and we clinked half-full mugs, and drank.

* * *

It was a bit of disappointment to be back at it again the next day.


	56. The Siege of the Barricade

"I thought they'd given up on attacking this place!" I cried, as I ran into the fight, into the large antechamber, where Death Eaters were storming into the place. I jumped onto a moving staircase a couple floors down, and began casting spells.

"There's Potter!" I heard one shout.

"Retrieve the hostage and the others, and let's get out of here!" A witch shouted. They spread into the school, evading curses and hexes that were shot at them. I ran out to the patrol on the bridge, all of whom were unconscious or incapacitated, none of them dead.

 _They don't want to kill,_ I realized, a bit startled by that fact. _What's going on?_

I followed as closely as I dared, and ran through curses, to where we had Severus in a holding cell in the dungeons. The poor kids were getting overwhelmed by the Death Eaters, and one of their number was Stunned.

I conjured a wind, and blew them to the wall.

"You okay?" I asked the kids that were put on guard duty.

"Mostly, but Coraline isn't," one boy said.

"You mean Coraline Gaiman?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied. I realized that he was talking about the girl who was Stunned. I checked her pulse to make sure.

"She'll be just fine. Just get her to the Room of Requirement!" I barked. I looked at the Death Eaters, who were starting to recover. I aimed a series of hexes, which they were trying to end when I Stunned one of their number, and people came to back me up.

One went for Snape, and had knocked me and several others to the ground.

" _BOMBARDA_!' She roared, and we all ducked as debris went flying and dust went through the air.

 _He's out now._

I ran after them, realizing that they had Severus now, and about twenty of the kids from the other side running out, including Draco.

 _The leader's ditching the followers, huh?_ My curiosity was at least a little bit piqued by that. We fired jinxes, but they ran into the forest, dodging Hayden's animal attacks, and Disapparated.

"What was that about?" I asked, and saw that the others from the Death Eater sympathizers looked confused, too.

"The ones with the Dark Mark," one girl, Flora Carrow, I think, called out, and she stepped forwards. "All of the kids who had a Dark Mark left. I think they're planning a big siege on the castle."

I turned to face all of them. "How many of you joined because you were afraid? That you wanted to learn the Dark Arts, because no one ever told you about them?For any reason other than you believed the ideology?" Almost all hands went up. "If we all fight, we'd outnumber the Death Eaters gratefully. We could rig traps, we can repair the castle and barricade it against their big attack. Just join us, and we'll give you pardon when the war is over."

There were murmurs. "You can be the spark to start change. You can reverse the tyranny. I know that you're all excellent fighters. We can pack a lot of damage. You're braver than you think. You've proven that by fighting. Now fight with us, and become a little braver."

I stood there for a second, waiting, until everyone in that school raised the three finger salute to me. I blinked. _They all respect me, they want to follow me into battle_. I smiled. "Let's get this place cleaned up as best as we can, and we'll give them a screwing they'll never forget."


	57. Malfoy Manor

I was checking over my journal reports again, when handwriting, Ky's, appeared on the page, in frantic, barely legible script.

* * *

 _Your brother's been captured, and his friends. Draco lied, but they still suspect. Bellatrix is interrogating Granger right now._

* * *

My eyes widened. _Get him out of there. Break cover if you have to. He has information we need to stop the war,_ I wrote back.

* * *

 _As you wish, Princess._

* * *

I watched the book waiting for updates. It was almost time to spill about the Horcrux- _ow!_ I fell off my hammock.

* * *

 _There is a man with hollow, deranged eyes in a prison. I hold a wand out at him but he laughs. This laugh infuriates me._

 _"Tell me, where is the Elder Wand!" I growl._

 _He laughs again. "Go ahead, kill me. Surely you know that there are worse things than death."_

 _There's a flash of green light. I feel anger at the summoning. They'd better have a good reason for this._

* * *

I scrambled to my feet, realizing what was going on. _A vision of Voldemort_ , I thought. I never knew why they happened, or why I had them when it should've been Harry, since the scar was only a reflection, right?

I had a feeling that Dumbledore had known why, and he'd told Harry, despite it affecting me. _Will that man ever stop manipulating me, even from the grave?_ I sighed, and opened the book again, waiting for answers of some sort. We'd gotten the castle into decent shape, together, and we'd actually taken to sleeping in our old beds for the most part. Yet I stayed in the Room of Requirement since it was the command center, and if anyone in the Spark needed me, they could find me 24/7.

"Allie?" Hayden shook my shoulder.

"What?" I jumped, then a hand flew to my heart. "Hayden, you scared me."

"Our fearless leader," she said, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just waiting on a report from Emrys," I said, even though that was a pretty simplified version of what was really going on. "He's breaking my brother out of Malfoy Manor."

"Oh Merlin," she whispered. "What about Harry's mission? What the hell was it?"

"Something with freaking Horcruxes, not that he told anyone. Sweet Merlin, that boy has learned nothing!" I shouted, exasperated with his antics, and with Dumbledore's posthumous grip on me.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure," Hayden reassured me. "Why do you even care about the Chosen One anyway?"

"He's my twin," I said. "I care too much about my family, after all they've done for me. But I just can't forget about him, or hate him, as much as I want to, sometimes."

She nodded sympathetically. "Well, good luck to him."

I waited, and waited. It was seven at night when I finally got a response.

* * *

 _Sorry, Princess. It's been a bit eventful. We're with Bill and Fleur Weasley, and Draco Malfoy has joined our cause. By the way, met your Uncle Remus. He came in today, because his son, Teddy Lupin, was born just an hour ago. You're the godmother. Also, Dobby, the house-elf that used to belong to the Malfoys, is dead. Bellatrix killed him as he saved Harry, Draco, Ron, and I. The Weasleys were a bit hostile at first, but they eventually believed what I was saying._

 _Be careful, Princess. I can't say much, but we're going after one of the Horcruxes tomorrow. Be ready, because Hogwarts is next on the list._

* * *

I nodded and smiled.

* * *

 _We'll be ready._

* * *

 **AN: I've been waiting for this, dear readers. It's your turn to change the story. Click review now and submit one of these three code words that will help determine the ending:**

 **1) Fairystruck**

 **2) Shadow Charmer**

 **3) Dragon-Tamer**

 **Also, buzz in some suggestions YOU have for the ending. I'm waiting for 50 reviews and votes before I write the ending. So what are you waiting for?**


	58. The Battle of Hogwarts

**AN: I know that 50 votes haven't come in, but I see that we're leaning towards shadow-charmer. Besides, I just couldn't wait. I love this story a bit too much. Without further ado, we begin the Battle of Hogwarts!**

* * *

The portrait appeared in the late hours of May 1, about ten at night. It was of an empty room.

"What's it doing here?" Hayden asked.

"I didn't request it," I said with a shrug. A girl in a dusty blue pinafore and long blond hair with a vacant expression walked up. She gestured to the corner of the painting.

"I think she wants us to pull it away," I said slowly. Hayden and I pulled away the large painting, about six feet tall. Inside was a dusty old passage, deep and dark.

" _Lumos_ ," I muttered. "Think it's a trap?"

"We'll find out," Hayden said with a shrug. I had both my wands lit, and she had hers lit. We went in, and the door immediately shut behind us. I sighed, and continued down the passage, which was very earthen, but then we started to go back up, and wooden supports started to appear in the roof and walls.

"There's a floor," Hayden said, bending down. She removed a bit of dust and dirt with her hand, to reveal old, albeit rotting wooden floors.

"What is this place?" I asked, kneeling down with her.

"No idea," she replied with a shrug. "I'm guessing someone needs us in Hogsmeade, so the Room of Requirement somehow got the request."

"Interesting, that it's picking up on requests outside of the castle, now," I said.

"Or maybe this has always been hooked up to the Room of Requirement," she speculated. "We just haven't needed it before now, and we definitely didn't want it. We wanted to contain the fight, so that we actually had a chance at winning."

"That very well could be," I agreed. "I guess we'll know when we get to the other side."

"Yeah," she said, her blue eyes now much more eager. Ravenclaws do have their curiosity, don't they?

I suppressed a chuckle, and kept going, until we saw another door, closed. I placed my wands in my holsters strapped to my arms. Hayden put hers inside her jacket pocket made for it, and we both pushed on the door.

We stepped out into the Hog's Head, in the upstairs level where the owner and bartender lived, as far as we knew. There were six people in the room, though. One of which was the bartender, old, with the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore that pierced my dreams sometimes.

The rest I all recognized. I immediately threw myself into the arms of Ky, who laughed affectionately.

"I missed you, too, Princess," he murmured as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Can we cut the romantic crap?" Harry demanded. "Besides, he's a traitor, no good for you, Alice!"

We reluctantly broke away. I glared at Harry. "You, brother dearest, don't get to tell me who I get to be romantic with and who I don't. You lost that privilege years and years ago. Besides, he never was a traitor to our cause. Any secrets he spilled, I told him to spill. He was our intel, my special agent."

Ky smirked at Harry, Weasel King, and Hermia. Hermia looked particularly frustrated with him.

"And nice to see that you had a change of heart, Draco," I said, and I shook his hand.

"It's nice to be here," he said. "Well, except for robbing a bank."

"You robbed Gringotts?" I cried. "What the hell for?"

Weasel King raised a golden cup with a badge on it.

"You broke into Gringotts for a cup?" I asked, and I facepalmed. "Please tell me there's actually something important about the cup, and not because you ran out of funds!"

"It's Helga Hufflepuff's Cup," Ky said proudly. "Also, it's a Horcrux, according to your lovely, secretive brother."

"Yes, that's all very good," Harry said. "But we need to get into Hogwarts. Can you get us in without Snape and the Carrows knowing?"

Hayden and I started laughing. Hard.

"W-What's so funny?" Hermia demanded.

"I'm guessing your new recruits didn't tell you," I finally said, wiping away a tear of mirth. "Ever since Mr. Malfoy left, we've had full control of Hogwarts. We've been barricaded for months, duking it out. I killed the Carrows personally a long time ago. As for Snape, well, the other side still has him, but we can get you into the school, no problem."

"Oh, I did forget that detail," Ky said with a bit of a smirk, which he shared with Draco.

"You guys!" Hermia cried angrily.

I groaned. "Don't put your knickers in a twist, Hermione, I'm getting you in. Follow me and Hayden." I pulled open the painting again, and the Golden Trio went in, followed by Draco. Ky hesitated, but Hayden and I gestured for him to go through, so he did.

"Thanks, Aberforth," I said to the bartender. "Summon the Order of the Phoenix. We need help for this fight."

He nodded as I closed the door behind me. The others were waiting, the Trio a bit impatient already.

"Alright, this should only be five to ten minutes at most," I assured them. "So which Horcrux are you looking for?"

Harry glanced nervously at Hayden, but she just laughed.

"I've known about the Horcruxes since the beginning of the school year. Ky gave us some important intel on it," she said airily.

"That's how you knew!" Harry accused Ky.

"Well, I should think I'd know, seeing as the Dark Lord almost had me make one," he replied with a shrug.

"Make one?" Harry asked. "Alice, are you hearing this?"

"Do I have a choice?" I snapped.

"But he almost made a Horcrux, Alice!" He whined.

"The point is?" I asked, focusing on going down steadily.

"He's no good for you," Harry said. "You shouldn't care for him at all."

"Excuse me?" I whipped around, until twin eyes were matched in the wand light. "This is really _not_ the time to discuss my romantic life!" With that, I turned back to keep going through the passage, although I swear I heard Ky snicker at that.

"Help me push the door open," I said to Hayden. Imagine my surprise when Ky also helped push open the door.

"Whoa, what happened?" Teddy asked.

"We need to get ready to- ARGH!" I fell to my knees as my scar seared in pain on my forehead. I felt the presence of shadows, but not the type that were my friends- the shadow that had been around since Hallow's Eve that fateful night, plague to my mind.

"He's coming here," Draco, Ky, Harry, and I all chorused, our hands clapped over our particular marks that were reeking of Voldemort. "He knows."

"That was creepy," Teddy observed.

"I've called in the Order of the Phoenix," I said shakily. "We'll defend the castle while you look for whatever you need to, Harry. We're more then capable of fending off Death Eaters; aren't we, Draco?"

Draco nodded. "Definitely."

I smiled, and turned on my earpiece. "Commanders, get ready to go. We'll have people showing up soon enough. I want a cell to usher people in and out, and guard the passage," I said.

"We'll find one," Alex promised.

"I want Neville's to get the plant defenses secured," I said. "Hayden, think you can get the creature defense guard?"

"Definitely," she promised.

"As for inner defenses, I have that covered," Ellie said with a smirk. "Time to come meet my babies I've been fixing up throughout the year." She focused, and opened a corridor in the Room of Requirement.

A hangar was inside, with large, hulking metal beasts much like tanks and bi-planes, but magical and unique.

"Meet my fleet," she said, leaning against a tank. "This is my special one, the _Deryn_. They're all fully operational, and if I want, these will appear in the right places, thanks to the Room of Requirement.

"These are gorgeous," I gushed, looking around. "Can I pilot one?"

"We'll see," Ellie said with a smirk. "This should give the Death Eaters a run for their money. You'll see."

"Good," I said. "I'll assign a squadron to this. Any preferences?"

"Slytherins, if possible," Ellie said decisively. "And Ravenclaws. The two houses that deserve the most redemption."

I nodded. "I'll see to it."

I started then working on the plan, of the foot squadrons, ready to go at a moment's notice, as the Order of the Phoenix came in, including Mum and Dad, much to my dismay.

"Alice!" Auntie Tonks cried, and she and Uncle Remus hugged me. "I don't know if they told you yet, but we had our first son, Teddy. We've named you the godmother, or as we joked, god-sister."

I smiled. "Congratulations, Auntie Tonks, Uncle Remus. I'm sure he's beautiful."

"He is," Uncle Remus assured me. "Just as beautiful as his mum, bless him. His hair actually started changing color since he was born."

"Another Metamorphamagus?" I cried. "That's wonderful, guys!" My face sank. "Why aren't you with him?"

"His sister needed us tonight," Uncle Remus said, smiling at me. We all hugged again.

"What's the plan?" Kingsley asked, and all eyes were on me.

I began to detail out the placement as Ellie's squadron got into their ships, and began getting ready to get moving.

"Let's get going," Lux said.

"I'll go help you find something of Ravenclaw's," Rhys volunteered. "My study is magical archaeology and history, so I might be able to help you."

"You'll need a Ravenclaw to get in, though," Luna Lovegood said airily.

"Luna, Harry, Rhys, go to the Ravenclaw common room," I said. "Ron, Draco, Hermione- Chamber of Secrets, like you mentioned."

"Got it," Luna said, and the groups split off. I started down the hallways, in the bend right before the welcoming hall and the antechamber to the Great Hall. I looked over to my group of about forty students.

"Don't move until the firing begins," I ordered. "Then, give them all you've got."

There were cheers in reply. We waited in heart-stopping anticipation, as the machines clanked forward in beautiful copper and steel. First came the explosives that Seamus Finnegan set up, and some of the planes and stuff we'd launched above the castle began to fire. A few screams already rang out from the Death Eater ranks. _Music of the hell bound_ , I thought as I held my wands aloft, ready to get moving.

Then came the snarling of Hayden's force. I smirked, as the plants strangled at least a few people, particularly the Devil's Snare. Then I saw the fire.

"Get ready!" I yelled.

We tensed up a little more, as the door was blasted into pieces. The tanks surged forwards, and the small hovercraft began swooping and firing onto the little Death Eaters.

"Charge!" I yelled, pointing one up. I was making sure that there were no stragglers, when I saw Ky, kneeling in wait with med-supplies to treat anybody. I leaned down in the heat of the moment, pulled him close by the shirt, and kissed him.

He was taken aback in surprise, but then smirked. "Go get 'em, Princess."

I nodded with a small smile, and ran out into the fight, dodging the spell-bullets getting shot from my own tanks and began hexing several people. I almost felt sorry for the Death Eaters at first, with how fast the battle was going, and how much power we had.

"Who said the Dark Side had all the power," I said with a smirk.

"Who indeed, little girl?" A voice cackled from behind me. I turned and temporarily became shadow to avoid a Killing Curse aimed by Bellatrix Lestrange. We exchanged a few wordless spells, until she tried to aim this purple cross over me, and I barely had raised a shield. It felt like a knife was grating over my skin, but thank heaven nothing had actually happened.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" I cried, and she dodged, and conjured a whirl of fire.

I sent it right back at her, and it bounced between the two of us until it was at a standstill. Finally, I had to duck, and look up to see her standing over me, a nightmare of leather and lace.

"You thought you, a puny little girl, could beat me," she said. "Well, let me tell you, little Potteress, you are nothing compared to me. Maybe this'll teach you a lesson! _Crucio_!"

I wouldn't cry out in pain in the flames and on the cracked stone tiles. Not now. I'm stronger than that.

"Scream, won't you, Potter?" She taunted. " _Crucio_!"

I promised myself I wouldn't, and I was biting my lip.

She now looked like a child whose favorite toy had been taken away. "You're no fun," she snarled. "Goodbye, Alice Potter."

I closed my eyes, resigned to my fate for once in my life.

" _Sectumsempra_."

My side felt like a sword was running through it. My face felt wet, and it wasn't because of blood, because I could taste salt in the drops that rolled onto my face, into my mouth. I was moaning and whimpering, which seemed to satisfy Bellatrix, who nodded, and walked away.

I lay there on my side that wasn't cut up, just wondering when I'd finally be rid of my misery. It was dark, so I assumed I must've closed my eyes, since I could still feel the pain surfing through my veins, setting me on fire.


	59. All I've Lost

The shouts and hisses of spells being cast had stopped, and the crackling fires had been put out. _Am I dead? I wondered. But it shouldn't hurt so much, not in Heaven. Does this mean that I'm still alive? Or am I in Hell?_

If I listened, I could still hear my ragged breaths, laced with exclamations of pain, little high-pitched whimpers that sounded childish and silly, but I honestly could've cared less. _This means I'm alive, right?_

Footsteps clattered quietly, and I heard quiet murmurs and groans, and the occasional sob. Some steps drifted closer and closer to me, until I knew someone was beside me. I managed to open my eyes, but the person was on my other side. I could see the desolate hall.

Strong arms slid under my side and knees and cradled me close to their chest, when I breathed in the cologne of pine and forest, and relaxed a bit in those strong arms, and burrowed my head closer to his chest, until he set me down on a cot, and I immediately felt the withdrawal of warmth.

" _Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur._ " I heard Ky's deep voice chant, and I faintly became aware of a wand tracing over the wound. I could feel the skin restitching itself together. It now stung, but it was healed enough that it would only scar.

"Be careful sitting up," he advised, looking rather worried. I found myself smiling gently.

"Ky," I murmured, as I just lay there. He slid an arm under my back, and sat me up gently. Stings traveled down the new scars, leaving me breathless, but I'd be fine, I knew right then.

"What happened?" I asked. "Is the battle over?"

"For an hour," he said. "The Dark Lord gave us an hour to bury our dead, heal the wounded, and hand over your brother."

"Have you done the last one yet?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, and still finding that that my cheeks were wet.

"No," Ky said quietly. "We're not going to hand in your brother, as much as I want to."

"Want to?" I asked, my eyes looking into his. I saw something both gentle and fierce raging in those dark eyes when he looked into my emerald ones.

"Your family doesn't deserve you, Alice," he said. "I just get angry about it, just thinking about how your parents treat you. And how your brother thinks of you. I mentioned you and how you're like an angel with a shotgun, and he thought of you as some dark, chaotic force he was lucky wasn't angry at him."

"An angel with a shotgun, huh?" I asked, and he smiled a little, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"You've got the most pure heart out of anybody I know," he said softly. "Yet you're so strong, so resilient, a fighter with kindness. You've had mercy, even in your darkest times. After all, you did forgive me."

I smiled a little bit and twisted my arms around him, and rested my head against his chest, holding him close.

Then I heard cries of horror, and saw a half-burned, scarred, leg-less, arm-less wreck of a girl being carried in on a stretcher. My heart was in my throat when I saw the face, almost unrecognizable, but the one eye left was definitely Ellie's brown.

"Ellie!" I cried, and I ripped away from Ky, and went over to my friend. The others stood with me, and we were all thinking the same things. She's too far gone and we can't lose another friend to the war.

She looked up at us fiercely. "Promise me," she exhaled, in a ragged breath, spraying lava-like spit into the air. "Promise that you'll avenge me, avenge the _Deryn_ , avenge my work."

"I will," I promised as tears dripped onto my face again, and I touched her shoulder. "I will avenge you."

Rage surged within me, turning my vision red, and the stinging in my side was numbed. Her eye then closed, and I frantically felt for a pulse. Nothing. _She's gone._ The hollow realization clawed at my heart, and fire was in my very heartbeat, sending flame through my veins every couldn't stay there one more second.

I ran, the adrenaline numbing any pain I might've felt, and I found myself punching a column angrily and swearing. I slammed my body against the stairs, and starting heaving sobs. _Why? Why?_

It hadn't hurt that badly when Luis had gone. He wasn't as close as Ellie and I were. We were Slytherins, serpentine sisters, two birds of the same feathers, two girls destined for greatness.

 _Why do I have to keep losing to the Death Eaters? Why?_ The realization could be found in the silence. _Because I'm the only one lucky enough to have so many friends that know what they're fighting for. For me. It's my fault, I ordered the attack._

 _No, it isn't,_ I reminded myself. She knew what she was doing. I slowly got to my feet, and wiped the tears away. I started down the corridor where Korr was tending to the dead with what looked like her siblings.

I thought about something that Harry had mentioned at one point about some Elder Wand, and some Deathly Hallows. _Maybe a necromancer would know,_ I decided, and I approached Korr.

"I need some advice," I said.

"Shoot," she said.

"First, what's the Deathly Hallows?" I asked.

She smirked. "Ah, so you have heard of the Peverell Quest. Congratulations. Remember the story, the Tale of Three Brothers?"

I nodded. I'd personally preferred muggle tales, but I'd heard Dad telling Harry that one once.

"The three gifts the brothers had? They and the brothers were real. But the Peverells didn't win them from Death. They won it from us," she said. "My family, the Ansels. We're necromancers, descended from Death himself, according to all the old legends. We're the only ones who can make necromancers work. We can see thestrals from birth, and we know what's beyond. I see it when I sleep, every night."

"Is it true about Voldemort having the Elder Wand?" I asked, since Voldemort already knew where I was.

She closed her eyes, and reopened those chilling blue orbs. "He does, I'm afraid. But your brother has the Cloak and the Stone. He's going to the Forbidden Forest right now."

"How do you know?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.

"I can sense the artifacts- after all, they are a part of my heritage," she said. "But I need something with the Resurrection Stone. . ." She reached her hand out and closed her eyes.

I looked down at the dead and saw Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus, almost holding hands. I gently down and made them hold hands. _Even in death, they'll be together._ Then that hit me, too. _My parents, my true parents, are dead._

I let out a wail. _Why is the world being so cruel to me?_ I clutched the robes right about where my heart was, as my shoulders shook and my eyes seared, and the waterfall began.

"Alice?" A voice I hadn't heard in nearly three years was behind me. I turned slowly, to see Wesley right there.

"Wesley!" My voice cracked at the name, and I hugged him. "Oh, you are real. How'd you come back?"

He smiled. "The Resurrection Stone, and a bit of help from Korr. That, and the fact that I'm the first casualty of the war. Not the first death, but the first to die fighting, and that gives me quite a bit of power, of energy, for Korr to draw off of. I can help finish it off, Horcruxes or not. I can make it so that Voldemort won't be coming back."

"I missed you so much," I said. "I'm so happy you're back." I held him close, running my hands through that blond hair- how I missed it. But how the sensation reminded me of a certain raven-haired young man a I knew.

"Prince- oh, I see," I heard Ky say, and I pulled back, and Wesley turned around to see Ky.

"Ky Emrys, right?" Wesley said warmly, although there was something going on mentally between Ky and Wesley, you could see it when the golden hazel met the coffee depths.

"That's right," Ky answered, strangely stiff. "Congratulations on your resurrection."

Wesley smiled. "Thanks. By the way, there's no need to feel so guilty. Dolohov was the one who killed me," he said vehemently.

"I'd better update you on what's about to happen," Korr said. "Harry's in the Limbo right now. No matter how dead he may appear, believe that he's alive. We need to have a plan to duel Voldemort."

"I'm in," I said.

"Naturally," Wesley said with a heart-melting smile.

"If I'm needed," Ky said, with a hard state at Wesley.

Korr smiled a creepy Cheshire Cat grin. "Well, then," she said, "This is what we're gonna do. . ."


	60. Angel With a Shotgun

The Death Eaters marched back in triumphantly. Hagrid, in chains, was dragged behind, carrying Harry, glasses askew on his face in my arms. It was hard to remember what Korr said, that he would survive. He had to, right?

Yet I focused on the rage even the idea that grief gave me. The grief and rage that the last three years had given me came crashing down, and steeled my courage for what I was about to do.

I'd given Korr the titanium wand, since apparently metal wands are great for necromancy, which she needed to do in order for the plan to work.

"Give up, for Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort cried. He looked at our ranks. "Ah, Draco, Ky... If you come over now, all will be forgiven."

Everyone exchanged looks. Draco stepped forwards slowly. _Traitor,_ I know we were all thinking. _Will use any means to achieve his ends,_ I thought sadly, remembering my Sorting song. _How could I be so wrong about him? How?_

Yet Ky seemed to have a big-time struggle, but then he shook his head. "No."

"Very well, then. I will attend to you in a moment. As for you, Draco, you will be the only of my ranks to receive this honor," Voldemort said. He then hugged Draco awkwardly.

I readied my grasp on my wand.

"As for you, Emrys... You will obey me." He flicked his wand, and I instantly saw Ky's pupils shrink, and the sheen on his face. It was fear again. Panic raised inside me. _Don't hurt him!_

"Leave him alone!" I snapped, my voice rising like a trumpet, triumphant over the silence as I stepped forward.

"Ah, Alice Potter. We meet again, at last," Voldemort said in a soft, cold voice. "Put down your wand and stop playing. The war is over, you know."

I didn't lower my wand, and kept up the red-eyed stare.

"You could have power, in our ranks, Alice. You could be feared, like you want to be feared. Worshipped, revered. Mere mortals will be granting your every wish. Everyone will see you for who you really are, without the shadows of my family."

"And who am I really?" I retorted. My voice felt confident now. "I'm certainly not the monster you described. I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting for justice. I'll join you when Hell freezes over. Fire is catching!"

I raised my three fingers in the salute of the rebellion, and everyone else did, too, and cheers threw themselves from the lips of the crowd standing with me. With a yell of battle, I began a fierce and furious duel with Voldemort.

In the corner, Wesley and Korr were sticking the titanium wand in the crack revealing soil, and throwing salt around.

I threw a storm of lightning, first, but Voldemort turned that into a wave of lightning, crackling about him for a few seconds before it came at me. I turned to shadow, and it went through me. I threw fire at him, only for it to be frozen to some sort of ice fire, and was thrown at me, when I unleashed a strong ribbon of light, which streamed from my wand and I used it to dissolve the ice fire.

I then brandished my light ribbon like a whip, and hit Voldemort with the stream. He screamed at the light, even though it felt like pure, sweet sunshine to me when the stream crossed over my hand.

I smirked. "You really are far gone, aren't you?"

With that, he shot a beam of lightning at me. I screamed and fell back.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU B***!" I heard someone yell, but it wasn't Mum. Wish it was, I thought bitterly. I got to my feet, and realized that Voldemort hadn't taken the opportunity to kill me. I discovered that Wesley was focusing on holding Voldemort where he stood and was preventing him from casting spells.

I started again, and a hurricane, wind and rain, swirled around us, and the water gushed towards Voldemort, who controlled the wind, pushed it back, and it dumped, all of it, on me. I spluttered for air, and barely defended myself from several curses thrown at me.

Someone else ran past, and Wesley's eyes followed him like a hawk's, and last thing I knew, he was chasing after the guy. Must be Dolohov, I thought as I blocked yet another curse, dissolving it in my shield.

Wind then picked me up from under my feet, and I fell on my weak side, and barely got to my feet when Ky had shoved me to the ground, his body over mine, until he finally deemed it safe for whatever reason, and pulled me to my feet.

"So you've joined Potter, Ky," Voldemort said coolly. "Do you really think that she's worth it, after all she's done for you? You hate yourself for it, I know. Come join your master, Ky. If you wish, I can spare your loved ones."

He was still for a moment, as Wesley ran back, with a grim smirk of satisfaction and long-awaited revenge.

"Ky?" I cried. "What's he talking about?"

He glanced at me. "I've done everything for you, and you go running to _him_!"

"Well I'm sorry I hugged a dead boyfriend!" I snapped. "Even if the whole time I was hugging him, I couldn't help but think of you!"

"You were?" He asked, looking stunned.

"Of course I was!" I cried. "I love you, Ky!"

"How touching," Voldemort interrupted. "Choose, boy!"

Ky glanced at my worried face, and smirked. "I'm going to have to reject your offer, my lord."

Voldemort raised his wand, when I stepped in front of Ky. "Touch him and I will hex you into oblivion!"

"Ah, Alice Potter," he began. "As for you, Alice, you can still get your revenge on your parents, and everyone can worship you. Like the goddess you always wanted to be, lording over mudbloods," he continued.

"NO!" I shouted instantly. "I've lost too much to you to ever go to your side again! I lost my first love, my best friends, my parents, and my twin over this!"

"Lily and James Potter are still alive," Voldemort said, confused.

"They're not my true parents," I seethed, feeling their spirits at my side, giving me strength and courage. "My true parents were Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and Remus Lupin. They were everything that mine weren't to me. They gave me advice, taught me right from wrong, and always supported me, even if they didn't always think I was choosing right. They let me have it when I made a mistake, let me tell you. But I was always certain that they loved me."

Voldemort looked bored, and flicked his wand, sending lightning. I reflected mine, but it hit right in front of Ky, sending him to the ground. I sent a flurry of ice daggers covered with ice at Voldemort, and dived to him.

"Get up," I begged, and I helped him to my feet as Voldemort stopped my ice daggers, which he melded into a snow sword, which he flew at me while he engaged in a few quick spells with Ky.

I used a charm to turn the sword, and caught it in my left hand.

"So the apprentices kill the master," I hissed evilly. I lunged, only for fire to hit my ice sword, forcing me to drop it before my hand caught fire.

Then we heard a cry, and we all turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange fall dead to Molly Weasley. Hermia and Weasel King came running back into the Great Hall with Neville Longbottom, who had the Sword of Gryffindor.

Voldemort raised his wand, when someone cried out, " _Protego_!"

I glanced at Ky, and we started to strengthen the shield that began to stretch around the circle where we were fighting, using our shadow powers to dissolve any spell that tried to go through.

"Who did that?" Voldemort bellowed.

"I did," Harry's voice said triumphantly, and with a flourish, he took off his Invisibility Cloak.

"It's the end of the line for you, Riddle!" Harry yelled out. "There's no Horcruxes left. It's only you and me."

"Ah-hem!" Ky called out, and he, Korr, Wesley, and I all looked annoyed, and Harry just gave us a shut up glare.

"You might want to try for some remorse Riddle," Harry said. "Just try to feel for what you've done. Be a man."

I sighed. Voldemort raised his wand, and I realized that Harry didn't have one.

"Potter! POTTER!" I heard Draco yell, and he ran to the shield, and threw his wand to Harry, who caught it expertly.

"That's right," Harry said. "I won it at Malfoy Manor. Tonight, when you killed Snape, Riddle, you killed the wrong person. Snape was never the master of the Elder Wand. The owner had merely disarmed, and had no idea that the most powerful wand in the world had his allegiance. Until a few weeks ago, Draco Malfoy was the master of the Elder Wand."

"No matter," Voldemort said coldly. "I'll attend to him later."

"Didn't you hear me?" Harry cried. "I disarmed him a few days ago. I am the true Master of the Elder Wand."

They raised their wands, but I felt an instant panic. He was trusting a wand that had been beaten before. He was making a gamble I didn't feel was worth making.

"Who do you think you are?" I called out. "Running around leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart? _Avada Kedavra!_ " I screamed, and a green jet shot out of my wand and hit Voldemort, who fell dead, with the help of Wesley focusing, I guessed.

Everything was quiet. Then the crowd cheered, "ALICE! ALICE! ALICE!"


	61. I Can Go the Distance

The protective charms fell down, and I basked in the glow of my name as the good people rushed forwards to just touch their savior. I hugged and shook hands, and even said hello to many people I didn't know. I was loving every minute of it.

The crowd then picked me up, and I was bodysurfing. _This is where I'm meant to be,_ I thought happily. _I've found where I was meant to be_. I remembered this Disney movie that Ky had taken me to see over the summer, and this song that reminded me of myself so much, and what I felt.

 _I found my way, I have gone the distance, I thought triumphantly. Somehow I was strong. Every mile was worth my while._ I had found everything that I'd ever wanted that day. Respect, fame, glory, and how everyone seemed to love me. I saved all these people. I love them all, and I'd do it again. My heart glowed with warmth.

Finally, they set me down next to Wesley, who hugged me, but he already looked like he was fading. Ky was standing beside me, his arm around my waist possessively.

"I'm glad you've found someone else," Wesley said with a sad smile. "You seem I wasn't made to last."

I reached out to touch him. He was already not-solid again.

"Wesley," I said sadly.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Being dead has it's perks, Ali. You have access to all this knowledge, and the future." He became serious. "I need to warn you both about what's to come. Due to stupid laws of prophecy, I can't tell you everything, especially since it's not all clear to me, but Tom Riddle messed with some pretty serious laws of magic. That's going to have major repercussions, and you're going to be around to see it. Be careful. Things are about to get ugly."

Ky and I nodded.

"And Ky?"

He looked at Wesley intently. "Yes?"

"Take care of Alice for me, will you?" Wesley asked. "Make sure she's happy, okay?"

"Of course I will," Ky promised. "She's my princess."

"Make sure to treat her like a Queen," Wesley warned. "Or I will hunt you down and haunt you for the rest of your life."

Ky and I both burst out laughing. "Ah, I hope you find happiness with some angel girl," I said.

"Will do," Wesley said with a wink. "I'm going to go now, but I know two spirits who want to see you." With that, he closed his eyes and faded completely.

In his place appeared Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus.

"Hello," I said softly.

"We're so proud of you, Alice," Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus said softly. "You defeated him. You've gone through so much, and you've gone so far."

I smiled. "I'm sorry that you're gone," I said.

"Me too," Uncle Remus said. "But we died fighting for liberty for our son, so he can grow up in a better world."

"Take care of Teddy for us, will you?" Auntie Tonks asked.

"I will," I promised.

"Good," Auntie Tonks smiled. "And Ky?"

He perked his head up. "Yes, madam?"

"You're a good match for Alice," Auntie Tonks said.

"Yeah, take care of her though," Uncle Remus said. "Or I'll be forced to kick your arse."

"I'll make sure to," Ky promised, holding me close. "Someone's got to make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

"Too true," Uncle Remus mused. I snorted. "I just wish I'd gotten to know you better, Ky."

"We love you," Auntie Tonks said, and then the two of them vanished, much like Wesley.

I was sad, but somehow at peace with that. I knew that they'd be fine, wherever they were. No use crying over that. _Besides, life is pretty sweet right now,_ I thought, glancing over at Ky, who had a big scratch on his face, stretching from his left eyebrow to his lower cheek.

"You're hurt," I said softly, getting concerned.

"It's just a scratch," he said lightly. He then looked around. "Come on, let's go sit down."

I nodded, and we began to weave through the crowd, stopping every once in a while to shake hands with someone or just to say hello. We finally stopped at the little piece of a table and a bench off to the side where Mum, Dad, and Harry were sitting.

"Come on, sit down," I ordered Ky. "We'd better get that cut cleaned up."

"You know, I am a Healer and can take perfect care of myself," he said, smirking as he sat down on the bench.

"Let me do something for you for once," I said. "You've done everything for me." He winced at those words.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I conjured a wet cloth, and started wiping up the blood.

"Just. . . It kinda cuts close to a fear I have," Ky admitted.

"What fear?" I asked.

"Alice," he said, and I knew things were dead serious. "When I saw you hugging Wesley, it almost confirmed it. I hate myself enough as it is, but I really hated myself then, because even then, if you'd asked me to do something, I would've done it. I hated myself for that, for loving you that much."

"You thought I was manipulating you the whole time?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, and I saw fear and vulnerability in his eyes.

"I had no idea," I admitted. "I'm sorry. I probably should've treated you better, but I was scared of falling in love. It terrified me, especially two years ago. I just shoved my feelings to the side, denied it to myself."

"I had no idea about that either, Princess," Ky said. "Tell you what, why don't we just forgive each other, and move on with our lives?"

"Our lives together, right?" I asked as I removed the now-bloodstained cloth. " _Sanabit_." The cut scabbed over instantly.

"Thanks, Princess," Ky said.

"Ah-hem?" Harry looked like he wanted a word. I'd jumped, forgetting entirely about Harry's presence.

Ky placed an arm around me.

"Yes, brother dearest?" I asked innocently.

"Why did you take my job?" He whined. "I'm the one destined to kill You-Know-Who. It was my prophecy."

"I don't care much for destiny," I said. "I choose my own fate, I make my own decisions."

"Wait- You're a Horcrux!" Harry cried. "Snape told me, before he died, both of us are Horcruxes. But that idiot-" here he glared at Ky, "-wouldn't let me see you."

"She was in grave condition," Ky protested.

"You should've let it bleed out!" Harry said. "It would've gotten rid of the piece of Riddle's soul inside of you."

I was shocked by his callousness, and was faintly aware of Ky placing one of his hands over the place where my shirt had ripped along with flesh, and the new scars showed.

"I get to decide how and when I get rid of it," I said determinedly. "If I'm going to join the Auror squad, I might as well have a get-out-of-Death-free card."

"An Auror?" Harry was shocked. "But Alice, what about the classes?"

"They'll accept me," I said confidently. "After all, some talent comes with being the only one to duel Voldemort and finish him off. And if I'm right, being the second-most-powerful wizard alive." I glanced at Ky. "At least, if what I know about the experiments are right."

"Pretty much," Ky confirmed.

"Well. . ." Harry was at a loss of words.

"So, you have an interest in our daughter," Dad said, finally jumping into the conversation.

"I do," Ky said cheerfully, holding me close.

"What makes you think that you deserve her?" Dad shot back.

"He's done everything for me," I interrupted. I glanced over at Ky, and grinned. "We deserve each other, I think."

"I wasn't asking you," Dad growled, exasperated already.

"Well, if you want my opinion," Ky answered quickly. "I don't deserve her, simple as that. She wants me, though, and I can promise that I'll treat her right."

"Always self-decapricating, you," I said as I ran my hand through his curls.

"Would you be serious?" Harry cried.

I glared at him, and stood up abruptly. "Do you really want to talk to me about my choice in men?" I wasn't going to play that game. "Fine. How's it going with Ginny Weasley, by the way?"

"Just fine," Harry said dazedly. "I mean, oh-"

I rolled my eyes. "Besides, even if Ky doesn't have your permission, he has mine, which is what matters most." I then hesitated. "And he has Uncle Remus and Auntie Tonks's permission."

"Remus?" Dad asked, and for the first time in years, I saw regret in his hazel eyes. "He talked to you?"

"With the Resurrection Stone, yeah," I replied.

"All my friends are dead and gone," Dad said slowly. He looked up at Ky. "Remus always had good judgement. If he gave permission. . . He must've seen something good in you."

Ky nodded. "Your endorsement is appreciated, sir." He then put an arm around me, and we walked a ways a bit, and sat down again.

"I'm thinking maybe we should move into my aunt and uncle's house," I said. "We can both Apparate to work, and the mortgage will be cheaper since Uncle Remus had it for years."

"Already thinking ahead, Princess?" Ky asked.

"Of course," I answered. "I want to start a life with you. A future."

"So do I," he said. "But maybe we should enjoy today. Or at least sleep."

I looked at the deep circles under his eyes. "You must be exhausted."

He started to shrug, but gave up and nodded. "Think you can make it to the Ravenclaw dormitory?" He asked before a yawn.

I laughed. "I'm not trying that stupid knocker," I said. "It'll be easier to go into the Slytherin dorms."

"I'm up for it," he said, and I laughed.

 _This is where I'm meant to be._


	62. Epilogue

Ky and I lived in Auntie Tonks and Uncle Remus's old white two-story suburban affair. He would go on to become one of the most level-headed emergency Healers of his time, renown for his critical thinking skills and how he dived into every emergency.

I would achieve high status in the Auror Office, and became the Head of the Auror Department. Harry was only an Auror for a few years, and accepted a teaching position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.

While Grandromeda had raised Teddy, he was over often at our house, and Ky and I were very eager babysitters.

Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, when I was nineteen and he was twenty, we got hitched. It was a big ceremony that publicity was invited to, but we didn't mind. Although Rita Skeeter definitely had a field day with the fact that I was wearing leather boots under my wedding gown.

Then came the day the twins were born. Ella and Jacen, the joys of my life. By that point, I'd been wanting kids of my own. Of course, we knew that it was likely that I'd have twins. After all Ky had a twin, and I had a twin, so naturally we just had to have boy-girl twins.

* * *

I was watching the Hogwarts express pull out, eighteen years later, and I instantly felt pains in my scar, and I remembered Wesley's last words.

 _"Tom Riddle messed with some pretty serious laws of magic. That's going to have major repercussions, and you're going to be around to see it. Be careful. Things are about to get ugly."_

I think they're about to, Wes. I think that they're about to.

* * *

 **AN: This is the end of Book 1 of the Apples trilogy. Check out the next book, _Apples and Ravens_ , right now! Also, if you're interested in a bit more, or perhaps you wanted to see Alice with someone else, here's some one-shots:**

 **Alice Potter and the Family Reunion- AU from this story, Alice was raised by the Durseleys, and married Draco. For all of those fans, you'd like that one.**

 **My Name is Ella Diggory, Sort Me- this is in my Camp Hogwarts Archive. It's Chapter 3, under that title. If you wanted Wesley back, you can read that.**

 **Blood on His Hands- Chapter 4 of the Camp Hogwarts Archive, it's a short one-shot from Ky's point of view on being a Healer after the war.**


	63. Bonus: Bank Heist

**AN: I couldn't resist writing the robbing of Gringotts that would have occurred in this AU. Have basically people who hate the carp out of each other (Harry, Ron, and Hermione hate Draco because of their rivalry, Ky hates Harry for how he treats Alice, Ron, Hermione, and Harry hate Ky because they think he's a traitor, Draco hates Ky because Ky had a much higher rank than Draco, and Ky absolutely despises Draco because he was bullied by that kid for being a mudblood geek), try to rob a bank. The banter. Come on guys. It has to be at least decent.**

 **Besides, I knew you guys would love to see a little bonus.**

* * *

"Are you sure that Gringotts is the answer?" Hermione asked the two boys who were already plotting a bank heist.

"He'd've probably been jealous of anyone with a vault in Gringotts," Harry explained. "Would've seen it as a key to the Wizarding world, a sign of truly belonging. Something he always wanted, right from the get-go."

"But which vault would it be?" Hermione asked.

"Easy, Granger," Draco drawled. "It's the Lestrange vault."

"How do you know?" Ron asked. "Are you leading us into a trap for your little Death Eater buddies?"

"Relax, he won't," Ky interjected. He glanced over at Draco, and they nodded at each other. "We've both got someone who needs us on this side, Potter. I can definitely assure you that I will be dedicated completely to your cause. But they don't know that. We can use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Remember how I had Potter act like her Imperiused me and Malfoy?" Ky asked.

"Vividly," Harry answered.

"Say that I returned, and escaped from one of the rebel scum's bases," Ky said with a shrug. "And Malfoy, too. That takes care of two of us."

"I found a hair of Bellatrix Lestrange's," Hermione offered. "I've got some Polyjuice ready to go."

"Good, good," Ky said, nodding. "Now for Weasley and Potter," he said, pacing the length of the room.

"Don't forget, we need Griphook," Harry interrupted.

"Quiet, Potter, I'm thinking about that!" Ky snapped. He paced a few more lengths, and stopped. "Wait, Potter, do you still have that Invisibility Cloak?"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Your sister let a few things slip," Ky replied. "But the point is, do you have it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, then we'll have you and Griphook follow us under the Invisibility Cloak, we'll have Granger posing as Lestrange, Malfoy and I have an explanation, and all we need to take care of now is paying the goblin and disguising Weasley," Ky explained. "Got any ideas?"

"I'm quite good at human Transfiguration," Hermione said. "So, I could transfigure Ron's features enough that no one knows who he is."

"That should work," Ky said. "And for the goblin?"

"We don't give him the sword until we're done slaying the Horcruxes?" Harry suggested.

"Have you guys thought about using Fiendfyre?" Draco interjected. "I heard that it can destroy just about anything."

"It's too dangerous!" Hermione protested.

"Come along, Granger, we can't risk a goblin's wrath," Draco argued.

"It's better than something that could kill us!" She cried.

"We can control it," Ky assured her with a glance at Draco. "Trust me, we've learned how, and we've practiced."

"Are you sure?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Come on, you've got to trust us, Granger, if we're to rob a bank together," Ky said.

"Why should we trust you when you were Death Eaters a few hours ago?" Ron burst out.

"Well, I can't defend Draco," Ky said with another quick glance of dislike at him. "But I can tell you that I've been spying for your sister, Potter. Magic book, anyone?" He pulled a slightly battered diary with Alice's handwriting sprawled all over the pages.

"Fine," Harry agreed reluctantly. "Let's get started then. Tomorrow, we're robbing a bank."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione, now dressed in black and having the appearance of Bellatrix Lestrange, whispered to Ky.

"I will be if you give up that attitude," he hissed. "We have to act like royalty, Lestrange."

To prove his point, he drew himself up to his full height, and went ahead with Draco, as the procession and guard for Hermione and Ron, and Harry in his invisible state.

Ky had to brace himself for what he saw as soon as the doorway opened to Diagon Alley. Muggle-borns in filthy robes, starving and exhausted and utterly defeated-looking, crowded the sides of the shop, holding out something, whether it be hat or cup or pillowcase, to collect money in.

The muggle-borns glared up at the oncoming parade of Death Eater affiliates. Particularly evil hissing went to Ky, until a man lunged at him, grabbing him by the front of his robes.

"You were one of us, Emrys!" He growled. "One of us, and you act like some lofty 'pureblood.' You're the real blood traitor around here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ky said, lying calmly with a cold mask of indifference. "Sir, please let go of me now, or I will be forced to make you let go."

"Of course you do," the man snarled. "I can see it in your eyes. Blood traitor."

" _Relashio_! _Flipendo_!" The man was forced to let go and went flying against the walls of one of the once-colorful shops. " _Crucio_."

The man let out a horrible scream, and all of the muggle-borns, robbed of their power, glared up at Ky with hatred and fear.

"Unless the rest of you would like to join him, make way for Lady Lestrange!" He ordered. Reluctantly, the rest of the muggle-borns shifted to make the cobblestones clear.

Somehow, Ky continued to hold his head up high as he, Draco, Hermione, and Ron strutted down the streets as some of the purebloods had on the trips before to Diagon Alley.

"That comes a bit too easily to you," Harry hissed from behind.

"I did what I had to do, Potter," Ky hissed back coldly.

"I'm sure you don't have to do that much for Alice," Harry continued. "I wonder how she'd react if I told her the story."

Ky shrugged, not letting Harry see how much the idea bothered him. "Come on, Potter, we've got a bank to rob."

Finally, they approached the white shiny building. Hermione strutted straight up to the goblins.

"I would like to visit my vault," she said imperiously.

"Very well, may I see your wand, Lady Lestrange?" The goblin asked with a wicked grin.

" _Imperio_ ," Harry cast.

"Ah, you're cleared to go," the goblin said. "I will prepare a cart." The group followed him to the cart, and then Ky stunned him.

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione asked.

"Want to talk ethics with me?" Ky retorted as he sat beside her. "Let's talk about Potter's Unforgivable."

"Hey, I did what I had to do!" Harry protested.

"Same for me," Ky said as Griphook got out and started the cart. "We don't need an extra goblin."

"Fine," Hermione reluctantly agreed. "Let's just find Hufflepuff's Cup and get out of here."

"Hufflepuff's Cup? That's what we're after?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Yes," Ron barked coldly.

"What are Horcruxes, by the way?" He continued.

"They're really foul, Malfoy," Ky interjected. At the very thought of the process which Voldemort had described, he vomited over the side.

"Was that really necessary?" Ron asked, wincing.

"You don't know how they're made, Weasley!" Ky snapped. "And you don't want to! It is an absolutely revolting process."

"How do you know about them?" Harry asked.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies," Ky said, some mischief restored to his face.

Then came the roar of a waterfall.

"The Thief's Downfall!" Griphook cried. "It washes away all enchantments!"

"How do we avoid it?" Draco called out.

"Simple- we don't!" Griphook replied, as the waterfall washed over the group, and they fell off of the cart.

" _Arresto Momentum_!" Hermione cried, and their fall was stopped, inches above sharp rock.

"Thanks, Granger," Ky said.

"We're close to the vault," Draco said suddenly. Indeed, they only walked a few paces before they'd found a dragon in front of a vault.

"This is the right one!" Draco cried.

Griphook grabbed large iron bars, and clanged them together. The dragon shrank back in fear of pain. The dragon was old and scales were falling out.

"The poor creature," Hermione muttered.

"This is not the time for dragon rights, 'Mione," Ron said, as he ushered her into the vault.

"Be careful," Draco warned. "If we touch anything, it'll multiply, and burn."

"There it is, though." Ky pointed at the cup, on top of a pile of treasure.

"How do we get it?" Hermione asked.

"And you're the brightest witch of your age- use the Sword of Gryffindor!" Ky yelled.

"I don't have it!" Harry cried. Then they saw Griphook, who held it, smirk and disappear.

"Alright then, time to get burned," Ky muttered, and he started climbing the treasure as it multiplied underneath him.

"What are you doing, you prat?" Draco called up.

"Getting your ****** cup!" Ky yelled, grateful for the gloves, although he could certainly still feel the heat. Finally, he grabbed onto the Cup and didn't let go, despite the terrible burning that was searing through his gloves, and he jumped off. "Go, before the treasure buries us!" He ordered.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco reluctantly obeyed. The dragon roared, and they hid behind pillars.

"Anyone here Parselmouths?" Ky asked.

"Me!" Harry cried out.

"I am," Draco said suspiciously.

"Well, remember how Alice got past the Kohaku dragon?" Ky asked.

"No!" Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco said, and then his eyes widened, his face frozen in horror. "You want me to _talk_ to that thing?"

" _He's_ a living creature!" Hermione protested.

"Not the time, Hermione!" Ron and Harry chorused.

"You're the one with dragon in his name," Ky said. "So go make some friends, Draco." He pushed him out in front.

Draco started hissing frantically in fear, but soon relaxed. "Come on out," he said in English. "He says that if we can bust him out of here, he'll give us a ride."

"Got it covered," Hermione said. She cut his chains free, and blasted open the ceiling. The dragon lowered his tail and the five thieves got on his back, and they began a ride over London.

"We're going to Hogwarts," Draco said suddenly.

"Good," Ron said.

"Ah, Princess, I guess that means I'll be seeing you soon," Ky murmured, his eyes to the sky.

"He's getting hungry! We need to jump!" Draco yelled.

They all fell, right into the river that led to the Black Lake. They swam to the shore, and Ron and Harry began changing into clothes Hermione had. Ky, Draco, and Hermione herself remained in their wet clothes.

"You could catch a cold," Hermione warned.

"I'm a pureblood, I don't get muggle colds," Draco informed her coldly.

"Do you _want_ to see something, Granger?" Ky asked.

He smirked as she turned red and glared at him, at an utter loss for words.

The group began hiking towards Hogsmeade. "We've got to somehow break into the school, with it under the control of the Carrows and Snape," Harry began.

Draco and Ky exchanged a smirk and a glance.

"No problem," Ky said with an airy wave of his hand. "Princess can get us in easily."

"Princess?" Harry asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know if she considers us boyfriend and girlfriend, but we are partners," Ky said, choosing his words carefully.

"Why are you still playing with my sister's feelings, then?" Harry demanded. "Are you just using her for-"

"No!" Ky yelled quickly. "I'm talking about Alice, you twit!"

"Oh," Harry said.

"Come on, I know where we can contact Princess," Ky said.


	64. Bonus: True Love

**AN: A little second-person bonus on our favorite Diggory's feelings on Alice. A little bit of an insight on the years I didn't cover.**

* * *

You noticed her. It was your first year, and hers. You were in the middle of the beginning.

"Diggory, Wesley!" Professor McGonagall had called. You scurried up to the stool like the shy little boy you were, and placed that hat on your head. You closed your eyes, waiting to hear that voice that Cedric described.

 _"Ah, a Diggory, and dear me, the first boy I've ever seen with the Gift,"_ the Sorting Hat tells you. Part of you is annoyed at his mention of the Gift. _Is that all I'll ever be,_ you wonder. _The only boy in history to have the Gift because somehow the Eleanor line has always had a little girl before then._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!_ " The hat had declared, almost instantly after you had that thought. You scurried over to the table (because all you did at that age was scurry like a mouse) and sat next to the others. You are proud to be in Hufflepuff. It is a good house, and your immediate family is all in Hufflepuff, and they turned out decent. Right?

But back to her.

"Potter, Alice!" Professor McGongall cried, and all went silent. You noticed the little girl, shorter than most of the others in your year. She has wavy black hair tumbling down her back, spilling down her robes, and green eyes that reminded you vividly of the grass. She sat down, and she did look nervous, but there was a strange confidence about her.

You knew who she was, naturally. The twin sister to the Boy-Who-Lived, the elder sibling of Harry Potter, who killed You-Know-Who as an infant. That's all that you really knew. She was a mystery to you. She was never in any press reports, and she wasn't as talked about as her brother. Still, the name Potter had silenced the Great Hall, although it did take on an atmosphere of disappointment that it wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived.

You could see, even then, the loneliness on her face. There was defiance in that sadness, and you could tell that this girl didn't want pity. You didn't want to give her pity anyway; you just wanted to get to know this enigma.

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat had screamed, and you thought, there goes my chance with her. There was some applause for her, but you could see the anger on her parents' faces, the rebellious smirk on hers. She strutted over to Slytherin, and you knew that she would thrive there. Yet you wondered what she was really like.

* * *

You saw glimpses of her during the school year. She spoke her mind, yes, but she was a kind little girl, especially for a Slytherin, they said. You wondered if it was right to judge a quarter of the magical world based off of a select group of alumni. You wished that you could get close to her, but she hung around with a gang of preppy bullies. She was the one who didn't belong, you saw that. She was bright, full of laughter and light, and she had her loneliness still there. She wasn't like the other Slytherins. You occasionally got the idea to talk to her, but you never gathered up the courage to speak to her. She was lightning, shocking and amazingly bright.

* * *

She was down underneath the school with Harry Potter, Granger, and Weasley, you heard. She seemed unharmed by the encounter, unlike the rest, although it was also said that she went dark down there. The expression her own parents gave her when they saw her since that fateful night confirmed it for you.

You wanted to comfort her, tell her that you thought whatever she did down there was brave. She was always surrounded by those bullies, though, so you could never get close to her lightning.

You noticed when Dumbledore gave out points to those underneath the school, he never once gave her even a measly point. He even switched up the decorations, and cheated the Slytherins. Sure, you cheered with the rest of your house that someone else won for once. Yet you wondered if maybe, just maybe they might've deserved it this time, because of Alice Potter.

* * *

During your second year, her story became darker. You watched as she struggled with voices she heard, as she tried to supposedly sic a snake on a muggle-born, despite her protests that she didn't. You believed her, but you never got the chance to tell her. Besides, the muggle-born they thought she attacked was a Hufflepuff, one of your own. You couldn't betray him and talk to her. You wondered if maybe you were just being a coward.

She became even more alone, you could see that. She was often by herself, silent, and you wanted to talk to her, but she was untouchable, and irritable, even to those who knew her. Especially to those who knew her.

Gilderoy Lockhart took every class to harass her about fame, something she clearly hated. Look how she was treated because of her brother's fame, her parents' fame, and lack of her own. You hated how he treated her, and one day, you snapped at him, told him to mind his own business and to stay out of her life. That detention was worth it, because of the relieved smile she gave you, although it was almost cancelled out by the cold, hard mask she switched into instantly after you saw her radiant smile.

She went down into the Chamber of Secrets, and saved Ginny Weasley. Yet no one treated her like the hero that her brother and Ron Weasley were. In fact, during the celebration feast, she sat in the corner, didn't eat anything. You almost got up the courage to talk to her, when Cedric had grabbed your arm, and pulled you back into the center of the festivities.

* * *

Her reputation was that she was evil, and she milked it for all its worth. There wasn't a day that passed without Alice Potter spray-painting some part of the castle with her Slytherin gang, engaging in some daring escape from the teachers.

She was an untouchable tempest now, no one you, a mere Hufflepuff, could talk to. She was a part of no heroics that year, not that there were many opportunities, exactly. You thought you might have had a crush, though, on this girl that is both hero and villain at the mere age of thirteen.

 _I'm thirteen, too,_ you reminded yourself. _It's just puberty magic. Right?_

* * *

Wrong.

You were fourteen, and so was she. It was the first day of the term already, and you woke up dreaming about her. You had a feeling the fairies might've been behind that. Apparently, if the fairies found out your true love, they helped you out a bit. She was already in trouble for spray-painting the train. You saw it, Long Live Evil. Her mother was yelling at her during morning breakfast for her purple hair.

Personally, you liked it. Like her, it stood out, and she looked really pretty in purple, like a queen. She glanced at you, and in that moment, you could see in those jade eyes that she had those dreams, too, and she recognized you. You tried to talk to her, but you lost your nerve, and she stormed away. Still, a part of you was thrilled at her attentions.

In Moody's class, you thought he was being cruel. She hissed things at you when you tried to be kind, but you tried to understand. You knew she was supposed to be a villainess. You never believed that, though. You remembered her heroics, when nobody else did. Your kindness touched her, you saw that.

When her name came out of the Goblet of Fire, your heart stopped. You knew she wasn't stupid, wasn't one for unnecessary risks. Something was wrong. You watched her go behind with the others, and you knew that she was getting yelled at for something that wasn't her fault. You realized then that you were scared for her, and you definitely had feelings.

Part of you hurt when Moody controlled her. You hated that he did that to her. You knew then and there that your feelings for her were strong. She was being punished for something that wasn't her fault. You couldn't fathom why he hated her so much. You agreed to help her investigate Moody.

You saw her in her funk, and you weren't afraid to get angry, and she lashed out at you. Yet she was willing to listen to what you had to say. You heard her tell her mother that she wished she'd died in the accident that had given her her lightning scar that you found interesting.

You wondered what was so wrong with her life, beyond the obvious that she wished that she'd died.

* * *

You helped her cheat for the first-task. Everyone else knew, so she might as well, you had reasoned. She was scary when she was angry, you found that out the hard way. You were afraid, even though you denied it. She saw right through you. You realized that despite the fact that a part of her seemed to enjoy causing fear, using her wicked rep, her heart of gold despised it.

You worried when she got burned, and you were relieved when she tamed the dragon, whether it was with Parseltongue or not. You didn't care, you were in love with her already.

* * *

The Yule Ball came around, and naturally, you asked her. To your surprise and relief, she accepted. You spent hours looking for that promise ring, you spent hours getting ready, you wanted to look your best for her. You wanted to be the Prince Charming she deserved.

When you saw her come to the head of the carriage lines, you saw a princess. Head-to-toe in lavender, her purple hair styled, you knew you'd seen the most beautiful girl in the world, and you couldn't believe that she was yours.

You gave her the promise ring, and she accepted. She gave you a chance, and you were not going to screw that up. You and her had a fun night. You danced with her, maybe had a few too many Butterbeers. She agreed to a second date with you. You were thrilled.

* * *

You had gone into McGonagall's office with the others, Cho Chang, Gabrielle Delacour, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. She told you that you would be perfectly safe, and like an idiot, you drank the goblet. Of course, your first thought as your eyelids betrayed you and began to close, even though you battled them to stay awake, was that she poisoned you like a bloody lunatic. The last hope that ran through your head before all consciousness was lost was that Alice was safe.

At the surface, you awoke, freezing and dripping wet next to her. She dragged you up a ladder, and you snuggled against her in the blankets, and wondered what happened to your brother.

She got the highest score, and you were proud of your girlfriend. You loved her. You knew that as you looked at her, dripping wet and pale, with ice in her hair.

* * *

When she introduced her true family, you were nervous. Her real father liked you, though, and you were a bit intimidated by him, and her true mother, a punk woman, but they were Alice's true family, and were kinder to her than her blood family, so who were you to judge?

You fretted with them when she went into the maze. You screamed and cried with them when she didn't come out. Cedric blamed it all on himself, for being a prat and not taking the cup himself. You're grateful to still have your brother, but you saw the fake Alice, and you knew it was a fake as soon as you laid eyes on the imposter. You knew who Alice truly was.

With the fake's revelation, you began to pray that she was still alive somewhere, and that someone would rescue her.

* * *

Summer went by, and she showed up out of nowhere. You hugged her, hardly believing she was real, except for her scent of apples and cherry blossoms, and the feel of her small, bony frame in your arms, and the matted purple mane your fingers ran through reassuringly. She had her guards down, she trusted you to keep her safe.

She spoke of rebellion and fire. You supported her at every turn, and worried when she got hurt, especially by that Ky Emrys, the other apprentice. You took her out for a night to remember when she got stressed out from organizing the Spark, her rebellion.

When Christmas holidays came around, you wrote to your parents, asking if you could have her over. They wanted to meet your girlfriend, and her blood parents gave their permission. You were so excited, and so was she. You would just look over at her every once in a while, and realize that you loved her, scary as it was sometimes.

Disappointment filled your soul when Dumbledore took her away. You thought of her as you boarded the train, as you reunited with your family. You couldn't stop wondering where she was and if she was okay. As you put your things away, the snow started outside, and you couldn't help but wonder if she was warm.

You were surprised to see her on your doorstep, after all of that. You loved her so much. She got along well with your family, which you appreciated, but you also wanted for her sake, she didn't have much of a blood family and her true family wasn't around often enough.

* * *

You watched her get arrested for treason, and you wanted her brother to go instead for the crime. After all, didn't she have enough to deal with in her life? You watched helplessly. You didn't stop fighting and rebelling, and neither did your other friends. In fact, you took it upon yourself to hex Ky Emrys once a day. You sure made his life hell. Served him right.

She was sentenced to death. As they ushered everyone in to watch, as an example, you couldn't wrap your head around the fact that in mere seconds, she'd be gone. Yet she kept telling you to rebel. You saluted her, with the rest, a gesture the Ministry couldn't stop. She began to display her real power, and you started a fight, so they could lose track of the girl who stood out. A fight spilled onto the streets of London. You followed her.

You followed Death Eaters down the bridge, and you fought your hardest. That was when he fought you. He used the Killing Curse. You knew you were doomed. You last thought was, I'm sorry, Ali.

You watched her beat up the mastermind, Emrys. Yet you couldn't stand to watch pain, and you couldn't stand to watch her become a monster. You managed to reach beyond your state of existence, and tell her to give him mercy. You didn't want her to become a killer. She didn't deserve that.

* * *

Your heart was hurting, watching her grief. You'd've given anything to have been there, to have come back from the dead. You watched Emrys's relatives beg her to help him, and you watch as she agreed to those bloodsuckers' offer. She said she thought you would've wanted her to. You were shocked by her thought of how good you were. You shook your head sadly. You weren't that kind and forgiving.

You watched in pride as she stood up for him, and you sensed something beyond her anger at injustice. You were angry when he kissed her, but angrier when that Skeeter harassed her, and sad again as you watched her revert back to her grief.

He made her happy, you could see that. As much as she refused to admit it to herself, you knew she had feelings for him. You were happy that she was moving on. She couldn't have a dead man, after all. Yet she was afraid of falling in love again, after what happened to you, you observed. You wanted him to put together the pieces of her broken heart.

He all but told her he loved her, at her suggestion. He would've done anything for her, you knew. Much like you did, in life. You knew that he was the right choice for her to move on to. You "shipped" them. Anything to get her heart to stop breaking, to fix it.

You watched as he offered his apartment to her, and watched them comfort each other. You smiled, in spite of yourself and some of the jealousy you felt. She had a worthy suitor, you were sure of that.

* * *

You were proud of your tempest during the barricade. She was a general, and she had power. You watched her fight and kill for her cause, and others do the same. You watched as she gave everything to have him save her brother, and you shook your head sadly. After all the hell her brother had put her through, she was still there for him.

That night, you came back with your power as the first to die fighting. You were happy to see her. Thanks to Korr Ansel, you got to be solid for one hour. All it would take to end it all.

She hugged you, and told you that she missed you. You knew a part of her still loved you, even if her heart had moved on. You saw disappointment on his face. You stared him down, meeting his challenge, but you gave him a look that told him, hopefully, that he would win.

You were distracted in the final battle. That prat that killed you, you had to chase him down. She almost died because of your distraction. You were thankful for him. He helped her, saved her life. She told him that she loved him. You cheered inside. She wouldn't be heartbroken and alone when you left again.

You gave her one last warning, and told him to look after her. You gave the rest of your strength to give her a chance to talk to her true parents one last time.

* * *

You watch and wait. Her children are growing up, and they will be in the center of the next conflict- you can tell, all the knowledge of the universe being at your disposal when you're dead.

You still love Alice Potter, though.


End file.
